The Other Snapes: Donovan, Isaac, Ashley, Natalie
by PicnicAtHangingRockGirl
Summary: Snape's older brother, Isaac, and their eleven year old niece, Natalie, become Hogwarts tutors, the same year Lupin is allowed to return. Harry and Hermione trust them and Harry trusts Snape because of them. Will Isaac discover that Mrs. Norris is his friend Alison? What did Gilderoy Lockhart do to Susan Bones? An alternate sixth year.
1. Unexpected

**(A/N: I can guarantee you right now that this story will stray away from cannon. And I can also promise you that I'll borrow some cannon facts. I imagined a lot of this story years ago, back when there were only four books in the Harry Potter series. With that said, I liked the fifth book so much, that I decided to base this story after it. So, it's kind of like my own version of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts.)**

* * *

><p>Harry didn't know how he should be feeling, as he sat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. He usually felt excited and relieved on his first day back at Hogwarts, but after last year…<p>

There had been, among other things, the distance between him and Dumbledore. After Dumbledore had explained why he deemed it necessary, Harry had bulleted out of his office. It was that one tear trickling down Dumbledore's face into his long silver beard that had made Harry feel like he had to fling himself away from the headmaster. Seeing Dumbledore cry felt like the words _I Must Not Tell Lies_ were getting carved into his heart instead of his hand.

Maybe, it was because the headmaster was old. Old people and children, the two age groups Harry never wanted to see cry or in pain. And he certainly didn't want to be the person who made it happened. He had made Dumbledore cry, pure and simple. He couldn't deny it, and Harry had tried denying it over the summer.

Harry's image of Dumbledore being like a king, Merlin, or a grandfather had already been compromised as soon as Dumbledore started ignoring him, but he had looked so childlike as he cried. That's why Harry left after seeing only one tear, it could only have been more traumatic to have seen Dumbledore shake from sobbing. Harry didn't know if Dumbledore did, but he had had enough nightmares of it in the summer.

And to make matters worse, Dumbledore wasn't even in the Great Hall. His seat had been empty since Harry and the other students arrived. Professor McGonagall had already brought in the first years for sorting.

After that, she addressed the Great Hall and said, "Attention! Can I have your attention, please? As you may have noticed, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape are not here. The both of them have gone to meet our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher at the gates. They'll be a long shortly and then we can all have our feast."

Ron moaned, "I should have got something to bring with me from the train."

"Oh, honestly, Ron, is the only thing you worry about your stomach?" Hermione asked him.

Ron turned to her, with his face scrunched up in confusion, "Hermione, it's the only thing worth worrying about right now."

"No, it isn't." she insisted firmly. "Honestly, after last year…" She nudged Harry to make him join the conversation and then continued, "Aren't either of you the least bit curious about who our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher is?"

"It's not Umbridge. So, we're fine." Ron told her.

Harry felt unsettled and shared a distressed look with Hermione. He grimaced, "Ron's right. It's not like it will be Umbridge or anyone else from the Ministry. Dumbledore…"

Hermione smiled, sadly, "He won't let that happen?"

Harry nodded.

Ron considered their conversation. He offered, "Well, we've always survived who ever teaches Defense Against The Dark Arts before. We'll do it again."

Harry and Hermione turned to him, a little surprised by his confidence.

"What's the golden trio talking about now?" they heard Fred ask, jokingly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to look across the table at Fred and George.

After Umbridge had been "relieved of her responsibilities at Hogwarts (as Fudge had put in an interview to the _Daily Prophet_), Mr. and Mrs. Weasley (especially her) had heavily "suggested" that Fred and George return to Hogwarts. During the summer, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had spent most of their time avoiding whatever room an argument was being held in.

Ron answered his brother, "About our empty stomachs,"

Fred and George turned to each other and chuckled.

"Should have known," George commented to Fred.

Fred pointed his chin at Hermione, "Any idea about who our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher is?"

Hermione shook her head, "No."

Fred turned to George and said, "I told you she wasn't going to know more about it than we do."

Shortly after Fred and George started arguing about whether or not Fred had believed Hermione would know about the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Everyone turned to look and saw Dumbledore come in, accompanied by Snape and, to everyone's surprise, Lupin.

Lupin looked just like he did the first time he came teach at Hogwarts: shabbier than all the other professors and his light brown, wavy hair was prematurely graying.

Ron spoke for the whole trio, when he said, "He could have mentioned that'd he be coming back to teach us."

Lupin looked over at the trio, as he passed by them, with an apologetic smile.

The whole trio was relieved, even with the Slytherins glaring at Lupin and people from each house whispering about the "danger" of being taught by a werewolf. But for Harry, Lupin's arrival made him finally feel like how he was supposed to on his first day back at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore shared a triumphant smile with McGonagall as he got to his seat. Lupin and Snape took the only two remaining seats at the staff table, on Dumbledore's left. Snape made a dash for the seat closet to Dumbledore, without making it to noticeable. Lupin was obviously annoyed, but held it in and just smiled at Snape. Snape smiled back, just as forced.

Dumbledore turned away from McGonagall and addressed the Great Hall, "May I have your attention, please?" Everyone stopped talking and he smiled, appreciatively, "I know many of you are eagerly anticipating are wonderful feast, so I'll keep this brief. Some of you may remember our own Professor Lupin from a few years back. He has very generously agreed to take back his position as Defense Against The Dark Arts professor this year."

Dumbledore motioned to Lupin, who stood up. He looked more anxious than he had back in the trio's third year, but he got plenty of applause from everyone but the Slytherins. Ginny pointed out to Neville that even Filch clapped, just more passively than other people. After Fred and George yelled, "No more Umbridge!" Snape, reluctantly, clapped as hard as Filch. Although, Snape was seething.

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence everyone. Then, he smiled cordially and said, "Now, before we begin our feast," Ron licked his lips in preparation, "I would like to inform you that we are not only fortunate enough to have Professor Lupin," Snape frowned, while Lupin smiled appreciatively up at the headmaster, "with us this year, but two other arrivals that will be here with in the week." Dumbledore let his announcement sink in before he said, "They are from our own Professor Snape's family, his older brother and their niece."

Then, Dumbledore waved his hands and all the plates filled with food, but most of the students, even Ron, didn't feel like eating much.


	2. At Snape Manor

It looked like something out of a Jane Austen novel. The mansion had an antique look that had garnered the neighbors' admiration over the decades. They were always saying things like, "Snape manor always looks so gorgeous. I really don't know how they do it. I can barely keep my own living room from getting dirty."

Inside of it, eleven year old Natalie Wilds, Severus Snape's niece, pulled her charcoal black hair back into a neat ponytail and examined herself in a full-length mirror. She was in the front room, which was completely plum colored except for the hardwood floor. She had on a pair of magenta converse sneakers, black wide-leg jeans, and a light pink short sleeved peasant shirt. Her light blue eyes stood out on her oval-shaped face.

She was trying out different smiles, but nothing was right. She shook her head at her reflection and walked out into the hall. A long deep red and plum bordered carpet was stretched out onto the hardwood floor. She stood on it, under the giant chandelier. Her eyes swept over each door and across the bannister above the chandelier.

It was like she could hear the silence. Her breathing got loud and her heart was beating rapidly.

"Uncle Isaac?" she screamed in a panicked voice.

A youngish man, with ear length black hair, slid into sight on the top floor. He grabbed on to the bannister to stop himself. He had deep scars on the back of his right hand. One look at him was enough to tell anyone he was Severus Snape's older brother. He even wore all black, like his brother, and had on those same shoes that clicked against the floor when he walked. However, he wasn't wearing robes, just like Natalie. He had on a button down shirt and corduroy pants.

"Natalie, what's wrong?" he immediately asked.

She didn't reply. She was too busy clutching her chest and breathing hard, while she stared up at him with an alarmed expression.

Isaac let go of the bannister and charged down the stairs. He jumped over the last four steps and leapt in front of his niece. He held her right shoulder and lightly pressed one of his palms against the side of her head.

"Natalie, look at me. Concentrate." He begged her, "Think about things that you like: the color pink, the 1995 adaption of _A Little Princess_, the 1993 adaption of _The Secret Garden_, just anything that makes you happy."

Her breathing was still harsh and, by the way she clutched her chest, it was obvious her heart was still beating too fast. Natalie could feel Isaac start trembling. His expression made her think of an abandoned child. With so much black in his wardrobe and hair, she had missed the dark circles under his black eyes.

She got herself to stop breathing so hard and asked him, "Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

Isaac closed his eyes briefly and nodded, "I did. I just…" He closed his eyes again, took his hand off the side of her head and used it to cover his face. "I'll get more sleep tonight." He looked at her and saw that she looked unconvinced. "I promise." he added.

Natalie didn't say anything. She just made a violent grab at his right arm and tried to pull down his sleeve. Isaac let go of her shoulder and tried to pry her hands off his arm.

"Natalie, stop it!" he cried.

"No! Just show me your arm, Uncle Isaac!"

"No!" Isaac ripped his arm out of her grasp and immediately realized that he had hurt her emotionally as well as physically. "Natalie, I'm sorry." He took a step closer to her, "Are you alright?"

"Are you?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Yes." but even he knew how faulty his voice sounded. He forced a small smile on his face, "I just need more sleep."

Natalie took an exasperated breath and told him, "You need to stop cutting yourself, Uncle Isaac."

A crease formed between Isaac's eyebrows and he looked ashamed of himself. He held both her shoulders and said, while repeatedly flicking his eyes away from hers, "Natalie, you don't need to worry about that. I don't cut that deep and I wouldn't cut near a vein. I-"

"You shouldn't cut yourself at all." she insisted in a tiny, high pitched voice.

Isaac watched as her lip twitched two times before she started crying. She had tried to swallow back in her first sob, but just couldn't stop her tears and more sobs from rolling out.

Isaac embraced her, just as she had started to move forward to hug him. Natalie cried into his chest and he laid his head on the top of hers.

"I just want you stop!" Natalie lamented. "You…" she swallowed and sobbed. "I don't want you to kill yourself. Please."

He started crying too, but tried to keep himself quiet. He failed and trembled, when he released his first sob.

"I'm not…" Isaac swallowed and took a deep breath. He confessed, "I don't want to kill myself, Natalie."

Natalie got herself to stop sobbing, like Isaac had. She stepped back a little and looked her uncle dead in the eyes, "Then, why do you just keep cutting yourself?"

"I can't handle certain things in my life. Things from my past." he explained. He struggled to come up with more of an explanation. So, he kissed her forehead and said, "Natalie, it has nothing to do with you and you don't need to worry about it, alright?"

She shook her head, apologetically, "I'm not going to stop worrying about it, Uncle Isaac. I want you to—we all want you to stop cutting yourself and just talk to us, please." She insisted, "You could talk to me right now."

"Natalie, you're a little girl-"

"I'm eleven." she stated, firmly. "Think about Harry Potter. He had to face Voldemort again, when he was eleven."

Silence fell between them and Natalie looked away from her uncle. He kissed the top of her.

Then, he lightly tapped the bottom of her chin, so she would look up at him. He smiled, sadly, "I don't think you have to worry about going to Hogwarts."

"I won't be so worried, with you and Uncle Severus with me there." she told him. Natalie added, hesitantly, "I didn't have a panic attack because I'm scared about going to Hogwarts." She looked away and tried to focus on the wall.

Isaac closed his eyes and looked anguished, "You got scared because you didn't know where I was, didn't you?"

They locked eyes again and she nodded.


	3. Fears And Secrets Revealed

Long after the feast, Mrs. Norris strolled along beside Filch up a spiral stair case. They were making a few rounds of the castle and had gotten up to one of the more uncommonly used towers. It was small, had small four windows in it, but it was good enough for their needs.

Mrs. Norris leapt into the middle of the room and changed into a youngish woman the same age as Filch **(A/N: I don't think they ever really said his age in the books and I always thought he was the same age as Snape).** She had stress induced gray streaks in her otherwise light blonde hair. It went a little past her shoulders and had obviously not been cut by a real hair stylist in years.

She looked worse off than Filch. There were also gray streaks in his slicked back, brown hair, but he wasn't as unhealthy looking as her. His clothes, although they were a little shabby, fit right. She had on a white dress that hung loosely on her thin body. Her cheeks were pale and there were obvious signs of sleep deprivation in her light blue eyes. Behind his thin rimmed, gold colored glasses, Filch's brown eyes didn't even look anywhere near as tired as hers.

Filch made his way over to her and said, sympathetically, "Alison, you should really get some sleep."

"I'm not going to be able to get to sleep now." she told him. "Isaac's coming here, Argus. That is one more person from our past, one more of our friends, that we'll have to hide who I am from."

"Severus hasn't suspected anything yet." Filch reminded her. "Why would Isaac?"

"Because he's not Severus," She told him, desperately, "For all we know, as soon as he sees me, he'll recognize that it's me and then…" She sighed and pressed her hands against her forehead.

"I don't think he would sell you out." Filch admitted. "We were friends."

She looked back at him and smiled sadly, "But it's been years, Argus. And, even if we told him, that would put more of a distance between him and Severus. And I really don't want to get Ashley's daughter mixed up in all of this either."

"Neither do I." Filch confessed. "But Isaac wouldn't have to tell them. Maybe, he would understand. Severus has made it sound like Isaac still likes helping people. He's apparently very protective of their niece."

"Yes, and Severus used to make it sound like he wouldn't become a Death Eater." Alison paused and stood very still. Her eyelids closed slowly. When she opened her eyes again, she asked Filch, "What if Dumbledore's also going to use Isaac to spy on You-Know-Who?"

Filch shook his head, "No. He would never agree to join him."

"But he wouldn't really be joining him."

"He'd still have to see Severus being a Death Eater. He would never be able to handle that." Filch insisted.

Alison told him, "But, maybe, he would just make himself do it, if he thought it would help Severus." She said in a low voice, "Remember when he first found out that Severus had become a Death Eater?"

Filch also spoke quietly, "No one could forget that. At least I know I never will."

She insisted, in a normal voice, "You know he would go to great lengths, if he thought it could get Severus away from You-Know-Who."

"Alison, I don't think he would go as far as to join You-Know-Who and his lot, even if it was to help Severus and to be another spy for Dumbledore."

"We don't know that he wouldn't, Argus." she said. "Think about all the things he's done."

"Yes, but all those things were reasonable."

"Not all of them." She looked him dead in the eyes, "Think about what he tried to do to Remus Lupin."

"He deserved it. Always acting so innocent. He could have tried to stop his friends at least once. He probably did know about that prank Black pulled." Filch insisted, "I still think we all should have done the same thing Isaac did."

"You don't really believe that." Alison told him. "There's a reason none of us did what Isaac did, Argus. Because we all knew it was wrong."

Filch shook his head, "No, we were just to scared. We were cowards."

She half-smiled, "So, I'm a coward now?"

He looked defeated, "No."

"And neither are you." she told him.

Filch admitted, "Well, I don't really feel that brave. We all should have tried to help Severus, like Isaac did."

"Yes, Argus, we should have. We all knew that. But do you honestly think Isaac had the best way of handling things?"

"Well, the best we ever did, when things were getting bad, was yell at Severus for calling Lily a mudblood."

Alison insisted, "He deserved it, Argus. You should believe that more than anyone."

"Why?" he asked her angrily. "Because I'm a squib? You don't think I felt bad after what happened. I'm the only one who saw it happen." Then, Filch paused and looked like had been hit with _petrificus totalus._

"Argus…" she said, in disbelief. "You saw it happen_?"_

He sighed and then said, "Not all of it. I came by and saw some of it happen from a distance. Even after Severus called Liliy a muidblood, I went and got Dumbledore. But I just couldn't bring myself to tell Severus I saw what happened. And I didn't want to make any of you keep that a secret from him."

"But what about when Severus told us all about it?" She added, "I never understood how you didn't look that upset or angry."

"I wasn't surprised." he admitted. "It was weird because I always thought it would hurt, if one of you finally turned against me for being what I am."

"I would never turn against you because of that!" she insisted, immediately. "And there's no way Silvia, Alice, or Frank would have either." She added a little uncertainly, "And I don't think Isaac and Ashley would have, back then."

"They wouldn't have. I'm sure they wouldn't do it now either." Filch said, without a doubt. "But we all knew who Severus was hanging around with, when he wasn't with us or Lily."

"But he was always telling us how much they scared him and that he hated all the things they did." She asked, "How did you know he was starting to join them?"

"I didn't. Or I thought I didn't." He looked around the room, "But when I heard him call Lily a mudblood…" Filch suddenly started to silently cry a little and so did Alison. Filch locked eyes with her and confessed, "It just made sense. I didn't want it too. But I guess, for so long, I knew but I was in denial about what was going on, just like Isaac was."

Alison nodded and looked down. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"I think I'm lucky to have you." Filch said. "No, I know I'm lucky to have you."

She looked in his eyes and smiled, sadly, "Me too."

"Not really." he told her. "Who would want to be around me?"

"I would." she insisted.

Filch smiled a little and kissed her. A tear slid down his cheek and Alison felt it. She pulled away to wipe his eyes and then resumed kissing him.

* * *

><p>Lupin was sitting up in his bed, fully dressed, trying to read a book. He kept rereading the same lines over an over. His trunks were by the door and he hadn't bothered to unpack.<p>

He looked up from his book and stared at the wall. His breathing sounded loud and any little noise made him tense up and look around. Lupin gave up on the book, closed it, and put it on his night stand.

* * *

><p>Snape was laying on top of his black comforter. There were green sheets beneath them. The pillows were also green, with a black and silver silhouette of the Hogwarts crest on them. His cloak was draped over a wooden chair by the door and his shoes were under his bed.<p>

His hands were folded on his stomach and he was looking up at the ceiling. Snape took a deep breath and turned on his side. He pulled some of his comforter over him and kept trying to sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione had waited until after all the other Gryffindors had gone to bed, the first night back, to start swapping theories. Ron was stretched out on the couch, while Harry and Hermione sat on the floor.<p>

Ron said, "I mean one Snape's bad enough, now we have to deal with two more of them."

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore's thought this out." Hermione insisted. "Maybe, this is for the school's benefit."

"Yeah, because I'm sure it will make everyone feel better to have more Snapes around. Why he's at it, why doesn't Dumbledore just have some Filch's relatives come and work at the school?"

"We don't even know if Professor's Snape's niece will be old enough to work. She's probably going to be a first year." Hermione added authoritatively, "And don't forget that Professor Snape tried to save Harry in our first year."

"Yeah, and back in our third year Snape was all for Fudge giving Sirius to the dementors." Ron argued.

Ron and Hermione widened their eyes. Harry looked down. Ron turned to Harry and back to Hermione. Hermione shrugged, hopelessly.

Ron looked over at Harry and said, "Sorry, mate."

Harry flicked his eyes up at Ron and forced himself to smile a little, "It's fine, Ron. It's what Snape did."

"I wish we had been told more about Professor's Snape's relatives." Hermione added, "Like why they're coming here."

"What if they're Death Eaters?" Harry asked, suddenly.

"Then, Professor Dumbledore might have just turned them, like he did Professor Snape." Hermione concluded.

Harry turned to her, "We don't even know if Snape's really stopped working for Voldemort."

"Professor Dumbledore trusts him, Harry!" she insisted. "You've got to stop thinking Professor Snape might still be a Death Eater. Think about what you're actually saying. If you think Professor Snape's a Death Eater, then you don't think Hogwarts is safe."

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes. Ron watched them, suspiciously.

"I never really thought of it like that." Harry admitted. "But, even if he really isn't a Death Eater anymore, it doesn't mean he's on our side."

"He's a part of the Order of the Phoenix." Hermione reminded him.

Ron sat up a little and asked, "Harry, do you mean you think Snape might just be on his own side?"

"I guess I do." Harry said. "It would make a lot of sense. Maybe, he never really believed in what Voldemort had to say or even Professor Dumbledore and the order."

Hermione admitted, reluctantly, "I think you might be right, Harry." She pointed out, "Well, it really is horrible the way he treats everyone who isn't a Slytherin and especially," she turned to Harry, "you and Neville."

"I wonder how Neville's taking it." Ron commented.

Harry told them, "That's probably why we haven't seen him that much. Every time someone starts talking about Snape's brother and niece, he suddenly has somewhere to go."

"I noticed that too." Hermione sighed. "I wasn't sure how he'd feel if I asked him outright about it. I mean he hasn't said anything about it to me."

"Maybe, he wants to try and fight his own battles." Ron offered.

Harry changed the subject by admitting, "Something doesn't make sense about Snape's brother and niece coming to Hogwarts." He asked Ron and Hermione, "Why haven't we ever heard of them before?"

Ron sat up, "That's right. Why didn't Lupin say anything about it to us back in our third year, when he told us about that prank…" Ron stopped talking and looked down.

Harry asked, knowingly, "The prank that Sirius pulled on Snape?"

Ron looked at him, uncomfortably, and nodded, "Yeah." He added, "I mean, you'd think since he pulled that prank on Snape, that Snape's brother would have gotten involved somehow."

"And another sibling," Hermione added, "Professor Snape and his brother have the same niece, so they have to have at least one other sibling."

Ron fell back on to the couch and moaned, "I didn't even think about that. Yeah, there's another Snape we have to worry about."

They fell silent. Ron stared at the ceiling, Hermione fidgeted with her prefect badge, and Harry sat very still.

Harry began, "I…" Ron and Hermione turned to him, so he continued, "Last year, when I was getting Occlumency lessons from Snape, I saw a few memories of his." Harry paused, like he couldn't believe his own memories. "I didn't see any siblings. I thought he was all alone." Harry reluctantly confessed, "I think—well, I thought Snape was an only child and that he came from an abusive family."

A wave of concern came over Hermione's face, "What exactly did you see, Harry?"

Harry replied, "I saw him as a child, sitting in the corner, crying. There were two adults, a man and a woman. The man was yelling at the woman and she looked really scared. I just assumed that was his only family."

"Maybe, his siblings were hiding somewhere." Hermione suggested.

"But that's not the only memory I didn't see them in." Harry told her. "I saw my dad…" Harry looked down and his lower lip quivered.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.

Then, Hermione asked Harry, "You're dad, Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew bullied Snape, didn't they?"

"Just my dad and Sirius," Harry looked up and explained, "Peter Pettigrew would just watch an encourage them , while Lupin would just act like it wasn't happening."

Ron commented, "But Snape was probably as much of a git as he is now. I bet he hung out with a bunch of future Death Eaters."

Harry informed them, quickly, "My dad jinxed him and hung him upside down in the air and pulled down Snape's pants so that everyone could see his underwear."

Harry was trembling a little, staring at the floor. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, helplessly.

Harry asked, "Where could they have been all those times?" He looked up at his friends, "They were never with him. The only person I saw try and help Snape was my mum, but Snape called her," he looked apologetically at Hermione, "a mudblood."

Hermione inhaled and didn't breathe out. She didn't blink either.

Ron clenched his fists, "See? He really was a git." He reminded Hermione, "Think about when Malfoy gave you those big fangs in our fourth year, Hermione. Snape said that he thought your teeth looked like how they normally do. I always thought he went too far there. Now, we know he did it because of your parents."

Hermione asked Harry, "How did Snape react, after he called your mother a mudblood?"

"He didn't really have time to react." Harry replied. "That's when my dad put him up in the air."

"He deserved it." Ron decided. "You're dad wasn't being a bully, Harry. Snape probably attacked muggle-borns. My dad says Lucius Malfoy used to do it all the time."

"Maybe, Snape wasn't that bad." Hermione said, without looking either of them in the eyes. "He was probably just confused. Professor Dumbledore lets him teach here and it's not like Snape only targets muggle-borns."

Ron and Harry shared a worried look.

"Yeah," Ron said for Hermione's sake.

"He didn't really look like he could be a threat to anyone." Harry added, "It didn't look like anyone was afraid of Snape either and my mum was friends with him."

"I'm getting tired." Hermione said, getting up. "We have classes in the morning. We should all be well rested for them or we won't be able to concentrate."

Harry and Ron got on their feet.

"Hermione, we can talk about this." said Ron.

"You have a right to be upset, Hermione." Harry told her. "You don't have to hide it from us. We're you're friends. We're here to help you."

Hermione still wasn't making eye contact with either of them. "I'm going to bed." she told them.

They followed Hermione to the stairs and tried to get her to talk it out with them, but she got up the stairs and into the girls' dormitory without a word.

"It's not like she's completely alone up there. I'm sure Ginny will comfort her if she needs it." Harry said.

Ron told him, gloomily, "Yeah, but Ginny's always been a heavy sleeper."

* * *

><p>For Hermione's sake, the next day, Ron and Harry didn't mention outright what Harry had seen Snape do, the next day, but they did suggest that they all skip Potions.<p>

"It should really be made a crime, us being forced into the dungeons, when the weather's so nice." Ron said.

"If we use the invisibility cloak," Harry told her, "I'm sure we could get outside and then we could find some nice tree to sit under."

"We can't miss Potions," Hermione didn't look them in the eyes. "Besides we could get into a lot of trouble for skipping any of our classes." She added, "Just think of how Snape's brother and niece would think of us if they knew we skipped his class."

Ron and Harry exchanged a hopeless look, but still tried to convince Hermione that it would be fun to skip class right until they were in the room.

They were the first ones there, except for Snape. He was sitting by his desk and looked up to regard them as scornfully as usual.

"Good morning, Professor Snape." Hermione said, calmly.

Snape told her, dryly, "Good morning." Then, he looked at Ron, "Weasley." He looked at Harry next, "Potter." Snape told them, "It might do the both of you some good to copy some of Miss Granger's actions. She doesn't only know how to be an insufferable know-it-all, but she can actually show people respect and make it seem like she's truly being sincere."

The trio didn't respond. They just claimed one of the back tables for themselves, with a space left for Neville.

* * *

><p>After Potions, the next class for Harry, Ron, and Hermione was Defense Against the Dark Arts. They ran to Lupin's room and successfully managed to be the first students there.<p>

Ron walked in first, followed by Harry and Hermione who were next to each other. Lupin was standing in front of the room, smiling at all of them.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" Ron asked him.

"It wasn't a sure thing." Lupin explained. "I didn't want to get your hopes up," he added, "or mine."

Harry told him, "We're all glad everything worked out. At least we won't have to worry about you trying to kill us."

The four of them chuckled, but the trio had the uncomfortable realization that Harry's comment had made Lupin feel uneasy.

Hermione asked Lupin, "What are we going to be learning first, Professor?"

Lupin smiled appreciatively at her, "About Professor Dumbledore's defeat of Gellert Grindellwald. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to keep it short. Just between the four of us, he told me he doesn't want me giving all of you the impression that you should view him as hero."

The acted like they thought it was funny too, that Dumbledore was so humble. But it wasn't like any of the trio still viewed Dumbledore as a complete hero anymore.

* * *

><p>Neville didn't partake in exchanging theories about Snape's older brother and their niece. After the first day of classes, he had gone back to the common room only to find Dean and Seamus talking about Snape's relatives.<p>

Seamus had looked over Dean's shoulder and motioned for Neville to join them, "Neville! We were just talking about Snape's ruddy brother and niece. I think Dumbledore's making 'em both new teachers, but Dean-"

Dean cut him off, "I think that his niece is probably just a first year."

Seamus asked Dean, "Then, why didn't she come on the Hogwarts express with all the rest of us?"

Dean turned around to face Seamus and explained, "It must have something to do with Snape's brother; business or something. Maybe, he works for the ministry."

"You really think Dumbledore would let the ministry back in again?" Seamus snapped.

"It's not like he had a choice last year." Dean pointed out.

Seamus was about to say something, but he decided to turn to Neville instead, "What do you think, Neville?"

"I don't know." Neville shifted his weight on either foot. "I just remembered though that I wanted to ask Hermione some questions. I should probably go find her now."

"It won't be that hard, finding her." Seamus smiled, "Just go to the library."

Neville nodded and raised his hand slightly, before he turned around to climb out of the portrait hole.

He steered himself down random hallways and way past the library. Neville loosened his tie and clenched his teeth, anxiously.

It was already bad enough that Snape treated him worse than any other student, except maybe Harry. But Harry was at least an average student. Neville figured he was the only person who Snape wrote _See me after class_ to on exam papers. At least Harry had Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the class with him, when Snape went after him. Neville knew how embarrassing it could make anyone feel, but it was nothing compared to having to face Snape alone.

"_Look me in the eyes and try not to stutter this time, Mr. Longbottom. It might do you some good. You might finally learn how to handle things without Miss Granger's help."_

Neville clenched his teeth tighter. He wasn't only afraid of Snape, he hated him. And he hated Dumbledore for hiring him and for letting two more Snapes come to Hogwarts. After so many years, wouldn't Dumbledore have at least heard one complaint about Snape? Everyone knew Dumbledore was pretty close with Harry. Harry must have said something to him, over the years, about Snape.

"Neville?"

"What?" Neville snapped, only to realize he had just yelled at Ginny. She looked a little taken aback, like he had fired a hex at her. "Ginny, I'm really sorry."

She nodded, "That's ok, Neville. I just thought you looked a bit worked up about something." She smiled, awkwardly, "Well, are you worried about what it's going to be like when Snape's brother and niece get hear?"

Neville felt dumbfounded. He moved his mouth around, but couldn't form an answer.

"I know how Snape treats you, Neville. You and Harry." Ginny explained, cautiously, "Ron's always raving about it at home."

"I suppose he tells you about how pathetic I am." Neville said.

"No." she said, a little too quickly. Ginny shook her head, "No one thinks you're pathetic."

"I can't even stand up for myself. At least Harry-"

"You don't have to feel like you're not as good as Harry." She reminded him, "You were just as good last year, in the DA, when we fought all those Death Eaters." Ginny shrugged, "Maybe, this will be your year where you win against Snape and his brother and niece."

"I couldn't even get through today's class without messing something up." Neville explained, "Snape came around and told me I had got some of my notes wrong. Hermione already lent me hers so I can fix mine. But in class, I just couldn't focus."

"No one could." Ginny offered, sympathetically. "I bet if Snape had checked anyone else's notes, there would have been something wrong with them. I don't even see why the teachers bother making us do work this week. We're all just too curious about what Snape's brother and niece will be like."

Neville considered what she said. Then, he asked, "Do you think they'll be at all like how Professor Umbridge was last year?"

Ginny shared an apprehensive look with Neville.

"I don't think they'll be that bad." She reminded him, nervously, "Professor Snape was never as bad as her."

Neville gave her a sad look, "Professor Snape's never had Fudge to back him up. I was in the common room before and Seamus and Dean were talking about their theories. Dean had the idea that maybe Professor Snape's brother works for the ministry. That it might explain why they didn't show up on the first night back."

Ginny looked down and swept her eyes up to look at the wall, "I was really hoping Dumbledore wouldn't let something like that happen, after last year…"

"I don't really think it has anything to do with him. And he lets Professor Snape keep teaching here. He let Professor Quirrell teach hear the year before you came to Hogwarts. You know about him?"

She nodded, "Ron told me all about him."

There was a pause, while they stared at each other.

Neville asked her, "Do you think things we'll be as bad as last year."

"I hope not." Ginny told him.


	4. Crazy

Natalie stared up at the clock tower above the Hogwarts entrance. It was five in the morning on a Saturday. For her first day, she had on a blue dress, with flared sleeves. Her hair was in a tidy ponytail as usual and she had on black stockings and Mary Janes. The size of Hogwarts made her feel small. And when she thought of all the students and staff, it made her feel even smaller.

Her father, Gregory Wilds, came over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He was a friendly looking man with slicked back chestnut brown hair. He had on dark blue pants and a green button down. He was also wearing a dark green cloak.

He looked up at the clock tower with her and commented, "It really is something; Hogwarts." They locked eyes and he promised her, "You'll have fun here."

She smiled a little for him, "It is really pretty. It's kind of like being in _The Secret Garden_."

He looked at her, sympathetically, "That's a good way to think of it."

She nodded and they looked over at Isaac and her mother talking by the fountain. Isaac was frowning and Ashley looked exasperated from their conversation.

Her mother, Ashley Wilds, had wavy, dirty blonde hair that fell a little past her shoulders and the same light blues eyes as Natalie. Unlike Isaac and Severus, Ashley didn't wear all black. She did have on black stockings and one inch heels, but she also had on a knee length lavender skirt and a white cardigan. Her cloak matched her skirt.

As for Isaac, he was in all black. He had on the same kind of shoes and pants Snape would wear. But Isaac had a softer shirt, with a waistcoat in the same shade of black. His cloak was also more fitted and didn't make him appear bat like.

Natalie and her father locked eyes.

Gregory told her, "This might do him so good."

Natalie pointed out, sadly, "It didn't do him that much good, being here the first time, Dad."

Gregory sighed. He told her, "Well, maybe, being here will finally help him get over things."

"And maybe he'd stop cutting himself?" Natalie asked, half hopeful.

"Yes." He added, apologetically, "Maybe."

Natalie looked disappointed and turned away.

Her father called over to her and mother and uncle, "Shouldn't we be going inside now?"

Ashley replied, "Yes! We're coming! just take Natalie inside! We'll only be another minute!"

Gregory glanced, apprehensively, at Isaac. Then, he looked back at his wife, "Alright! We'll see you inside!"

He turned to Natalie and forced a smile on his face. She shrugged and smiled for him too.

Gregory took her hand and led her inside. No one was there. They saw the marble stair case first, the entrance to the Great Hall on their right, and the entrance to the dungeons on their left.

Gregory scanned the room, "You heard us tell them we would be here at five, didn't you?"

She looked up at her dad and suggested, "Yeah, but maybe, we're supposed to go up to Professor Dumbledore's office. Why could go see if Uncle Severus is up and ask him."

He pressed his lips together, like he always did when he didn't want to tell her something. Then, he told her, "Well, we'll see what your mother and Isaac want to do, when they get in."

Just then, the door opened and Ashley came in, followed by Isaac.

Ashley swept her eyes over the room, "Do you think we told them the wrong time?"

Gregory answered, "I don't think so. They probably just forgot, being Saturday and all."

Ashley banged her hands against her sides. She remarked, bitterly, "Well, at least Severus could have remembered us!"

"He might have been up late." Isaac commented. They all turned to him and he explained, "He might have been working for Dumbledore, pretending to work for Voldemort."

Gregory looked down and Natalie suddenly understood why he had pressed his lips together.

Ashley decided, "He still could have got up to see his own family!"

Gregory touched her shoulder, cautiously, "Ashley-"

Ashley spun around and glared at him, "I am not going to feel sorry for him, Greg. We're here. We don't know where to go." She suddenly looked hurt as she added, "He promised he'd be here. So, he should have been here."

"Mum, its ok." Natalie told her, cautiously. "We'll see him eventually." She motioned to the dungeons, "We could also just go down there and look for him."

Ashley took a deep breath and smiled at her daughter, "You're right. I'm sorry I got so angry." She looked at Gregory, "Sorry I took it out on you. It's not you who I'm mad at."

"It's fine." Gregory told her. Natalie nodded.

"Oh! You're here!" They all turned and saw McGonagall, in her signature emerald robes, at the top of the stairs. "I'm sorry." she said as she made her way down. "I hope you haven't been waiting long. I'm usually very punctual, but I was told late last night that I was going to be the one to come and get you. So, I forgot and I over slept."

"That's fine. It's Saturday. And we haven't been waiting that long." Ashley said sweetly, feeling a little embarrassed after her outburst.

McGonagall smiled, "That's good." She folded her hands together and swept her eyes over the adults and Natalie, "Professor Dumbledore's waiting for you in his office. Follow me."

* * *

><p>Isaac and Natalie had trailed behind the others as McGonagall led them to the Headmaster's office. They were also the last ones to get on to the staircase to his office as it moved. They had locked eyes and understood that they were both feeling anxious.<p>

Dumbledore was petting Fawkes, when they entered his office. He looked up and smiled, "Hello. I'm glad to see all of you arrived. I hope you didn't have too much of a bad time getting here. I was beginning to wonder if I had gotten the time wrong."

"No, Dumbledore." said McGonagall. "I over slept this morning and was late getting them."

Ashley commented, "It was fine, really."

"She wasn't really that late." Gregory added.

Dumbledore told McGonagall, "It's alright. It happens to the best of us." McGonagall smiled at him, appreciatively.

Natalie asked, quickly, "Excuse me. May I go look around the school?"

Dumbledore looked over at her, "It's fine with me if you don't go too far off from my office," he looked at her parents, "if it's alright with you."

Gregory and Ashley turned to each other to see what the other one thought and shrugged. Then, they told him it was fine with them.

Natalie tried not to smile to much, "Thanks."

As she turned to leave, Isaac asked her, "Do you want one of us to come with you?"

She looked over at him, tried to look casual, and shook her head, "No, I'll be fine."

"She's right. There's no need to worry, Isaac." Dumbledore assured him. "Hogwarts is perfectly safe."

Isaac nodded once and Natalie made her way out of Dumbledore's office.

* * *

><p>Natalie strolled through the halls, looking determined. She ran down the stairs, jumped over them as they started to move to get to the next set, and paused in front of the third floor.<p>

She looked over her shoulder and saw the stairs disconnect themselves. Then, she looked towards the corridor and took a deep breath before she headed down it.

She stopped just right outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and took another deep breath. Then, she leaned over and peered in. Lupin was sitting at his desk, going over some papers. Natalie moved, so she could stand fully in the door way.

She had had a flood of things she wanted to say to him when she left Dumbledore's office and the whole way there, but they were stuck in her head. Natalie noticed the gray flecks in his hair and the tired look on his face first. Then, she saw the patch on the left elbow of his cloak. It was a shade darker than the rest of his cloak.

"Natalie!" she heard her father calling.

Lupin heard Gregory too and immediately looked up. He saw Natalie briefly before she leapt out of sight. She joined her dad a short distance from Lupin's room, where he started brushing lint off her shoulders and straightening her clothes.

"I thought you wanted to look neat for today." he said, with a smile.

She glanced anxiously over her shoulder. Then, she turned to him, "Ok, Dad, we can do this back at Dumbledore's office."

"Alright." he said. Gregory took her hand and led her down the hall. He told her, "The Headmaster really wanted you to come back up anyway."

Back in the classroom, Lupin was still staring at the door way. He felt uneasy, but didn't want to admit it. So, he just went back to looking over his papers.

Natalie and her father left the third floor, found McGonagall waiting for them, and got onto the stairs with her. As her father and McGonagall talked, Natalie discreetly looked back towards the third floor and was relieved to not see Lupin trying to follow them.

* * *

><p>McGonagall, Gregory, and Natalie rejoined everyone in Dumbledore's office and Natalie went over to stand with Isaac by a case of glass figurines.<p>

"You went looking for Remus Lupin, didn't you?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she whispered back, "but I was too scared to talk to him."

Isaac paused to consider what she said. Then, he told her, "You don't need to be afraid of him."

"No, not like that kind of scared." she explained. "I meant I was nervous. I just didn't know what to say to him."

"Well, I'll talk to him with you." he offered. "I would have gone with you this time."

Natalie told him, "I know that, but I thought that it would make it look really obvious that I was going to look for him."

"It kind of was already. It didn't take everyone else that long to figure out where you were going." he explained. "As soon as they did, Professor Dumbledore asked Professor McGonagall to take one of your parents—it ended up being your dad—to get you."

Natalie squinted and asked, "What did they think I was going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe, they weren't worried about that." He informed her, "Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall just said you should be back here before the students and other staff saw you."

"Well," she pointed out, "that does kind of make a lot of sense."

"It shouldn't." he commented.

She looked at him staring at the figurines. Isaac was frowning, not at the figurines, but at his own thoughts.

"Try thinking positively." she told him and he looked at her apologetically. She continued, with a half-smile, "I'm sure they'll be some fun things here."

He thought it over a moment and nodded.

Then, they looked back at the figurines.

Natalie looked around at the paintings of past headmasters and headmistresses and whispered to Isaac, "You could honestly go crazy in here."

Isaac took a look at the paintings and whispered back, "I always thought so too."


	5. First Impressions

"They have to come today, don't they?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione as they walked down the marble stair case. "There's barely any days of the week left."

"Maybe, they won't come at all." Harry said, flatly.

"There's not much chance of that." Hermione said so sadly that it made the boys turn to look at her. The trio had stopped walking.

Before Harry or Ron could say something, Luna, whose previously waist length hair had been cut to fall a little past her shoulders and was in a messy bun, appeared on Hermione's left and asked, "Why so glum, Hermione? Did you run into some nargles?"

Hermione blinked in confusion, "What? No, I didn't, Luna." She told her, "I just…er…"

Luna looked the whole trio over. Then, she asked, "You're all wondering about Professor Snape's relatives I suppose. It's all anyone ever talks about now, isn't it?"

"Well, it's worth talking about, isn't it?" Ron asked her, as if it should have been obvious. "I mean you know," he glanced, nervously, over at the dungeons, "how Snape is." He added, uncertainly, "Right?"

"He's always been very strict." Luna commented.

Ron snorted, "Yeah, you could say that."

Harry asked, "Luna, do you have any theories about them, Snape's brother and niece?"

"Well…" she eyed Hermione and paused. Luna thought over what she wanted to say. She settled on, "Professor Dumbledore's letting them come here. So, they must be ok."

Hermione smiled a little, but not with her eyes, "You're probably right. And it's not like they're being sent here by the Ministry, at least."

Luna nodded. Then, she asked, "Should we all head into the Great Hall now?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ron anwered, unenthusiastically, for all of them.

The trio and Luna continued down the stairs together, which pleased Luna.

As they passed by the giant house point hourglasses that were outside the entrance to the Great Hall, Ron looked at Slytherin's hourglass and asked, "How can they have five hundred points already?"

"Snape." Harry replied, flatly.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and told them, "Don't worry about it. We'll get more points soon."

"She's right." Luna added, hopefully, "Or maybe Ravenclaw will."

"As long as it's not Slytherin, I'll be happy." Ron remarked.

Just as Luna was about to go over to the Ravenclaw table, Hermione offered, "Luna, you can sit with us until breakfast starts."

Ron gave Harry a surprised look and Harry shrugged.

Luna smiled appreciatively and sat beside Hermione, with her legs facing the opposite way of the table for when she had to get up.

Luna shared with them, "I've heard some of the teachers talking about Professor Snape's brother and their niece."

"So have I." Hermione said. "I was talking with Professor McGonagall about it-"

Ron asked, in disbelief, "You couldn't have mentioned that before, Hermione?"

"Well," she said, "I didn't really think it was worth mentioning. All she told me was that I'd see them later in the week, like everyone else."

"You think she'd at least tell you about it." Ron remarked. "Being the star pupil an all."

"Oh, honestly, Ron, I'm not the star pupil." Hermione told him.

"Yeah, well you'll probably be head girl next year." Ron told her.

"I think Ron's right, Hermione." Luna added. "I mean you're even smarter than all the Ravenclaws. And that really is saying something."

Harry put in, "We all know how smart you are, Hermione. I'm sure all the teachers know you're going to be head girl too."

Hermione smiled, modestly, "Well, it would be nice."

The others chuckled and so did Hermione.

As they kept talking, Luna caught on to the fact that Harry and Ron were avoiding any Snape related topics for Hermione. But as more students came in, including Ginny, Neville, and Fred and George with their friend Lee Jordan, it just couldn't be avoided.

"I'm telling you," Fred had said, as soon as someone asked him about Snape's brother and their niece, "they're coming here to teach us all how to get our hair as perfectly greasy as Snape's."

Ginny, for Neville's sake, had tried to start up a conversation on which flavor of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans was best, but got drowned out.

Eventually, Luna had to go over to the Ravenclaw table and McGonagall silenced the students and staff to say, "Professor Dumbledore will be along shortly, with our new arrivals. Then, we may have our breakfast."

"I'm almost kind of relieved I didn't sleep into day." Ron said. "Imagine how awful it would be to come down for lunch and find two more Snapes are in the school."

Harry, who had been nodding in agreement, stopped and whispered to Ron and Hermione, "Hey, guys, look at Lupin."

They saw that Lupin was having a hard time trying to look calm. His chin was resting on his hands and he kept looking up at the ceiling. He also had the burden of sitting next to Snape.

"Do you reckon he's praying?" Ron asked.

"I guess we know how bad he expects them to be then." Harry commented.

Hermione turned to them and said, "Maybe, they didn't know he was a werewolf before or about Sirius's prank." She suddenly looked worried, "We know how much Snape holds grudged. They might be the same way."

Harry stared at her a moment, then flicked his eyes over at Lupin. "The others teachers could have at least made sure he didn't have to sit next to Snape."

"But then some of them would have to sit next to Lupin instead." Ron theorized. "And how popular is Lupin really, with the rest of the staff, since Snape _let it slip _that he's a werewolf?"

Hermione stated, "Well, I'm sure Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore are fine with him, but the others…" She decided, "They should be able to understand that Professor Lupin is harmless."

"In human form," Ron added, awkwardly.

Harry asked, apprehensively, "Do you reckon Snape's still going to be the one making those potions for Lupin?"

Hermione admitted, sadly, "I don't think anyone else is capable of it."

"Well, what was he doing before he came back?" Ron asked. "I mean we saw him loads of times in the summer."

"But never around the full moon." Hermione pointed out.

Ron and Harry thought back to the summer and were hit by the sickening realization that Hermione was right.

"I never thought about it." Harry said.

"Because we were too busy thinking about the best ways to avoid the rooms my mum and dad were arguing with Fred and George in." Ron added.

Hermione looked away from them and back at Lupin, with Harry and Ron, who was now looking at Snape from the corner of his eye. Suddenly, Snape started to notice and Lupin turned away.

Harry, absently, looked over at Draco Malfoy, who was talking with Pansy Parkinson. They both looked pleased and relaxed, like the other Slytherins.

The doors to the Great Hall burst open and everyone turned to look. Professor Dumbledore strode in, dressed in deep blue robes and a matching hat, with black embroidery. He was being followed by Isaac and Natalie, who were followed by Ashley and Gregory.

There was only an arm's length of distance between Harry, Ron, Hermione and Natalie. Hermione noticed how she was forcing herself to look forward and focus on Dumbledore's chair. On the other side of Dumbledore, Isaac took a quick glance of where his brother and Lupin were sitting. Snape watched him blankly, but Lupin looked at him, uneasily.

Dumbledore stood with the four of them, between the staff and student tables. He was smiling, pleasantly. He locked eyes with Harry for a moment and Harry, impulsively, smiled back.

"Everyone," Dumbledore announced, like he had just won a major victory, "I have the pleasure of finally being able to introduce you to Isaac Snape," he motioned to Isaac, who nodded in acknowledgement, "and Natalie Wilds." Natalie raised her hand and smiled a little. "They've come here to work as tutors. They'll be more assistance to you in an out of the classes they work in."

"One of them is a kid!" a seventh year Gryffindor shouted from the end of the table.

Dumbledore craned his neck to get a look at the seventh year, a girl with a scarlet streak in her medium brown hair. He explained, "Yes, I'm sure you all must be wondering why she isn't coming here as a first year. You see Natalie learned all the required levels of magic from her uncle Isaac, with permission from me and the Ministry."

The students and most of the staff did a double take. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to each other, with their mouths shaped like O's. Ginny eyed Neville, who had started feeling as nervous as he did in Snape's class. Lupin raised his eyebrows. Filch looked down at Mrs. Norris, who tilted her head. Natalie's parents looked proud and Isaac and Natalie shared a serious look. Snape eventually locked eyes with Isaac and nodded once, respectively.

"It is quite an achievement." Dumbledore remarked. "That's why we're so lucky to have her and her uncle with us." A smile popped on his face, "Well, I'll just give you a chance to hear from them."

He stepped aside and said something to Natalie's parents, Natalie, and Isaac. Ashley responded and then stepped forward.

She smiled, kindly, "Hello. I'm Natalie's mother, Ashley Wilds, and I'm also Isaac's and your Potion's master's younger sister." The nonSlytherin students and some teachers did another double take. A lot of the nonSlytherin boys felt queasy, since they initially thought she was attractive. "Well, I'm obviously very biased, but I think my daughter will be a great addition to this school. So will my other brother."

She stepped back and motioned for Gregory to go next.

He waved a little and said, "Hi. I'm Gregory Wilds, Natalie's father. Well, I'm obviously biased too, but I also think my daughter will definitely be a great addition to this school and so will, of course, her other uncle."

Gregory stepped back and said something to Natalie and Isaac. Then, Natalie asked Isaac something and he nodded.

Isaac stepped forward and took a deep breath. The students looked him over and immediately noticed how he dressed in all black, like Snape. Isaac's hair had also obviously been cut by his own hand, but it looked better than Snape's. It wasn't anything to envy, but at least Isaac's hair wasn't greasy.

Isaac had his hands folded in front of him, nervously, "I'm Isaac Snape. So you don't confuse me with my younger brother, you can call me Mr. Snape. Well, since I was able to teach my niece enough of the required courses, I'm not very limited on what I can help you with. But my strong suits are Potions, like my brother, and Herbology," Neville frowned, just thinking about Isaac showing up in his favorite class, "and Defense Against the Dark Arts." He detected how that had made many students feel nervous and lowered his eyes, "I…" he smiled, bitterly, to himself.

Then, he looked up and said, "I think that maybe the best thing I can do is tell you about my father, who is also your Potions master's father of course. Well, anyway, before I tell you about our father, I should mention that, before I came to work here, I was an Auror." Most of the students did a double take again. The teachers, who did the same, thought it made sense after they gave it a second thought.

Isaac finished, "Before my first mission, I was nervous, as you might expect or might not expect. Some of you might think being an Auror means you're fearless, but it doesn't." He realized he was getting too personal and smiled, uncomfortably, "Well, my father gave me a little advice. He said, 'Honest men don't really have to be afraid of the truth.' Well, he said men, but you can apply it to both genders."

Filch looked at Mrs. Norris again, Snape couldn't make himself look at his brother and Remus felt more uncomfortable about having to sit next to Snape. Draco Malfoy had looked down as soon as his lower lip twitched and the trio had, like other students, exchanged glances.

Isaac commented, "Unfortunately, our world is very dangerous right now. For some of you, you'll have to decide soon where you'll go and what you'll do outside of this school. And it might help you figure out how to decide things, if you think about what my father told me. Again, both genders included. You don't want to go through life, with a lot of regret. So, choose your life wisely."

Isaac stepped back, so Natalie could go and speak. She looked over the students and Hermione thought she was making an extra effort to avoid looking at the trio.

"I know some of you already hate me." she admitted. Natalie saw the shocked looks appear on the students' faces. She quickly added, "I mean I'm a tutor and younger than a lot of you," she smiled, nervously, "but that doesn't mean that I'm going to expect you be like me or just get things right away. I wouldn't be a tutor, if I thought that." She tried to think of more things to say, but was drawing a blank. So, she said, "Well, since I am so young, you can just call me Natalie. I don't really think I'm ready to be called Miss Wilds yet."

Natalie stepped back and shared a nervous look with Isaac.

Dumbledore asked Filch to get four more chairs for Isaac, Natalie, Ashley, and Gregory and the four of them ended up sitting with Snape and Lupin. When he brought over the chairs, Filch and Isaac had locked eyes, briefly. As for Lupin, he was trying to completely avoid looking at Isaac, who was sitting next to him instead of Snape.

"Poor guy," Ron said.

Harry added, "Yeah, but at least he's sitting near Dumbledore. That ought to keep him safe, kind of."

"Right, well, we really don't have to worry about it then." Hermione commented, briskly.

Harry and Ron, confused, turned to her.

"Hermione," Ron said, "he's sitting next to possible Death Eaters and you don't think we have to worry about him."

Hermione glanced over at the staff table. Then, she looked back at Ron and Harry, "Just because Snape was a Death Eater doesn't mean that his whole family was. And, honestly, do you really think Natalie is one? She's a little kid."

"She's not that young, Hermione." Harry pointed out. "We were basically her age, when we went to fight Quirrel."

"That's different." Hermione countered. "We weren't setting out to kill people, Harry. Besides, try looking at her arms, both of you."

Harry and Ron immediately turned around and saw that Natalie had rolled up her sleeves to eat. There was no sign of the Dark Mark on either arm.

The boys turned back to Hermione, who said, "See? She's a kid, not some killer."

"Yeah, but she's probably being taught to hate Muggles—"

Ron froze and Harry widened his eyes. Hermione was looking very seriously at Ron.

"So, maybe, she is, Ron." Hermione's voice was a little shaky. "She's a kid. She might not know any better."

"Right," Ron said, quietly, and looked away.

The trio stopped conversing to focus on eating. Natalie glanced over at them and frowned, worryingly. And, before any of them could notice she was looking, she looked back down at her food.

Isaac, who was sitting between both Lupin and Natalie, observed Lupin out of the corner of his eye. Lupin was burning his eyes into his bacon and eggs.

Isaac opened his mouth, then, immediately closed it. He paused a minute to think something over, then, leaned towards Lupin. Lupin clenched his teeth and turned to look at Isaac. Harry looked over, suddenly, and watched them.

Isaac told him in a low voice, "I didn't come here to make trouble for you. Besides everyone already knows you're a werewolf. I really don't think anything I could say would really shock them."

Lupin, smiled, nervously, and nodded. Then, Isaac watched him go back to staring at his plate. Isaac eyed Snape's profile. Snape turned and locked eyes with his brother.

Harry was still watching them. He expected them to start talking, but Snape turned away and whispered something to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded at him. Then, Snape said something to Ashley and Gregory. Gregory looked disappointed, but Ashley was seething. Isaac and Natalie shared a sad look.

Ashley got up and Harry could see that her fists were clenched. She glared at Snape a moment longer before she turned to Natalie, who got up to hug her and Gregory. Ashley turned to Isaac and smiled. She told him something in an _it should be obvious _kind of way. Then, Isaac got up and hugged her too. When he turned to Gregory, Gregory said something and shrugged. They also hugged.

Ashley said something to Snape and pointed her chin at Natalie, who had looked down. When Snape responded, Ashley glared at him. Gregory just looked away and Isaac had his back to the students.

Isaac and Natalie sat back down as Ashley, Gregory, and Snape headed out. When they got to the end of the Great Hall, where Filch was, Ashley made a sudden turn to go talk to the caretaker. Gregory followed her, but Snape waited by the door.

Filch looked uncomfortable, but he smiled a little. When Snape said something to Ashley and Gregory, Gregory held up his index finger. Then, he bent down to pet Mrs. Norris, who dashed out of the room before he could touch her. Gregory stood up and Filch said something and shrugged.

When Harry saw Snape, Ashley, and Gregory finally leave the Great Hall, he turned back to his food and resumed eating.


	6. Reunion

After breakfast, Isaac had gone with Dumbledore to his office. Dumbledore had invited Natalie to come along, but she had opted to go out to the lake.

Dumbledore listened to Isaac, seated behind his desk, and Isaac had decided to stand near the door way.

He told Dumbledore, "I'm not trying to be disrespectful-"

"I didn't think you were." Dumbledore assured him.

Isaac felt like Dumbledore's blissful stare was sucking the energy to argue out of him. He looked around at the paintings and remembered how Natalie told him she thought anyone could go crazy around them. All those deceased headmistresses and headmasters conversing with each other. Their voices were like bricks being slammed into his head.

"Alright, but can you please just give me and Natalie new rooms." Isaac begged him.

Dumbledore lost his blissful expression in exchange for a sympathetic one, "Isaac, I know you feel very strongly about this, but I'm not moving you-"

"Why not?" Isaac snapped. "Are you actually trying to make the same mistake twice?"

Dumbledore stood up and replied, "No. And, maybe, it would be best if we ended this conversation and you got some sleep."

Isaac said, in a softer voice, "Headmaster, I'm sorry I got mad. But just move our rooms, please."

Dumbledore regarded him, blankly, for a moment. Then, he pointed out, "It's not like you're sharing a room with Remus."

"Yes, but we're still nearby. Natalie doesn't have any problems with him, but, Headmaster, our history…him, me, and my brother..." Isaac looked destroyed, in his eyes, "You know it's not that good. And, after Severus told everyone that Remus is a werewolf…"

"But don't you think it might be time to put all of that behind you?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Yes, but it's too much." Isaac told him. "And Severus still has so much resentment-"

Dumbledore cut him off, "But what about you, Isaac? Are you as stubborn as Severus? And even he put some of his feelings aside. He made Remus's his potion, three years ago."

"He didn't have to care about Remus to make those potions." Isaac argued, very distraught. "He knows what Remus is capable of, in his werewolf form, without it."

Dumbledore lost a smidge of his confidence. He asked, "Do you really think that your brother doesn't care about Remus at all?"

"I don't know." Isaac confessed. "We don't exactly have many heart-to-heart chats. We do talk, but it's more out of obligation. Natalie loves all of us. We don't want to make her choose sides." He added, "But, with Severus, it is very difficult. And if Natalie and I have to be so close to Remus-"

"I know it's difficult for you, for your family." Dumbledore reminded him, "I was at breakfast with you."

"Ashley really doesn't hide her feelings well, especially if it's about Severus and his involvement with Voldemort." Isaac explained, "She tries too, but, she's exactly like how our mother was."

"But that might be better than bottling it up." Dumbledore told him, wisely.

Isaac frowned and looked down, "I…"

"You could try talking things out." Dumbledore suggested.

Isaac looked up and asked, without thinking, "So you can honestly say that you don't bottle up some of your feelings?" He added, quickly, "Sorry."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Don't be." He came around his desk and shared, "You're right. I don't admit all of my emotions outright, but you are a family and you'll be working together. Why not try to make it less awkward for both of you?" He added, "Remus too."

"Do you honestly think he wants to bother with me, my brother, or our family?"

"He might. Deep down." Dumbledore pointed out, "His parents are dead. Two of his childhood friends were murdered. So was Lily. And Peter Pettigrew now works for Voldemort." He told him, "I think he could use-"

"He's not going to want to be friends with us." Isaac insisted. "Headmaster…" Isaac paused to think about what he should or shouldn't say.

"Isaac?"

"Do our rooms really have to be that close to Remus's?" Isaac asked.

Dumbledore's shoulders sunk a little and he looked disappointed, "You could at least try getting over your differences, even if it would only get better between you and Remus."

"And, then, there would be even more of a rift between me and Severus." Isaac remarked, bitterly.

The headmaster studied his face. There were deeply shaded, dark circles under Isaac's eyes, like he hadn't slept at all the night before. He looked like his head was going to explode.

Dumbledore told him, "I think you should go get some sleep, Isaac."

"I can't go to sleep, right now!" Isaac insisted. "My brother's out there with Voldemort and Death Eaters! And Ashley and Greg are out there technically trying to catch him!"

Dumbledore's stomach felt tight. He said, "You could still try and get some sleep."

"You're not going to move our rooms, are you?" Isaac asked, angrily.

"No." Dumbledore admitted, apologetically.

Isaac stopped looking angry and changed to looking defeated. He said, "I'll go now, then."

Dumbledore nodded, without making eye contact, and Isaac headed out of his office.

* * *

><p>Isaac found Natalie, still sitting by the lake. She was on one of the large rocks by the edge of the water. He climbed up and sat beside her.<p>

She turned to him and asked, "No luck with the room thing?"

He locked eyes with her and shook his head. Then, he looked down at the water. It was blue because the day was bright and sunny.

"I'm sorry." she told him. "But, maybe, it'll be ok."

He closed his eyes and a line showed up between his eye brows, "It's not fair. It's not fair to him."

"You don't have to feel guilty." she insisted. Then, she glanced at his arms, covered by his sleeves, without him noticing. She added, quietly, "It's not like you're going to be like Uncle Severus."

"I almost was once." he reminded her.

"But you didn't go through with it and you had a good reason to do it any way." she said.

Isaac turned to her and she noticed how sleep deprived he looked. He told her, "Don't ever start believing that."

"Ok," she nodded.

Before they could keep talking, Hagrid came over to them, with three baby thestrals. He had horses' reigns on them to lead them along.

"Hullo," he said cheerily, but a little awkwardly. "I thought I'd come and say hi." He nodded at Isaac, "It's nice ter see ya again, Isaac." Then, he looked at Natalie, "I'm Hagrid-"

"I know who you are." she told him, with a small smile. "My family's mentioned you." She eyed the thestrals and shared, "They've said you're good with animals."

"Yes, I suppose so." he said, modestly. He gave her a sympathetic look, "You can see 'em too, then?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

Isaac commented, sadly, "It's almost like a family trait, now."

Hagrid nodded. Then, he said, "Well, I better be goin'. I have to get this lot back to their mamas."

Natalie and Isaac nodded. Then, they looked out at the water, as Hagrid headed into the forest.

Natalie knew Isaac desperately needed to get some sleep, even if he wouldn't admit it. But that would have meant going up to third floor, where their rooms were across from Lupin's class room and office/bed room. So, she just sat with him, silently.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, 'Maybe, we can trust them.'?" Ron asked Hermione.<p>

The trio was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, in the back. Harry was leaning against the wall, deeply in thought. Ron and Hermione were standing across from each other, by the stalls.

"Well, they're Aurors." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, and Snape's part of the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione." Ron countered. "It doesn't exactly make him the greatest person in the world."

"But looking pretty does?" Hermione asked, indignantly. "You and so many of the other boys couldn't stop staring at Snape's sister."

Ron looked like he just felt a sickly chill, "Don't remind me."

"And you've yet to say one thing about her."

"Well, she seemed alright, Hermione, you've got to admit." He said, "Maybe, she's like…the white sheep of the family."

"Well, what about her daughter?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Ron answered. "I mean I know she's a kid, but who knows how young they start recruiting Death Eaters."

"She does not seem like a killer, Ron." Hermione stated, firmly. "She's just a kid. She looked so nervous, walking past us. Maybe, she knows what Snape is like. Maybe, his whole family does."

Ron leaned against a stall and said, "Well, maybe, but the thing I don't get is how my dad never mentioned them. I mean how many people do you meet who have the last name Snape? He had to know."

"Well, Ashley's last name is Wilds now-"

"Yeah, but Snape was a death eater and Snape's sister had to go by Ashley Snape at one point," Ron argued.

"Well, maybe, they're just private people." Hermione suggested. "Think about it. When Snape was a real Death Eater, that would have been awful for any family, especially a family of Aurors."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "it'd be even worse than having Percy for a brother."

Harry said, suddenly, "I think I've seen him before."

"Percy?" Ron asked, confused.

"Not him. Snape's brother." Harry explained.

Hermione said, "Maybe, last year-"

Harry shook his head, "No. Well, I'm not sure where I saw him before or if I really have seen him before. I mean he kind of looks like Snape, so, I might be wrong."

"You could have seen him in that memory, last year." Hermione asked, "Was there anyone who looked like Mr. Snape? Maybe, someone who looked like they didn't like what was going on."

"Just my mum and Lupin," Harry added, like it disturbed him a little, "No one else seemed to care about Snape."

Ron frowned, sympathetically. He said, "Well, that proves something, doesn't it? Your dad was liked Harry. So, he must have been right. Snape probably didn't care about anyone but himself."

"I think Snape might have felt bad about calling my mum a…" he eyed Hermione and decided to finish with, "…that name."

"You can say mudblood, Harry." Hermione told him.

"I don't want to." Harry said, immediately.

"Me either." Ron added.

Hermione smiled a little, "Fine." She turned to Harry and asked, "Harry, why do you think Snape might have felt bad about it?"

"Well, he got so angry, when I saw it." Harry replied. "I thought it was just because I got into his head and saw my dad pull off his pants, but, maybe, Snape liked my mum."

"Enough to call her what he did?" Ron remarked, sarcastically.

"Mudblood," Hermione stated. "He called her a mudblood. You don't have to bother sugar coating it for me. We're all still going to know what he did."

"We can talk about it." Ron offered.

Hermione shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"You're not, Hermione." Harry told her. "Ron and I know that this is bothering you. You could just tell us how your feeling."

Hermione looked appreciative and pained, "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter!" Harry and Ron said together.

"Well, it made sense." Hermione admitted. "I mean, honestly, even before you saw that memory and, Ron, when we heard about it, you both must have suspected Snape was like that. I did."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked.

Ron pointed out, "You were always saying we should trust Snape because Dumbledore did."

"Well, I…" Hermione closed her eyes, exasperatedly. "I just figured if Dumbledore trusted him, then that was all we needed to know. But now… I don't know. I just didn't think it would hurt so much to know I was right about why Snape hates me."

"It's probably not just because you're muggle born." Ron told her.

Harry said, "Yeah. You're my friend. He was going to hate you any way."

Hermione chuckled, quietly, "Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks."

Ron looked thoughtful and said, "Wait. Snape couldn't have liked your mum, Harry. If he did, wouldn't he be nice to us or at least to you?"

"Well, I look like my dad." Harry told him.

"Still, you're your mum's kid too." Ron said. "That ought to count for something."

Hermione widened her eyes, "That might be why he tried to save you, Harry, back in our first year. I've just been thinking it was because he was obligated as a teacher, but I guess he could have loved your mum."

Harry widened his eyes too, "Yeah. Maybe, my mum liked him back. That could have been why she tried to stand up for him." Harry looked horrified, "They could have been dating."

Ron looked nearly as sickened by the thought as Harry. Hermione was thinking it over in a Hermione way.

Moaning Myrtle popped out of a closed stall door and said, "They weren't."

"You remember them at Hogwarts, Myrtle?" Harry asked her, ignoring the fact that she had been eavesdropping.

"Yes, a little bit." she answered. "They came in here once. I think it was after O.W.L.s had been given. He was apologizing for something."

Harry stepped closer to Myrtle and asked, "Yes, but how do you know that they weren't a couple?"

"Oh, it just didn't seem like they were." Myrtle said.

Then, she disappeared into the stall. Harry went after her, but, when he opened the door, she was gone.

"Forget it, Harry." Ron told him. "She said they only came in here once, anyway."

Harry turned back to his friends and said, "I wonder if she's right, though."

"That memory of Snape's you saw, do you know if it happened after they had taken their O.W.L.s?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it did." Harry told her.

"Well, then, of course they wouldn't have seemed like a couple. Snape had just called your mother a mudblood." Hermione said. "But he was trying to apologize."

Ron commented, "Maybe, that was to save his own skin, Hermione. So, she wouldn't tell a teacher or Dumbledore."

Hermione was about to argue with him, but then she turned to Harry, "Think. Do you have any ideas about where you could have seen Mr. Snape before?"

Harry told her, "Well, a few wizards used to come and talk to me, when I was in the muggle world and didn't know about magic yet. They would recognize me by my scar, I guess."

"That's a bit strange." Ron remarked. "Most of us didn't know where you were, after you defeated You-Know-Who. It was rumored that you didn't even need to go to Hogwarts."

"I would have come anyway." Harry told them.

* * *

><p>Lupin had locked himself in his office. He was sitting at his desk and writing in a dark green notebook he used as his journal. The entry said,<p>

_It seemed like Isaac was telling the truth, but I thought the same thing when we were kids. Although, I guess he had a good reason for turning on me or at least threatening to turn on me. _

"Professor Lupin!" he heard the trio's voices call out from the other side of the door.

Lupin had jumped and immediately pressed his hands against his forehead. He threw his journal into one of the drawers and got up. "I'm coming, kids." he told them.

When he opened the door, Ron remarked, half-jokingly, "We're hardly kids anymore, Professor Lupin."

Lupin chuckled, softly. He looked over the trio and said, "Well, I do apologize, profoundly, but I'll probably always see you as kids." He asked, "So, what did you three want?"

"We want to talk about Snape's brother, sister, and niece." Harry answered.

Lupin stopped smiling and said, "I thought you would, eventually." He walked into his office and motioned for them to follow, "Come in, then, and close the door."

The trio stepped in and Ron pulled the door closed behind him. Lupin sat on the windowsill and looked apprehensive.

"You want to know why you've never heard of them before, no doubt." Lupin guessed.

"Yes." Harry answered, trying to keep a respectful tone.

Hermione added, cautiously, "Mostly why you and—why you and Sirius didn't mention them, especially Snape's brother and sister, about three years ago, when we were all in the Shrieking Shack."

"Well, the main point of that story wasn't Isaac's involvement…" Lupin closed his eyes, regretfully.

Harry raised his eye brows, "Sirius told him about the passage way too?"

"No." Lupin shook his head, while looking at the floor. "But, somehow, Isaac-Mr. Snape-found out what Sirius did and he went to go and try to save Professor Snape."

"But he just found you?" Hermione asked, knowingly.

Lupin looked up and admitted, hesitantly, "Yes."

"So, those scars on his hand…?" Ron's voice fell away as soon as he saw Lupin's expression. It was like he was begging Ron to stop.

Lupin took a deep breath and nodded, "They're from me, yes."

"But you weren't yourself." Harry and Hermione said. They glanced at each other, curiously.

"I know that." Lupin admitted, in a strained voice. "But, you must understand, I could have done worse. I was probably trying to kill him."

"You don't know that." Harry pointed out.

"Harry, back then-"

"Well, it wouldn't have been your fault." Harry decided.

Lupin regarded them, quietly. It was almost heartbreaking, how they looked so earnest about believing the best in him.

Harry told him, "You don't have so feel bad about what you did or almost did."

Hermione said, "It wasn't your fault. No one would have—no one with half a brain would have blamed you."

Ron added, "Yeah, so, even if Mr. Snape threatened to tell-"

"He didn't." Lupin stepped forward and pressed his hands on his desk. He leaned forwards and shared, "Isaac—Mr. Snape-"

"You can call him Isaac, if it's easier." Ron told him. "I mean there's a lot of the word Snape in all of this."

"Alright. It might make it easier." Lupin continued, "I know you've seen how Professor Snape still holds a grudge against me and that he held one against James and Sirius for Sirius's prank, but Isaac didn't really." The trio looked half way skeptic and fully surprised. So, Lupin said, "I know it sounds hard to believe-"

Hermione cut him off to ask, "Did Snape's sister know about it?"

"Yes, she's known since the morning after it happened."

"How did she react?"

"Like Isaac." Professor Lupin explained, "She found me in the library and said she wouldn't say anything either. Isaac had told her to tell me that he wasn't going to spread it around. He'd say the scars were just from the Whomping Willow—that he'd tried to get close to it."

Harry asked, "But then why has Snape held a grudge for so long, if his siblings-"

"Because he's not them," Lupin answered. "I've thought it over since my years at Hogwarts and it seems, to me, anyway, that Isaac and Ashley were always different from Professor Snape."

The trio gave him a group _What do you mean?_ look.

"Well…" Lupin swallowed, anxiously. "For one thing, they weren't even in the same house as Professor Snape."

Harry and Ron did a double take, while Hermione just stared at him.

"They weren't Slytherins?" Ron asked.

Harry looked horrified and asked, "Were they—were they in Gryffindor?"

Hermione widened her eyes and asked, before Lupin could say anything, "Is that how Mr. Snape found out about the prank? Did he overhear Sirius talking about it in the common room?"

"No." Lupin shook his head. He exhaled deeply, "Neither of them was in Gryffindor."

"Alright," Ron commented, feeling relieved. "I was starting to get worried."

Lupin was going to point something out to Ron, but decided against it. Instead, he told them all, "Ashley was in Ravenclaw and—Well, I know this might be hard for you three to believe, but Isaac was in Hufflepuff."

Harry leaned forward a little, with his mouth open. Hermione looked like a thousand thoughts were racing through her head.

Ron asked, "Him? He was a Hufflepuff? They're supposed to be alright." He admitted to Harry and Hermione, "I mean I didn't want to end up there, it's basically like getting labeled dead weight-"

"Ron." Lupin warned. "There's nothing wrong with being in Hufflepuff. They're beliefs are just as good as the other houses. Loyalty, hardworking-"

"I've got nothing against them." Ron insisted. "It's just that no one really expects much from Hufflepuff." He saw Lupin's disapproving stare and said, "Well, they're better than Slytherin."

Lupin frowned, "Ron, Slytherin-"

"I know." Ron said in a bored voice. "But come on, it's just us. Do you honestly think most of the Slytherins can be trusted?"

Lupin hesitated a moment. Ron gave him a _told you so _look. Then, Lupin said, "Professor Snape-"

"He hates Hermione!" Ron argued. Then, he froze.

Harry looked over at Hermione and saw her focusing on the floor. Lupin looked at Hermione, then, over at Harry. He eventually locked eyes with him, with _It's true_ written all over his face.

"What happened?" Lupin asked, cautiously.

"We've been talking things over," Hermione said, still looking at the floor, "and it kind of does make sense."

Lupin looked concerned. He said, "Alright, let's be honest. We all know Professor Snape doesn't like the three of you that much, compared with the other non Slytherin students. But, Hermione, why is it that the three of you seem to care, a lot, that he doesn't like you?"

Hermione met his gaze and explained, "Because I'm muggle born."

Lupin rushed over to them. He stood in front of Hermione, who had looked down, and said, gently, "Hermione, please, look at me." Hermione looked up, like it was hard for her. He asked, "Did Professor Snape say something negative about you being muggle born?"

"No," she shook her head. "But he's always…" She looked down again.

Harry told Lupin, "He doesn't like how smart she is. He's always calling her an 'insufferable know-it-all' and he even takes away points because of it."

Lupin told them all, "That's too small. We know he doesn't like you three. So, he would do something like that. What has he been doing that made you all this upset?"

Hermione looked up an admitted, "He made fun of me, but, maybe, you're right-"

"What do you mean he made fun of you?" Lupin asked. "How did he make fun of you?"

"Well, the year after you left Hogwarts," Hermione explained, "Draco Malfoy jinxed me and it made my teeth grow really big-"

Ron commented, "It was like beavers' teeth."

Hermione continued, "Well, yes, they were, actually. Anyway, when Professor Snape saw what had happened, he just said that he saw no difference from how I normally looked."

Lupin said, "I'm sorry he did that, Hermione. But that doesn't surprise me. It's horrible, I agree, but he does dislike you three a great deal. Now, really, what's made you think that Professor Snape might hate you for being muggle born?"

Hermione admitted, "Well, he—We just thought because of…" Hermione looked at the floor, "Well, maybe, he really doesn't…"

Lupin bent down a little to try and make eye contact, "No, Hermione-"

Harry looked away from Hermione and reminded Lupin, "He was a Death Eater."

"Reformed Death Eater, Harry." Lupin pointed out, cautiously glancing at Hermione. "Dumbledore found him-"

"And he might still hate people who don't fit being pure blood." Ron pointed out.

Lupin looked at both Ron and Harry and said, "This is serious. People lose their jobs for this kind of thing."

Harry stated, "Good. Hogwarts would be better off without him."

Hermione pointed out, in a small voice, "Well, he has helped us."

"To save his own skin," Ron argued.

"Stop." Lupin ordered. "I need to know, right now, if Professor Snape has directly said anything negative about anyone being muggle born."

Hermione looked up at him and admitted, "No," She said, "We were just… Well, it's very obvious that he favors Slytherins and they're mostly pure bloods."

"Alright, that's fine." Lupin assured her. He told them all, "Look, I know Professor Snape is hard on you and…well, I can talk to his brother-"

"What's that going to do?" Ron asked. "He's probably just like him."

"Well, no, I don't think so. I mean I don't truly know how Professor Snape feels, but Isaac—I don't think he ever hated the muggle world. And Professor Snape probably wouldn't want to talk to me anyway." Lupin added, "And I think Isaac and Professor Snape were close-"

"Were?" Hermione asked, curiously.

Lupin said, suddenly, "I shouldn't be discussing this with you three."

"Why not?" Harry asked him.

"Because it's inappropriate-"

Ron looked annoyed, "How's it inappropriate? It's not like you're touching us—"

Ron stopped and the trio stared, curiously, at Lupin. He looked heart broken, like when heard someone else had just become a werewolf.

"We can't discuss this." Lupin begged them, "Please, try an understand that. Maybe, when you're older and out of school-"

"It's alright." Ron told him. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Ok," Lupin said. He admitted, "I know you all must be thinking the worst-"

"You don't have to explain anything to us." Harry told him.

Hermione stared at Lupin, sadly, "No. I want to know. Were you… I'm sorry, but what happened?"

Lupin told them, "I know you're only trying to help me, but, and I don't want you take this badly, I just don't want to discuss it with you three. Not right now, anyway."

The trio nodded.

Lupin straightened up and forced himself to smile, "Well. Would the three of you care for some tea or something?"

Ron glanced at the others. Then, he told Lupin, "We're good."

Lupin nodded. "I'll be seeing you, then?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ron answered for all of them.

Lupin swept his eyes over their uncomfortable expressions and said, "I'm alright. It was a long time ago."

Hermione told him, "You know, we're here for you if you need us. We are young, but-"

Lupin smiled appreciatively, "You're willing to try and help anyone. I know that by now." He added, "Kids, if _you_ need help, if Professor Snape really does make it absolutely clear that he dislikes anyone for their heritage, than you can come to me. And I'll do my best to help you."

"Thanks." Hermione said for the trio.

The trio turned to leave and Lupin watched them walk out. Harry was the last to go. He got to the first step down, when he turned back towards Lupin.

"Professor Lupin," Harry said, "I'm sorry about whatever happened to you."

Lupin looked at him, sentimentally, "Thank you, Harry. But don't worry about it. Really, I'm alright."

Harry stared at him a moment. Then, he nodded and joined Hermione and Ron. As soon as they heard Lupin shut his office door, the trio exchanged worried glances.

When they were out of his class room, Ron said, "I wasn't thinking, when I said that bit about him not touching us. It just came out."

"No one blames you, Ron." Hermione told him. "And, maybe, it's better that you said that."

"How is it better?" Harry snapped. Ron and Hermione looked surprised and so did Harry. He added, "Sorry. I didn't really think about getting angry. I mean I'm not angry."

"It's fine, Harry." Hermione assured him.

Ron added, "Yeah, I mean you've got to be almost as stressed as Neville, with two more Snapes around."

Harry agreed, "Yeah, that must be it. But, Hermione, I'm-"

"It's fine, Harry." she told him again.

Harry told her, "Well, if I start acting like I did last year-"

"You can direct all that anger at Snape and his brother and niece." Ron jested.

"No." Hermione decided. "You can talk it out…"

"You could do the same thing." Ron pointed out.

Harry locked eyes with Hermione and nodded, encouragingly.

* * *

><p>When the trio reached the common room, only Ginny and Neville were there. They were sitting, across from each other, at a table by one of the windows. Hermione was the only one of the trio who noticed that Ginny was holding Neville's hand.<p>

Ginny was telling Neville, "Even if it is as bad as you think it'll be, it's not like you'll have to go through it alone."

"She's right." Ron agreed.

Ginny and Neville jumped, looked over at the trio, and Ginny pulled her hand away.

"Thanks." Neville told Ron sulkily.

"Where have you three been?" Ginny asked.

"We went to see Professor Lupin." Harry answered, as the trio went closer to her and Neville.

Ron leaned against one of the couches and Harry and Hermione stood by in front of Neville and Ginny.

"Did he tell you why he didn't say anything to us before about him coming back to Hogwarts?" Ginny explained to Neville, "We saw him a lot in the summer."

Ron told her, "Sorry, forgot. He told us his second day back that he kept it a secret because he wasn't sure he was coming."

Ginny half-smiled and asked, "Ok. So, before you forget anything else that's important, what did you guys talk about today?" Her face fell, immediately afterwards.

Hermione glanced at Neville, who was looking down and said, "School stuff. I wanted to know what we'd start learning about."

Ginny nodded, understandingly, "Oh, that's good."

Harry asked, to Hermione, in a light hearted voice, "Does having Professor Lupin as a teacher again actually make you want go back to being a workaholic."

Hermione smiled at him, "Well, he is the only Dark Arts teacher we had that knew what he was doing?"

Neville finally looked up and asked, "Did he tell you anything about Professor Snape's brother and their niece?"

The trio's faces fell. Hermione answered, "He thinks that Mr. Snape will be different and I guess their niece will be too."

Neville suddenly turned angry and remarked, "He didn't seem that much different from Professor Snape."

"I don't think so either." Ron agreed.

Harry offered, "It's not like he'll be giving out grades though. He's just a tutor."

Hermione added, hesitantly, "And Professor Lupin said Mr. Snape was in Hufflepuff."

Ginny and Neville looked skeptical.

Neville asked, "Really?"

"Was Professor Lupin sure about that?" Ginny added.

"Positive." Hermione nodded.

Neville suggested, "The Sorting Hat could have made a mistake."

Ron met his eyes and said, "That's what I think."

Harry shared an uneasy look with Hermione. Then, he asked the group, "Well, how many times could that really have happened…?"

"Probably not that often," Ginny said. "He was an Auror. I guess he still is one." She told Ron, "I'm just surprised that dad never mentioned Professor Snape's family working for the Ministry."

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

"Well, maybe, he didn't know they were working there." Hermione suggested. "They might just be private people."

"Because they were probably ashamed of Professor Snape, when he was a Death Eater?" Neville asked her, knowingly.

The trio was surprised, but Ginny turned, quickly, to Neville and asked, "He worked for Voldemort?"

"Yeah," Neville told her.

"How do you know that, Neville?" Hermione asked, cautiously.

"When my gram told me what Bellatrix Lestrange did to my parents, I started looking up recorded Death Eaters and I saw his name." Neville explained.

Harry squinted, like he wanted to see something better, "And you've known about this since-"

"Since I was nine years old," Neville admitted. He confessed, "Right before our first Potions class, I was wondering if I should warn everyone."

"It wouldn't have changed anything." Harry said. "He still would have been a git."

"We all could have known, then." Ron commented. "I mean it was right there for all of us to see."

Hermione told him, "Well, it's like Harry said, it wouldn't have changed anything."

"Except we would have been scared out of our minds," Ginny decided. "Why does Dumbledore even let him work here?"

Neville told her, "In the book I found his name in, it said that Dumbledore met up with him and Professor Snape said he didn't want to work for Voldemort anymore. He got him out of going to Azkaban by convincing the Ministry to let Professor Snape be a spy for them."

"Still," she swept her eyes over the group, "he hasn't reformed that much. He favors Slytherin and they're all hung up on blood purity."

"Well," Hermione suggested, "he must have been valuable to the Ministry and Dumbledore is big on second chances."

"At our expense," Neville gave the trio an apologetic look, "I know Dumbledore's been great and you three really look up to him. I did too, once. But as I got older, and the more I've had to deal with Professor Snape, I just been wondering why Dumbledore has allowed Professor Snape to be here and treat us all so badly. I mean someone must have complained, at least one person."

"Maybe, Dumbledore feels obligated." Harry explained, "He would have known him, when he was a student here."

Hermione locked eyes with Harry and asked, knowingly, "So, maybe, Dumbledore blames himself for Snape becoming a Death Eater."

"Couldn't he have just made him a caretaker, then?" Neville asked, bluntly. "I've seen him talking with Mr. Filch. They seem friendly."

"Yeah. He could make him wash bed pans by hand." Ron added.

Ginny scrunched up her face, "Ron."

"He made me do that during detention, once." Ron explained.

Ginny shuddered, "That's just evil."

"That's just Professor Snape." Neville remarked.

* * *

><p>Later, when the students were heading to their dormitories for the night, Isaac and Natalie were standing together in an empty first floor corridor. It was tucked away behind another corridor, almost like a secret room. There was a series of blue willow vases across from the window and a sapphire blue tapestry behind them.<p>

Isaac was leaning against the wall, staring out the window, with a sad expression that worried Natalie.

She said, "Uncle Isaac, he's probably in his office. You really need to get some sleep."

He turned to her and said, weakly, "It's not that late."

"You're half asleep." she pointed out.

"Natalie." he said in a pleading voice.

She offered, "I can go up there first. That way you could go do stuff, like going to talk to Mr. Filch-"

Isaac looked anguished and said, "He doesn't want to talk to me."

"You don't know that." she told him, sympathetically.

"He would have talked to me before, if he wanted too." Isaac decided.

Isaac watched Natalie take a moment to think.

She said, awkwardly, "Maybe, he's just shy. It's been awhile-"

"It's been over a decade." Isaac dragged his hand through his hair. "And he said hi to your parents."

"They said hi to him first."

Isaac dropped his hand to his side, "But he did talk to them. He could have talked to me, when he got us our seats." Isaac took a deep breath and shared, "Natalie, he doesn't want to talk to me."

Natalie frowned, "Why not? You used to be best friends."

"That was a long time ago." Isaac explained. "Things were different then."

She reminded him, "Well, he gets along with Uncle Severus and he sends us cards and he even sends me stuff even though we'd never actually met until today."

Isaac stared at her sadly. He said, quietly, "He thought so highly of me, that I could fix anything that went wrong."

Natalie took a giant step over to him and said, desperately, "So, you couldn't fix everything! It's not like you didn't try!"

He looked down at her, sadly and fatigued. Natalie looked so childlike, but still so mature. It felt wrong to Isaac, who wanted her to be back at home, with twinkling eyes that were glued to a television.

He touched her shoulder and said, "Natalie, it doesn't concern you. Don't get so worked up-"

She shook his hand off her shoulder and said, "Just go and talk to him." Then, she started walking out. Natalie added, over her shoulder, "I think you should go and talk to Mr. Lupin too."

Isaac called after her, hesitantly, "Alright! Maybe!"

* * *

><p>By the time Isaac left the corridor, students weren't allowed to be out of their dormitories. The halls were dark, except for the faintly lit torches.<p>

He was passing by a window, on the second floor, when he absently stopped to press his hands on the ledge and look out the window. He suddenly thought to look up and saw that it wasn't a full moon.

_That's good for Remus. _he thought.

When he stepped back from the widow he turned and saw that Filch was staring back at him, at the other end of the hall.

"Hello." Filch said, awkwardly, with a grimace like smile.

Isaac, nervously, laced his fingers together and said, "Hello."

Filch informed him, "Your niece found me hours ago and said you wanted to talk to me. She was lying, wasn't she?"

"Kind of," Isaac admitted. "We were talking before and I said I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk to me?"

"Well, I did. I do." Filch confessed, sadly. "When I got you your chair for you, I thought you'd say something then. But you didn't and I wasn't sure-"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Isaac told him.

Filch shook his head, "No, I wasn't worried about whether or not you thought I was still worth talking too. I just didn't know what to say, after all these years." He shared, reluctantly, "Severus has told me what you do, how you cut yourself."

Isaac took a few steps forward and insisted, desperately, "Argus, listen, I promise you, I'm not trying to kill myself."

Filch asked, sadly, "Then, what are you trying to do?"

Isaac looked uncomfortable, "I-I just... I feel badly about things-"

"So, do I. So does Severus. And I'm sure Ashley does and your father too." Filch told him, "But that doesn't mean you hurt yourself. You go and talk to people, your friends, your family-"

Isaac said, quietly, "Argus-"

"Don't." Filch had tears stuck in his eyes. "Don't try to make me understand why you deserve to hurt yourself. You're a good man, Isaac. You always have been. You just couldn't save everyone."

Isaac's lower lip quivered. His voice was a little broken as he said, "But I promised everyone that I would. And, Argus, you believed-"

"I just wanted to be hopeful." Filch explained. "Everything was falling apart."

"And I didn't fix everything-"

Filch walked over to him, "You still did a lot."

"No, I didn't." Isaac insisted.

Filch waited until he was close to him to whisper, "You got Severus trusted again by our side."

"And he still technically has to work for Voldemort." Isaac whispered back.

Filch studied Isaac's face. The dark circles under his eyes hard darkened since breakfast and the sadness in his eyes had deepened too.

"The way you hurt yourself, does that include depriving yourself of sleep-"

"No." Isaac stated. He averted his eyes and said, truthfully, "I only cut myself."

"It's not only cutting yourself, Isaac. You could kill yourself." Filch pointed out.

"I know how serious it is, Argus." Isaac admitted. "And I know how to hurt myself without ending my life."

Filch gave him a look of horror and disbelief. He lightly tapped Isaac's shoulders and asked, "How can you be like this? You're trying to make logic out of you destroying yourself."

"I'm not trying to destroy myself." Isaac insisted.

"No?" Filch asked, skeptically. "Maybe, you're not. But, Isaac, look at how tired you look. You know why you keep your arms covered." He added, "People are going to think you have the Dark Mark-"

"They would think I was in league with Voldemort, regardless." Isaac argued.

"What about your niece?" Filch asked, softly. "Severus has said that she knows too."

Isaac admitted, confessed, "I don't want her to worry about it, but, Argus, I can't stop."

"You can get help." Filch suggested.

Isaac asked him, hopelessly, "Who would want to help me? What would they say? 'Oh, poor Isaac Snape, his brother joined the Death Eaters'?" He told him, "My family isn't trusted-"

"They let you stay on as Aurors." Filch reminded him.

"Because they couldn't find anything reliable that would allow them to fire us or lock us up-"

"They know Dumbledore trusts your-"

"You don't trust Dumbledore." Isaac pointed out. "I heard about how you fawned over Umbridge-"

"I didn't fawn over her. She was worse than Dumbledore." Filch insisted. "But she gave me power-"

"Over kids," Isaac reminded him, angrily. "You terrorized children, Argus. You still do."

Filch shared, bitterly, "They hate me."

Isaac glared at him, "You give them a reason to hate you."

That did it for Filch. He charged forward and pushed Isaac down. Isaac scrambled out of his grasp, almost immediately, and pinned him to the wall.

"No." Isaac shook his head. "We're not going to be at each other's throats."

"I'm sorry." Filch had tears built up in his eyes, stuck there. He told Isaac, "I didn't really want to hit you. It just happened."

Isaac stared back at him, sympathetically. He touched the side of Filch's head and nodded, "It's alright. I might have hit me too."

Filch trembled a little and looked alarmed, "No, Isaac-"

Isaac hugged him and kissed the top of Filch's head. He promised, as he felt Filch hug him back, "I wouldn't hurt myself over something like that. It's just over everyone I couldn't save."

"You tried your best, Isaac." Filch told him. "Everyone knows that."

"Alright," Isaac said, weakly.

Down the hall, where Filch had first been, Alison, as Mrs. Norris, was standing close by the wall. Filch met her gaze. Tears slipped out of her eyes.

* * *

><p>Natalie had stuffed herself between her sheets and her pale pink comforter hours ago and had been drifting in out of sleep. She was awake, staring at her door. A little orb of light, a wizarding nightlight, was on a shelf on the farthest wall from her.<p>

Her room doubled as an office. She had a little bedroom attached and, then, the office in the next room. There was a desk in the middle of it, with two chairs for guests. The carpet was light green, with yellow embroidery. Paintings of sea life above and under the water, that didn't have people in them, hung on the walls. Books, from the school, were neatly placed around the room.

However, most of Natalie's belongings were in a trunk, except for her clothes that she had put in the wardrobe. The comforter and sheets were hers too. Her shoes were tucked under her bed.

Natalie sat up pushed her covers of her. She walked, quietly, into her office. A wizarding nightlight was on the desk.

She slid her sock feet across the floor and got on her knees, in front of the door. The school was so old that her office door had a key hole she could see out of.

Someone, she knew to be Isaac, dressed completely in black, was standing in front of Lupin's class room.

_Go in, go in. _she thought.

Isaac did and Natalie stayed by the door.

* * *

><p>As Isaac made his way up the stairs, to Lupin's office, he could see light creeping out of the bottom of the door.<p>

Right before he was going to knock, Isaac paused, arm in the air. He glanced back down the stairs, but grimaced at the thought of retreating.

Despite his anxiety, he knocked on the door and heard Lupin ask, "Yes? Who is it?"

"Isaac." he answered, uncomfortably.

Inside Lupin, who had been writing in his journal again, felt like something cold was slipping down his insides. It was dread, the worse kind. The kind where you know there's no avoiding what's making you nervous.

"Coming," Lupin told him. "Just give me a moment."

"Alright," Isaac said.

Lupin, shakily, put his journal away and made his way over to the door. When he opened it, Isaac said, "I'm not here to argue with you or anything else that," he motioned to Lupin, who was trembling a little, "should get you nervous."

Lupin stepped back, "You can come in."

Isaac walked in and offered, "You don't have to close the door."

Lupin did it anyway, and turned to meet his gaze, "No. We'll need privacy, I think. Peeves could be lurking around."

Isaac nodded.

Lupin forced a small smile on his lips, "You can sit down."

"Alright," Isaac nodded.

Isaac followed Lupin over to a dark blue arm chair. Lupin said, "You can sit there," he magically dragged a wooden chair over from his desk, "and I'll sit here."

"You can have the arm chair." Isaac told him.

Lupin insisted, "No. You're the guest. You get it."

Isaac sat in the arm chair, while Lupin took the less comfortable wooden one.

"So," Lupin asked him, curiously, "what do you want?"

"I'm not sure, really." Isaac admitted. "My niece, Natalie, wanted me to talk to you. So, I just came."

"Did she give you any suggestions about what we could talk about?" Lupin asked.

"No." Isaac explained, "Remus, she knows I know what we should cover. She knows everything-"

"Even that I," he pointed his chin at Isaac's right hand, "gave you those scars?"

"Yes." Isaac nodded, while he took a deep breath.

Lupin took this in, with a look of disbelief. "Is she like Severus, does she-"

"She sent him a howler, the moment she found out that he had told the other teachers about you being a werewolf." Isaac explained.

Lupin raised his eye brows, "Oh," He frowned, "How did Severus take that?"

"Well," Isaac shared, reflectively, "he wrote a letter back to her that explained why he had done the right thing. But I think that was just because Natalie was angry with him. He knows he was wrong."

"Well, no, I did almost kill-"

"He was wrong, Remus." Isaac decided. "He didn't tell people because he was concerned for Harry Potter and his friends or even his own life. He lost his precious Order of Merlin status and very childishly took his anger out on you."

Remus stared at him a moment. Isaac looked completely certain that he was right.

"Have you told Severus-"

"Yes." Isaac answered, a little sadly. "I don't lie him much. My family doesn't exactly sugar coat things, when it comes to Severus."

"Isaac," Remus looked down, "he's your brother. If you want to act like you side with him-"

"I'm not going to pretend to side with him." Isaac said so firmly that Lupin looked up. "He's wrong. He was always wrong-"

Lupin admitted, "But I don't want to be one more thing that drives you two apart."

"You're not." Isaac told him, like it was obvious. "Back when," he moved his right hand around, "you gave me these scars, I told him that I didn't think that you or your friends meant for it to happen or for him to be killed by you. You know that. It didn't bring about the rift between us. Severus calling Lily a mudblood and joining Voldemort did that."

Lupin looked down at Isaac's arms and asked, hesitantly, "Isaac, maybe, it was for the Ministry or Dumbledore, but did you-"

"No," Isaac answered, sadly, "I just get cold easily. And I like wearing black, like Severus and our father."

Lupin changed the subject, hesitantly, "Speaking of Severus…"

Isaac pressed his hand against his forehead, "It's about Harry, isn't it?"

"Kind of," Lupin explained, "Harry and two of his closest friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger-"

"They're wondering if my brother hates Miss Granger because she's muggle born, aren't they?" Isaac asked, with a bitter smile.

"Yes." Lupin answered, surprised. "How did you-"

"We do talk sometimes, my brother and me." Isaac explained. "He's mentioned them and others."

Lupin braced himself and asked, cautiously, "Well, does he—I know your family's not like that, but he does favor the Slytherins and they're all crazy about blood purity-"

"I've fought some of their parents." Isaac said. "I know how the Slytherins are and that my brother favors them."

"Alright. Well, does he think like them?" Lupin asked.

"No." Isaac replied. "He never did. He really did let it slip, accidentally, when he called Lily a mudblood and even when he told everyone about you." He explained, "Severus is full of anger. He's always bottled up his emotions and it got worse when he came here as a student."

"I noticed, somewhat." Lupin admitted. He added, "And, Isaac, since you're here, I need to apologize for what I did, the things I said the last time I saw you."

"You were a mess that night, Remus." Isaac assured him, "You don't need to apologize. I know how something can destroy you, believe me. I went crazy, after I had heard that Severus had become a Death Eater." He added, reflectively, "And it was honestly a lot worse than how you treated me."

"But you had just been trying to help me." Lupin reminded him. "And I turned on you-"

"Lily and James had just died, Remus. You were denied custody of Harry only because you're a werewolf. You thought Sirius had killed Peter and that it was Sirius's fault that James and Lily were dead in the first place and that Harry was sent to live with those awful relatives of his." Isaac told him.

"You still didn't deserve-"

"It's not a matter if I deserved it." Isaac told him, firmly, "You were hurting. You're whole world had shattered in one night." He admitted, "Believe me, Remus, I know what it feels like."

"It must have been awful for you." Lupin commented, reflectively. "You would have had to fight your own brother."

Isaac told him, "No. That wasn't what I was afraid of. I was worried about him fighting other Aurors and killing people."

Lupin and Isaac shared a grim look for a moment.

Lupin said, "Well, Harry, Ron, and Hermione seem very convinced that Severus hates Hermione based on her background. Will you talk to your brother, without making it harder for the three of them?"

"I'll try." Isaac promised. "But I'll have to find a good moment to do it. I don't know when that will happen. If I do it randomly, he'll figure it out, that you and I talked."

"It might not change anything, anyway." Lupin admitted. "He hates Harry-"

"No," Isaac shook his head, "he doesn't hate Harry. He hates that he's seeing a James Potter look alike, except for those eyes of course."

Lupin commented, "I feel bad for him, for Severus. I don't like admitting it, but my friends were awful to him."

"Yes." Isaac agreed. "But, and I hate admitting this, eventually my brother brought it on himself."

Lupin moved his mouth, but didn't say anything. He reached out and put his hand on top of Isaac's left hand, the one he was closet to, and said, "I'm sorry, anyway, for everything my friends did to your brother and that I didn't try to help-"

"Thank you, Remus," he pulled his hand away, "but you don't have to apologize-"

"Isaac, I let it happen." Lupin pointed out.

"Well…." Isaac searched his bran for a good response. He settled with, "Well, let's be honest, your friends probably wouldn't have stopped-"

"I don't know that for sure." Lupin admitted. "I should have tried."

"Your friends knew your secret, Remus." Isaac argued. "Not to say they would have told everyone, but that must have been somewhere in the back of your head-"

"Yes," Lupin admitted, sadly. "I mean they were nice and understanding, but…."

Isaac asked, gently, "You didn't mean for them to find out you're a werewolf, did you?"

"No," Lupin confessed. "They overheard me talking to Madam Pomfrey about it one day and that was that."

"Remus, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"No, if anyone should be sorry, it should be me." He reminded him, "I actually threatened to tell the whole school about you."

"Yes, but you actually had a good reason for it." Lupin told him.

"No." Isaac decided. "There was no way your friends knew what kind of trauma they were putting Severus through-"

"Still, I don't blame you for being angry with me." Lupin confessed. "I mean I lit the candle at both ends. I was nice to you in choir and nice to your siblings and friends and then I let-"

"It doesn't matter, Remus." Isaac insisted. "I was older-"

"By one year."

"Yes, and I should have behaved more like an adult." He added, "And more like how my family raised me to act."

"Well, I still blame myself a little-"

Isaac got up and turned his back to Lupin to look out the window, "Well, don't. Don't blame yourself. I don't know. We were just kids."

"We weren't that young." Lupin said and Isaac looked back at him. "I know James didn't mean to, but he did cross a line when he pulled down Severus's pants and," he added, with difficulty, "his underwear."

Isaac turned around, leaned against the windowsill, and said, "Let's stop talking about it."

"Alright," Lupin agreed. "What do you want to talk about now, then?"

"I don't know." Isaac admitted, "I actually didn't think it would be this easy to talk to you."

"Neither did I." Lupin told him. "I don't know why, considering how you reacted about the night you got your scars, but I didn't think you'd be on my side. I could have killed your brother and Sirius and the kids three years ago. Plus, Severus wants my job. And, after what I had done the last time I saw you…" He asked, like it had just occurred to him, "How can you be on my side?"

"It's easy." Isaac said. "I just think it's the right thing to do." He added, "Actually, I thought you'd be worried about me coming here and my niece. Severus's lackeys, as I'm sure the students will think of us. Actually, because of that, I asked Dumbledore to give me and Natalie rooms farther away from you-"

"You don't have to-"

"He said no, anyway." Isaac informed him. "He thought this would be good for us, that we could finally bury the hatchet, I guess. You, me, and Severus."

"There weren't any rooms by Severus?" Lupin asked, puzzled.

Isaac stared at him, helplessly, "Dumbledore must think that Natalie and I are more likely to get along with you than with Severus."

Lupin frowned, "It's that bad between your family and him?"

"Everyone else is an Auror." Isaac said. "And Natalie wants to be one."

Lupin gave him a serious look and stood up, feeling unsure about what to say.

Isaac broke the silence, awkwardly, "I'm sorry about what happened to Sirius." He added, "I won't pretend that I liked him, but, from what my brother told me, he sounded like a good Auror. I think I would have been lucky to fight a long side him."

Lupin smiled, sadly, "Thanks. I think, if he had seen you again, he would have said the same thing."

Isaac nodded, "Right. Well, goodnight, then."

"Goodnight." Lupin said back.

Lupin watched Isaac head towards the door. He stopped in the door way and said, hesitantly, "Remus…"

"What?" Lupin asked, puzzled by his attitude.

Isaac told him, "Well, I know that being here, with all the students knowing you're a werewolf, probably feels difficult for you." He smiled, awkwardly, "If things do get overwhelming, think of it like this, most of the students will still trust you more than they do me, my niece, and my brother any way."

"Oh," Lupin admitted, "Yes, I suppose so."

Isaac told him, "One more thing. Dumbledore has asked me to make your potion, instead of my brother."

Lupin nodded, "Oh. Alright, then."

Isaac suggested, "That's probably another reason Dumbledore wouldn't move me and my niece." He added, "She can also make the potion."

Lupin commented, "She's very talented."

Isaac agreed, "Yes, she's the pride of the family."

"And what about you?" Lupin pointed out, "You taught her enough to be a tutor here."

Isaac smiled a little, "Well, good night." He backed up and shut the door.

* * *

><p>Natalie was still kneeling in front of the key hole, when Isaac came out. She tried to get a look at his face, but no angle worked.<p>

When he was gone, she got up and retreated to her bed. Her head was full of thoughts over lapping each other, but she closed her eyes as soon as her head hit the pillow and forced herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Isaac's office was identical to Natalie's. There was even a wizarding night light in the same place. His bedroom looked a lot like hers too, except that his sheets were white and his comforter was dark blue.<p>

He was sitting at his desk, with parchments and books scattered on it. The parchment had sketches of werewolves, the human brain, herbs, and quickly jotted notes.

He was scanning one of the books, with a magnifying glass. The only light he was using was his night light.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting at the table Ginny and Neville had been at earlier. As she continued to stare out of it, her chin pressed against her palm, she felt like an insomniac.<p>

"Hermione?"

She turned and saw Ginny standing at the bottom of the stairs. Like Hermione, she was in shorts and a t-shirt. However, Hermione had on magenta shorts and a light pink shirt, while Ginny had on dark green shorts and a light green shirt.

"Hi, Ginny," Hermione yawned.

Ginny went over and asked, concerned, "What are you doing up?"

As Ginny sat down next to her, Hermione explained, "I couldn't sleep."

Ginny blew out a deep breath, "What did you, Ron, and Harry talk to Lupin about?"

Hermione was about to lie, but she just said, "Well, we think that-and, Ginny, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this."

"I promise." Ginny gave her a serious look, "Hermione, you know I would never betray your trust."

"I know." Hermione nodded. "But this is much bigger than anything I've ever asked you to keep secret."

Ginny suddenly looked like she was going to cry, "Hermione…?"

"No, Ginny, it's nothing to get worked up about."

"You're worked up about it."

Hermione told her, "It's just that Ron, Harry, and I had this idea that Snape might hate me more than Harry, and Ron, and most of the other students because I'm muggle-born."

Ginny asked, grimly, "So, what did Lupin say about it?"

"Just that we would need concrete proof to do anything major and that he would help us if we ever got any."

"That's good."

Hermione added, hesitantly, "He's also going to talk to Mr. Snape about it."

Ginny looked nervous, "He really thinks that's a good idea?"

"Well, Lupin said that Snape's siblings were always different." Ginny gave her a confused look and Hermione explained, "They weren't even in Slytherin-"

"What?"

"Their sister was in Ravenclaw and Mr. Snape was in Hufflepuff."

Ginny thought it over and decided, "Well, they do seem nicer than him. So, does their niece."

Hermione nodded.

Ginny pointed out, "It was weird, the way she said she knew that some of us would already hate her. I honestly thought that she was going to say it was because she's Snape's niece."

"I think that's what she meant." Hermione admitted. "She probably said that other stuff to cover it up."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed.

Hermione smiled, shyly, "One more thing, I want you to keep a secret, Lupin was so amazing when we were talking with him before."

Ginny giggled, "Hermione! Well, ok, what did he do exactly?"

"He was just really caring." Hermione explained. "It made me feel all fluttery."

"Like all those times my mum had him go swimming with us," Ginny asked, "and we got to see him shirtless?"

Hermione confessed, "Yes, exactly like that."

Ginny admitted, "Ok, this isn't why I think he seems nicer than Snape, but don't you think Snape's brother is kind of-"

"Good looking?" Hermione asked, sheepishly.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah,"

"I was thinking that, the moment I saw him walk in." Hermione admitted.

The girls laughed.

"He's got that needs to be healed quality, doesn't he?" Ginny reflected.

"I suppose he does." Hermione replied. She said, seriously, "He really does seem nicer than Snape though."

"Yeah," Ginny nodded.

Hermione confessed, "I've told Ron and Harry this. I always wondered if Snape disliked me more because of my background." She confessed, "I think it hurt so much admitting it to you, and to them, and Lupin because…because…"

"I had a slight crush on Snape too, Hermione." Ginny reminded her. "But I guess it does make sense that he-"

Hermione admitted, sadly, "I still can't help thinking Snape's kind of good looking."

Ginny confessed, reluctantly, "Me either." She offered, "Well, maybe, his brother is really nicer. And we can just focus our attention on him." She smiled a little, "And Lupin of course."

Hermione smiled a little too, "Maybe,"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Wow, this chapter was long. I had so much that I wanted to cram into it. Well, I'll try to keep the rest of the chapeters shorter from now on.)**


	7. 1976: The Prank

1976

_It was past midnight and Isaac, who was in his seventh year, was the only person in the Hufflepuff common room. He was standing at a wooden table, trimming a plant that he had taken off the window sill. The room felt like summer, with its hazy atmosphere and multiple green plants scattered around. There were black and yellow couches and arm chairs, study tables, and plant trimming areas scattered across the dirt room. However, it had been enchanted to keep the students clean. _

_Snow was falling, heavily, outside. All of the students, who could, would be going home for Christmas soon. _

_Isaac felt a constant rush through his body, but it wasn't because he was excited. He had this feeling stuck in the back of his head that something was wrong. So, he was up, fully clothed, trimming a plant, telling himself he could sleep on the train. He also tried to repress a lingering question, _Where's Severus?

_Severus was in his sixth year at Hogwarts and Ashley was in her fifth. Like Ashle always would, Isaac and Severus usually looked healthy. Isaac's hair was decently cut and obviously got washed enough. He also didn't have dark circles under his eyes. His skin didn't look vampire-like either, just a little pale. _

_Isaac knew his sister was either sleeping soundly in Ravenclaw tower or she was up worrying, like he was, but he couldn't picture Severus being safe. It was too late to go look for him, since he would be in the Slytherin dormitory. It felt like time was pausing every five minutes to make the night longer. _

_Then, Argus Filch burst into the room. He was in long khaki pants, a long sleeved white button down, and purple sweater vest. If he hadn't turned out to be a squib, he would have been in the same year as Severus. Argus was only at the school as somewhat of an apprentice, for the current care taker. So, he could get into every common room._

_Argus looked alarmed, he was out of breath, and his glasses were a little crooked. He gasped for air and said, "Isaac, it's Severus! Sirius Black told him to go to the Whomping Willow and he did!"_

_Isaac felt an undeniable urge to cry, like something was pressing hot tears on the back of his eyes and pinching his heart. He kept his face dry, somehow, and grabbed Argus's fore arm. He led him out of the room and said, "Sorry, but I need you to come with me."_

_They ducked out of the entrance and ran out of the kitchen. Argus bumped into a stool, but Isaac grabbed it before it could hit the floor._

_While they ran up the stairs to the entrance hall, Argus grabbed onto the back of Isaac's cloak and whispered, "Wait! James Potter and Sirius Black were in the main hall. That's how I found out about it. Black was bragging to Potter-"_

"_I don't care!" Isaac decided. "Severus could be dead."_

_That last part made Argus feel like icy slime was oozing down his insides, into his stomach. Somehow, the idea of Severus dying just hadn't felt real until Isaac said it. _

_When they got up to the entrance hall, no one was there. _

_Argus whispered, "Potter wanted to go looking for him-"_

"_What?" Isaac whispered, a little surprised. "He hates him."_

"_Yeah, but he kept yelling at Black because he thought sending Severus to the Whomping Willow-"_

_On their way out of the school, running, Isaac reminded him, "Black must have told him he knew where a secret passage was."_

"_Yeah," Argus agreed. "Black must have figured out that Severus has been following them-"_

"_Or Severus told him."_

"_Well, anyway, Severus was right," Argus continued, "Black and his friends really do know where some secret passage way is."_

"_Argus," Isaac said, hesitantly, "I think it's for Lupin."_

"_Why-" Argus went pale, "It's a full moon tonight…"_

"_And Lupin always leaves the castle, every full moon." Isaac pointed out. "He's a werewolf."_

"_Isaac, I'm sorry. I should have made Potter and Black tell me-"_

"_They probably would have hexed you." Isaac told him. Argus fell silent. Isaac glanced over at him and said, "Not because you're a squib, because you're our friend!"_

"_But if I was a wizard-"_

"_It still would have been two against one." Isaac said._

_Then, talking became too hard and they focused on sprinting towards the Whomping Willow. _

_As they made their way up the last hill, Isaac and Argus had this image of Severus being killed by the tree's moving branches. There would be a deep wound, blood spilling out, across his stomach and onto the grass. He would have been swung back from the tree itself. _

_When they were close enough, Isaac pointed his wand at it and screamed, "Sino Immobulus!" _

_The tree, to Argus's surprise, stopped moving. He asked, "Where did you learn that spell?"_

"_I made it." Isaac explained, simply. Then, he told Argus, "Get the headmaster or whoever you can find. I'm going in as an owl."_

_As he headed towards the tree, Argus pulled him back and said, "You only just learned-"_

"_It doesn't matter." Isaac decided. "Severus and possibly Black and Potter are in there. And, if we're right about Lupin being a werewolf, second year spells are not going to cut it."_

_Argus was trembling, so, Isaac through his arms around him and Argus, immediately, hugged him back. Isaac pulled away shortly after. He leapt towards the tree and changed into a barn owl. He swooped low and, as Argus saw it, disappeared by the ground. Then, Argus ran back to the school. _

_Inside the tunnel, Isaac unintentionally changed back into a human and landed, feet first, on a trunk. He tripped and tumbled in. When he tried to change back, a faint stinging shot through his body and he couldn't get past it. So, he got up, without brushing off his uniform, and ran down the tunnel. He pulled his wand out and muttered, "Lumos," to give him some light. _

_His upper back and shoulders hurt from when he tumbled in. There was pressure in his stomach and lungs too, but he wouldn't slow down. Even when he would stumble, he would just press his hand against the wall, to steady himself, and keep running. _

_After a while, he got to the end of the earth part and saw an opening into a shabby looking wooden shack. Isaac went in it and looked up. It was tall and a little crooked, like whoever made it had been in a hurry. He could hear moaning up at the top floor and knew it wasn't from Severus or even a human._

_He tightened his grip on his wand and made his way up the stairs. His chest felt tight and he was shaking. Isaac called up, "Severus! Sirius Black! James Potter!" The moaning got louder, but the lack of responses he got from his brother and two of the Marauders scared him the most. _

_While he ran up the rest of the steps, Isaac swept his eyes over the floor for blood. He saw streaks of dried blood, as he got closer to the top, but they were too old to have been from Severus, James, or Sirius._

_He paused in front of the top room, where the door was left open a little, and peered in. Something light brown and furry leapt by. Isaac felt like his heart had plummeted to his feet, but instead of heading back down the stairs, he ran into the room. _

_The brown, furry thing immediately met his eyes. It was Remus Lupin in werewolf form. Isaac was trembling, tears were stuck in his eyes, and Remus just kept watching him. _

_Isaac looked over Remus's scratched up body. There were some cuts that had obviously been scratched at a few times, a lot of cuts overlapped, and fresh streaks of blood covered the room. _

_Isaac felt a sickly chill throughout his body and his legs felt wobbly. He leaned forward, involuntarily, and vomited. After he was done, his chest felt tight and he moved his mouth around, like it would get the after taste out. _

_Remus howled and Isaac sank to his knees. Then, he closed his eyes, tightly, and got himself to turn into an owl. But, at the same moment, Remus had leapt forward and he scratched Isaac's right wing. Isaac screamed and slipped out the door. _

_He couldn't get himself to forget the pain, but, since Remus was following him, he made himself fly faster. He dove down the stairwell, but Remus jumped down too. Isaac felt like his heart had skipped two beats and Remus howled in pain._

_After Isaac got back into the passage way, he looked back and saw that there was a charm that blocked Remus from leaving the shack. But Isaac stayed in his owl form to fly and glide back to the other end._

* * *

><p><em>Eventually, Isaac got back and staggered away from the tree and fell. He was clutching his bloody hand. He saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey with a levitated stretcher rush over, with Argus. The adults had all paled, but Argus was the only one trembling.<em>

"_He's alive!" Madam Pomfrey cried out. Her hair was only brown and not as gray as it would be in the nineties, plus her skin was less wrinkled. _

_McGonagall pointed up, "Albus! The tree!" Her hair was completely black and her skin was younger than Harry and his friends would see it too. _

_The tree had started to sway, slowly. Dumbledore pointed at it and told Argus, "Hit that knot!"_

_Argus looked at where he was pointing and dove toward it. He slammed his fists on it and the tree stopped moving. Then, he crawled over to Isaac, held his shoulders, and looked down at his hand._

_Argus asked him, "Isaac, what happened? Are you alright? Where's Severus?"_

_The adults got on their knees in front of Isaac and shooed Argus away. _

_Madam Pomfrey grabbed Isaac's hand and McGonagall asked, "Will you be able to stop it, Poppy?"_

"_Stop what?" Argus asked, alarmed._

_While Madam Pomfrey assured McGonagall she could help Isaac, Dumbledore told Filch, "Never mind now, Argus. Go back to bed."_

"_I'm staying with him!" Argus insisted, angrily. "What's going on?"_

_Dumbledore ignored him and picked up Isaac._

"_Careful, Albus," Madam Pomfrey warned him. _

_Isaac, desperately, looked back towards the tree and cried out, "No! You have to go help him! He's all cut up!"_

_While the adults tried to calm Isaac down, as they headed to the school, all the color from Argus's face disappeared._

_Madam Pomfrey held Isaac's face so he would look at her, while Dumbledore and McGonagall tried to stop him from getting off the stretcher._

_Isaac screamed, "You have to help him! Why are you just leaving him down there! Stop! Go get him!"_

_Madam Pomfrey ordered, "Listen, just calm down! He'll be fine!"_

"_No!" Isaac cried. "Oh, my gosh! Why are you just leaving him down there! He's so bloody and he jumped-"_

"_He'll be fine!" Madam Pomfrey told him._

_Isaac insisted, "No! Go back! He jumped down from the top floor and he was howling in pain," Argus understood then, who Isaac was talking about, "and he must have broken something. Just go back!"_

_McGonagall let go of Isaac and Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, "Minerva!"_

_McGonagall pulled out her wand and made Isaac pass out. Argus opened his mouth in horror. _

* * *

><p><em>In the morning, Isaac, Severus, and Ashley's parents were running through the halls.<em>

_Genevieve Snape (formerly Genevieve Harrington) had the same black eyes as her sons and was as stunning as her daughter would grow up to be. Her hair was like Ashley's too. Genevieve was a petite woman, but something about her came off as powerful. She had on a dark purple button down, black bell bottoms, and dark purple flats._

_Her husband, Donovan Snape, had the same hair color as his boys, but his eyes were as light blue as Ashley's. He also came off as very powerful, but there was tenderness in him too. It was hard to decide between calling him handsome or beautiful. He had on a light blue sweater, gray pants, and nice black shoes. _

_They pushed the infirmary doors opened, together, and stumbled in. Isaac was in the first bed, in pajamas, his hand tightly bandaged. _

_Argus was standing close to Isaac, next to Alison. Argus was still in the same clothes from the night before, but Alison was in her full uniform. Her cloak had a Slytherin badge on it. _

_Ashley was sitting on a little wooden chair, on the parallel side, decked out in everything but her tie, sweater vest, and cloak. Her hair was damp._

_There was a black haired girl, her hair pulled back in a loose braid, named Silvia Stone, who was sitting behind Ashley. She was in everything, but her cloak. She had a Ravenclaw tie on under her gray sweater vest that matched her blue eyes. _

_Frank and Alice, who were Gryffindors, were standing at the end of Isaac's bed. Alice, who had a cute pixie cut, was in full uniform, but Frank was missing his sweater vest and cloak. His hair was a little disheveled, like he hadn't combed it yet. _

_Lily was standing behind them, her hair pulled back into a long ponytail. She was only missing her cloak. _

_Severus was over, by the next bed, with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey. As his parents had come in, they had heard Severus insisting, "He knew what he was doing!"_

_Severus had on most of his uniform, except for his cloak and sweater vest. Although it didn't look like he was cutting his own hair, yet, it was greasy. He looked the most stressed out of everyone. _

_Donovan and Genevieve immediately rushed over to Isaac and hugged him. Genevieve kissed him on the cheek and Donovan kissed the top of his head. _

_The adults left Severus and Madam Pomfrey explained to the parents, "I was just able to stop the infection. So, he won't be becoming a werewolf, but he will have very nasty scars for most likely the rest of his life."_

"_Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Donovan confessed, "My wife and I have been so worried."_

_Genevieve added, "Not that we don't think you're skilled at healing, Madam Pomfrey, but we were worried that something would go wrong before we got here."_

"_It really wasn't that bad," Isaac said, "at least not for me. But Remus-"_

"_Tried to kill him!" Severus decided._

"_Shut up!" snapped Lily._

"_I won't shut up!" Severus argued. "My brother almost got killed-"_

_Lily said, "I know and I'm sorry-" Isaac looked a little surprised by Lily's response._

"_You don't have to be sorry!" Severus told her, which surprised her into doing a double take. He looked at his parents and said, "James Potter and his gang should be the ones saying sorry. They tried to get me killed!"_

"_No, they didn't!" Lily shrieked, stamping her foot. _

_Severus asked her, "Oh, so, you're taking their side now?"_

"_Well, she's not going to take yours." Ashley told him, darkly. _

_Severus snapped at his sister, "I wasn't talking to you."_

"_You were talking around me." she countered. _

"_Stop arguing." Genevieve ordered. Donovan was staring at his youngest kids, with a heavy frown. Genevieve motioned to Isaac and said, "You're brother should be what you're focusing on."_

_Severus told her, earnestly, "That is what I'm focusing on. He's only hurt because he went to go and save me. He thought I was still in passage way under the Whomping Willow because Argus told him how Sirius Black had told me about it." Argus looked down and Alison rubbed his shoulder. Severus continued, "I don't understand why they're not getting expelled for this. Black and all of his friends wanted me to get killed-"_

"_You're mistaken." Dumbledore said. He told the parents, "I've been trying to tell him. I've already talked with Sirius Black and his friends. They weren't trying to kill him. It was only a prank, a horrible one, but still only a prank. Remus Lupin didn't even know-" _

"_It's not true!" Severus said, desperately. "They just don't want to get in trouble. That's the only reason James Potter came and got me-"_

_Dumbledore shook his head, "No-"_

"_Yes!" Severus stated. "They wanted me dead! And, because you let Remus Lupin in this school, Isaac almost…" His lower lip quivered, his voice was high pitched, and he looked down. Then, Severus burst into sobs. Argus looked even guiltier. Donovan and Genevieve rushed over to Severus and tried to hug him, but Severus swatted their hands away and said, unconvincingly, "I'm fine." _

_Lily felt out of place, Frank and Alice shared a worried look, Alison gave Argus an _It's not your fault_ look, Ashley was looking down, and Silvia stared, sympathetically, at Severus. Isaac was also looking at his brother. _

"_Sev?" Isaac asked, gently._

_Severus, reluctantly, locked eyes with him. _

"_I know you're not going to want to hear this," Isaac admitted, "but I don't think Black meant for you to get killed."_

_Severus went closer to him and said, "They all hate me! James Potter even said that—that my existing is what makes him hate me." He turned to Lily, desperately, "Lily, you-"_

_She looked at Isaac and explained, "He did say that, but it was just empty words. He didn't mean-"_

"_I know." Isaac told her. Then, he told Severus, "Sev, I don't really think that Black and Potter and even Pettigrew are the greatest people in the world, but they're not killers."_

_Severus reminded him, "But they sent me to Lupin-"_

"_No, Black sent you-"_

"_They were all in on it."_

"_No, I don't think so. I think Black came up with the idea by himself, but he didn't think it out all the way through. He probably just wanted to scare you. I mean Remus isn't anywhere close to being a killer in human form."_

"_He's not exactly a saint!" Severus argued. "All he ever does when his friends bully me or someone else is just sit there. He probably finds it funny, like the rest of them."_

"_No, he doesn't." Lily and Isaac said. Then, they, briefly, shared a small smile that didn't reach their eyes._

_Isaac told Severus, "Honestly, I think Remus-"_

"_Why are you talking about him like he's your friend?" Severus asked, his voice full of loathing for Remus._

"_I think he's just as much a victim of this as we are-"_

"_No, he's not!" Severus looked ready to cry. "He could have killed you."_

"_But I knew what I was getting into." Isaac admitted, surprising everyone in the room. He turned to Dumbledore and said, "I figured out why Remus was leaving the castle every month. I knew, going in the Whomping Willow, that I was going to see him as a werewolf. He knows I know too. He's known for two years now."_

"_That's why you sounded so sure about it." Argus realized. Everyone turned to him and he said, "When he was telling me, I didn't really think about it." He told Isaac's parents, "I'm sorry. I know it was reckless, but I was so panicked, I just had to find someone-"_

"_It's not your fault." Donovan assured him._

_Genevieve turned to Dumbledore and said, "It's all your fault. You should have made it harder for students to get past that tree." _

_McGonagall took a step toward Genevieve and told her, firmly, "It most certainly is not the headmaster's fault." _

_Dumbledore shook his head, "No. She's right, Minerva."_

"_Albus-"_

_Severus cut her off, "No, he's right, it is his fault! It's just one more thing that he let happen to me and," he motioned to Isaac, "now my brother!"_

_Dumbledore stared at Severus, who was seething. The headmaster looked weakened, like he'd just been through the Cruciatus curse, but only McGonagall could tell how much Severus's words had hurt him. _

_Lily broke the silence and said, "I knew about Remus too." All eyes went on her and she told them, "I figured it out, when Isaac did. But we had thought it was better to keep it a secret. Remus doesn't know that I know about him being a werewolf." She turned to Isaac, "Does he?"_

"_No." Isaac answered._

_Dumbledore said, "Well, I'm going to have to ask you all to keep Remus Lupin's condition a secret-"_

"_He doesn't deserve it!" Severus decided._

_Dumbledore begged him, "Severus, please, do as I ask. If you don't, it will count against you-"_

"_What!" Severus told him, "They all tried to kill me! And, because of them," Severus's voice started to break, "Isaac almost died trying to save me…" He looked down, so that no one could see his face. When his parents tried to comfort him, he turned away from everyone._

"_Sev?" Isaac asked, concerned. _

_Isaac threw off his covers and swung his legs off the bed. Madam Pomfrey tried to stop him, but Dumbledore shook his head so she would let him go. _

_Isaac went over and grabbed Severus's shoulders to make his brother face him. Severus was shaking, with tears rolling down his cheeks. He gave Isaac this _Please, take my pain away look._ Isaac pulled him closer for a tight hug. _

_Feeling Severus shake so much, because he was crying so hard, made Isaac understand what agony was. It was like something hooked into him that he couldn't pull out. And the way Severus hugged him back was so desperate, like a hungry baby who didn't want his parents to leave the room, even though they would be going to get food._

_It was one of those awful reality-hits-you moments that sucks the joy out of a person, like a Dementor. Isaac felt like his mouth had been wired shut into a frown. Since he could make himself talk, he channeled his emotions into kissing Severus, twice, on the cheek. _

_Silvia got up and rushed over. She threw her arms around them and kissed them both on the cheek, but she kissed Severus twice. She told them, "Guys, don't keep being so reckless." _

_Severus turned to her and said, honestly, "I'm sorry," _

_She stared at him, surprised. Then, she kissed him on the cheek again and they shared a smile. _

_Frank and Alice went over next, but didn't get as worked up. They also hugged Isaac and Silvia more than Severus._

_Alison tugged on Argus's arm and said, "Come on." He gave her a pleading look, but she pulled him along anyway._

_When they got to the group, she, lightly, pushed Argus forward and asked, "Well, are any of you mad at him?"_

_Severus, who was the closest, turned to look at Argus, "You were just trying to help."_

_Isaac added, with a smile, "And it's very complimentary, that you thought I was the best person to go to."_

_Argus smile a little, "Well, you're the oldest."_

_Isaac grinned, "That's what made you come and get me? My superior ability of one year and two years over Ashley?"_

"_And you're the best at spells too." Argus confessed._

_Isaac told him, "Well, thank you. And you know you can join all of us now. You too, Ali."_

_Severus pulled Argus towards the group and Alison followed suit. _

_Alison told Argus, "See, we all love you." Then, she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled, shyly._

_Isaac looked over at Lily and Ashley. Ashley met his eyes, apologetically, but Lily avoided looking at him or anyone._

_Isaac switched to looking at his parents, who stared back, nostalgically. They glanced over at Lily and Genevieve asked, cautiously, "Lily, dear?"_

_She turned towards the door and told them, quickly, "I have to go. Bye." _

_Ashley got up and said, "Wait." Then, Lily leapt out of the room and Ashley ran after her, through a few halls._

* * *

><p>"<em>Lily, wait!" Ashley begged.<em>

"_Just leave me alone!" Lily told her._

"_Well, then, why did you come?" Ashley asked._

_Lily stopped and turned around, "I just wanted to make sure Isaac and Severus were ok, alright?"_

_Ashley reached her and said, "Ok, well, you could still stay. Maybe, you could finally patch things up-"_

_Lily shook her head, apologetically, "No-"_

_Ashley bobbed up and down, "Why not?" _

"_It's all so complicated now." Lily answered._

"_It doesn't have to be." Ashley told her. "Just because Severus turned on you-"_

"_He's your brother." Lily pointed out. "Look what happened in there. You and Sev—Severus—got into an argument over me-"_

"_Because he's being an idiot," Ashley added, "And he knows it. He tried to apologize-"_

"_But he still hangs around those Death Eaters-"_

"_Because he's scared, Lily," Ashley explained, desperately. "He's not exactly as brave as Ali."_

"_But his friends do awful things-"_

"_So, does James Potter and most of his friends." She told her, bluntly, "You might notice that again, if you weren't so busy drooling over James Potter."_

_Lily asked, indignantly, "Is this your way of trying to make me be your friend again?"_

"_No." she said. "But come on, Lily. You know James Potter and all of his friends, except for Remus Lupin, are bullies." She added, "I mean I don't think they wanted my brother to get killed, but I think Severus is right, they should be expelled."_

"_Oh, that's nice." Lily remarked, sarcastically. _

_Ashley glared at her, "Both of my brothers nearly died, Lily. And now Argus feels really guilty and Severus can add this to the list of horrible things that have happened to him at Hogwarts." _

_Lily took a deep breath. Then, she said, "I'm sorry. I know this must be really hard for you-"_

_Ashley waved her hand around, like she was clearing smoke out of her way, "It's fine." She asked, "But do you know where Remus Lupin is? I think I should tell him no one's going to tell the whole school about what happened."_

"_What about heading back to the infirmary?" Lily asked._

"_Well," Ashley explained, "it won't look or feel so great for me to walk back in without you."_

_Lily looked down a moment. Then, she looked at Ashley again and told her, "Remus is usually in the library, now. I heard his friends teasing him about it once, but in a friendly way."_

_Ashley put her arms up and insisted, "I wasn't going to say anything."_

_Lily nodded and turned to go. She waited for Ashley to follow and then they headed down the hall._

"_So, how's studying for O.W.L.s going?" Lily asked._

"_Good." Ashley explained, "Isaac and Severus have been helping me."_

"_That's good." Lily commented._

* * *

><p><em>They library looked empty, except for Madam Pince sitting at the front desk. She looked up and regarded them coolly. She said, in a low voice, "Remember to be quiet." <em>

_The girls nodded and went in. Ashley followed Lily past the front shelves to the back. At first, Ashley didn't see anyone, but then, as they got into an open area full of private, walled in, desks, she saw Remus Lupin scanning the pages of a thick Herbology book. _

_He was by the window at one of the last desks. He looked up, by chance, and swallowed hard. Ashley's face was blank, so he couldn't tell how she was feeling._

_Lily said, "Remus, she's not mad. She just wants to talk."_

_Lily hung back by the second to last row of desks, while Ashley went over to Remus._

_Remus stared up at Ashley, alarmed. Ashley was frowning. She said, "Dumbledore made us all promise not to tell anyone about you. Me, my brothers, Lily, Argus Filch, Alison Knott, Frank Longbottom, Alice Garner, and Silvia Stone."_

_Remus nodded._

_Ashley explained, "So, my parents aren't going to sue or anything like that. Well, when I first went to Isaac, in the infirmary, he told me to tell you he's going to tell people he got hurt because he was trying to get too close to the Whomping Willow."_

_She waited for Remus to respond, but he just nodded._

_Ashley continued, apologetically, "Ok, so, most of us aren't mad at you, but my brother, Severus, thinks that you and all of your friends were in on Sirius Black's prank and that it was meant to get Severus killed."_

"_No." Remus insisted, immediately. "I-I…No, I wouldn't kill anybody and none of my friends would either."_

"_I know." Ashley admitted. "It's just that the whole thing was kind of sketchy-"_

"_Ashley." Lily warned._

_Ashley glanced over her shoulder at Lily, "I'm just saying." Then, she turned back to Remus, "I don't think you or your friends meant for Severus to get killed and, if you hadn't have been a werewolf, you wouldn't have tried to kill Isaac either."_

"_Is he ok?" Remus asked, a little pale. _

_She nodded, "Yeah, just some scars on his right hand. Madam Pomfrey was able to keep him from becoming like you."_

_Remus took a deep breath, "Ok, that's good."_

_Ashley blurted out, "You know none of us would have done that to you."_

"_Ashley." Lily said._

_But Ashley continued, "If you were our friend and we knew about your secret, and I know you knew Isaac did, then we would have done everything to make sure no one found out about it. Because that's what friends are supposed to do and that's what we'll all do for you now, even Severus."_

_Remus said, uncertainly, "Thank you."_

_Ashley bit her lip and gave him a hesitant look. Eventually, she offered, "If you want to stop being friends with Sirius Black, and James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew, you can be friends with all of us."_

"_Ashley." Lily said, a little reproachfully._

_Ashley looked at her, desperately, and said, "Well, come on, Lily. Would you want friends like that?" She told Remus, "I think it's awful what Sirius Black did and how your friends just bully people. I mean I know my brother, Severus, has done some pretty bad things, like calling Lily a mudblood, and most of us are working on that, but your friends started it and they jinx people just for the fun of it."_

_Remus looked shocked and a little angry. He asked, "Well, what exactly excuses what your brother did? You're asking me to leave my friends, but you stand by your brother."_

"_Well, he's related to me. I have to see him." Ashley explained. "And, I mean, he's under a lot of pressure, peer pressure. With your friends, you must know how bad that can be." _

_Remus looked at Lily, who shrugged, sadly._

_Ashley told him, "Look, I'm sorry. I…I mean this whole morning has been really hard," she sounded ready to cry, but kept going, "and I'm just really upset and just angry that Isaac and Severus could have died, but not at you."_

"_It's alright." Remus assured her. "I know this must be hard for you, for all of you."_

_Lily suggested, firmly, "Ok, well, Ashley, I think we have to go now."_

_Ashley turned to go, wordlessly._

_Remus watched the girls leaving. Before they turned the corner, Remus got up and rushed over to them. He tapped Ashley on the shoulder. She faced him, with an apologetic look. _

_He promised her, "I'm going to talk to my friends. I'll make sure nothing like this ever happens again. It can't."_

_Ashley smiled a little, "The offer always stands to be our friend." Then, she lost her smile, "And you can keep your old ones too."_

_Remus nodded, "Alright. Thanks."_

_Ashley added, "Well, Lily's not friends with us anymore." She looked to Lily, then, to Remus, "You guys could be friends." Remus and Lily looked at each other and Ashley added, "You're both prefects."_

_Lily told Remus, "Well, I'll admit, I do think your friends can be a bit immature and reckless at times, but, Ashley's right, we are prefects and for the same house. We should be friendly."_

"_Right," Remus nodded, seriously. _

_Ashley suddenly felt an out of place feeling creep into her. So, she told them, "Ok, so, I should head back to the infirmary, now. You can both come too, but I should definitely go." _

"_Maybe, I'll go see Isaac later." Remus said, "You can tell him that. I'll tell him what we did at chorus practice."_

"_Ok," she said. "I'll just go, then."_

_As Ashley passed by, Lily touched her shoulder and the girls exchanged a quick, humorless smile. Ashley could hear Remus and Lily start talking, awkwardly, about what books they liked best from the library. But, then, she turned the corner, and it was like the three of them hadn't just been talking._

_Madam Pince glanced up at her as she walked out and said, "Come again." Ashley nodded._

_When Ashley got to the end of the hall, where she would make a turn to head back to the Hospital Wing, a rush shot through her and her hands felt clammy. Every fiber of her body told her to run in the opposite direction, to get outside and sprint past the gate._

_But Ashley didn't like the idea of running from her problems, even if it seemed easier. She power walked down the hall, to the infirmary. Her fists and jaw were clenched, under nervous eyes. _

* * *

><p><em>Ashley pushed open the infirmary doors and immediately met her mother's sympathetic gaze. She stepped in the room and was startled by the door slamming behind her. <em>

"_Where have you been?" Dumbledore asked, like he was expecting the worst._

_Ashley turned to him an explained, "Lily and I went to the library, so I could talk to Remus Lupin." Dumbledore stood very still, but relaxed a little, after she said, "I told him that none of us are going to tell the school about him being a werewolf." She added, to Isaac, "And what you've planned on telling everyone about your hand."_

_Dumbledore nodded, "That was very good of you, but, now, there's something else I must ask you to keep secret."_

_Ashley gave him a puzzled look, "What?"_

"_This might make you very proud, so proud that you want to brag about it to anyone who would listen." Dumbledore informed her, "The way Isaac got into the passage way was supposed to have been impossible because of the enchantments I put on the Whomping Willow." Dumbledore admitted, "Isaac made up a spell that was able to undo my enchantment, for a short time."_

_Ashley nodded, conflicted over feeling worried that a seventh year got past Dumbledore's spell or proud that her brother was so powerful._

"_Right. I promise, sir, I won't tell anyone about it, both things." Ashley managed to say._

_Dumbledore smiled appreciatively. Then, he turned to the others and bid them farewell. He added to McGonagall, "Minerva, you may stay, of course."_

_She stepped forward and offered, quickly, "I'll come with you." Then, after she became aware everyone was watching her, she straightened up and said in a businesslike manner, "I wanted to talk to you about time tables for next term."_

"_Certainly," Dumbledore obliged. _

_As McGonagall went to go join Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey told the others she had to "go over some things" in the next room. When she, Dumbledore, and McGonagall were gone, the kids eyed each other and started laughing. Genevieve grinned, despite trying to look poised, and Donovan had looked down to hide his amusement._

_Alice said, "She just had to make sure they would have a lot of free time to spend together, next term."_

_Frank told her, seriously, "Wait, you don't know that." Then, he smiled and pressed his palm against his chest, "Whoa, I don't even know how I said that with a straight face." _

_Everyone chuckled, but Genevieve said, "Kids, no, we shouldn't be laughing about this. Mr. Snape and I especially,"_

"_It sets a bad example for you." Donovan explained. _

_Ashley turned to Isaac, proudly, "Ok, well, Isaac, why don't you take our minds off it by telling us, or maybe just me for the first time, how you undid that enchantment on the Whomping Willow."_

_Isaac told her, humbly, "I sort of went off Immobulus. I got a Latin book from the library and tried out some more words with it and came up with Immobulus Sino. Sino means allow. I don't know if that's the right way in Latin to say the words together, but, well, it worked."_

"_Yeah, it worked. Isaac, you made a new spell." Ashley stated, excitedly._

_Their parents shared a worried look right before Genevieve asked, "Isaac, not that your father and I aren't incredibly proud of you, but why were you trying to make that spell in the first place. You couldn't have known you would need it last night." But, then, she added, "Did you?"_

"_No, I didn't know if I was going to need it," Isaac explained, "but, back when Davey Gudgeon—he's in Hufflepuff too and he wanted to make a name for himself because he didn't think much of being sorted into Hufflepuff-"_

"_That's why he tried to get close to the Whomping Willow?" Frank asked, in disbelief. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, but I've always thought Gudgeon was really thick to do that." _

_Alison added, "And just because he was sorted into Hufflepuff? It's not bad, being in Hufflepuff."_

"_I don't think he was being that thick." Severus confessed. _

_His mother just stared at him, like she didn't want to believe he had just said that. His father told him, firmly, "Severus, he could have been hurt. And you and Isaac took the same incredibly dangerous risk last night."_

"_Well, Isaac and I are fine." Severus said. "And Gudgeon turned out alright too."_

"_I heard that he almost lost an eye." Silvia immediately informed him._

_Severus turned to her and said, in a small voice, "Oh,"_

_Isaac pointed to Silvia, "Yeah, you're right. And, he also got hit on the shoulder."_

_Genevieve decided, "Well, he shouldn't have tried to do it. Just because he was afraid that others wouldn't think that much of him doesn't make it alright to risk his life."_

_Severus explained, "Well, Sirius Black told me that I was supposed to hit that knot and then I would get to see where the passage way led to."_

"_You hate each other." Ashley pointed out. "So, why did you think it was ok to trust him?"_

_Isaac told her, "Ashley, it doesn't matter."_

"_No," his mother insisted, "it matters." She turned to Severus, "You could have been killed because of what Sirius Black pulled."_

_Something about the look in his mother's eyes made Severus feel intensely aware of his mortality. He suddenly pictured everyone, dressed in black, standing over his grave as a priest, named Father McKenzie, said something about how they could be sure he had reached eternal life in Heaven. _

_Severus looked at his parents' worried expressions and told them, honestly, "I'm sorry."_

_His mother closed her eyes and nodded. Donovan begged him, "Just, please, don't risk your life again."_

"_I won't." Severus promised._

_Isaac glanced at the clock and said, "Guys, if you don't want to be late to your classes-"_

"_No. I think we need to spend the whole day with you." Frank decided, humorously. _

_Isaac smiled, "None of you are injured. They're not just going to let you stay here because you don't want to go to your classes."_

"_No, but we're all really traumatized from almost losing you." Frank gestured to the other kids, "Right, guys." The others nodded, especially Argus and Severus very seriously. Frank asked Genevieve and Donovan, "Don't you think that we need a day off to get over the shock of almost losing a dear friend?"_

_Donovan replied, "I don't think you should be using our son's near death experience to get out of classes."_

_Genevieve added, "But I think a day off school would do you good." Donovan turned to her and she explained, "The trauma could set in later." Donovan nodded, understandingly._

"_So you're going to tell Madam Pomfrey you think she should excuse us from classes for today?" Frank asked._

"_Yes, Frank." Genevieve told him._

"_And tonight's homework?" Frank added, hopefully._

_She shook her head, "Don't push your luck."_

_Everyone but Argus was disappointed, but the prospect of having the whole day off was enough to make them get past it. _

_Argus motioned to his clothes and said, "Well, I've been wearing this since yesterday. So, I'm going to go change and wash up."_

"_Take your time," Alice told him, "we'll be here all day." She commented, to everyone, "I like the sound of that."_

_Genevieve motioned to Donovan and herself, "We can go and tell Madam Pomfrey we she should excuse you from your classes, now."_

"_But we can't promise that she'll agree with us." Donovan added._

_The kids nodded. _

_Isaac offered, to his parents, "You can see if she'll let you stay the whole day too." He looked around at the other kids, who nodded. Then, he said, "I think it would be ok."_

_His parents smiled appreciatively, but Genevieve told him, "That's very sweet of you to think of us, Isaac, but, unfortunately, we have to get back home."_

_Isaac's face fell, so did his siblings' and Argus's. _

_Ashley asked, alarmed, "What's going on at home?"_

_Her parents shared a concerned look. Then, Genevieve told Ashley, "There's been a few attacks."_

"_Who got attacked?" Isaac, Severus, Ashley, and Argus demanded to know._

"_Anthony and Margaret Macgregor and Fiona and Shelley Clyde." Genevieve shared._

"_But Anthony's only nine!" Argus pointed out._

_Donovan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "The people who attacked him didn't care about his age."_

"_How is he?" Argus asked, tears shimmering in his eyes._

"_All of their memories were modified. Anthony got hit by a spell in the leg. It's broken, but it will heal, Argus."_

"_Do you know who attacked them?" _

_Before Donovan could answer, Ashley said, "Death Eaters!" She glared at Severus, "I bet it was some of your friends' parents."_

"_They're not my friends!" Severus countered._

_Genevieve told them, "Don't fight. And, if any of you have actual proof that any of the students here have Death Eaters for parents, you need to speak up, right now."_

_The kids eyed each other. Only Silvia, Argus, and Silvia met Severus's gaze. _

_Alison admitted, "Well, a lot of the other kids in Slytherin kind of hint at it."_

"_Yeah," Severus added, "but they probably just want to sound cool. I mean a lot of them come from families that think being pure blood makes them superior to everyone else."_

"_Yes, but we didn't raise you like that." his mother snapped._

"_I didn't say I agreed with them." Severus argued._

"_We know." his father assured him, but Isaac noted that their mother didn't look like she fully agreed. _

_Genevieve reminded Severus, a little reproachfully, "You called Lily a mudblood, Severus."_

_Severus screamed, defensively, "It just slipped out!"_

"_Don't talk to your mother like that." Donavan ordered. Then, he told Genevieve, "It's wrong, but it really could have just slipped out."_

"_No!" Genevieve decided. She told Severus, "Alison's around the same people you are and she doesn't go around calling people mudbloods!"_

_Alison looked down, uncomfortably. Ashley glared at Severus, while Isaac observed the conversation, grimly. Frank and Alice didn't look shocked. Silvia stared, sadly, at Severus and so did Argus._

"_I don't go around doing that either!" Severus insisted, desperately, "I'm sorry, it just slipped out."_

"_You called her a mudblood, Severus." Genevieve reminded him. "If you don't think being purblood makes you superior, it shouldn't have slipped out." _

_Severus looked hurt, "I didn't mean to call her that."_

_Donovan looked like he wanted to comfort Severus, but Genevieve gave her son a skeptical look._

"_I believe him." Argus confessed. Silvia and Isaac smiled appreciatively at Argus. Argus looked Severus dead in the eyes, "You must have been extremely angry and, with what Potter and his friends did, it must have been really awful for you." He added to Genevieve and Donovan, "And Sev has never said anything bad about me, even though I'm Squib."_

"_It's ok, being a Squib." Severus told him. Argus turned to him and shared a serious look._

_Genevieve watched the boys, like everyone else. She remarked, "You have a very loyal friend here, Severus." _

_Her youngest son turned to her and said, uncertainly, "Well, he's my best friend."_

"_Yeah," Argus added, a little more strongly._

_Donovan was relieved, but Genevieve had to force herself to smile. She told Severus, "Then, maybe, you really did just let it slip. Just be careful about that, then."_

"_I will." Severus promised. "I have been."_

"_Ok," she said. "Your father and I will go talk to Madam Pomfrey now." _

_As Genevieve and Donovan headed into the next room, Argus said, "Yeah, and I'm going to go wash up and change now."_

_Right before Argus left, he heard Ashley tell Severus, "You know you should have ran after Lily too."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(AN: I had so much fun writing this chapter. I finally got to give Silvia a voice and show Alice and Frank before they went insane. And then there's Genevieve and Donovan! I love them. Now, I can't wait to write Filch's parents into the story.) _**


	8. Trust

Early Sunday morning, Filch was walking around to look at the papers stuck up on the wall. He was with Isaac, in a secret room behind a mirror, around the corner from the marble stair case that lead to the entrance hall. Isaac was off in a corner, sorting through some old papers he had left behind from his school days.

It was really obvious that Isaac, and only Isaac, had ever made the room his personal hiding place/office. Papers about progressive research, from the seventies, on curing lycanthropy had been neatly pinned up on the wall.

"Did you find anything interesting yet?" Filch asked.

"No." Isaac admitted. "All of its outdated."

Filch looked over at him, sympathetically, "Why don't you just stop looking through all of them, then? If it's all outdated anyway-"

Isaac looked up, his eyes pleading for Filch's understanding, "I have to make sure I didn't overlook something."

Filch gave him an understanding look, then asked, "Are you going to tell Lupin that you're still trying to find a full cure?"

"No." Isaac confessed. "I don't want to get his hopes up again."

Filch nodded and then they resumed their previous activities. Filch went over to a professional looking sketch Isaac had done of the stages of a werewolf transformation. He noted that the man at the start and end looked a lot like Lupin as a teenager.

Isaac, while he still flipped through papers, asked him, suddenly, "So how does it feel, finally seeing Natalie?"

Filch turned to him and admitted, "Well, I don't feel good about not being her godfather-"

"I wasn't trying to guilt trip you." Isaac assured him.

"I know." Filch nodded. "But it's the truth. Looking at her…" He averted his eyes and remarked, "I felt guilty about leaving before, but, when I saw her," he locked eyes with Isaac again, "it was like I finally realized how much time has went by." He looked down, and added quietly, "I just wish I had been there."

Isaac asked, "Would you mind if I tell Ashley and my dad you said that?"

Filch turned to him and asked, a little skeptically, "How I feel really still means that much to them?"

Isaac gave him a slightly shocked look, "Yes. Yes, it does." Isaac got up and explained, as he went over to Filch, "Argus, we all just didn't stop loving you and your dad because you left-"

Filch smiled, sadly, "Do you mind if I tell him that? Maybe, hearing that you said that would encourage him to finally see you and everyone else again."

Isaac did a little double take, while he felt like cold, slimy feeling suddenly crept into him, "Well, didn't Severus ever tell you that, that we all missed you and your dad. Even that Natalie really wanted to meet you?"

"Yes, somewhat," Filch reminded him, "You know that it's always been hard for Severus to express his feelings, even with us."

Isaac nodded, reluctantly. Then, he asked, "But, what about when he first came here, what happened? You were the first to see each other again? That must have meant something. Severus did tell us about it, but never in great detail about how he felt or how he thought you felt."

"Well, I was happy." Filch admitted. Isaac looked at him, as if to say, "That's not all." So Filch added, reluctantly, "Well, it was awkward and it was awkward seeing you again, but—I mean you must have been worried about coming here and seeing me again."

Isaac nodded. Then, he confessed, "But I was happy too."

"Do you think you ever could get happy enough to stop cutting yourself?" Filch regretted asking that, immediately afterwards, but a part of him was sure he wouldn't take it back.

Creases formed by Isaac's eyebrows, as he studied Filch, who looked so desperate. Isaac was going to answer him, but he felt idiotic and averted his eyes. After a short moment he looked back, apologetically.

Isaac kept stopping himself from answering, with a sharp feeling of discouragement digging into him like a knife peeling away skin from an already deep and still bleeding wound. He took hold of Filch's head and kissed his forehead. They hugged like they hadn't been separated for nearly twenty years. Isaac even repeatedly ran his hand over Filch's hair.

Isaac felt like he was lying, as he told Filch, "Maybe, if I found a way to fully cure Remus and," his voice suddenly got shaky, "Frank and Alice…"

Isaac pulled away, trembling, and plopped down to sit on the floor. He laced his fingers together, pushed his hands through his hair, and tried to keep his crying silent.

Filch sat down beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Don't try to keep it all in. Just get it over with."

But Isaac shook harder and only clenched his teeth, which resulted in high pitched sounds that made Filch think of a wounded animal.

Filch braced himself for a full breakdown, one where Isaac would throw objects and bang his fists against the walls and floor. But, instead, Isaac just let out a full sob and a series of more after that, all frighteningly childlike, as Filch held him.

* * *

><p>An hour before breakfast was officially served, Isaac and Filch climbed out of the mirror. Isaac set it right and then they joined Natalie, who was waiting in the entrance hall, near the doors. She looked anxious, but like she was trying to hide it.<p>

Isaac and Filch immediately asked, when they were down the stairs, "What's wrong?" Before she answered, they glanced at each other, unsure if sharing concern about Natalie should feel as heartwarming as it did.

Natalie had stooped a little, like she wanted to hide under her shoulders, "I just had a panic attack."

Isaac felt anguished and guilty for not being there, while Filch was torn between feeling worse for Isaac or Natalie.

Isaac took a step closer to her and said, apologetically, "Natalie, Argus was with me."

"I know." Natalie nodded. She added, eyes downcast, "I think it just happened. I'm sorry."

Deep worry lines formed around Isaac's brow. He rested his hands on her shoulder and the side of her head, "No, Natalie, you don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault."

"Ok." she said, awkwardly. She also forced herself to smile a little.

Filch gestured to the doors, "We should probably start heading to church now. Father McKenzie's been looking forward to seeing you both."

"Yeah, and I really want to meet him too. So let's go." Natalie added, in a forced chipper voice, as she turned to leave.

Filch squeezed Isaac's shoulder, briefly, and shared a small, sad smile with him on their way out.

When they were out of the castle, they immediately stopped walking, like Natalie already had. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were sitting on the edge of the fountain, turned away from Natalie and looked at them. Ron looked as miserable as Filch was annoyed. Harry had a blank expression, as Isaac and Natalie looked at him, uncertainly.

Hermione, however, got up and smiled brightly, "Good morning!"

Natalie turned to her, a little confused, but she smiled back a little, "Good morning."

She went over and extended her hand to Natalie, "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

Natalie shook her hand, excitedly, and gushed, "I've heard of you, already. You're the top of your class!" She added, "So I guess I won't be much use to you then."

"Not necessarily," Hermione assured her. "You definitely already know how to do more spells than I do. It's amazing, really.

Natalie insisted, sheepishly, "Well, no, I just learned everything from my uncle. He's the amazing one."

Hermione looked over at Isaac and said, "So we really must be lucky to have you here. Both of you. I mean you taught her everything she needs to know before she even had to come here."

Isaac, who was completely surprised by her enthusiastic admiration, said, "Well, Natalie was gifted to begin with, so it wasn't completely all my doing," he eyed Natalie, affectionately, "even if she thinks so."

"Well, it's still brilliant." Hermione turned back to Natalie, "When did you complete everything?"

"When I was nine," Natalie answered, humbly.

Hermione, along with Harry and Ron, widened her eyes, "Wow! That really is something!" Then, she inquired, "What about O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s, did you have to take them?"

"Yes. My Uncle Isaac gave them to me too."

"And I'm sure you did brilliantly." Hermione smiled, encouragingly.

Natalie relished being in Hermione's favor so much that she bobbed up and down, "I did! I got the highest marks on everything!"

"I knew it." Hermione told her. "We really are lucky to have you and your other uncle here."

Filch hid an approving smile, but Isaac was in complete awe of Hermione. He went over and suggested, "Well, if you come with us, to the church Mr. Filch and my brother usually go to, I'm sure Natalie could tell you what she thinks the best ways of preparing for N.E.W.T.'s are."

"Sure." Hermione turned to her, "Would you mind?"

Natalie shook her head, smiling, "No, not at all."

"That's good." Hermione smiled back at her. "Because I really would like to do as well as you,"

As they turned to go, Ron looked like someone was making him spend an hour, alone, with Draco Malfoy, while Harry's expression remained blank.

Filch and Isaac, who was looking at the back of Harry's head, followed them. Ron kept close to Harry, with gritted teeth.

Harry could feel Isaac's eyes on him and tried to focus on looking forward and picturing more enjoyable things, but then he heard Natalie say, "…I honestly just felt like this character from the nineteen ninety-five adaption _A Little Princess, _Ermengarde, while I was studying for them."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, excitedly, "A Little Princess! I haven't seen that version, but I used to read the book all the time, when I was younger."

"Me too!" Natalie added, "Well, actually, I still read it, but the movie, although it was really good and it's one of my favorites, was pretty different."

"How different?"

As Natalie and Hermione discussed the differences between the book and film, Harry tried to force himself not to wonder about Natalie knowing a muggle story and continued to focus on zoning out, but Isaac had a stare like his brother, which was completely unavoidable.

Ron, however, jumped into Hermione and Natalie's conversation, "Wait, hang on. That thing, a movie, my dad's told me about it. It's from the muggle world."

Harry felt Isaac's eyes slip off him, since Isaac sent a concerned look Natalie's way. Filch glared at Ron, but he didn't notice. Hermione felt like her stomach was full of spoiled milk, just like Harry did.

Natalie nodded and went back to her fragile/girl with shattered childhood attitude, as she explained, simply, "Yes, it is. My family lives in the muggle world, so I've always just went to them."

Ron gave her a look that demanded her to tell him she was lying, but Natalie continued to stare at him a little sadly. Harry and Hermione could almost hear her thinking, _Of course he doesn't believe it._

"Well, aren't you going to let her talk to Miss Granger again, Weasley?" Filch barked. "Or are you just going to keep making an eleven year old feel afraid of you?"

Ron turned around and told Filch, "It's not like she's some angel! Look at who she's related to!"

Suddenly, before anyone else could react, Hermione said, without thinking, "Exceptionally brave Aurors, Ron."

Natalie locked eyes with Hermione, with an admiring and grateful smile. Hermione impulsively smiled back. Isaac watched them, intrigued.

Ron made Hermione and Harry jump, when he screamed, "Really, Hermione? _You_ actually think that?"

Hermione nodded, a little nervously, "Yes, I do."

Ron raised one eye brow, skeptically, "About _everyone_ she's related too?"

Natalie saw Hermione make a face like she had been asked to cheat on a test. Hermione glanced at Harry, who was just as helpless.

But then Hermione told Ron, like it had just dawned on her, "Yes. At least about anyone of her relatives that I've ever heard of,"

Ron looked from Natalie to Isaac, "Well, I bloody well don't trust you lot," he glared at Filch, "even you."

Harry felt muscles throb in his neck and he felt like his lungs couldn't get enough air. Why was Ron being so careless?

Isaac told him, venomously, "You could have just told _me_ that."

"Or me." Filch added, with dagger eyes.

Ron studied Isaac's arm, then gave him a contemptuous look, "So what's it feel like? Having his mark on your arm?"

"Shut up!" Natalie was desperate, shaky, and had suddenly went a little pale in a way that frightened Hermione and Harry, but made Isaac hate himself and Filch feel helpless.

Hermione put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Harry remained quiet, as he felt his heart thumping quickly and Filch and Isaac suddenly felt a strong admiration for Hermione.

Hermione gave Ron a pleading look, "You really should apologize to Natalie and Mr. Snape."

Ron set his mouth in a line and looked hurt and angry. Then, he said, "No, I'm not saying sorry for telling the truth and I'm not going anywhere with Professor Snape's lackeys." He turned to Harry, "We should probably go wait around for Lupin."

Harry admitted, like he couldn't believe it himself, "No. Er, I'm going with Hermione and all of them."

Natalie saw that Hermione felt a smile tug at her lips. Isaac and Filch were too busy being in disbelief of Harry to notice.

Ron stared at him, more hurt and angry, "Fine. But-" He averted his eyes, "I'll just go wait for Lupin alone, then."

As Ron headed back to go inside, Isaac told him, hesitantly, "You can come with us." He added, like someone who just realized he forgot his wallet at a restaurant that had to ask to use one of the phones to call someone to bring it to him, "Just apologize to Natalie."

Ron said over his shoulder, "No! I meant what I said!"

Natalie called after him, "I forgive you anyway!"

Everyone, except for Isaac, was shocked. Hermione locked eyes with her and Natalie just shrugged, with a little smile.

After Ron was back inside, Isaac turned back to the others and told Harry and Hermione, "If you want to go talk to him-"

"No. Let him sulk." Hermione decided, sharply. "He was out of line—and he's a prefect!"

Natalie promised, "Well, we won't report him. So he won't be in trouble."

Hermione gave her an incredulous look and Harry finally understood how a moment could truly make you feel like you're hallucinating.

Hermione thanked Natalie, Isaac, and Filch for not reporting Ron and then they all made their way to church. Filch glanced over a short distance and saw Mrs. Norris strolling along, trying not to be seen by the others. He shrugged at her before she disappeared behind a hedge.


	9. Memories

Father McKenzie worked at a small, gray brick church, which surprised Harry and Hermione, who had been expecting something much larger and gothic. He had thick, feathery, white hair and glasses. The first thing Harry noticed about him was how strikingly green his eyes were.

Father McKenzie swept his eyes over Isaac, Natalie, and Harry, like he could have cried the way people do at weddings. Isaac's chest felt tight, as he self-consciously remembered how bad his arms looked. Natalie hoped no one could tell she was thinking this meeting should have happened sooner.

Harry was drawn to the way Father McKenzie looked at him. Most people would widen their eyes and exclaim, "You're Harry Potter!" but it wasn't just an awe struck expression, followed by a series of questions about what it was like being the-boy-who-lived, but more like how Sirius had first looked at him.

Father McKenzie looked like he was going to address Harry first, but, instead, he said, "Isaac," in a way that, if he had been out of his uniform, would have given the impression that he was Isaac's grandfather.

He opened his arms, went over to Isaac, and hugged him tightly. Isaac was surprised at first, but then he smiled, relieved, and hugged him back.

"Hi." Isaac said, softly.

Father McKenzie took a step backwards and held on to Isaac's shoulders. He smiled, with tears gleaming in his eyes, "I missed you… I missed so much of your life... and Ashley's too." He confessed, "She came to see me, when she was leaving with Gregory Wilds and," he added, grimly, "Severus."

Isaac nodded. He studied Father McKenzie: his gray hair, his aged skin, which still looked alright, but different than when Isaac had last seen him, but that lingering sadness in his eyes… It hit Isaac like a surprise hex.

Father McKenzie knew that he cut himself. He saw the realization in Isaac's eyes and pulled him back for another hug and kissed him on the cheek. Harry and Hermione turned to each other, intrigued by how Isaac accepted affection much more easily than they could ever imagine Snape doing.

Filch, who had been the one that told Father McKenzie, looked away. Natalie squeezed Filch's hand and gave him a small but encouraging smile. He smiled back, completely forgetting to care about what Harry and Hermione would think.

And, as it happened, Hermione looked over at them, absently. She nudged Harry, who had been focused on Father McKenzie, and got him to look too. Filch smiling: it really was enough to make you feel like you were hallucinating.

Hermione watched Harry turn back to look at Father McKenzie. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, as she remembered he had looked the same way, when he thought his dad had saved them, back in their third year.

Father McKenzie caught Harry's eye and walked over to him, with the same kind of bitter-sweet smile Sirius used to have, when he looked at him.

Father McKenzie's took a deep breath and said quietly, "You're Lily's son." Harry understood everything before he explained, with a sad smile, "I knew her—I'm Father McKenzie by the way-and I knew you for a bit when you were a baby. And, Harry, can I call you Harry?" Harry nodded and Father McKenzie continued, "I'm sure you're tired of hearing this, but you do have your mother's eyes."

Harry confessed, "I'll never get tired of hearing that."

Father McKenzie nodded, understandingly. Then, there was a pause. Isaac and Filch shared a serious look, while Natalie and Hermione just stared at Harry and Father McKenzie.

Father McKenzie took another deep breath and asked, apprehensively, "Would you mind if I— May I just hug you?"

Harry nodded, like Father McKenzie shouldn't even have felt the need to ask for permission, "Yeah, sure."

Being hugged by Father McKenzie was like when Sirius, back in Harry's third year, had offered to become his legal guardian. Father McKenzie felt happy too, but also a rush of regret for not contacting Harry sooner.

After a few moments, Father McKenzie pulled away, his hands on Harry's shoulders. He nodded at Harry, with a heartbreaking smile. Harry suddenly became aware that there were tears stuck in his own eyes, as he smiled back.

Then, Father McKenzie went over to Natalie, but kept a short distance between them.

"I've heard a lot about you." he told her.

Natalie smiled, faintly, "I've heard a lot about you too. And the cards you send us are always so nice."

Hermione noted how Father McKenzie was debating about whether or not he should hug Natalie. Natalie gave him an apologetic look, like she was trying to make up for not being as accepting as Harry.

Natalie did go hug him though, after a few moments, like she felt like an idiot if she didn't, even though she clearly didn't want to. Father McKenzie didn't hug her as forcefully as he had hugged Isaac and Harry, but just gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

As Natalie pulled away, Hermione, along with Isaac and Filch, noticed how Father McKenzie gave her an understanding smile. Natalie shrugged at him, as if to say,_ That's just life._

Father McKenzie met Isaac's gaze, grimly, a moment before he led them all in the church.

It was as like the outside; small but functional. Filch and Isaac slipped away from the group, over to a cork board covered with newspaper articles and pictures, Natalie and Hermione resumed their discussion about _A Little Princess_, and Harry immediately offered to help Father McKenzie get some extra hymnals from a back room.

It was shabby compared to the main area, with cobwebs, no lighting except the sunlight, but it was apparently only used for storage. Just a bunch of wooden shelves that looked older than Father McKenzie. The Hymnals didn't look much younger either, with most of the covers worn out or pages nearly falling out.

Harry said, as he inspected a hymnal with a cover charmed back on, awkwardly, "Er, Father McKenzie, I don't know when I could get it, but-"

Father McKenzie, who had had his back to him, turned to him, solemnly, "I know your father's side of the family was well off, Harry. Your grandparents-"

A hint of a smile formed on the corners of Harry's lips, "You knew them too?"

Father McKenzie smiled a little, like he could see them in Harry, "Yes, a little. They used to stop by with…"

Harry saw Father McKenzie hesitate, like the way Harry had had to think about what he wrote to Sirius, when the Ministry would read their letters last year.

"With my mother?" Harry asked.

"No. Well, not just with her." Father McKenzie admitted, like he had swallowed too much bad tasting food at once. He averted his eyes, as he asked, "Harry, do you know what your grandparents did for a living?"

"No, most people only ever tell me about my parents, how great they were…" Harry couldn't help but remember what he saw James do to Snape after their O.W.L. exams.

"Your dad changed, Harry." Father McKenzie assured him, which surprised Harry a little. Then, Father McKenzie admitted, hesitantly, "I only met him a few times, when he was a student, but I visited your parents a little, when you were all in hiding-"

Harry gave him a confused look, "Sirius took you to see them?" Had Sirius known he trusted the Snape family?

Father McKenzie shut his eyes, regretfully, "No, Harry. I know you've probably been taught that the Fidelius charm is full proof, but it's not." Father McKenzie started to get nervous, but kept going, "Ashley Snape got past it."

Harry wanted to hear him say he was kidding, but couldn't get himself to believe that it would be true, "How?"

Father McKenzie asked him, "You heard me mention to Isaac before that Ashley came to see me yesterday, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, she told me that, if I could find you, she wanted me to tell you all about how she got past the charm." He admitted, with a defeated sigh, "And, Harry, she also wanted me to tell you about how your grandparents were good friends of her parents and Warren and Emma Filch."

"Mr. Filch's parents?" Harry felt like he was having an out of body experience.

Filch's family, who Harry had never once thought of before, but couldn't picture as being nice people, and his dad's side had been friendly? Not to mention that James could have easily grown up with Snape and his siblings. Had he hated them, and probably Filch too, all that time?

Father McKenzie nodded, "Yes. They all worked together as Aurors, Aurors who decided to live double lives in the muggle world to protect muggles from wizards like Grindelwald or, nowadays, Voldemort." Harry might have interrupted him, if he hadn't said Voldemort so easily. "You haven't heard of it, the Muggle Guards, because the Ministry doesn't talk about that section much because most wizards won't go that far. Plenty of wizards believe in protecting muggles, but living in their world… The ministry doesn't even fund it-"

Harry felt as if he had had a surge of energy after a sleepless night, "Who started it? Who runs it?"

Father McKenzie admitted, like he expected Harry to freak out, "Genevieve Snape, back when she was Genevieve Harrington-"

"She's related to Professor Snape? Is she his mum?" Harry voice gave away the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Yes, she was his mother, and that's what most people still think of her: the mother of a Death Eater-"

"I didn't-"

"Harry, I know you don't trust him." Father McKenzie insisted, desperately, "And I'm sure that you think you have good reasons, but, Harry, he _is not_ out to kill you. No one in his family is."

Harry was obviously hurt, "I know that, but why couldn't he, his siblings, or his parents, or even Mr. Filch have told me that our families used to be close? And why couldn't you have come and found me?"

Tears were stuck in the old clergyman's eyes, "I didn't think you would trust me. I obviously trust Professor Snape and his family. And as for Argus, it must be the hardest for him…"

"Why? Because I can do magic and he can't?"

"No. Harry, Argus, Mr. Filch I mean…" He sighed, then said, "Well, his mother, Harry… Harry, she tried to save your grandmother," he continued more cautiously, "but they both got killed by Voldemort."

Harry felt hot pressure on the back of his eyes, "I didn't know. I didn't know Voldemort killed my grandparents either, I just thought they had died before…" Harry pictured the pair of them, so much blood on their corpses that you didn't know where the cuts were, eyes wide open.

Father McKenzie sensed this and added, gently, "He only killed your grandmother, but Bellatrix Lestrange killed your grandfather, not long after you defeated Voldemort-"

Harry's voice broke and tears blurred his vision, as he couldn't stop himself from recalling all sorts of torture the Dursleys put him through that had made him wish a long lost relative would come to his rescue, "He was still alive?"

Father McKenzie rushed over and hugged Harry, who clung to him, like a child. He stroked Harry's hair, which relaxed Harry enough to cry silently. Then, he offered, "I'll show you my memories of that night, so you can see him."

As they pulled apart, Harry asked, "Could Hermione, my friend out there, see it too? Our other friend-"

"Ronald Weasley?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, not at all surprised that Snape or Filch would have mentioned the trio to Father McKenzie. "I think I'll need her help, telling him about it later. I don't know how I'll feel after-"

"Go get her," Father McKenzie told him, understandingly. He added, as Harry turned to go, "Why you're at it, get everyone else too. They'll all know what I'm doing anyway."

Harry turned around and gave him a confused look, "Even Natalie?"

"She's already seen it. So has Argus." he shared, sadly. Then, he made an old pensieve slide out of the back wall.

Harry nodded, wordlessly, before he popped his head out the door and spotted Isaac, Filch, Natalie, and Hermione all by the newspaper articles and pictures, "Hermione, Mr. Snape, Mr. Filch, Natalie, Father McKenzie wants to see you."

Hermione was struck by the sound of his voice, which gave away that he had been crying as much as his eyes did. She rushed over, closely followed by Natalie. Isaac and Filch exchanged an alarmed glance and trailed after them.

Hermione gave Harry a look of deep concern, as soon as she was in the storage room, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry just stared at her, too distraught to explain, but Natalie said, as if she had to say it to know the moment was real, "Father McKenzie told him about his grandparents being friends with mine, that Argus's mum got killed because she tried to save Harry's grandma, and that my mum got past the Fidelius charm on his parents' house."

Hermione felt her head spin and turned to Father McKenzie, wide eyed.

As Isaac closed the door behind him and Filch, he added, "They worked together too, in a part of the Ministry my mother started and my father still runs."

Natalie informed Hermione, "That's why we live in the muggle world, to protect muggles from wizards like Voldemort."

Hermione looked over at Isaac, who nodded. She asked, "Why haven't I ever heard about this before?"

"The Ministry doesn't like that we run it, because my brother used to be a Death Eater." Isaac explained, uncomfortably. "They don't even give us funding. My father pays for everything."

Father McKenzie cut in, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've promised Harry that I'd show him my memories from the night Voldemort killed his parents."

Hermione shared a solemn look with Harry.

Isaac asked Father McKenzie, knowingly, "Ashley asked you to do this?"

"Yes, yesterday. Gregory didn't even know about it. She really only asked me to tell Harry about it." He confessed, "Showing him was my idea."

Natalie turned to Isaac and they gave each other a _We should have seen this coming._ look.

Father McKenzie pulled the memory, a silver-blue light, out of his temple.

When he was done, Isaac put his wand, which was elegant, with a design of vines wrapped around it, to his temple, "I'll combine my memories with yours."

Father McKenzie took a step forward, "Isaac-"

"It's fine. I want to." Isaac insisted, as he pulled his memories out.

Father McKenzie shared a listless look with Filch and Natalie. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, like how they did at the start of each year's adventure.

After all the memories were in the pensieve, the six of them leaned over and fell in. Hermione was the only one who screamed. Harry and Natalie told her, "We'll be alright, Hermione!" and shared an understanding look right after.

They landed in Gringotts, deeper than most people ever wanted to go. Harry glanced at Hermione, but she was looking at the only people walking past the vaults: a younger Isaac and Ashley, with the ends of their wands illuminated.

The younger Isaac looked slightly better rested. The dark circles under his eyes were fainter. He had on black pants, but paired with a sky blue button down. His sleeves were rolled up, half-way up his forearms. Harry and Hermione noted that his arms were just as unmarked by Voldemort as their own.

Harry felt like his throat was clogged with mucus. He eyed Isaac, who just stared at him, as if to say, "It's alright."

"What were you doing here?" Harry asked him, curiously.

"We were looking for anyone who might have gotten lost. The goblins really don't do it enough." Isaac told him, simply.

Hermione asked him, "Do you do this often?"

"Yes," he nodded, "twice a day, at least one of us will go." He added, "Well, Natalie and I won't be doing it for a while-"

Hermione turned to Natalie, awestruck, "You do it too? For how long?"

"Since the day my uncle Isaac finished teaching me." Natalie smiled, sweetly.

Harry asked Isaac, "Is that part of your job-"

"No," Isaac said, "which is why I need you both to promise us you won't tell too many people about this. The Goblins don't care about what we do, but the Ministry doesn't want us interfering-"

"Why?" Hermione asked, outraged. "What you're doing-"

"Millicent Bagnold thought, and now Fudge thinks, that it makes the goblins think they can slack off on checking themselves-"

"But they barely check at all!" Harry and Hermione said together.

Isaac smiled, like he couldn't believe he was talking to them like this, but was grateful for it, "This is something you're both interested in?"

"Yes," Harry and Hermione insisted.

Isaac gave them an apologetic look, "I do appreciate it, that you want to help-"

"So do I." Natalie added.

Isaac explained, "But, for most people, it's easy to get lost. I know you both have dealt with so much, but-"

"It's alright," Harry and Hermione assured him.

Harry swallowed and added, "Mr. Snape, I'm sure you know that your brother and I don't get a long, but, after I'm done with school, I want to apply to join your family's part of the Ministry-"

"You would be accepted, right away." Isaac told him. "Both of you, even Mr. Weasley, and anyone who helped you break into the Minstry last year." Harry and Hermione were not surprised he knew. "An interview wouldn't be necessary."

Hermione smiled, hopefully, "So your family has people living double lives all over England?"

Natalie frowned, "No, just a few areas."

Isaac explained, "Most wizards who lived their whole lives in the wizarding world just can't imagine living any differently and, even if their up for it or they already lived in the muggle world, when people find out that my family is involved-"

"That shouldn't affect anything, if they really want to protect people." Hermione decided. "I don't get along with Professor Snape much better than Harry-"

"I know." Isaac admitted. "Professor Lupin told me, last night. Listen, I know how my brother is and how he treats most of you, but he doesn't hate you or anyone just because they're muggleborn or, more specifically, not," he said in a disgusted voice, "pureblood."

"He really doesn't." Natalie insisted, in a way that made it obvious she wanted them to believe her.

Hermione smiled at her, "Well, of course he doesn't. I, honestly, just overreacted and he even told Harry and Ron that they could learn good manners from me."

"Yeah, he did." Harry added.

Hermione continued, "Sometimes I just get so carried away. I honestly can't believe how dense I was."

"You're anything but dense, Hermione." Natalie insisted, much more happily. "You're the smartest student in your year."

"I just study a lot." Hermione told her, while she tried to hide how flattered she was.

Natalie shook her head and said in a sing-song voice, "Someone's in denial."

Hermione laughed and so did Natalie. The others smiled and were surprised by Hermione appearing so relaxed.

Harry suddenly thought to ask Isaac, "How much of your family lives double lives?"

Isaac told him, "All of us: me, Natalie, Ashley, our father, and my brother, when he's not teaching."

Harry nodded, feeling the same as when Quirrell had told him Snape had been trying to protect him. Hermione locked eyes with him and they both understood they both had a new found respect for Snape.

Filch blurted out, "My father does it too."

Isaac and Natalie turned to him, immediately. Father McKenzie, who was also still in contact with Warren, wondered how he should feel about what Filch did.

Hermione, who was catching on to a little of what was going on, turned to Father McKenzie, but he just shrugged, awkwardly.

Filch added, hesitantly, while he looked directly at Isaac, "He usually goes in around eleven."

"Brilliant." Harry, who had gained a deeper respect for Filch and his family after learning Emma tried to save his grandma, decided. "That means there's a better chance of finding someone who's gotten lost."

Isaac nodded at Filch, "Yeah,"

Natalie couldn't help but smile. She said, as soon as she noticed Hermione look at her, "We also try not to talk, so we don't miss any sounds, anything that might lead us to someone who's lost."

Harry said, "Right, well, I'm glad that I know you're doing this, but why are you showing us this?"

Isaac told him, "Just watch. It will make sense, eventually."

As soon as Harry turned to watch the younger Isaac and Ashley, a hoarse voice said, in the distance, "Hello? Please…"

The younger Ashley and Isaac sprinted forward and the younger Isaac yelled, "Lumos Maxima Exigo!"

The whole room became fully illuminated and Harry and Hermione's jaws hung open. Isaac admitted, humbly, "It's my own spell." Harry and Hermione gave him impressed looks, but he said, oddly apologetic, "Keep up with the memory."

The six of them ran to catch up and when they did Harry went pale and Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

The younger Isaac and Natalie had found a younger Lupin, almost fully under a few large rocks. He was shaking because of how much pain he was in. Blood was spilling out of him and he was paler than Harry and Hermione had just turned. He also had long scratches on his face, but that was from when he had been a werewolf.

The younger Ashley immediately blasted away the rocks and Lupin collapsed, barely conscious. Isaac got down on his knees and made Lupin sit up right, basically by hugging him.

The younger Isaac pulled a little black bottle out of his pocket and forced the younger Lupin to drink it, even as he coughed from the taste.

Ashley, who was almost crying, just like the younger Isaac, got down on her knees and helped Isaac force Lupin to drink whatever was in the bottle.

Ashley told Lupin, "I know it tastes awful, Remus, but you have to drink it." He struggled and almost got away, but she crammed the bottle in his mouth and said, "No, you have to drink it!"

The younger Isaac made Lupin sit up more and told his sister, "Easy, Ashley, we don't want him to choke."

She pointed out, desperately, "Isaac, look at him, he's nearly dead!"

The younger Isaac didn't respond, but looked scared.

Harry asked, as tears sprung in his eyes, "What is that stuff?"

"A healing potion," Isaac replied. Harry turned to him and saw he was crying a little too. "I've had to drink that kind too. It's like your being choked, it's so bad."

Hermione commented, "Well, you were only trying to help him." Then, she hugged Natalie, who had started sobbing. Isaac went over and put his hands on Natalie's shoulders, comfortingly. Father McKenzie felt ashamed for having her come see the memories and looked away. Filch looked away too, took off his glasses, and wiped away the tears stuck in his eyes.

After the younger Lupin had swallowed enough of the potion, the younger Isaac stuffed the bottle back in his pocket. It surprised Harry and Hermione to see him keep his hold on Lupin in what was obviously a hug and say, softly, "I'm sorry."

Lupin wiped tears out of his eyes and pulled away from the younger Isaac, "It's alright." He locked eyes with him and nodded, for emphasis.

The younger Isaac gave him a grateful look.

Natalie looked over at the younger version of her mom, who smiled at Lupin and the younger Isaac, like a spark of hope had just ignited in her. Ashley said, "So it's true, what they say about the school choir: 'loyal for life'."

The younger Isaac and Lupin chuckled, while Harry and Hermione exchanged a _Lupin and Mr. Snape were in the choir together?_ look.

The younger Lupin told her, jokingly, "Lucky for me."

The younger Isaac grinned at him, "I would have still helped save you, even if you were one of those _non-choirers_."

Ashley put her hand on her hips, as if she were offended, "What's wrong with us non-choirers?"

Lupin explained, "You can't sing."

Then, the three of them cracked up in a way that reminded Harry and Hermione how young they were, only a few years older than themselves.

Ashley told him, "See, now, I should have left you under that rock."

Lupin pointed out, "Isaac would have still been here."

The younger Isaac added to Lupin, "Yeah, but I'm afraid of," he pointed at Ashley, "her."

Lupin chuckled and asked him, "So you would have left me for dead?"

The younger Isaac placed a hand on his shoulder and the two of them cracked up. The younger Isaac promised, "Hey, I would have said something very nice about you at your funeral."

"Thank you, Isaac."

"Yeah, like how I've never seen anyone die quite like you."

The three of them cracked up again.

Ashley asked, after they were done, "Now, can we get out of here? Not that the hostile/scary/dark/feels like your life is ending atmosphere isn't nice, but…" she grinned because of their jovial expressions.

The younger Lupin got up, "Well, I really don't fancy staying here much longer either."

Isaac asked, as he got up, "Do you want to file a complaint about the rocks?"

Ashley added, apologetically, "It wouldn't really do any good though. The Goblins and the Ministry don't usually care about who has gotten lost or even hurt down here."

The younger Isaac added, cautiously, "And since you're a werewolf…"

Lupin averted his eyes and looked more uncomfortable than Harry or Hermione had ever seen him when it came to talking about his condition, "I'm used to it."

The younger Isaac insisted, gently, "Remus, It won't be like that for much longer, I-" Hermione gave a curious look about the "I" part.

Lupin locked eyes with him and pleaded, "Can we just get out of here?"

"Yeah," the younger Isaac nodded.

They turned to go, but Ashley bent down by the rocks and picked up Lupin's wand. She handed it to Lupin and said, with a little, joyless, smile, "You don't want to forget this."

Lupin thanked her and added, as he put it back in his pocket, "No, and I certainly wouldn't want to have to come back here to find it."

The younger Isaac and Ashley offered, simultaneously, "We could go with you next time."

Lupin smiled, fondly, which Harry and Hermione couldn't help but think was nice, "Thanks. I'll remember that." He admitted, "I honestly feel like I would have been lost, trying to get back, on my own, right now."

Ashley and the younger Isaac shared a look that intrigued Harry and Hermione.

Ashley told Lupin, hesitantly, "Remus, how would you feel about getting out of here, faster?"

Lupin looked a little confused, "You mean on one of the carts?"

"No," she said, a little nervously, "not on one of the carts. We could apparate out."

Lupin shook his head, "No, we can't apparate here."

"I can." she said. Hermione gasped, silently, but Harry wasn't too surprised after what Father McKenzie had said about her breaking the Fidelius charm.

"How?"

Ashley shrugged, "I just put a lot of focus into it and then I was able to do it."

Lupin turned to the younger Isaac, who confessed, "She's the only one in our family who can."

Lupin looked back at Ashley, shocked. She had just looked down, like she felt dumb for telling him, when Lupin remarked, in a way that made Harry and Hermione think of the way Ron and Harry were always impressed by Hermione's cleverness, "Why am I even surprised?"

Ashley smiled, modestly. Then, she instructed them, "Hold on to my arm. Isaac, hold on to Remus's."

They did and then the scene shifted as the three of them apparated to a cozy, two-story, tan bricked house. It was obviously late July, by the heat.

Lupin immediately turned to Ashley, "You got past the Fidelius charm too?"

Ashley smiled, awkwardly, and smiled. The younger Lupin gave her a strong look of being impressed and surprised.

Hermione gave the same look to Isaac, who just smiled, nervously.

Suddenly, James, Sirius, and Peter (everyone from the present glared at him, with dagger eyes) bulleted out of the house and screamed, fearfully, "Remus!"

James and Sirius threw their arms around him, but Peter stood back, anxiously. Isaac looked away, guiltily, witch clenched fists. Filch and Father McKenzie put a comforting hand on his shoulders. Natalie would have too, but she was standing too close to Hermione to go over unnoticed.

James and Sirius asked Lupin, "What happened to you?"

Peter added timidly, "D-did you get attacked?"

"Like he cared," Harry remarked, bitterly.

Ashley explained, "We found him under some rocks at Gringotts and I thought this would be the best place to take him to get cleaned up."

James looked at her, like he had just realized she was there, "How did all of you get here?"

Ashley admitted, nervously, "I managed to get past the Fidelius charm."

Before James could respond, the younger Isaac pulled out the black bottle and shared, "I already gave Remus some healing potion. So he's alright now."

Sirius snatched it out of his hands, but only succeeded, Harry and Hermione noted, because the younger Isaac let him.

Lupin said, in a mixture of shock and acute disgust, "Sirius!"

The younger Isaac assured him, "No, it's alright, Remus."

Lupin insisted, "No, it's not." He turned to Sirius, who was inspecting the potion, "Sirius, Isaac and Ashley just-"

Sirius screamed at the younger Isaac, "This stuff makes you feel like you're drinking Goblin piss! I would know! I've had to drink this stuff before!"

The younger Isaac gave him a pleading look that made Harry feel as ashamed of Sirius, like when he saw Snape's memory last year.

Isaac told Harry, quickly, "He probably wouldn't have been as angry, if he had been with us at Gringotts."

The younger Ashley snapped at Sirius, "So has Isaac! And it's not like he wanted to give Remus something that tasted so awful, but Remus was nearly dying!"

Sirius, James, and Peter turned to Lupin, who said, as if it just hit him fully, "It's true. If Ashley and Isaac hadn't found me, when they did, I, most likely, wouldn't be alive now."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, as they recalled how Hermione had needed to be rescued from the troll in the first year.

James offered, like he couldn't believe he wasn't dreaming, "You can come in, all of you, and, Remus, I'll lend you some of my clothes to wear."

James ushered Remus in by his upper back and shared a shocked look with Sirius. Peter kept his eyes on Lupin, worryingly, with his hands wrung together.

Harry and the others followed them inside. It was all white walls, hard wood floors, and filled with eloquent furniture, muggle-only paintings, and rugs.

Isaac explained to Harry, "I'm sure you know that your father's side of the family was rich. This was all bought and paid for by your grandfather Benjamin. You'll get to see him here."

Harry felt a surge of excitement explode in him. This would be better than looking into the Mirror of Erised for sure!

James led them through the front hall, into the kitchen, where Lily was with a healthy Frank and Alice Longbottom, and a baby that Isaac pointed out was Neville.

Neville's father, a man who had soft muscles and tidy, side parted brown hair, was holding Neville and rushed over with his wife and Lily to ask about what had happened to Lupin.

They weren't anything remotely like the zombies in St. Mungo's. Harry and Hermione both sobbed once, but they were able to stifle themselves and watch. Isaac had tears stuck in his eyes and was comforted by Filch, who cried a little too, and Father McKenzie again. Natalie just frowned.

Alice, a slim woman with a flattering blonde bob, saw Ashley and the younger Isaac come in first. To Harry and Hermione's surprise, she (and eventually Frank) looked at them, somberly, but like old friends being reunited.

As James took Lupin out of the kitchen, followed by Sirius and Peter, a man in his early forties, but who had more gray hairs than most people his age, walked in. He was holding baby Harry.

Hermione commented, "Harry, he looks just like you and your dad."

Harry felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips, "Yeah,"

Isaac added, generously, "He was just as brave too."

Harry would have turned to him, with an appreciative look, but he was too focused on his grandfather.

Benjamin was as tall as James, just as fit. He had blue eyes behind the same kind of glasses James had on, which made Harry wonder if James had had a strong desire to please his father. In that moment Harry could understand why. He couldn't explain it, but somehow Harry knew, if his grandfather was still living, he would be vying for his approval too.

Benjamin suddenly had to struggle to keep a strong hold on baby Harry. Harry watched his younger self reach, enthusiastically, for Ashley and call her, affectionately, "Ah ah!"

Benjamin smiled a little at Ashley, like everything about her and the younger Isaac being there should have been normal. He handed baby Harry over to her and said, "Here, I might as well give someone else a turn at holding him."

Ashley shared a knowing grin with Lily, as she gently bobbed Harry up and down.

Benjamin asked Lily, amused, "So would I be right in guessing you've already told her about how much I hog Harry from everyone?"

Harry couldn't help but smile to himself.

Lily pointed out, "Ben, she was going to find out either way."

Frank added, "Yeah. Isaac, Ashley," they were both a little surprised and relieved by how easy going he was with them, "you missed it but, when Alice and I got here, Lily wanted to take Harry from Ben here, to get him some food, but Ben actually said no. He did feed Harry himself though."

"Well, at least he got fed." Ashley commented, in a sing-song voice, as she made Harry wave his left hand at her.

Frank told her, "Yeah, well, that's good an all, but…" He smiled and laughed with the others, at his reaction. "Well, I'm holding on to my son and making sure I don't lose the right to hold him."

"By not even letting me hold him," Alice jested.

"That's right." Frank said in a way that got them all laughing.

Benjamin smiled, "Well, Alice, maybe, Ashley can help you get him back. She's already gotten through an impenetrable charm."

"Yeah, but that was easy." Frank jokingly insisted, in a way that made Harry and Hermione think of Fred and George.

The younger Isaac finally jumped into the conversation, cautiously, "It only took her three months."

Frank looked over at Isaac, who immediately averted his eyes. Frank walked over to him and said, "Well, since you haven't even gotten a chance to hold him, I'll let you hold Neville." As he handed him baby Neville, he added, "Maybe, he'll make a little nickname for you, something like 'Eye Eye'."

The younger Isaac asked, Neville, in a gentle way that made Harry and Hermione feel like they were watching a miracle, "Well, are you a fan of pirates, Neville?"

Baby Neville told him, happily, "Gah!"

Frank explained, "He says that, when he likes someone."

The younger Isaac and Frank locked eyes and shared a small smile. The sentiment sprayed through the room and made the others smile, including Harry and Hermione. Father McKenzie, Isaac, and Filch were left feeling appreciative, but nostalgic. Natalie was the only one who felt like something was nawing at her, like a mouse on cheese, _Why couldn't things have just stayed like this?_

Benjamin stated, as emotionally as if he were at a wedding, "Well, if we were all ever actually going to get around to hugging each other, now would be a good time."

Alice noted how the younger Isaac and Frank used their eyes as means of asking each other if a hug would be acceptable and she swooped in to take baby Neville. She stepped back and nostalgically admired the way Frank cautiously wrapped his arms around the younger Isaac's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek, how the younger Isaac cradled the back of Frank's head, also kissed Frank on the cheek, and allowed him to rest his head on his shoulder.

Harry and Hermione did a double take. It was a little odd to see what seemed like such a private moment happening in front of an audience. Plus, the idea of a relative of Snape, his own brother, being friends with Neville's parents… It just wouldn't process.

Filch finally couldn't escape the fact that he wasn't in the memory and clenched his jaw to keep from crying. Isaac looked over at him. Then Filch locked eyes with him, as if to say, _What can you do?_ _I can't fix it now._

Benjamin chuckled, softly, but with tears stuck in his eyes. He looked down, took off his glasses, and wiped them away.

Alice exchanged a bitter-sweet smile with Ashley and took baby Neville over to see her and baby Harry. Harry felt a smile tug at his lips, as he watched his baby self immediately start interacting with baby Neville. They chatted in gibberish and laughed together.

Ashley asked Alice, "What do you think they're saying to each other?"

Alice replied, "I don't know. Maybe, Neville's asking Harry about when he first met you."

Lily shared, "It was a dark and stormy night."

Alice and Ashley, surprised by Lily's description, had their mouths opened, smiling. Benjamin tried to hide his amusement by looking away. The younger Isaac smiled in an _I don't even know why that shocked me_ way. Frank pulled away from him, looked over, and laughed a little.

Ashley looked over at Lily and said, in a way that reminded Harry and Hermione how young they were, "Lily, that sounds horrible."

"Well, it was pretty bad out that night." Lily reminded her, with an apologetic grin.

Ashley nodded and told the others, "She's right. I was soaked, when I came here the first time."

Lily added, "It was scary, seeing her like that. I didn't actually recognize her at first and I ran out to… well, attack her." She smiled awkwardly because of Benjamin, Alice, and Frank's stunned expressions. Harry and Hermione looked the same way.

Ashley reminded Lily, "But you didn't. So everything worked out." She told the others, "I shouted out who I was just in time."

"Yeah," Lily agreed, relieved. Then, she looked up at the ceiling, "What's taking them so long?"

Immediately afterwards, Lily looked like she wanted to cram the question back in her mouth. Everyone fell silent, even the younger Neville and Harry, unable to deny that the others were upstairs, arguing about Ashley and Isaac being there. Harry, who felt like he could hear the argument about whether or not the younger Isaac and Ashley could be trusted, suddenly felt like he couldn't lock eyes with anyone but Hermione, who gave him a sympathetic look.

Lily muttered, "I'll go get them." and left.

Harry saw his grandpa open his mouth, like he was going to try and ease the tension, but he closed it right after.

A few moments later, Lily, followed by the Marauders, came back, with her mouth shut, tightly, teeth clenched. James, Sirius, and Peter avoided looking at the younger Isaac and Ashley, but Lupin exchanged solemn faces with them. Lupin was now in James's clothes, shiny black shoes, khaki pants, a black belt, and a dark blue button down. His hair had been combed, face washed, and wounds bandaged.

All the non-Marauders, except Lily, the younger Isaac, and Ashley exchanged a nervous look. The younger Isaac did, however, look over at Lupin, who shared a grim look with him.

Lily eyed James, demandingly, who then said, a little reluctantly, "Isaac, Ashley, I want to thank you for saving Remus. I know that if you two hadn't shown up, well, it's like he said before, Remus might not have been here now." Then, he looked away from them.

Sirius remarked, "Yeah, thanks, but, I could have found Remus, when I went to get him-"

Lupin glared at him, "You wouldn't have been looking at Gringotts, Sirius."

Sirius shot him a _remember who they are_ look, "Alright, but I could have went-"

"You didn't even know I had gone there." Lupin snapped.

Sirius moved his mouth around and said nothing. He gave James and Peter a disapproving-of-Lupin's-behavior look. Lupin noticed and looked over at the younger Isaac, who gave him an empathetic look.

Harry felt ashamed of Sirius again and looked down. Isaac noticed, but felt idiotic about making up an excuse for Sirius, when he had been so obviously rude. Hermione just frowned, like she wasn't surprised about how Sirius acted.

Lily and James broke the silence together, "Remus, why did you need to go to Gringotts?"

Lupin glanced at Benjamin, who gave him an apologetic look. Then, he explained, "I had some money I was putting away-"

Sirius, very confused with James and Lily's question, told them, "That's usually what people go there for."

"People who make their own money," Lupin turned to him and explained. "Lily and James have been assisting me, financially, for some time now…"

Harry and Hermione scoffed as Peter looked like he actually felt bad for Lupin.

Sirius looked more shocked than when he first heard Lupin defending the younger Isaac and Ashley and asked, "Well, why didn't you tell me and Peter," he added, "and Frank, and Alice, and Ben?" Then, he looked over at James, "Why didn't you tell me-"

Lupin explained, "I begged them not too. Ben saw me come out of the unemployment section at the Ministry, five months ago, and he told Lily and James-"

Sirius cut him off, only to ask, "Wait, Remus, did you get fired exactly five months ago?"

"Yes," Lupin replied.

Sirius looked like he was hearing about a huge scandal, "McGregor fired you right after your parents got killed?"

Lupin nodded. His lower lip quivered slightly and he looked down. Harry felt like sludge was in his throat and like he was about to take a Potion's test he hadn't studied for.

Sirius promised him, "No, Remus, I'm going to get him to give you your job back."

Remus shook his head, "Sirius, thank you, but it won't do any good."

Benjamin added, "I already tried talking to him, Sirius, but he is adamant about his no werewolf policy."

Sirius looked around, as if he would find some great solution among the tea kettles, pots, pans, and other kitchen related knick knacks. He pointed out, "He knew you were a werewolf before-"

"But my parents were alive then." Lupin reminded him. Harry felt a wave of sadness overwhelm him, but slip out just as fast as it had come, before he started crying. At that time, Lupin was obviously still shaken by his parents' death, as much as Harry had been, when he found out his own parents had died to save him. Lupin finished, "I didn't know until McGregor fired me, but they had asked him to let me work at his shop and…"

Lupin cried and whimper-sobbed into his hands so fast that it made everyone, except for Father McKenzie, Natalie, Isaac, and Filch, who already knew it was coming, jump. Baby Harry and Neville cried too, at the sight of him.

The younger Isaac immediately went over and hugged Lupin, like he had at Gringotts. After seeing Frank cling to the younger Isaac, Harry and Hermione were both starting to understand that Isaac had been a rock for Frank and Lupin and, they assumed correctly, for many others too.

Sirius exchanged a helpless look with James and Peter.

Harry asked, completely baffled, unlike Hermione, who was already starting to grasp the answer to his question, "Why aren't my dad and Sirius or anyone else comforting him too?"

Isaac told him, "I don't know… I… They might have just been shocked… He was their best friend and-"

Filch looked at Harry and Hermione more kindly than he had ever looked at them, but it still wasn't a kind expression, just stern instead of complete loathing. He told them, "Isaac's always been good at comforting people. No one could do any better at making someone feel better and safe."

Isaac locked eyes with Filch, a little surprised, but flattered, by his honesty. Natalie smiled because of her uncle's modesty.

Father McKenzie added to Harry and Hermione, "Argus—Mr. Filch I mean—is right. Honestly, I'm not even I'm not that good at helping people."

Isaac felt a rush of feeling carefree, something that rarely happened, even if he was at leisure, "No, believe me, he's good at comforting people. He's just modest."

Harry and Hermione smiled, while the others felt bitter-sweet about Isaac feeling carefree.

"Well, thank you, Isaac." Father McKenzie told him.

Isaac lost the feeling, reflected on it, right as he said, "You're welcome."

Everyone resumed watching the memory. The younger Isaac offered Lupin, "Remus, it will all work out. Your parents are safe, with God, and there's a cure for being a werewolf out there."

Remus told him, certainly, but quietly, about the last part, "No, there's not."

The younger Isaac wasn't fazed and decided, in a way that made Harry and Hermione finally believe there really was one, "Yes, there is, Remus."

Ashley looked around at everyone, took a short, but deep breath, and then went over to her brother and Lupin. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Remus?" She offered, when Lupin pulled away from the younger Isaac to face her, "You can come and work with us."

Her brother was about to voice his agreement, when Sirius said, like a parent being told their child was dead, "No."

Lupin warned, "Sirius-"

"No, Remus, you're not honestly considering working for them?"

"Well, they did just save my life-"

Sirius blurted out, "Yes, but, Remus, there brother is a death eater-"

"Not anymore!" The younger Isaac exploded, which surprised everyone but Ashley, who looked just as ready to bite Sirius's head off. He added, more calmly, "Severus was a death eater, yes. For five days, Sirius. But as soon as he got there, even before that, Severus wanted to leave, he-"

Hermione and Harry gasped, silently. Five days? Just five days.

"So why did your blessed brother even join Voldemort—oh, wait, I mean the _Dark Lord_, as your brother," he added, "and probably you call him-"

"No!" Ashley screamed, in a booming voice. "My family is not full of death Eaters! All of us live in the muggle world, just to stop them from hurting people! And I mean, honestly, Sirius, who are you to be talking about families-"

"Ashley," the younger Isaac shook his head at her, to beg her to stop.

Sirius told Ashley, "Well, at least I don't go making excuses for my bloody family."

Ashley remarked, "Only because you can't make excuses for them."

"Ashley," the younger Isaac said again.

Ashley told him, "No, Isaac, he can hear it. He's wrong. Even you yelled at him."

The younger Isaac glanced at everyone, as he said, "Well, we really don't need to be fighting with each other." He glanced, remorsefully, at baby Harry and Neville, who Harry and Hermione just realized, were too scared to cry, "And certainly not in front of Harry and Neville. I'm sorry I started it."

"It's alright," Lupin, Lily, Alice, and Frank insisted. The four of them shared an understanding look right after.

Sirius asked, "Yeah, well, how do we know that _Snivellus_-"

"Don't call him that." Ashley ordered, while Isaac just watched him.

Sirius asked James directly, "How do we know he's really still not a Death Eater? Five days? James, you know something doesn't sound right about that."

It was clear that James agreed with him, but one glance at Lily kept James silent.

Sirius turned to Frank and Alice, who immediately disagreed with him, even before he spoke.

Alice insisted, "Sirius, he's not a threat to Harry or Neville."

"Yeah?" Sirius asked her. "What if he's not the only death Eater, what if," he gestured to the younger Isaac and Natalie, "they are? And their father?"

"Shut up, Sirius!" Ashley and Lily ordered, together.

The younger Isaac glanced, nervously, at baby Harry and Neville, whose fear didn't look right on babies.

Sirius was about to argue with Ashley and Lily, when James said, "Sirius, don't." When Sirius turned to him, just like, Harry noted, Ron had when Harry had also decided to go to church with Filch, Isaac, and Natalie, James said, "You're not arguing with Lily. And she trusts them, so… Well, they didn't kill Harry or Neville and Ashley's already been here."

Harry suddenly felt just as proud of James as he used to be, before he saw Snape's memory. Isaac noted the glow Harry got from it and smiled to himself.

Sirius backed down and he and James avoided eye contact.

Benjamin spoke up and said, "Well," he looked at Remus, who wordlessly gave him approval to say, "Isaac's right about things getting better for Remus." He swallowed, before he explained, "He was able to go to Gringotts today because I got him a job at the Leaky Cauldron. Well, actually, Harry and James, you, helped me, in a way." Benjamin smiled, but tried not to, "I, er… Well, I have to act like I do and I do, when I'm not here-"

James smiled, mischievously, "What did you do, Dad?"

Benjamin told him, "I acted like I was very distraught about not knowing where you and Harry are, and Lily, Alice, Frank, and Neville too."

Everyone, even Sirius, laughed. Harry and Hermione we surprised to see the younger Isaac so happy, when the present day one was more doom and gloom than Snape, even if he was friendlier. Natalie Filch, Father McKenzie, and Isaac himself felt bitter-sweet seeing the younger Isaac laugh so easily.

James commented, "So, really, Harry, Lily, Neville, Alice, Frank and I can take half-credit for this?" Harry smiled, but it dimmed when he realized the job couldn't have lasted too long.

"Anyway, we're really happy for you, Remus." Lily asked, "What are you doing there?"

"I handle things like getting packages and making sure everything is accounted for in storage." Lupin explained. "Behind the scenes stuff, basically." He added, "Tom's letting me live there for free."

Lily smiled and nodded, "That's good."

James offered, "Yeah, and, after the Order defeats Voldemort, we can all come and visit you."

James's promise killed all the joy in the non-memory people's eyes, while all the memory-people clung to his hopeful prediction.

Sirius smiled, wryly, "And you can thank me, after I've killed him."

James finally made eye contact again and stared at him a moment, before he jested, "Oh. You were serious?"

Sirius motioned, up and down his chest, to himself, "Yeah. _Sirius_ Black, baby."

The memory people laughed, while the non-memory people just smiled. James and Sirius hugged each other, animatedly.

As the scene shifted, it spotlighted the fact that Lupin gave Isaac a look that said, _I think you could defeat Voldemort._ Isaac felt it rip at his heart, like the knife he used to cut his arms with.

The next scene was in Donovan's study, at Snape manor. There was a giant, green, gold embroidered, rug on the hard wood floor, shelves, stuffed with books, covered the walls, and a few green couches and armchairs were scattered about the room.

Isaac pointed out, to Harry and Hermione, Donovan, who had as much early gray hair as Benjamin, was sitting behind the desk, "That's my father." A slightly younger Father McKenzie, was one of the couches, and Benjamin was at the window, behind Donovan. It was night and a calendar, on the desk, was opened to October.

Memory-Father McKenzie was in regular priest attire as always, but Donovan and Benjamin could have, noteably, easily passed for muggles. Donovan was apparently as drawn to the color black as his sons. His shoes, pants, and sweater were all black. Benjamin, however, was in beige pants and a white button down. His dark green sweater was next to him.

"I think the Collings's kids are coming up." Benjamin said.

Donovan and Father McKenzie got up and they all went to the main hall, which didn't look any different from how Natalie was used to seeing it: antique and catalogue clean.

When they opened the door, a pair of wheat blonde, eight year old twins, dressed as vampires, were holding their black capes in a way to conceal their mouths.

The men laughed, as the boys said, "Ve vant to drink your blood."

Donovan asked them, "You wouldn't rather have some candy?"

He was so different from his sons, especially Snape. He was just so unexpectedly friendly.

The boys dropped their capes and grinned, as they answered, in their normal voices, "Ok!"

The men grinned and Donovan let them in to grab a few generous helpings of muggle candy from a plastic, purple bowl on a little, foldable table, by the door.

Benjamin told the boys, "Easy, boys. Leave some for someone else."

Donovan assured Benjamin, "It's fine. They'll probably be the last kids here."

Benjamin whined, comically, "But I wanted some." and Donovan smiled, fondly, at him.

One of the twins said, matter of factly, "You should have worn a costume, then."

Harry and Hermione laughed, like the memory-people, while Father McKenzie, Isaac, Filch, and Natalie only smiled a little.

Benjamin bent down a little and told the little boy, "I am wearing a costume. I'm a," he grabbed the bowl, "candy robber."

The boys went over to him and reached for the bowl, as they demanded, happily, "Give it back!"

Benjamin laughed with them as he teased them with near chances of getting the bowl. Harry smiled, as he imagined himself, eight years old, dressed up as a vampire, while his grandpa pretended to deny him a chance at candy.

Then, suddenly, Benjamin dropped the bowl and Harry felt a sick, icy feeling crawl up him.

As Memory-Father McKenzie held on to Benjamin, who was swaying a little and starting to hyperventilate, Donovan sent the Collings twins, who kept asking what was wrong with Benjamin, away with the whole bowl of candy.

Isaac informed Harry and Hermione, "You won't see the actual killing, but this is when we found out about Lily and James getting killed, and, if we continue, you will see Frank and Alice get tortured… You don't have to-"

Harry watched his grandfather crumbling to the ground, crying and sobbing, and said, shakily, "I want to stay."

"Me too," Hermione added.

"Alright," Isaac told them, with a shared look of apprehension with Father McKenzie, a little regretfully.

Donovan and memory-Father McKenzie got on the floor and held on to Benjamin's shoulders, as they both repeatedly asked him what was wrong.

Benjamin told them, "They're dead!"

Memory-Father McKenzie and Donovan went pale.

Then, Donovan ran out of the hall, screaming, "Ashley!"

Harry asked Isaac, "How did he know? How could he have known-"

"Ben and James used a connection charm. It lets you know that the other person you made the charm with is still alive or if they die." He added, "They didn't put one on you-"

"Why?" Harry asked, hurt by the idea that his grandpa and dad wouldn't have loved him enough to do it.

Hermione jumped in, "Those spells are risky, Harry. They're like the Fidelius charm. It's in your soul."

"That's right." Isaac agreed. "Later on in the day we just saw, Ben told me all about it. They were scared that it would upset you if one of them died and…"

He stopped speaking, as Donovan returned, followed by Ashley and the younger Isaac. The younger Isaac was crying and making sounds that sounded like a cross between a hiccup and a sob, like he was trying to restrain himself. Ashley, however, was crying full force, but she wasn't as hysterical as Benjamin.

Ashley's hair was in an elegant up do, with a few free locks in front, she was wearing a dark blue cloak and a corseted dress in the same shade. The dress looked good on her, but it's antique look made Harry and Hermione think about how she was only about twenty.

The younger Isaac's hair looked like it had gotten a salon treatment too. Because of the color of his clothes, he looked so much like he was Snape's brother. His knee length black cloak was nicer than anything Harry and Hermione had ever seen Snape wear and was fitted. His black, silk shirt wasn't stiff, like Snape's, but he had on a waistcoat that was, in a flattering way.

The three of them got on the floor and Ashley instructed everyone, in a rush because it was hard to keep her voice steady, as she pulled her wand out of her cloak pocket, "Hold on to each other and get your wands out."

As soon as everyone did, Ashley apparated them to the house from the last memory. All of the windows were shattered and the little front gate was broken too because it had been blasted with a spell.

Benjamin led the way into the house, which was eerily disheveled on the inside too. The light bulbs had all exploded, furniture was upside down, and paintings were either crooked or on the floor. Even in memory form, the atmosphere disturbed Harry, Hermione and the others.

Benjamin immediately spotted James's corpse on the stairs and sobbed into the palm of his hands, as well as collapse and cry out, "My son!"

Seeing his grandpa so desperate made Harry feel destroyed. He sobbed loudly and hunched over a little, as if he were going to collapse too. He might just have, if Hermione and Natalie hadn't rushed over and held on to him. Isaac and Father McKenzie cried silently and avoided looking at Harry, while they were comforted by Filch.

When Donovan saw James's body, it was obvious that he was remembering James as a child. Although, he wasn't as disturbed as Benjamin.

Memory-Father McKenzie got down on the stairs and held Benjamin, who clung to him as he kept looking at James, and memory-Father McKenzie offered some prayers.

Ashley and the younger Isaac looked at James, like their father did.

The younger Isaac swallowed his sobs and shared, "Frank's still alive. He's at Hogsmeade. We need to go upstairs-"

"I'm not going upstairs!" Benjamin decided. "I am not looking at a dead baby!"

No one said anything, but Ashley started to head up the stairs. Just as she had, they all heard Harry wailing and looked up.

"Harry…" Benjamin said, hopefully, as he scrambled up the stairs, past James.

The others followed him and the younger Isaac, who was last, grabbed James's wand and stuffed it in his pocket.

Harry's room was the first on the right. The walls were white, so was the crib and the changing table. Most of the toys were torn apart and stuffing was scattered everywhere.

Baby Harry reached his arms out for his grandpa as soon as he saw him. Benjamin rushed over, got Harry out of his crib, and held him close. Benjamin kissed Harry repeatedly on his cheeks. Then, he caressed the lightening shape scar and, after Harry showed no sign of it hurting him, tenderly kissed the scar too.

Harry smiled, with a faint pain settled in his heart.

Lily's corpse was their too, near the crib. Benjamin had had to step over it to get to Harry. Ashley collapsed and cried over her body. Donovan got down, sobbing too, and comforted Ashley. Memory-Father McKenzie recited prayers again and went over to hold baby Harry with Benjamin.

Even though the younger Isaac was apart from everyone, the look on his face, just like Ashley's, made it permanently impossible for Harry and Hermione to ever question if Isaac and Ashley had really been friends with Lily.

The younger Isaac was hunched over a little, as he grabbed his chest, and sobbed once. When he straightened up a little, he said, "I'm going to find Frank, Alice, and Neville."

Donovan immediately got up and grabbed the younger Isaac's wrist, attached to the hand he was holding his wand in, and insisted, "I'm going with you."

Ashley turned to them and told the others, as she got up, "I'll take you to Hogwarts." She told her father and brother, "I'll get Severus and we'll come and help you guys in Hogsmeade."

"Alright," Donovan told her.

Benjamin insisted, "Wait, Ashley, take James's invisibility cloak. It will give you and Severus an advantage, incase," he locked eyes, sadly, with Donovan, "something goes wrong at Hogsmeade."

Donovan nodded.

"Right," Ashley agreed, nervously. "Thanks."

Then, everyone exchanged a quick hug and kiss on the cheek with Donovan and the younger Isaac. The Snape family even hugged and kissed baby Harry on the cheek, which surprised Harry a little, as he thought of how Snape treated him.

Donovan and the younger Isaac apparated to Hogsmeade. It was so still and abandoned looking, compared to how Harry and Hermione knew it. However, a black horse with a patch of white on the forehead was tied up in a barn someone had forgotten to close the door, on one side, to and whinnied loudly. A second later, two, tall deatheaters Isaac informed them was Rodolphus and Rebastan Lestrange, decked out in full uniform, apparated in a few feet behind them.

Donovan and the younger Isaac immediately screamed, "Expelliarmus!" and the Deatheaters glared at them, a second before they went to retrieve their wands.

Donovan took the younger Isaac over to the horse. The rest of the barn was oddly empty, and Donovan used magic to put the riding gear on the horse. The younger Isaac got on it, like a professional.

He locked eyes with his father and said, quickly, "Dad, I love you."

"I love you too." Donovan said back, as he squeezed his hand.

Then, Donovan stood back and pointed his wand at the other door, "Alohomora!"

The younger Isaac rode out of it, while Donovan ran out the other way to battle the deatheaters.

The younger Isaac, who looked determined but nervous, had the horse take him through Hogsmeade, until they reached some bushes before an area with a little wooden bridge, with a roof, over a river. He jumped down from the horse and ran forward a little.

Bellatrix Lestrange was there, unmasked, obviously under the delusion she could never be caught. She was prettier and, although she still seemed sociopathic, looked saner than Harry and Hermione ever knew her to be. And Frank, in a knee length, fitted, green cloak that was so nice looking that Harry and Hermione figured it must (and it was) be a gift from the younger Isaac, Ashley, and Donovan, was limping over to his wand, which was in front of the closest pub.

The younger Isaac told the horse, "Stay here." and ran out from the cover of the bushes and disarmed Bellatrix, who gave him dagger eyes.

She ordered, "Stay out of this!" as the younger Isaac ran over to Frank and she went to get her own wand, which had flown back a few feet.

The younger Isaac held onto Frank's shoulders. He asked, in a low voice, when he saw that Frank's right thigh was bleeding, "Are you alright? Where's Alice and Neville?"

Frank told him, in a hoarse voice, "They're hiding, somewhere on the other side of the bridge, and I'm fine."

The younger Isaac nodded and then the two of them braced themselves to fight Bellatrix. Harry and Hermione noticed how Frank suddenly seemed braver, with the younger Isaac around.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at them and told the younger Isaac, "You know, you're worse than," she motioned her wand at Frank, "him by betraying your own kind. But it's not too late to join our side, Isaac. Our master's still out there and," she glanced at Frank, "he knows where he is. We can still achieve his dream, together, all of us purebloods side by side."

The younger Isaac asked her, "What? Live in a world where you'll even consider incest, just to make sure there are still pureblood wizards around? That's not exactly pure, Bellatrix."

Harry and Hermione smiled and nodded.

Bellatrix argued, "Better than being a filthy half-breed."

The younger Isaac tried to disarm her again and, but she blocked the spell. He dodged it hitting him and hexed her at the ankles, which made her collapse. Frank went forward, as she pointed her wand at them, to disarm her, but she got him in the thigh again, which deepened the cut.

Frank gasped, in pain. The younger Isaac went over, pushed Frank back behind him, and exchanged a few spells with Bellatrix. She was notably worried by his skill, but tried to look like she was in control of the fight.

She sent him a hex that he blocked and made hit her. It looked like a tiger ripped the skin on her fore arm, while the younger Isaac stumbled backwards and grabbed onto Frank to steady himself. Before they could do anything, Bellatrix apparated away.

The younger Isaac told him, "Let's go." and led the way over to the bridge. While they ran across it, the younger Isaac asked Frank, over his shoulder, "How's your leg?"

"It hurts, but I think I can run all the way to Hogwarts." Frank confessed. "Maybe, only as far as the gate though."

"Severus will probably already have something for it." The younger Isaac added, "Now, where do you think Alice and Neville could be?"

"By Gylney's," Frank replied.

When they were out of the bridge, they turned around because they heard Bellatrix's shrill, whispery voice, "Going so soon? We were only just starting to have some fun."

Frank, who was in front of the younger Isaac, looked like he had no fear in him, only because he was so sure the younger Isaac was like a spell proof shield, while the younger Isaac tried to look the same way. The bridge was empty and Bellatrix wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Up here." they heard her say. The two of them looked up, but she jumped away before that and landed behind them, "Let's play."

They turned around and the younger Isaac immediately sent her flying backwards and her wand flew out of her hand too. He smiled, more relieved that victoriously, and was about to cast another spell, when a flash of light appeared and his own wand flew out of his grasp. The light left his skin looking like Bellatrix's, torn and oozing with blood, and he gasped. He took it well, though, considering the scars on his right hand had been reopened.

Frank looked over to where the light had come from and saw three male deatheaters (Rodolphus, Rebastan, and Barty Crouch Jr., who had been the one that hexed the younger Isaac, as Isaac informed them). Barty Crouch Jr. had Donovan, whose eyes were closed (but he was still breathing) and he had a long gash on his chest, visible because his shirt was ripped, levitated in the air. His right leg was also limp, because it was broken.

The younger Isaac's eyes bulged, like Frank, and he trembled, as he ran over to them, "Dad!"

Barty Crouch Jr. hexed him again, silently, and the hex not only threw him back a bit, but pinned him to the ground. He could still turn slightly, enough to see Rodolphus help Bellatrix up and conjure over her wand.

Then, Bellatrix pointed her wand at Frank, pinned him to the ground, and said, violently, "Crucio!"

"No!" the younger Isaac cried.

Harry went pale, while Hermione sobbed loudly and hugged Natalie, who cried harder than she had when they saw Lupin in Gringotts. Isaac went over, hugged Natalie, and offered, "We can stop-"

"No." Harry, Hermione, and Natalie insisted. Isaac locked eyes with Natalie, who nodded.

Bellatrix ordered the men, "Go find the filthy wife and child. I heard him say they're at Gylney's."

"No, please!" Frank and the younger Isaac pleaded.

Bellatrix said, "Crucio!" again and made Frank twitch and experience so much pain he couldn't even scream. After she stopped the curse, she demanded to know, "Where's the Dark Lord?"

The younger Isaac begged, as tears slipped down his face, "Please! Just let him go! He doesn't know where Voldemort is… But I do! Let Frank and his family go and I'll take you to him."

Bellatrix considered this, as the younger Isaac looked, desperately, into her eyes. Frank looked over at the younger Isaac, like he still thought of him as a great protector.

Isaac stared, guiltily, at Frank.

Bellatrix leapt over to the younger Isaac and kneeled on him. She took out a silver dagger, which worried Frank more than the younger Isaac, so it seemed. She dug the dagger into the skin behind the younger Isaac's left ear and dragged it across.

Natalie tore herself away from Hermione to hug her uncle and hide her face in his chest. He kissed the top of her head and held her.

"Leave him alone!" Frank sobbed.

The younger Isaac shut his eyes, tightly, while hot tears slipped out of his eyes.

"Just torture me instead!" Frank begged.

The younger Isaac said, through gritted teeth, "Frank, no…"

Bellatrix ignored Frank and got the knife to the younger Isaac's throat. She asked, with a malicious smile, "So where is he?"

"He doesn't know!" Frank insisted, desperately.

Bellatrix stopped using her dagger on the younger Isaac, who insisted, weakly, "No, I do…"

"He doesn't." Frank told Bellatrix. "Neither does my wife and son. I'm the only one who knows. I'll-"

Bellatrix cut him off by using the Cruciatus curse again, briefly. She walked over to Frank, who was shaking because of how much pain the curse caused him, and said, "You shouldn't have lied to me."

She used the Cruciatus curse again and the younger Isaac cried, "Please! I'll help you look for him!"

Bellatrix stopped the curse and barked, "Shut up, Isaac!"

Suddenly, they all heard the other deatheaters bringing Alice and baby Neville with them. Alice was pleading with them, "Please, just let Neville go! He's only a baby!"

Bellatrix went over to them and Frank and the younger Isaac pleaded for Alice and Neville to be left alone.

Shortly after, Frank turned to the younger Isaac, "Isaac?"

The younger Isaac looked at him and said, "I'm so sorry."

Frank told him, a little uncomfortable with having to comfort the younger Isaac, "No, Isaac, it's not your fault."

"Frank-"

"It's not, Isaac. You tried very hard to stop them."

The younger Isaac looked at him, as if to say, I didn't try hard enough.

Frank gave him a sympathetic look, as tears glistened in his eyes, "Hey, there's always Heaven. Lily and James are their now." The younger Isaac sobbed, softly. Frank continued, "I don't want to die either, but if we do, I guess we'll see them and Mrs. Filch," Filch looked away to hide his tears, "Mrs. Potter, Silvia, and maybe Alison," Filch shifted, uncomfortably, "and your mom."

The younger Isaac struggled not to sob loudly, "My mom wouldn't be proud of me-"

"Yes, she would." Frank insisted, firmly. "I still am. Isaac, I still love you. Everyone does. You're still everything I wish I could be." Hermione, excitedly, covered her mouth with her hands and Harry smiled, eyes glistening with tears, same as both Isaacs. "I'm glad you're my friend."

The younger Isaac confessed, "Thank you. I love you too and I'm also glad we're friends."

Frank shared a distraught smile with him, right before the horse the younger Isaac had ridden ran across the bridge leapt over them. Bellatrix, who had been discussing how to handle Alice and Neville, turned, with the others and saw the horse stand, like it was an army.

Harry and Hermione would have cheered, if they didn't already know how things turned out.

The horse galloped towards the deatheaters and, just as it was going to attack, Bellatrix hit it with a hex that cut its throat and it fell, with a thud.

Alice cried, along with Neville. She called over to Frank and the younger Isaac, "They killed the horse!"

The younger Isaac and Frank shared a pained expression.

Bellatrix, her husband, his brother, and Barty Crouch Jr. brought Alice, who shared a look with the younger Isaac that said all Frank and he had said, and Neville over. She pinned them down with the same spell used on Frank and the younger Isaac. The Longbottoms were all together, with the younger Isaac left to watch.

Bellatrix asked them, a lot like how Delores Umbridge talked, "So do you want to tell us where our master is?"

Alice begged her, "Please, just let Neville go."

Bellatrix screamed, viciously, "Crucio!" and Alice twitched around, like Frank had.

The younger Isaac and Frank cried out, "Alice!" and "Let her go!" while baby Neville wailed.

Bellatrix's eyes glowed with hate, "Shut up or tell me where the Dark Lord is!"

The younger Isaac, Frank, and Alice begged to be the only one that suffered and stayed, but the deatheaters just did what Bellatrix wanted. The younger Isaac turned to look at the older Longbottoms in time to see them get blasted by Bellatrix, her husband, his brother, and Barty Crouch Jr.

When they were finished, to the horror of the younger Isaac, Frank and Alice were a lot like the living zombies in St. Mungos. Harry, Hermione, and Natalie were out of tears, but stared, sadly, like the adults.

The younger Isaac was hysterical and pleaded, "Please, just let Neville go! I'll erase him memories and leave him with muggles, far away! I'll help you find Voldemort!"

Bellatrix sneered, "Why do you dare to speak his name?" and then she, briefly, used the Cruciatus curse on him.

The younger Isaac started to lose consciousness, but was able to see Ashley run in and yank James's invisibility cloak off herself. Her hair was loose and she wasn't wearing makeup and had changed into a loose, lavender dress. Harry and Hermione widened their eyes, as they saw her blast all of the deatheaters, except Barty Crouch Jr., who quickly apparated, with a silent hex that pinned them to the ground. She looked as hysterical as the younger Isaac had, when he first saw their father.

Then, the memory was over, because the younger Isaac had lost consciousness.

Father McKenzie said, "This next memory is mine. It runs parallel to Isaac's."

When the scene formed, they saw Ashley, memory-Father McKenzie, Benjamin, and baby Harry apparate into the Hogwarts dungeons, outside of Snape's office.

"Oh." Hermione said. "I didn't think of it before." She turned to Isaac, "Your sister can apparate right into Hogwarts to?"

Isaac nodded.

During their conversation, Ashley had immediately started pounding on Snape's office door, "Severus!"

He, quickly, opened the door and, after a quick glance at Harry's scar, trembled, in an un-Snape like manor. His eyes glimmered with tears, as Ashley informed him, "Lily and James are dead. We've seen the bodies."

"We need to tell Professor Dumbledore." Snape decided. "Ashley, would you get us to his office?"

She nodded and they all held on to each other, so she could apparate them to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. Snape told the gargoyle, in a strained voice, "Hershey bar." and the spiral staircase, which grew up from the floor, was revealed.

Snape and Ashley glanced at each other right before Ashley turned herself into a raven, which impressed Harry and Hermione, and flew up. Everyone else got on the stairs, heard Ashley pound on the headmaster's door and scream, "Dumbledore!"

Not long after, they heard her explain to him what had happened and admit that she had managed to apparate to Hogwarts.

When the others had reached the door, Ashley led them in. Dumbledore, dressed in a simple , dark purple sleeping robe, was ordering paintings to go to their other frames to inform members the of Order and the Ministry about what had just happened.

After the last painting went, Dumbledore addressed them, "Benjamin, Father McKenzie, you and Harry can make yourselves comfortable. You're welcome to stay here until everything's sorted."

"Thank you," Memory-Father McKenzie and Benjamin said, as they took a seat on a deeply red sofa.

Dumbledore went over to Snape and told him, "Severus, I need you to go to Hogsmeade-"

Ashley immediately widened her eyes, desperately, as she stepped forward, "No, no. Professor Dumbledore, I'll go." Before Dumbledore could argue, she pointed out, "It has to be me. If Severus fights the deatheaters, they'll know he's been working for you and whatever plan you have for finding deatheaters won't work." There was a brief pause before she admitted, "Besides, I really don't want any more of my family risking their lives-"

Snape pointed out to her, "I'll be fine. I'll be with Isaac." Isaac looked down, guiltily. Snape added, "And Dad too."

"Yeah, so I'll be just as fine, if I go." Ashley told him.

Dumbledore interrupted, before Snape could say speak, "Severus, I think your sister may be right." Snape and Ashley turned to him and he added, "We'll need all of the remaining deatheaters to trust you-"

Snape decided, with a desperate mixture of anger and sadness, "And I need all of my family alive!" Harry and Hermione didn't even think about how unSnapelike he was acting, but admired his devotion to his family.

Ashley insisted, "Sev, I'll be fine."

"But I don't want to risk it." he pleaded. "I know you're highly skilled, but you're still the youngest." Snape pulled a black bottle, which had been enchanted to fit inside, without making a bulge, out of his pocket, "I can use this. It's polyjuice potion. I'll look like you, so none of the deatheaters will think I'm a traitor."

"Why do you even have that on you?" Ashley asked, somberly, like she already kne, as Snape, who gave her an I had to be prepared, to protect you look, plucked three hairs off of her head.

Ashley, with the others, watched Snape throw his head back and gulp down the potion, with a defeated look on her face.

In seconds, his skin bubbled until he looked just like his sister. He made eye contact with Ashley, who turned, listlessly, to Dumbledore to hear what he had to say.

Dumbledore told Snape, "It's a good plan, but you'll need to switch clothes with your sister."

"No, I won't." Snape pulled another enchanted-to-fit object out of his pocket, the dress they had seen in Isaac's memory.

Ashley asked, "Why exactly are you so ready for this?"

Snape only gave her another brief I had to be prepared, to protect you look before he waved his wand and the dress appeared on him, while his other clothes showed up, in a heap, on the floor.

Ashley unbuttoned her own pocket and pulled out the invisibility cloak, which she had enchanted to fit in her pocket. She shook it to get it unfolded and told Snape, "Take it with you." She suddenly looked ready to cry, "It'll help you with not getting killed."

Snape touched it, uneasily, "This belonged to Potter."

"Yeah," she thrust it into his arms, "and he's dead. And you're more likely to end up the same way, if you don't use it." She turned away from him and shared a pained look with Benjamin.

Snape kept his eyes on his sister and was about to promise her no one else would die, but decided against it, like she should have already known. He just told her, "Thanks. Now, I need you to get me to Hogsmeade."

Ashley turned to him, nodded, and immediately hugged and kissed him on the cheek. He did the same thing, in a way that imprinted the image of him as a protective older brother into Harry and Hermione's brains.

Benjamin offered, "Hey," they turned to him, "you'll, most likely, be back here in less than a half hour. It's like you've both said, Isaac's there."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, with a shared feeling of how intriguing it was that everyone talked about Isaac, almost like how people praised Harry.

Benjamin and Memory-Father McKenzie's eyes glistened with tears, as they both remembered Snape and Ashley as children. Then, they both got up and hugged Snape.

What struck Harry and Hermione the most was the way Snape turned to Harry, like he regretted not previously getting to know him better. He said, in a strained, soft voice, "Goodbye, Harry." and he was very focused on Harry's eyes, the ones he inherited from Lily.

Then, Ashley apparated Snape to Hogsmeade, while she remained in Dumbledore's office. She turned to Dumbledore, after Snape was gone, to hear what he had planned.

Dumbledore gave her an understanding look, as he came around from behind his desk, "Now, I'm sorry to do this to you, Ashley, but you and I must go and tell the Ministry what has happened." He stressed, gently, "I don't know how many times you'll have to recount, what you've seen tonight-"

Ashley admitted, sadly, "It's fine. Anything is, if it helps us figure out if Voldemort is really dead and find his followers."

Dumbledore nodded, then put his arm out for her to hold on to, "I'll give you a break and get us there." He added to Benjamin and Father McKenzie, "I think it would be best for both of you not to tell anyone you're here. If someone does come up, however, you're free to tell them the truth."

Benjamin and Memory-Father McKenzie nodded before Dumbledore and Ashley apparated to the Ministry.

As the scene shifted, Hermione asked Filch, "Mr. Filch, where were you-"

"Hospital wing." he told her, simply. "A few first years had wanted to prove themselves to some older students the day before and, when I wasn't looking, hit me with a few spells. I was unconscious for three days."

Harry had turned to look at him too and said, "We're sorry to hear it. I hope those first years got… detentions for the whole year."

Filch looked surprised at his sincerity, a moment, but just ended up accepting that, since Harry knew his mother had tried to save Harry's grandmother, he had a knew found respect for him. It actually made him a little sorry for all those years of antagonizing Harry.

"They were expelled." Filch explained. "But Headmaster Dumbledore let them come back, two years later because they seemed genuinely sorry." He added, unemotionally, "They even apologized to me."

Harry nodded and then, like everyone else, resumed watching the memories, even though, by now, it felt like the equivalent of cramming a whole textbook in their heads.

Then, the shifting process was suddenly frozen in a swirling mass around them.

Father McKenzie explained, "It really is exhausting for me and Isaac to pull out so many memories and to relive them-"

Harry, obviously torn between concern and a longing to see more, offered, "We could take a break."

"No," Father McKenzie shook his head. He glanced at Isaac, before he added, "We'll just skip over a few things."

Isaac listed it off, "Severus and I brought back my father, Frank, Alice," his voice was notably sadder when he mentioned Neville's parents, "and Neville, and the death eaters, who were taken to directly to Azkaban, all of them, except Barty Crouch Jr. and Bellatrix Lestrange." His voice was sadder again, "We caught them later. Well, Bellatrix had been caught, but she escaped…"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

Harry asked, uncomfortably, "Mr. Snape…er…did your dad…did he make it?"

Isaac nodded, grateful for Harry's concern, "Yes, he made it."

"Good." Harry told him. Hermione nodded in agreement.

Isaac continued, "Well, after we got back to Professor Dumbledore's office, he and Ashley came back and took us to the Ministry to see the current Minister, Millicent Bagnold." He glanced at Father McKenzie, "We'll start around there."

Then, everyone looked forward as the scene shifted to the Minister of Magic's office. The mainly sapphire blue décor was very Ravenclaw, as was Millicent Bagnold. She was a severe looking woman in a severe, very Ravenclaw-like ensemble. Her raven black hair was pinned back in a sturdy bun, with a few free locks to accentuate her deeply beautiful face.

Memory-Father McKenzie and Benjamin, who held baby Harry, as close as he could, were off in a corner, talking in low voices. Harry and the others caught a part of their conversation.

"…doesn't let me keep him?" Harry's grandfather asked.

Memory-Father McKenzie reminded him, "They let Augusta keep Neville…"

Donovan was lying on the couch. His children were kneeling next to him. Harry and Hermione immediately noted how Snape, who was the last person they would have wanted to be comforted by, gently caressed his father's cheek and lightly stroked his hair. The younger Isaac held his father's hand and wrist. Ashley, who was between her brothers, was sort of hugging their father.

Dumbledore was telling Millicent Bagnold, "… which is why I don't believe that he's dead, Millicent-"

"So why exactly do you think," she pointed at Harry, "that he has that scar?" She added, sarcastically, "He bumped his head?"

Dumbledore, although Millicent was treating him so disrespectfully, remained calm and said, "No, I believe as much as you that Harry's scar is the result of Voldemort," he looked a little disappointed as Millicent shuddered, slightly, "failing to kill him, but, since a body hasn't been found-"

"He was obviously destroyed by the spell backfiring." Millicent insisted, acidly.

Dumbledore gave her a grim look, "Millicent, nothing like this has ever happened before, so we can't be sure that Voldemort," she shuddered again, "was completely destroyed by the spell rebounding off of Harry-"

Millicent stood up, quickly, pressed her hands on the desk, and leaned forward, "No, but I'm quite sure that you're only trying to get us to search for Voldemort for your own need to be the glorified hero again-"

"Shut up!" Ashley turned around and ordered. "He's just trying to make sure that Voldemort—oh, you can deal with hearing his name—is really dead!"

Harry and Hermione smiled, admiringly.

Millicent, a little taken a back, gave her a an angry You really want to disrespect me? look. Ashley glared at her, right back, defiantly.

Millicent asked them all, "Well, who exactly is going to want to look for You-Know-Who, now that he's dead?"

Benjamin offered, a little nervously, "I will. He killed my son and daughter-in-law-"

"Yes, I know." Millicent told him, with a wave of her hand.

Benjamin, like the others, were a little shocked by her complete lack of sympathy for Benjamin.

Ashley left her brothers and father's side to go and tell Millicent, who was about two decades older than herself, "Ben just lost his son and his daughter-in-law. You could at least try to be somewhat sympathetic."

Millicent insisted, coldly, "I'm trying to do my job-"

"And we're all trying to get justice for our friends and, for some of us, like Ben, our families." Ashley explained. "You're just trying to make the last eleven years go away, so no one will blame you for all the deaths and attacks anymore."

Millicent said nothing, as Ashley went back to her brothers and father, who all gave her encouraging smiles.

Millicent swept her eyes over Memory-Father, Benjamin, baby Harry, and Dumbledore, before she said, angrily, "Well, fine. I'll send out search parties. And all of you are free to join."

Dumbledore said, "Thank you, Millicent. I'll accept your offer to join the search parties, but, first, I'll go tell Minerva about what's happened."

He walked out of her office and then Benjamin told Millicent, "I would like to have something done about James's and Lily's bodies now."

"Yes, alright," Millicent obliged. She headed towards the door and motion for him to follow, "Come with me."

"I'll come too." Memory-Father McKenzie offered, as he followed Benjamin.

Ashley went over to Benjamin and put her arms out, "I'll hold on to Harry, while you're handling things."

Benjamin nodded, "Thanks." and handed Harry over, after he kissed his head.

As Millicent, Benjamin, and Memory-Father Mckenzie were leaving, the younger Isaac stood up and announced, "I'm going to get Remus Lupin," Millicent looked back, with a bit of a disapproving scowl, "and James's other friends. I'll take them to the house."

When Millicent, as well as the others, were out of the room, Ashley told the younger Isaac, "I'll go with you."

Snape started to get up and offered, "I'll watch Harry."

The younger Isaac shook his head, with his hands wrung together, "No. Ashley, thank you, but I'll go alone."

Ashley regarded him suspiciously and in concern, "Isaac, you're not blaming yourself for what happened, right?"

The younger Isaac gave her a Please, don't ask me that look.

Ashley widened her eyes, dismayed, "Isaac!"

Snape and Donovan just stared at him, horrified, like Harry and Hermione.

The younger Isaac sniffled and swallowed back a sob, as he explained, "I was right there."

"Yeah, and, Isaac, you tried your best." Ashley insisted.

He shook his head, distraughtly, "You weren't there-"

"I know that," she was shaking, nervously, now, "but, Isaac, I've seen you fight." She motioned to her other brother and father, "We all have. So that does give us a really good idea about how well you fought for Frank, and Alice, and Neville."

The younger Isaac just shook his head, sadly.

Snape looked like he desperately wanted to fix things. He shared a fearful look with his father and then got up, his hand on Isaac's shoulder. He told him, "Isaac, you're not to blame for this. Most of what went on tonight is not what anyone wanted, but think about how much good you've done. If it wasn't for you, I would be rotting away in Azkaban, right now, probably soulless." Snape paused a moment, as the thought of himself in Azkaban, soulless and alone, sunk in like the curse that had skinned the younger Isaac's hand.

Snape continued, "Frank was right. We all still love you, because you've achieved so much and you tried the hardest to make things right."

"It's true." Donovan gasped and immediately started coughing.

The younger Isaac and Snape knelt beside him to tell him to rest, as Ashley watched, while she bobbed baby Harry up and down to make him happy. Something about her manners made Harry know she was a good mother to Natalie and wish he could have been raised by her.

When Donovan was calmer, the younger Isaac got up and decided, "I'm going. Thank you for trying to help, but I need to do this alone."

Like his family, Harry and Hermione noticed a change in the younger Isaac. He wasn't hopeful anymore, at least not in himself. He was like the present day one, who was constantly sleep deprived. Father McKenzie realized that this was the last time he could recall seeing Isaac look well rested.

"Fine," Ashley told him, sadly. "Sev and I can look after Harry and dad."

He watched her, guiltily, kneel next to Severus and let their father look at baby Harry, as if he were his own grandson.

Then, the younger apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

It was dark, except for the moonlight that streamed in from the windows. All the chairs were stacked on the tables and it was all amazingly calm and normal, considering what was happening.

The younger Isaac went over to the front desk and started flipping through the guest book. As soon as he spotted Lupin's name, he dashed up the stairs and nearly crashed into Lupin's door.

Harry recalled, "I stayed there once, the summer before my third year."

He exchanged a surprised look with Hermione and then watched as the younger Isaac knocked on the door and called, sadly, "Remus!"

Lupin pleaded from behind the door, "Isaac, just leave me alone. I know you tried-"

The younger Isaac sighed and pressed his hands against the door, "No, Remus, Lily and James are dead!"

Lupin immediately, magically, unlocked the door. He was sitting on a dark green sofa Harry hadn't had during his own stay. In fact the room looked more like a home than just an upgrade from living with the Dursleys.

Lupin had on shiny black shoes, navy blue pants, a white button down, a stiff, light blue waist coat, and knee length, dark blue robes. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, as they both realized his attire were gifts from Donovan, Isaac, and Ashley and that at least the younger Isaac, Ashley, and Lupin had been somewhere together that day.

Lupin got up, slowly, and took in the long cut Bellatrix had given Isaac, the damage done to his right hand, and just the way he was shaken up. "Isaac…" Lupin looked like he had been told he was dying.

The younger Isaac stared back at him, drained. Lupin rushed over and threw his arms around him, while the younger Isaac couldn't believe Lupin still thought of him as a safety net. He hugged him back slowly and the scene dissolved, as he started to explain everything.

The scene was frozen again, to give Isaac a chance to explain, "Like my family, Remus-Professor Lupin didn't blame me for what happened to Neville's parents-"

"Because it wasn't your fault," Harry insisted.

"You tried everything you could, sir." Hermione added.

Isaac gave them a quick, appreciative smile. Then, he explained, "Professor Lupin and I immediately went to get Sirius and Pettigrew, but, as I later found out, Sirius knew Pettigrew betrayed your parents, Harry, and he went after him. And of course, you know how that went."

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"Well," Isaac, continued, "when Professor Lupin and I finally gave up looking and went to the Ministry-"

"May, I see that?" Harry asked. "When Professor Lupin saw I was alright."

"Sure." Isaac nodded.

Then, the memory shifted to show the younger Isaac and Lupin run through the Ministry, which was full of only tall, muscled men who were employed as guards. The whole place was dimly lit and vacant of other workers.

When they reached Millicent's office, Lupin immediately went over to take Harry, from Ashley, in his arms and kiss him on the cheek.

Lupin was shocked by Donovan's, who was now sleeping, state, but not surprised. He asked Ashley, "Will he be alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded. She gestured to Snape, "Severus, gave him a sleeping potion and something for his leg." Lupin and Snape shared a blank look, as Ashley added, "After everything is sorted, we'll take him to St. Mungo's and then we're all going to see Frank and Alice. You can come too. Ben's going along, as well, and Father McKenzie."

Lupin looked at her and nodded, "I'll come. I'm sure Sirius and Peter will too, once we find them."

Ashley gave him a nervous look, "Remus, I'm sorry, but I have a bad feeling about them not being here."

Lupin admitted, a little reluctantly, "So do I."

The younger Isaac offered Lupin, uncertainly, "I'll help you look for them, if you want me along."

"Of course I want you along," Lupin insisted, in a way that dug sharply into the younger Isaac.

Harry and Hermione could almost hear the younger Isaac ask himself, Why do they still all think I'm so great?

Then, the scene shifted and Father McKenzie explained, "This is my memory. Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped and killed the Auror, Lyle Colby, who was watching her..." His lower lip quivered and he looked down.

Harry watched him and felt hollowed, like a pumpkin for Halloween.

The scene formed at the Potter's/Longbottom's former safe house. Benjamin and Memory-Father McKenzie were inside, in Harry's room. They were kneeling by the window.

Outside, Harry wasn't surprised to see Millicent, eyes wide open towards the starry sky, dead, on the front path. Bellatrix was standing over her body, smiling, triumphantly.

"We were looking for anything worth keeping." Father McKenzie said. "We heard Bellatrix kill her…"

Benjamin and Memory-Father McKenzie glanced at each other, determined, but nervous. Benjamin pulled out his wand and whispered, "Petrificus Totalus."

Bellatrix immediately noticed the spell start and sent it back, but Memory-Father McKenzie and Benjamin dodged it by lying on the ground.

Then, they scrambled to get up and Benjamin told Father McKenzie, "Go back to the Ministry, I'll-"

Hermione, who immediately realized how much he sounded like his grandson, looked over at Harry, who was focused solely on his grandfather.

Memory-Father McKenzie pulled out his own wand, "No, I'm not leaving you to face her alone."

Benjamin was about to try and talk him out of it, but then they heard Bellatrix call up to them, "Why don't you come out and play?"

Benjamin told memory-Father McKenzie, "Fine, but I'm going first."

While everyone followed Memory-Father McKenzie and Benjamin downstairs, Harry couldn't look at his grandfather without feeling hot pressure on the back of his eyes. It was like watching the hope for a happy life being ripped out of him, which gave him a sick, chilled feeling he had only experienced from dementors. His grandfather looked so determined, but Harry could tell that behind that mask, he was scared.

Maybe, he wondered, it was because he had been in similar situations. Hermione also sensed Benjamin's feelings and so did the others, including Natalie. Father McKenzie felt a rush of guilt for not demanding that he went first instead, which lead to a sickening wondering about where he and Benjamin would be now if he had.

Just as Benjamin got to the end of the stairs, he stopped, took a look at James's corpse, and turned to look up ay Memory-Father McKenzie. Wordlessly, it passed between them how afraid Benjamin was, suddenly, of dying.

Benjamin reached a hand out to him, with a pleading look. Memory-Father McKenzie took his hand and squeezed it. They kept their hands locked, even after Benjamin waited for Memory-Father McKenzie to get down the stairs.

Harry trembled, like his grandfather, as he pulled off his glasses and cried into the palm of his hand. Hermione and Natalie touched his shoulders, while their own eyes glistened. Harry stated, somewhat guiltily, "He knew he was going to die."

Father McKenzie gasped as he started to cry himself and assured Harry, "For you. He wanted to stop anyone from coming after you, or Neville, or anyone."

Harry wiped his eyes and put his glasses back on to resume watching his grandfather. He led the way, as the group followed him and Memory-Father McKenzie out the foyer, past the door, where they stopped at the tall, front hedges.

The two of them exchanged determined, fearful looks. Benjamin repressed his urge to cry, before he whispered, "If I don't make it, will you try your best to get Harry well taken care of…"

"We all will." Memory-Father McKenzie assured him. "I'm too poor, but there's always Remus Lupin and James's other friends and Don, Isaac, Ashley, even Severus and Argus will want to take care of him."

Benjamin looked away, in thought, and nodded. He locked eyes with him again and said, "Well, the Ministry will probably let one of you keep him, won't they?"

Memory-Father McKenzie went a little pale, like Benjamin, and promised, "I'll figure something out. Maybe… You'll be back with Harry soon."

"Or James," Benjamin suggested, with a sad smile.

Memory-Father McKenzie couldn't think of any hopeful words about surviving and just mirrored Benjamin's expression.

As Benjamin started to lean forward to see around the hedges, Memory-Father McKenzie whispered, "No, Ben, let me go first."

Father McKenzie warned Harry, "He dies here."

Right after he had said that, a blast of light hit Benjamin, who had just let go of memory-Father McKenzie's hand, and Memory-Father McKenzie and Harry (who everyone turned to look at afterward) screamed, "Ben!" and "Grandpa!"

The pale green light of the curse still shining, as Memory-Father McKenzie ducked down and darted forward around the hedge and pointed his want at Bellatrix Lestrange, "Petrificus Totalus!"

The green light died and Bellatrix fell straight down, backwards. Memory-Father McKenzie was just as confused as everyone else to see that Benjamin wasn't there, although some partially fried hair and his glasses, lenses cracked, were.

Memory-Father McKenzie went over to Bellatrix and stomped on her wand, as he sobbed so hard he was forced to bend over. He took a look in her eyes and saw a mixture of anger and triumph. He told her, "You're going to Azkaban forever. How much have you really triumphed? Both boys are still alive and," he stated, acidly, "Voldemort's dead."

Harry managed to smile, like Hermione and Natalie, through his tears.

Bellatrix glared at Memory-Father McKenzie, who conjured dark chains out of his wand to wrap around her. Then, he left her and, as he passed by Millicent's body, he pulled a wooden cross necklace out of his shirt and said, "Please, take their souls to Heaven."

He conjured over Benjamin's glasses, stuck them in his pocket, and then headed into the house and over to the fire place in the front room. He made fire appear and got ahold of Ashley and Snape. Baby Harry was fast asleep in Snape's arms, but Donovan had suddenly woken up and looked over at the fire too.

Memory-Father McKenzie informed them, "Bellatrix Lestrange killed Ben and Mrs. Bagnold."

Ashley covered her mouth with her hands and tried to hold back her sobs, while Snape just went pale and looked down at baby Harry.

Donovan gasped as he started to cry, but he held back sobs. He started to talk, in a hoarse voice, "Father McKenzie-"

"I have Bellatrix-" Ashley apparated next to him and he looked at her, "She's outside."

The scene melted away, as they ran outside and the group was back in the frozen shifting memory area again.

Harry immediately turned to Father McKenzie, "Thank you for being there for my grandfather." He looked away, as he admitted, "I don't know if it was just a really good guess, but he was convinced that his life was going to end and he was afraid…" Harry locked eyes with him again and said, "You comforted him, and you stood by him," Harry, quickly, glanced at Hermione, "and you even offered to go first. Thank you. And I like the way you got Bellatrix, just like my grandpa wanted too."

Father McKenzie smiled, with tears stuck in his eyes, "I didn't even think about it." Father McKenzie looked down, briefly, then said, "It's the least I could do though. I think he let go of my hand to keep me safe, so that curse—and I'm still not sure what curse it was—wouldn't hurt me."

Harry nodded and then turned to Hermione, who had tears stuck in her eyes, like everyone else. She said, sympathetically, "Harry." and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He hugged her back, under her arms, at her upper back.

Isaac took a deep breath and gave them a moment, before he asked, "Harry," Harry and Hermione pulled apart, slowly, as they turned to Isaac, "if you want, I'll show you my memory of when it was decided you would go live with the Dursleys."

Harry glanced at Hermione and then looked away to consider Isaac's offer.

Isaac pointed out, "You don't have to-"

"No, I want to." Harry told him.

Isaac nodded and then the scene shifted back to the house. A younger Fudge, in light blue pajamas and a dark blue business cloak, was standing, along with two muscled guards, their backs to the house. Ashley was between her brothers and Lupin, who was holding Harry and standing next to the younger Isaac.

Father McKenzie explained, "I was with Donovan, at St. Mungo's."

While he explained this, Harry and Hermione looked at Lupin, who pleaded, "I was a friend of his parents. Please, just let me have Harry. I know I don't make much-"

"So you'll never be able to support him and yourself properly." Fudge argued.

Lupin insisted, "No, I—I'll get another job."

"But it's always been hard for you, before, getting a job, hasn't it?" Fudge asked, knowingly. "Because of your condition. And speaking of which, what would you do with the boy, when you became a werewolf?"

Harry and Hermione glared at Fudge.

Lupin gave the younger Isaac a desperate look. The younger Isaac was obviously in disbelief of the fact that anyone was still looking to him to save them, but he turned to Fudge and suggested, "My family could watch him-"

Harry had no objection to the idea, even if he had to deal with Snape.

Fudge raised one eye brow, skeptically, "You're all really so close? It was never documented, but I seem to recall rumors of an incident which almost resulted in Mr. Lupin killing you and your brother."

The younger Isaac told him, "That was just a rumor. Remus and I have always been friends. He didn't try to kill me or my brother."

Ashley added, "That's right. He's our friend and that's why we know he'll make a good guardian for Harry."

Harry and Hermione noted, like Fudge did, that Snape was the only one not jumping to Lupin's defense and that Snape was eyeing Lupin, suspiciously, as if he questioned what Ashley said.

Fudge told them all, "Listen, there are good foster homes we can put him in-"

Ashley pointed out, "But he's famous! He could end up with some family who just wants him to make money off him!"

Fudge raised his hand to silence her, "Now, look here. Yes, he's famous, so the Ministry will take extra care to have him placed in a good home."

"You mean away from someone who is a werewolf." she pointed out.

Fudge told her, "Well, he would obviously be safer-"

"Ok, then, I'll raise him." she offered, quickly. She added, reluctantly, "I'll move out of my family's home and I'll keep him away from my brother, Severus, and Remus. Just so long as I can have him."

Although, Harry realized that he still would have been kept away from Lupin, he admired Ashley and couldn't help but think that he would have been happy to have her as a surrogate mother. He locked eyes with Natalie and was struck by the idea that she would have basically been his little sister.

Lupin wasn't a hundred percent on board with Ashley's plan, but he did look a little hopeful. Snape was cool and collected, but there was a kind of sadness in him too that Harry and Hermione hadn't expected.

Fudge shook his head, "No. I don't like it. If you are such good friends with Mr. Lupin, how am I supposed to believe that you would keep Harry away from him and one of your own brothers?"

Ashley insisted, desperately, "His mum was like an older sister to me. She always looked out for me. So I want to look out for Harry."

Harry felt a smile tug at his lips. She really would have made a good mother.

Fudge looked bored and was about to say something, when Dumbledore apparated beside him. Fudge clutched his heart and said, "Albus, you'll give me a heart attack."

Dumbledore told him, calmly, "I hardly think you're at the age where being startled could give you a heart attack, Cornelius."

"Yes, well."

Ashley, quickly, informed Dumbledore, "He's trying to deny us all custody of Harry because he thinks it's not safe for Harry to be around Remus or Severus-"

"I never said anything about your brother." Fudge reminded her.

"You didn't have to." she said, angrily. "We all know what you think of him, even after all he's done-"

"I know how much he's done!" Fudge stated. "And I also know it wasn't enough to save Harry's family or Neville Longbottom's parents for that matter!"

The younger Isaac looked down, guiltily. Lupin went pale and looked at Harry, who had remained asleep. Snape avoided looking at anyone.

Ashley argued, "At least Severus was actually doing something, while you just stayed safe in your cushy office!"

Dumbledore raised his hand and shook his head, "Ashley." He told Fudge, "Cornelius, you know how I feel about Remus-"

"Yes, you gave us all an earful earlier today, but, Albus, I'm thinking, realistically, of the boy." Fudge asked, "Don't you think there's a risk, even if the Snape family assisted him or raised Harry themselves? You-know-who may be dead, but plenty of his followers are still out there-"

"And Severus isn't really one of them!" Ashley pointed out.

Fudge and Dumbledore turned to her and Harry and Hermione were suddenly struck by how much Snape's joining Voldemort, even though it had lasted only five days, affected his family. It was like the praise Harry got for being his parents' son or the popularity Hermione achieved in Harry's presence, only negative.

Fudge told them, "You've all made good arguments, but, until an official decision can be made, Harry will be kept at the Ministry-"

Ashley and the younger Isaac looked ready to argue with him, while Snape just stood there, in quiet defeat, when Lupin, who the two guards were heading towards to fetch Harry, took a step back and pleaded, "No, please, just let me raise him!" When the guards and Fudge gave no sign of relenting, he added, "At least let me keep him until you've found a proper home!"

Ashley added, "Let us choose the family!"

At the same time, the younger Isaac insisted, directly to Fudge, "You could at least give us that much!"

Harry and Hermione noted, again, how quiet and defeated, although he tried to conceal it, looking Snape was. It was as if they could hear Snape thinking, All of this… It's only happening because of me.

Filch and Isaac felt the same way. Filch also felt as if, because he hadn't been there, cat claws had torn his heart. Father McKenzie felt it tug at him, the possibility that he could have persuaded Fudge to let one of them, or maybe himself, raise Harry. Natalie felt, how she always did watching this memory, like she should try to be more understanding about Snape's negatives since he obviously felt so guilty about his past.

When the guards pried baby Harry out of Lupin's hands, he cried out, "Please!" and made a grab for Harry and one of the guards blocked him. Ashley and the younger Isaac begged for Lupin to calm down and for Fudge to change his mind. Snape just looked helplessly alarmed, like Harry and Hermione.

Dumbledore addressed Fudge more calmly, "Cornelius, look at them, they're already acting like Harry's parents."

"And so will whoever the Ministry places him with." Fudge insisted.

Dumbledore looked defeated for a moment, but the asked, "Will you at least allow me to assist you?"

Fudge turned to him and nodded, "Of course. Considering what the boy's done, I could use your assistance at choosing a family."

The others watched as Harry and Hermione turned to each other and silently agreed that they couldn't be angry at Dumbledore for being the one to obviously make the decision to place him with the Dursleys. It must have seemed like the best choice, the lesser of two evils. A wizarding family could have got money off of him and a muggle family would have to have been alerted about the wizarding world.

Eventually, everyone say the guard holding baby Harry get over to Fudge, who told the guard holding back Lupin, "Adams, get back to the Ministry, as soon as we've left."

Dumbledore, apologetically, swept his eyes over Lupin, the younger Isaac, Ashley, and Snape. Before he apparated the guard, baby Harry, Fudge, and himself to the Ministry.

After they were gone, Adams, who had been pulling Lupin backwards, let go of him. He glanced once at Lupin, who was just staring, dismally, at the house, then averted his eyes and apparated to the Ministry.

The younger Isaac looked anguished about not being able to make things go their way, but rested a comforting hand on Lupin's shoulder. Lupin gave him a melancholy, but appreciative expression, which hurt both Isaacs. It was too much to think that Lupin still thought of him as a safety net.

Ashley turned to Snape, who had been looking at all of the surrounding houses, and told him, "Maybe, if it had been summer-"

Snape cut her off, "I should be getting back to Hogwarts." It was apparent to everyone, memory and non-memory, that Snape felt guilty about the way he had affected the way things turned out.

The younger Isaac let go of Lupin's shoulder and took a step towards Snape, "Sev—"

Snape insisted, "What Harry's done will spread like wild fire. All of the students will be running just as wild, I'm sure. It's not a sad day for everyone." Then, he asked Ashley, "Would you mind taking me back?"

She looked, over her shoulder at the younger Isaac and Lupin, and then turned back to Snape, "No."

Ashley took hold of his arm and then turned to her other brother, "I'm going to check on Dad, afterwards." She gave Lupin a nod and then apparated herself and Snape.

The memory faded away and to the frozen shifting fog again.

Harry admitted to Isaac, "I've had enough."

Isaac nodded, "Alright. So have I." and waved his wand to pull them out of the pensieve.

Everyone turned to look at Harry, who was looking down, in thought. He took a deep breath and then looked at them all, eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry." Isaac and Father McKenzie said together.

"No." Harry insisted. "You were right to show me this and I won't spread it around too much. I'll keep your secrets-"

"So will I," Hermione agreed.

Father McKenzie and Isaac smiled, appreciatively, but sadly.

Father McKenzie told them, "Well, you can talk in here, but I do have to get out there. I suggest you all wipe your eyes first though and wash your faces. I will too."

Everyone just followed him out, wordlessly, although Harry did ask Filch, "Mr. Filch, what was my grandmother's name, on my dad's side?"

Filch, who still wasn't used to interacting so freely with Harry, or any student, told him, "Violet."

Harry nodded and they shared a look of remembrance for what Emma had tried to do for Violet.

They all went to the bathrooms and erased as much of their sadness as they could, but it still lingered. When they got out to the main area, everyone spotted Nearly Headless Nick sitting in the back pew, somberly, reading one of the Bibles. Isaac couldn't look at him, like he did with all ghosts, without feeling like his throat was clogged with gray sludge.

Harry, who hadn't forgotten their conversation at the end of the previous year, went over, along with Hermione and Natalie. Father McKenzie and Filch looked at Isaac and immediately understood how he was feeling.

Natalie sat between Harry and Hermione and Nearly Headless Nick closed his Bible, which had been open to the psalm on God leading people through The Valley of Death, as soon as he noticed them. He forced himself to address them cheerfully, although no one was truly convinced, "Hello, Harry! Hello, Hermione! And it's nice to finally meet you, Natalie!"

As soon as they he had inquired about whether or not the three of them planned to continue going to the church, Isaac and Filch joined them, as soon as the service had started.

* * *

><p>(AN: I thought I was never going to finish this chapter. It's just so long. 46 and a quarter pages on Microsoft.)


	10. Worth A Thousand Words

Nearly Headless Nick left immediately after the service was over, but not without saying goodbye and telling Natalie, again, how happy he was to finally meet her. Isaac watched him go, the longest, and felt like he had a stomach ache caused by spoiled milk. Filch noticed, at the last minute, and touched his shoulder to get him to join the group's conversation.

Father McKenzie told Harry, "There're some pictures of your mother," he gestured to the board Filch and Isaac had looked at, when they first come in, "over there. You can see them, before you go."

Harry nodded and followed him over, along with everyone else.

Harry stared at younger phases of his mother, as Father McKenzie gave little anecdotes about each of the photographs Lily was in.

There was one of her, as a first year, and Isaac, as a second year, on either side of a barn owl who had a broken wing. Isaac had jumped in to explain, after Father McKenzie shared that his name had been Crafty, "A fourth year Ravenclaw girl and two seventh year Slytherin boys had been attacking him in the owlery. I found them and- Well, they're backs were turned—I stunned them-"

Harry gave him an impressed look and said, "Thanks. I mean I'm sure my mum was thrilled. I know that's how I would feel, if someone saved Hedwig, my owl, for me."

Isaac nodded.

Father McKenzie, who had been watching Isaac, like Filch and Natalie, brought their attentions back to the photographs. There was one of a second year Lily and a first year Ashley motioning, enthusiastically, to the church, on the front steps.

Besides pictures of Lily, there were ones of Alice, Frank, two girls named Silvia Stone and Alison Knott, Filch, and all the Snape siblings.

A third year Snape and Filch covered their ears, as if fourth year Isaac's singing voice was terrible. Filch confessed, "It really isn't. He was in the school choir, after all. He got a lot of solos too."

Isaac insisted, "Well, Professor Falyn, who was the music professor back then, knew I was good at memorizing songs-"

"And that you had the best voice." Filch added.

Isaac smiled, briefly and appreciatively, at Filch.

There was a picture, from their fourth year, where Alice surprised Frank by kissing him on the cheek.

Another showed Filch and Alison, in Hogsmeade, on a horse.

One from Snape's first year of him and Filch, leaning, outside, against the church wall, looking off into a sunset.

Another showed a sixth year Isaac and fifth year Lily having a snow ball fight against Alice and Ashley.

A somber picture, from Snape's fifth year showed himself, his siblings, Filch, Alison, and Silvia seated together at the front of the church.

There was one from Snape's second year of Silvia, himself, Lily, and Ashley waving to the camera, on a bright spring day.

The picture next to it was of a fourth year Isaac and third year Alison, dramaticly, shaking their heads as third year Alice and Frank pretended to have an argument.

There was only one of any of them alone: Isaac, as a first year, laughing at something Father McKenzie had been doing or saying behind the camera.

There was one picture of the kids that made Isaac, as well as Filch and Father McKenzie, feel like he had been sentenced to the dementor's kiss. Natalie swept her eyes over the three of them and had a good, gloomy idea about what they were remembering.

In the picture, from Snape's fourth year, all of the kids were standing in front of the pews, facing the door. Alice, Frank, and Isaac were looking through the hymnal Frank was holding. Alison and Silvia waved to the camera, like beauty pageant winners. Lily stood behind Ashley, hugged her, and rocked her back and forth. Filch, who was chuckling a little, stood at the end, next to Snape.

Snape, however, saw something at the door that made him look like there was a thick, icy sludge in his throat. Harry and Hermione noticed, but felt like mentioning it, somehow, wouldn't be a good idea, unless they wanted to be lied to


	11. Explanations

Just as everyone, except Father McKenzie of course, had to head back (because Harry and Hermione had to, since they were not allowed to be out longer than when all the churches ended and Isaac mentioned, privately, to Father McKenzie that he would probably have to talk about Harry and Hermione's attendance with Lupin) Harry promised Father McKenzie, "I'm definitely coming back here, next Sunday."

Father McKenzie smiled, sentimentally, and nodded.

Hermione added, "I'll be coming back here too."

Harry shared a smile with her and Natalie grinned, excitedly, as she grabbed Hermione's arm and said, "Yes! We can walk together again!"

Hermione smiled, a little surprised, but flattered, by Natalie's excitement, "Yeah,"

Isaac studied the way Natalie's face was lit up, while she and Hermione planned a meeting time for next Sunday. Filch and Father McKenzie noticed and shared a quick smile.

Then, Father McKenzie said, reluctantly, "Well, you should probably start heading back."

They all did, just as reluctantly. Father McKenzie watched them go. Harry listened to Hermione and Natalie's gush about movies they had seen, while he occasionally put his two cense in. Filch looked straight ahead and Isaac looked over his shoulder, shared a somber smile with Father McKenzie, and waved.

* * *

><p>There were clumps of students, scattered at the front of the school, who turned to look at them, in disbelief, when they got back. Lee Thomas, Fred, and George had been playing a game of exploding snap with a few girls and boys from their year and were the first to see them.<p>

Then, they passed by the fountain, where Dean and Luna were standing. Luna regarded them blissfully as ever and said, "We were all wondering where you two were." Hermione smiled, quickly, at her.

Ginny and Neville were on the other side of the fountain. Harry and Hermione couldn't look into Neville's face, without remembering what Isaac and his siblings had done for his family and how he didn't know.

The hardest thing was when they reached Ron and Lupin. Ron was sitting on the stares, glaring at them, while Lupin stood near him and shared a quick, anxious smile with Isaac.

Everyone watched them, without even thinking to hide it.

Lupin addressed Harry and Hermione, "So you both got to meet Father McKenzie? He's a good man-"

"Yeah," Harry told him and struggled not to cry.

Lupin barely breathed as he studied Harry and Hermione's faces and put together some idea of what had happened. Then, he looked to Isaac, who wordlessly and apologetically confirmed it. When he looked back to Harry and Hermione, they nodded.

Ron, who was completely out of the loop, swept his eyes, suspiciously, over Isaac, Filch, and Natalie. He tried to sound civil and asked Harry and Hermione, "Are you going back there next Sunday?"

"Yeah," Harry and Hermione answered.

Ron nodded, then shouted at everyone watching, "Oi! You can all stop staring over here, like you've never seen people talking before!"

Most people, except Ron's siblings and Neville, turned away, either trying to look innocent or to discuss what was going on.

Ron told Harry and Hermione, "I'll be in the common room."

After Ron was inside, Lupin offered, "We can talk in my office."

* * *

><p>No one had bothered sitting, in Lupin's office, when they got in and closed the door. Lupin listened as Harry and Hermione both jumped at the chance to explain and comment on what they had seen.<p>

When they were done, Lupin's eyes were glistening and he was breathing deeply, like he always did when he was trying to hold back on crying. He asked, "No doubt, you'll both tell Ron about this?"

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, before Hermione said, "Well, he's not dense, even if he is acting like it. He'll know we know something and," she glanced at Natalie, "if he says something bad about Natalie, and" she turned to Isaac, "Mr. Snape," she turned to Filch, "and Mr. Filch," she looked back at Lupin, "well, Harry and I would probably just mention something then."

Lupin nodded. After a moment, he confessed to Harry, "I wanted to tell you about that night. I did, really-"

"It's ok." Harry assured him.

Lupin insisted, "Thank you for being so understanding, Harry, but I need to explain myself." Harry gave him an accepting look and Lupin continued, "When I found out that you had been placed with your aunt and uncle, Fudge told me that I was…" He swallowed back a sob, before he admitted, "That I wasn't allowed to be anywhere near you, until you came back into the wizarding world." He took a step away from the window he had been standing near and, desperately, insisted, "And, Harry, I kept track of the time, I did. I knew when you were back, but there was nothing for my transformation at that time and so I wasn't sure what I would do with you—I was barely employed. I was in an out of homeless shelters, when Professor Dumbledore found me…"

Harry, Hermione, and Natalie gave him horrified looks. Filch looked away and Isaac looked sympathetic and guilty for not having known.

"You could have used my family's fortune." Harry told him.

Lupin shook his head, "No, Harry. You were a child-"

"And I would have been happy to share it with you." Harry confessed, "The Dursleys, they were awful." Then, he asked Isaac, "Were you all told not to contact me-"

"Yes," Isaac admitted, with a pained expression, "and we would have adopted you, if…"

Harry told him, eyes down cast, "It's ok. Living at the Dursleys wasn't so bad."

"Yes, it was." Isaac insisted. He added, "If it wasn't, you wouldn't have said so."

Harry decided, "Well, it wasn't like anything you went through."

"That doesn't mean-"

"It's fine. Maybe… Maybe, it did me some good. It made me not turn out like Voldemort, hating muggles and muggleborns."

Isaac and Lupin stared at him, impressed, but guiltily.

Harry pointed out, "I turned out ok. And having a hard life, I think it helps me when I have to fight. I learned how to survive."

Isaac and Lupin smiled a little.

Lupin also said, "I also think you inherited some of it from your parents."

"And Ben," Isaac added.

Harry smiled, thankfully.

Filch said, suddenly, "Well, I have a few things I need to get done."

As Filch headed to the door, Isaac told him, "I'll come help you-"

"Take your time." Filch insisted, before he slipped out of the room.

Natalie told Hermione and Harry, "Well, I could help you make a study plan for your N.E.W.T.s, but, I know you probably want to go tell your friend, Ron, about everything."

"He'll be expecting it." Harry said, apologetically.

Hermione asked, "Could we do it another time, maybe later?"

Natalie told her, "Sure, if you don't think going to see me again would start an argument."

Hermione insisted, "Well, if Ron does start one, that'll be his own fault, not yours."

Natalie smiled, sweetly.

Harry added, "Maybe, after we tell him what your family did, he'll come around."

Natalie nodded, hopefully.

Then, Harry and Hermione left. When they were gone, Natalie told her uncle and Lupin, "I can go read or-"

Isaac asked her, "Are you sure you'll be alright?" which surprised Lupin, who wasn't sure if Natalie should stick around for their conversation.

"I'll be fine." Then, she informed Lupin, "I get panic attacks sometimes."

"Oh." Lupin said, a little shocked. He offered, "You can stay-"

"No." she shook her head. "I'm sure you guys want to talk about a lot and well, I'll tell you one thing, no one ever showed me those memories on purpose. I found them and… Well, I saw them." She added, "And that's not why I have panic attacks." She turned to Isaac, who gave her an apologetic look. Then, she told Lupin, "I'll just leave, so you can talk."

Lupin teased her, lightly, "You never stay here very long, do you?" He turned to Isaac, "Did I mention it, that when you and she arrived, Natalie came to my classroom, while I was looking through some lesson plans, and when I looked up, she ran away."

Isaac smiled a little, "No, you didn't, but Natalie told me she saw you."

Natalie watched them, pleased that she could be used as an ice breaker. She said, "Ok, well, I stuck around longer, today, didn't I?"

Lupin nodded. Then, Natalie left.

Lupin locked eyes with Isaac and confessed, in concern, "Part of me wants to thank you and the other part wants to ask you how you could do something so reckless?"

Isaac told him, "Father McKenzie and I thought he had a right to know and it would make him understand why you, as well as the rest of us, didn't adopt him."

Lupin shrugged and admitted, "I don't think Harry ever considered me adopting him. I know he did, when Sirius offered-"

"Well, did he ask Sirius too or did Sirius have to offer to first?"

Lupin searched his brain, then said, "I think he offered to first."

Isaac said, "There you go. Harry must have never assumed either of you would adopt him, until, maybe, today, when I showed him why no one could."

"You didn't have too. I don't know how you even managed reliving it. That night, all I could do was think about how James, and Lily, and Ben were dead and that it was partially my fault Harry couldn't be adopted by any of us." Lupin insisted, eyes down cast.

"It's not your fault you're a werewolf." Isaac told him. "Besides Fudge, with what my brother did-"

Lupin looked up again and pointed out, "You could have shown Harry and Hermione what you did for me that night and," he looked away, regretfully, "how I repaid you…"

"I didn't want to make you look bad." Isaac assured him. "You don't deserve it and it wouldn't really help things, since I do actually want us to be friends again."

Lupin admitted, with a small smile, "I'd like that too."

Isaac chuckled, softly, "I was terrified to come and see you."

"So was I." Lupin told him.

Isaac shared, "I kept changing my mind about coming to talk to you personally. I promised my niece I would, but, in the end, she had to be the one to get me to do it…"

"She's very mature. Sometimes, when I was talking to her, it was like she wasn't even a child… Well, and then she does seem like one, but not exactly-"

Isaac reflected, "It's like she can't be either." He added, "But she acts like a normal kid around Hermione. I've never actually seen anyone be able to make her feel like that before."

Lupin asked, cautiously, "Why is your niece… the way she is?"

Isaac took a deep breath, looked down, and shook his head, "Don't ask me that." He flicked his eyes over to Lupin and confessed, "I know why, but— It's not that I don't trust you-"

Lupin looked down, like he wanted to take back his question, "No, it's alright." He locked eyes with him and said, "If Natalie wants me to know, then she'll tell me."

Isaac nodded, appreciatively.

Lupin asked, apologetically, "I didn't think you did, but did you tell them about Alison Knott—What happened to her?"

"No," Isaac shook his head.

"Then, I won't tell them either." Lupin promised.

Isaac looked away, regretfully, "Thanks. I don't want to make you lie, but…" He turned to Lupin and confessed, "You know none of us thought she was guilty. We still don't."

Lupin admitted, a little weakly, "Neither do I." He added, after Isaac gave him a skeptical look, "She did stand up for me a few times. She must have been a good friend to all of you."

Isaac chuckled, sadly, "We've had this conversation before."

Lupin chuckled too, "That's right. We have."

Isaac told him, "Well, we're consistent. We did this the last time we reconnected too."

Lupin nodded, "So we did." Then, he asked, more seriously, "We won't have to do this again, will we? We'll stay friends this time, right?"

Isaac studied the way Lupin looked at him, with the heart wrenching realization that Lupin still thought of him as the person to lean on.

"Well, I think that's up to you." Isaac jested, "Don't start throwing things at me this time."

Lupin grinned with him, although a little surprised at his joke, and promised, "Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

><p>Filch's office was small, like the size of four closets. There was room for a bed, writing desk, and a dresser. There was also a fire place that rarely got used.<p>

Alison sat on Filch's bed, hands folded in her lap, while she listened to him, as he leaned against the wall near the door, explain what had happened.

After he had finished, Alison reflected, eyes on the fire place, "It was crazy, but, maybe, it's all for the best."

Filch followed her path of vision and then they turned to each other, listlessly. He shook his head, "I can't tell my dad like that."

She gave him a sympathetic look and reminded him, "You'll have to see him, eventually."

Filch thought this over and asked, "Well, how would I tell him, anyway? Dad, probably tomorrow, you're going to have to explain yourself to Mr. Snape-"

"You could probably start calling him Donovan." Alison pointed out. "Me too, I guess."

Filch took a few deep breaths, as his eyes started to glisten. Alison clenched her lips together, like she always did when she tried not to cry, and watched him stare at the fireplace.

"Argus?" He turned to her, about ready to cry. She confessed, "I know I wouldn't exactly be a part of it, but I would be happy, if you could all just became a family again."

Filch sniffled, but stopped himself from sobbing, took a step closer to her, and asked, "What if it's not that easy?"

Alison got up and went over to him, "You were like the same family. So, maybe— Well, you were fine with Severus, and Ashley, and Isaac. Even Natalie likes you."

"But we weren't the ones who decided my dad and I should leave."

She moved her mouth around, but said nothing. Then, she said, nervously, "I don't know. Both of your dads want to see each other and all of you. You all could have—should have done this before, it just sounds like you're scared about how it will affect everyone." She waited for him to respond, but he only looked away. Then, she added, "Maybe, it's time you all stopped… caring. I mean… I don't know what I mean." She started to look away, but then looked at him and promised, "We'll figure out a way to keep me away from them-"

He locked eyes with her and said, "They'll start noticing. Severus might. You didn't use to run away from him."

"Yes, but, if I only avoided Isaac, then he would definitely figure it out." she reasoned. Then, she admitted, "I constantly worry about something happening to you because of me. I don't want anything to happen to them either, but, I don't know, maybe, it's because I saw them and it really sunk in that I haven't for a while-"

"Alison…? Filch held one of her hands and slid his other hand up the opposite arm.

She gave him a defeated look, "I just think it would be nice if at least some form of our old group could … exist."

Filch nodded. Then, he added, "It would just be better if we could both be a part of it."

Alison smiled, weakly, but gratefully.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione had found a frequently unused corridor; the one Natalie and Isaac had stood in their first night, to talk things out. Ron, however, wasn't the best listener, as expected. He snapped at them, after almost every sentence.<p>

When they finally got to the end, Ron pounded the side of his left hand against his right palm and demanded to know, "Yeah, ok, but how do you know you can really trust them?"

Harry and Hermione listed the major points of the memories, but Ron waved his arms around and said, "I heard it all already! All I'm saying is: we don't know that they didn't leave things out!"

Harry argued, "So what if they did?"

Hermione added, "It would have been something private. Something we didn't know!"

"Or something that made them look bad," Ron countered.

"Shut up!" Harry and Hermione said, eyes glistening.

Hermione reminded Ron, "They saved Neville!" She started trembling and tears dripped out of her eyes, as she reasoned, "He was a little baby and Bellatrix was still going to hurt him, Ron. I know… I know Professor Snape can be downright awful to us and everyone, but he saved Neville. And Ashley wanted too. So did Mr. Snape. They are… Ron, don't you realize that if they hadn't been there, Neville wouldn't be at school with us? He would either be dead or at St. Mungo's, like his parents. And he would have experienced so much pain!"

Ron stared at Hermione, in shock, while Harry, who was just hit by what she said, went over and hugged her. He could feel her trembling in his arms and she could feel him shaking in hers. She also heard him start to sob by her ear.

Ron looked down and reflected, "Well, that is good." He locked eyes with his friends and added, "That they saved Neville, I mean."

"It's more than just good." Harry told him, a little contemptuously. He, slowly, pulled away from Hermione and went over to Ron, "Neville's here and not like his parents. I almost got to live with people who would have loved me-"

Ron blurted, nervously, "But how do you know Snape would have loved you?"

Harry froze and started to look away, then decided not to. He opened his mouth, but closed it. Then, he explained, "I don't think he would have been the one raising me. And, even if he treated me like he does now, it still would have been better than living with the Dursleys."

As Harry started to turn away, like Hermione, Ron confessed, "I'm not trying to be a git." Harry and Hermione had turned back, tired and annoyed. Ron struggled to tell them, "You weren't here, when your defeat of Voldemort was so new."

He swallowed, then explained, eyes downcast, "All the deaths, they were so recent and kids like me, we could tell that we had just missed living in something awful."

He looked up and admitted, "We thought we were lucky. I did, anyway. I mean Ginny, Fred and George, and I… We didn't think Voldemort was ever coming back. Everything we heard, it was just stories, sort of. We didn't think it would happen to us, but my parents, Bill, and Charlie, even Percy, they were just always afraid, I guess. I don't think they believed he would come back, but they… We saw that they and anyone else who could remember Voldemort in power were never really ok."

Harry and Hermione were suddenly very aware of all the years they had not spent in the wizarding world, how remnants of Voldemort's legacy must have still been there, like graves and abandoned buildings that had had the dark mark over them.

Ron continued, bitterly, "It's not fair. Voldemort wasn't supposed to come back. No one else was supposed to die." Ron took a few deep breaths, before he stated, "Snape was a death eater. He was trained to kill. I know it was only for five days, but… How does Dumbledore tell us to trust him? He doesn't trust him. If he did, Snape would get to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts. Obviously, Dumbledore, even after saving Neville and, yeah, trying to save Harry, must know something about Snape that… I don't know." He looked down and said, "I can't trust him and I can't trust his family. I'm…"

As much as Ron wanted to apologize, Harry and Hermione wanted to say he didn't have to, but they couldn't do it after what they had seen.

Hermione suggested, "Why don't we go and see Hagrid." The boys turned to her and she added, "Obviously, we can't tell him everything, but, I mean, he'll probably have heard Harry and I went to church with them. We could at least tell him about that."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and agreed, wordlessly, that she was right.

* * *

><p>Hagrid had listened to the trio, wordlessly. Then he told Harry and Hermione, "I think you're right, trustin' 'em." He admitted, reluctantly, "I don't know if I should tell you this, but—I'm sure you've guessed Isaac, Mr. Snape I mean, can."<p>

Ron felt a throbbing in his throat, while Harry and Hermione felt like gray sludge had slid down to their stomachs.

"What is it?" Hermione asked him.

Hagrid confessed, "They can both see thestrals."

Ron looked out the window, while Harry and Hermione couldn't stop thinking about how Natalie was only eleven.

Hermione asked him, in a thin voice, "Did they tell you why?" She dragged her hands over her face, then said, "Natalie's so young… I guess…" She turned to leave and decided, "I have to go find her."

"I'm coming with you." Harry added, as he got up.

Ron stayed at Hagrid's table and Hagrid remained in his red arm chair. They locked eyes, as Harry and Hermione left.

* * *

><p>Harry had wanted to check the school first, but Hermione pulled him away and suggested, "No. We should try the green houses first. Most people don't go in there, on weekends."<p>

"Except, maybe, Neville," Harry pointed out.

Hermione looked at him and said, "I'm sure she knows that."

They sprinted, when they could see the green houses, and nearly fell, as they slid in. They grabbed a table with plants on it just in time though.

As expected, Neville was there. He was standing at the end of the table Harry and Hermione had grabbed on to, with Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Ernie Macmillan. They had all had to grab on to the table, when Harry and Hermione slammed into it.

Neville and Ernie looked suprisingly good in their aprons, because of their new, soft, lean muscled bodies. Hannah looked more womanly herself, with a swan like neck that was very noticeable with her blond hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Susan, who also looked more womanly, didn't wear her hair in a long plait anymore, but back in a ponytail that suited her as if she had started ponytails. Justin was more toned and dreamy looking in a boy-next-door way, with his kind brown eyes and brown curls across his forehead.

"Sorry," Harry and Hermione told them.

The others assured them that it was alright. Then, Harry and Hermione turned and locked eyes with Natalie, who was by the plants near the wall. She was all geared up, like the others, and holding a pair of clippers.

"Are you alright?" she asked them.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Never better," Hermione added.

Natalie glanced at the others, who were watching, and went over to Harry and Hermione to ask, in a low voice, "How did it go with Ron?"

"Not like how we expected," Harry admitted.

Then, Hermione added, "But he knows we trust you and your family and I think he will too, eventually. I think he kind of already does."

A hint of a hopeful smile started to form on Natalie's face, but then she remembered the others were watching and insisted, with a smile, so they would hear, "I know how to handle the plants, you guys."

Hermione played along by adding, "We know you can. We just thought you could help us."

Harry got that he was supposed to say something and told Natalie, like he was obviously lying, "We really want to get ahead in Herbology."

Natalie gave them a skeptical look, but gave in, "Fine." As she headed back to where she had been working at, she said over her shoulder, "Oh, and don't worry I'll make sure to let my Uncle Isaac know you were both very convincing."

Harry chuckled, like Hermione, and told her, "He just wants to protect you. Hey, you should see Ron's mom. She wants to mother the world."

When the three of them were together, Hermione whispered, "Hagrid told us you can see thestrals."

Natalie turned to her, nervously, obviously holding back a sob, and nodded.

As Natalie turned away, Harry told her, "I started seeing them, in my fifth year, because I saw Cedric Diggory die."

"I know." she said, as she cut her plant. "My family tried to come and see you."

"It's alright." Harry offered. "I had loads of support here, from Hermione, and my other friends, and teachers."

Natalie looked at him and confessed, "That wasn't the first time we wanted to see you, but Fudge forbid us. Apparently, he was going to fire my uncle Severus, when you were finally coming here, but Professor Dumbledore told Fudge it would look conspicuous and that no one else wanted to teach potions. So Fudge let him stay, as long as he didn't tell you about us."

Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped a little. Harry asked, "Do you know why Fudge was so hard your family?"

Natalie gave him a pained expression and nodded, "Yeah, but I can't tell you. Fudge would arrest my uncle."

Harry and Hermione eyed the door, as if the Ministry would come in at any moment and they would both have to shield her.

Then, they both asked, "Which uncle?"

"My uncle Isaac." she said.

"Should we tell him we know?" Hermione asked.

Natalie replied, "Yeah, we can go see him after we're done, I guess. He and Professor Lupin wanted to talk." Harry and Hermione nodded. Then, she suggested, "Well, if you're going to stay in here, you should probably get your aprons and gloves, goggles too, maybe some earmuffs."

Harry and Hermione agreed and then walked out. A few moments afterward, Natalie realized she hadn't mentioned a few things and ran after them, "Wait!"

When she was gone, Ernie remarked, "I wish we could just lock the door."

Hannah warned him, "Shhhh. She might here you and she does actually have some control over us."

"Plus, she's Snape's niece." Neville added, bitterly.

Outside, Natalie ran up the sloping hills and eventually came across Harry and Hermione, talking with Ginny, who was holding her Herbology gear. They all turned and stopped talking, as Natalie ran over to join them.

She told Ginny, awkwardly, "Hi, again."

Hermione informed Natalie, "Ginny was telling us that she met you and that you told her you've met Percy."

"I was going to tell Ron too," Natalie shared, "but, er…"

"I really hope my brother, Ron, wasn't too rude to you." Ginny said.

Natalie nodded, "I know. And really he wasn't."

Ginny looked unconvinced, but dropped the subject and told Harry and Hermione, "I'll go back, with Natalie, and you guys can go an get your gear."

Harry and Hermione nodded and ran to the school, after they gave Natalie, quick, supportive smiles.


	12. Surprising

At around 5 o'clock, Isaac was standing behind the desk, in his office, which had a white bowl, streaked with blood, on it. His sleeves were rolled up, because he had just finished wrapping his forearms in white bandages. He was putting the remaining roll of gauze away in a black box, next to a little knife and a clean handkerchief, for next time.

After he had enchanted the lock on it and the drawer it went in, he looked, absently, in the white bowl and felt his stomach churn, like after the first time he ate horse radish. Just as he gripped the bowl, tightly, shook a little, and vomited into it, Filch came by, about to knock on the door. His fist froze, as he listened to the ghastly sound of Isaac vomit, not only once, but, a smaller amount, a second time.

Filch lowered his hand and said, "Isaac, it's me!" He looked around the hall, to make sure no one was eaves dropping or that Lupin stepped out of his office and classroom, and added, "I don't care how awful it is in there, just let me in."

Isaac was hunched over the bowl and held his burning throat. He pulled his wand out and, wordlessly, unlocked the door. Filch pushed it open and gave him a pitying look, while Isaac stared back, apologetically. A little more vomit dripped out of his mouth.

Filch told him, "I'll be right back. I'll get you some water."

Then, Filch ran out to the halls, past a few students, who whispered to each other about the possibility that something was wrong with Mrs. Norris, while he prayed he wouldn't run into Natalie, and have to explain things to her, Harry, Hermione, Lupin, or Dumbledore and McGonagall.

He ran down up a flight of stairs and leapt, part way, to the fourth floor to get to his office and startled Alison, who had quickly transformed back into Mrs. Norris. He pulled a glass out of a desk drawer and ran back out, without even a word.

Then, he slid into a bathroom, where a fourth year Ravenclaw boy, decked out in everything but his cloak for some reason, with wavy, medium brown hair and beautiful, but still masculine, features had been washing his hands.

He stared, nervously and curiously, as Filch ignored him and filled the glass with water, ran back out, with his hand over the top of the glass, and left the faucet running.

The boy turned off the water for Filch and was left bewildered about seeing an incredibly human side to the bitter caretaker, who, just a year ago, he could remember threatening to whip even the first years under Umbridge's reign.

* * *

><p>When Filch got back in Isaac's office, he found Isaac sitting on the floor, leaning against his desk. As Filch put the glass to Isaac's lips and then Isaac took hold of the glass, Filch couldn't believe how Isaac still looked like the perfect protective older brother. <em>Filch's<em> protective older brother.

After he finished drinking, Isaac gave Filch a drained look, like, to Filch, he had just come from a battle, and said, "Thank you."

Then, he got up, followed by Filch, and turned away, towards his room.

Filch told him, "You could use magic to clean it. I wouldn't blame you."

Isaac headed into his room to get a wastebasket and a blue sponge and said, over his shoulder, "I don't want to get into the habit of using magic for everything." On his way out, he offered, "You can wait outside or in my bedroom, while I clean up."

"No, I'll wait here." Filch told him, still surprised that Isaac, as he cleaned up his own vomit, who also cut himself, and who looked constantly sleep deprived, and had a slightly bad haircut, could still seem so much like the hero, the emotional rock he used to be—no, was still seen as.

How was it possible to be so afraid for someone, to see them as fragile, but to think of them as the person you could always lean on?


	13. Hidden

"I really need to pay more attention in Herbology." Harry commented, jovially, as he clipped and pulled another thick vine from a pot.

Hermione turned to him, with a _Don't give me that_ look, "You're doing fine, Harry."

"No, no." Natalie told Harry, "If you think you need some tutoring, it's what I'm here for. You're academical struggles are how my uncle and I get paid."

Harry motioned to himself, "So it's like a team effort."

"Yeah, except you're the part of the team that doesn't get paid."

The three of them chuckled, while the others, which also now included Professor Sprout, looked over, curiously, and share confused looks.

Professor Sprout guided Justin on how to properly cut the plant he was working with and then announced, "I'll just be gone a moment to get us all some more water." Just as she turned to leave, she added, to Justin, "Oh, and, Justin, do keep your goggles on."

"Yes, Professor." he said as he moved them from his forehead to his eyes. Susan looked at him, about to laugh, which made Justin blush and ask, "What's so amusing, Susan?"

She pointed and explained, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't. You have goggle marks on your forehead."

He touched his forehead, self-consciously, "Oh, well…"

She told him, "Oh, Justin, don't worry. It's not so bad and they'll go away."

"No, Susan, why don't you just tell him what you're really thinking, that he looks ridiculous." Ernie jested.

Susan widened her eyes, turned to Ernie, and protested, "No, I didn't—I don't-"

Ernie touched her shoulder and said, "Easy, Susan. I was just joking."

Justin added, "And, really, I wasn't offended."

Susan turned to him, smiled, apologetically, and told him, "Well, I'm sorry, anyway."

While this went on, Ginny looked over at Harry, Hermione, and Natalie, who had their backs turned to the others. She did a sideways glance at Neville, then looked back over and wondered how Harry and Hermione could be so relaxed around Natalie, her uncle, and Filch too, and if it was just as possible for Neville.

Ginny saw flashes of black and brown at the glass, above the door. They made their way down, while Ginny got a sinking feeling in her stomach, and turned out to be Isaac, followed by Filch.

Isaac spotted Neville, busily working, and stopped to stare at him with a kind of recognition that surprised Ginny, while Filch leaned over and tapped Harry on the shoulder to get his, Natalie, and Hermione's attention.

Ginny was more confused by the way Harry and Hermione seemed to understand the way Isaac was looking at Neville, like a cross between when a relative is surprised by how much you have grown from the last time they saw you and a poor man who owes loan sharks.

Isaac turned to Natalie, Hermione, and Harry, shook his head, fearfully, and then walked out. Ginny could see him start running, when he was back outside, which looked like a dark creature galloping past the greenhouse.

While she watched him go, she missed Filch give Natalie a look that Harry and Hermione missed the meaning of, but it made Natalie widen her eyes, run after Isaac, and scream, "Uncle Isaac!"

Her fear startled the others enough to make them look up in time to see Hermione lead Filch and Harry after Natalie.

Afterwards, Professor Sprout returned, without the water, and asked, "What's happened? Is anyone hurt?"

"No," Ginny explained. "Mr. Snape and Mr. Filch came by and, er," she glanced, nervously, at Neville, "Mr. Snape looked like he wanted to say something to Neville-"

"What?" Neville asked, a little nervously.

"Well, he would, I guess." Professor Sprout decided, cautiously. "He and your parents were friends, when they were at school, and with Professor Snape, Ashley, and Mr. Filch."

Neville stared at her, like he was trying to convince himself he had heard her wrong.

Professor Spout added, "Well, they did seem to drift apart-"

Neville theorized, bitterly, "Probably because they figured out the Snapes are all hyped up on blood-status-"

"Neville," Professor Sprout warned him, "that's a pretty serious accusation. I should be taking you to see the headmaster. Any other teacher would."

"Good." Neville decided. "I can tell him what Snape's been doing to all of us, all of us who aren't Slytherins and pure bloods."

"No, that won't be necessary." Professor Sprout informed him, with a shake of her head. "But, Neville, try not to say things like that in front of the other professors, especially Professor Snape."

Neville stared at her, in a way that made her feel uneasy, and then asked, "Well, can you honestly say you're happy that more Snapes are here or that you trust any of them?"

"I can't." Ernie admitted.

Hannah added, "Professor Snape can be really horrible and he does seem— No, he does favor his own house and they are all into blood-status. You must have heard them talking."

Professor Sprout nodded, reluctantly. She swept her eyes over them, apologetically, "But, regardless, Isaac, Mr. Snape I mean, and Natalie are going to be here for at least a full year. They'll be in your classes. Isa—Mr. Snape wasn't a bad kid. He might be helpful and so might Natalie."

"Yeah," Ernie remarked, bitterly, "more help for those _inbred _Slytherins."

"Ernie." Professor Sprout warned, nervously. "Don't get caught saying things like that either."

* * *

><p>Natalie, Hermione, Filch, and Harry had followed Isaac to more of a secret outdoor corridor, tucked away behind an opening, along the side of the school, near the back, that Harry and Hermione had never realized led to anywhere.<p>

Red rose bushes were planted all around the circular walls and there was a second entrance on the other side they came in on. The fountain made it feel cool and calm, for the perfect hiding place.

There was a glass statue of Genevieve, in her late thirties, with only muggle clothes on, (flats, bell-bottoms, and a blouse) in the fountain. Her wand, which was one of the places water came out of, as well as the water that shot up around her from the ground she was on, was pointed out, like she was in battle. Her hair was sculpted to look like she had just turned her head and she had a fierce expression on her face.

Isaac, his back turned to them, had been staring at it, when they ran in and stopped short, in front of the entrance.

Natalie pointed and explained, quietly, "The statue is of my grandmother."

Harry and Hermione turned and saw the same kind of longing and respect Harry had for his parents etched on Natalie and Filch's faces.

The four of them walked over and saw the same look on Isaac's face, although he also looked like he felt unworthy of even being in the presence of his mother's statue.

Hermione nudged Harry and got him to look at the gold plaque on the ledge that said,

_In Memory of Genevieve Snape_

_March 3, 1939-November 15, 1977_

_Co-founder of The Muggle Guards,_

_mother of Isaac, Severus, and Ashley,_

_wife of Donovan Snape,_

_friend to anyone who needed help_

"_We were so lucky to have you."_

_-Her friends and family_

Harry and Hermione felt hot pressure on the back of their eyes, but were just stopped short of crying because of the sentiment the plaque gave off, when Isaac looked over at them.

"We couldn't get the Ministry to display her statue more openly on the grounds. Professor Dumbledore tried to help, but, this statue got so delayed in production that by the time it was done my brother had already joined and left the death eaters."

Hermione's eyes glistened, "That's not right! You're mum was a great witch! Everyone should get to see this statue and know what she did!"

"Thank you." Isaac told her, with a sad, but grateful, smile.

"How did she die?" Harry asked. When Isaac turned to him, he glanced at the statue and added, "Was she fighting someone?"

Isaac glanced at the statue and his mouth twitched up into a small smile. Then, he turned to Harry, "No. Well, sort of. She didn't die during the battle. We-that also included," he gestured to Filch, "Mr. Filch and his father—thought that it was more respectful, that it showed who my mother was," they all looked up at the statue with him, "to have her statue look like this."

Isaac breathed, harshly, and everyone turned to see him struggling not to cry. He admitted, "She died from being hexed. It was the summer after my seventh year. Some death eaters came to my family's neighborhood…" Filch started to feel transparent, as if they would all read his mind and suddenly know about Alison, "They had come earlier, that winter, and tried to kill some of our friends, muggle friends, Fiona and Shelley Clyde, they were taking their gap year, and Margaret Macgregor, who was about thirty at the time, and her son, Anthony-"

"He was only nine." Filch shared.

Harry and Hermione looked horrified and Hermione asked, "Do you know who those death eaters were? Did they get cought?"

"Yes," Isaac told her. "Philip Brawn, Lucas Trent, and David Gideon." He added, after a deep breath, "Mr. Gideon was alright, in the end. He sabotaged both operations. That's what he was doing to try and defeat Voldemort. Voldemort had found out he was a good duelist and forced him to join him or he would kill his wife, Rachel, who was a muggle. He joined Voldemort to save her and in hope of stopping him. When Voldemort found out, he sent every death eater after him, but I found him before they could. My brother had left Voldemort around then and he knew that Voldemort had sent every death eater after him." Isaac reflected, as he, inwardly, juggled the pros and cons of Voldemort sending his followers to hunt David down, "That's how my brother got away. Well, when I found Mr. Gideon, I brought him back to my family's house and we took him to the Ministry of Magic, where they tried him and cleared him based on my brother's testimony and memories."

"Memories can be used as evidence?" Harry asked, as he recalled his own experience in court.

"Not anymore." Isaac explained. "It was eventually deemed too risky, because people can make false ones that look very real."

Hermione argued, "But they could just hire people to investigate-"

"The Ministry could do a lot of things." Isaac remarked, understandingly, with a brief smile.

Harry and Hermione recalled Fudge's stance on Voldemort not being back, the previous year, and nodded.

Harry turned to Filch, "Mr. Filch? All those things you did for Umbridge, and the threats you made, when you would go around scaring the first years-"

Filch felt like his insides had melted into a thick stew and he was numb. He strongly avoided looking at Isaac and Natalie, but mostly Isaac, who could tell, as he explained, "I was trying to stop her from getting to all of you. The more she heard I was doing, the more she felt she didn't have to bother. She was already aware of the things I said, my empty threats and empty complaints about how Professor Dumbledore runs things—I wanted to protect all of you." His voice had started to break at the end, but he steadied it.

Natalie and Hermione caught on to Filch's feelings and looked away and wished they could have stopped Harry, who felt ready to kick himself, while Isaac, who could painfully remember Filch before he bullied kids about half his age, thought, in disbelief, _He really still looks up to me. _

Filch swept his eyes over them, "Well, I'll admit, I must have seemed like a complete git."

Harry wanted to tell him he wasn't, but, like Hermione, the memories of the bitter, mean caretaker, with the evil cat-lackey was too much. Natalie had heard enough of Snape's accounts on Filch, although he always justified Filch's attitude towards the students and Dumbledore, to have always known Filch's description of himself was unarguable.

Isaac felt it yank on his soul, Filch's desire for his acceptance. He smiled a little and said, "Well, you're not a _complete git_. You only seemed like one and it was, last year, for a good cause."

Filch looked over at him and couldn't help but give him a small smile. Natalie admired it for everything it meant to Filch and how it gave her uncle purpose, while Harry and Hermione just understood Isaac's comforting abilities were at work.

Isaac turned to the kids and explained, "I know you think I should talk to Neville, but what happened to his parents-"

"It's not your fault." Harry insisted, while the others stared in agreement.

Isaac smiled, nostalgically, "You're truly Lily's son." Harry smiled, thankfully. Then, Isaac lost his smile and explained, "Well, regardless of it being my fault or not, it's too difficult for me to talk to Neville, right now."

"You don't have to tell him about what happened yet." Natalie pointed out.

"I wasn't going too." Isaac told her. Then, he admitted to Harry and Hermione, "I know you two might want to tell him-"

"We won't." Harry and Hermione said together.

They glanced at each other, before Hermione added, "Not if you don't want us too, sir."

Isaac smiled, sadly, "Thank you," he looked down, "and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be." Harry assured him.

Isaac looked up, gave a brief smile, and Hermione nodded.

Isaac announced, "Well, it seems, most likely, that I'll be subbing for my brother tomorrow, with," he eyed his niece, affectionately, "Natalie's help and I need to go over the lesson plans." He turned to filch and added, "Mr. Filch has offered to help me."

Filch turned to him and nodded, "Right,"

Natalie turned to Harry and Hermione, "Well, we could probably head back to the green house."

Harry and Hermione suddenly became aware that they still had all their gear on and nodded.

* * *

><p>When the three of them got back to the greenhouse, only Professor Sprout was there. She had been leaning against a back table, reflecting on something, and exhaled deeply.<p>

She looked up, as they came in and put on a smile, "You're back, so soon. The others left, so you seem to have the whole place to yourselves. Work with what you like. I'll be in the back… sorting some things."

As she left, Harry, Natalie, and Hermione exchanged grim looks.


	14. Draco's Defeat

Natalie let Harry and Hermione put their Herbology gear in her office, draped over the back of a chair, to avoid the common room, really to avoid Neville and the others. Although, that last part never entered their conversation, but it loomed over their heads and was stained on their eyes.

At dinner time, as Natalie stepped out of her office, after them, and pulled the door shut behind her, they shared looks of mutual dread about going to the great hall. However, they had all skipped lunch and their stomachs growled, faintly.

Besides, how long could they really put off facing the other students and staff?

* * *

><p>The crowd moved out of their way, leaving a narrow path, as Hermione, Natalie, and Harry headed down the marble staircase. Everyone gave them shocked or disapproving looks and they caught a few whispers about the three of them, Isaac, and Filch having been seen together.<p>

They passed right by Malfoy, who darted his eyes, scornfully, from Hermione to Harry. Natalie had spotted him, from the top of the stairs, and realized who he was, before even seeing his face, by the shade of his hair. She felt like vomit was sliding back in her, as she thought, _It's Lucius Malfoy's son!_

Natalie went against her own fear and turned to lock eyes with him. He gave her an incredulous look, she knew, because he couldn't even comprehend why she would want to be around a muggleborn and Voldemort and the death eater's greatest enemy.

Hermione turned around, as soon as she noticed Malfoy was looking at Natalie, in time to see Harry step between Natalie and Malfoy, put his arms around Natalie's shoulder, and usher her down the stairs.

Hermione got on Natalie's other side, when they were at the bottom, and glanced over her shoulder. She whispered to Natalie, "That guy-"

"Draco Malfoy. He's Lucius Malfoy's son. I know." Natalie informed her, which left Harry and Hermione feeling a little dumb for not thinking she would.

"Have you met him before?" Hermione asked.

Natalie shook her head, "No, but I've met his dad and I've seen pictures of him."

Hermione shared a concerned look with Harry, then remembered to point out, "He's following us, I think."

Natalie looked slightly alarmed and asked her, "Are you sure? We're all going to the great hall-"

Harry glanced over his shoulder and added, "No, Hermione's right. He's looking right at you."

Hermione saw Natalie weigh her options, like a parent for their child, which made Hermione feel sick in her stomach and throat, and asked, nervously, "What are you thinking of doing?"

She turned to her, shrugged, and explained, "Well, I'll have to talk to him, eventually. I might as well do it now."

"You don't have too."

"Well, he'll probably just come over to all of us, if I don't go over to him."

Harry said, "We're used to him. We can handle whatever he does."

Natalie turned, as she laughed over something she had just recalled, and gave Hermione a half smile, "I know you definitely can."

As she left them, from midway down the Gryffindor table, on the side opposite Ron, who watched them, Hermione shared a stunned look with Harry. Then, they turned and watched Natalie walk over to Malfoy, who was now joined by Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Malfoy looked triumphant about getting her away from them, as he introduced himself, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Non-Slytherins passed by them, with _should have known_ expressions that angered Harry and Hermione.

Ron, who was already sitting on the opposite side of the Gryffindor table, studied his friends' reactions and took a few glances at Natalie, Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle too.

Hermione suddenly snapped out of it and remembered nothing was really keeping her back but her own free will and she charged over, followed by Harry.

They heard Malfoy tell Natalie, "We've always considered Professor Snape as the best teacher here."

"He should really be running this school." Pansy insisted.

"He'd be much better than Dumbledore, I'm sure," Malfoy remarked.

"I like Professor Dumbledore." Natalie admitted, as Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle noticed Hermione and Harry had come over.

Hermione put her hand on Natalie's shoulder and told Malfoy, "I like him too."

"So do I." Harry admitted.

Hermione added, matter-of-factly, "Most people realize he's the best headmaster Hogwarts has ever had."

"I wasn't talking to you, Granger." Malfoy turned to Harry, "Or you, Potter."

Harry was going to respond, but he, Natalie, and Hermione noticed an angry, anguished look in Malfoy's eyes.

They all jumped, when Malfoy's wand was disarmed out of his pocket, just as he was about to grab it himself. It flipped, repeatedly, over to Isaac, who was standing, with Filch, in the doorway.

The room fell silent and everyone looked from Harry, Natalie, Hermione, Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle to Isaac, who had caught Malfoy's wand with ease and showed no signs of alarm. It was enough to make Filch and Natalie completely forget about why Isaac had to constantly wear long sleeves.

Lupin stumbled as he left his seat, at the teacher's table, but grabbed the table to stop himself from falling. He sprinted ahead of Dumbledore and McGonagall and got in front of Harry, Natalie, and Hermione. Isaac and Filch reached them, at the same time, and Lupin gave Isaac a thankful look that Isaac responded to with a short nod.

Dumbledore reached them, shortly after, with McGonagall, and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, gave him a concerned, apologetic look, and then scolded Malfoy, "Hogwarts is not a place for attacking your fellow students, Mr. Malfoy." He raised his palm, just as Malfoy was about to speak, "Don't say anything here. You and your friends can explain yourselves in my office. Dumbledore locked eyes with Harry a moment, before he told him, Natalie, and Hermione, "I'll need you three to come too." He swept his eyes over Filch, Isaac, and Lupin to let them know they also had to come. Then, he held his hand out and told Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, "Give me your wands."

Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle turned to Malfoy, expecting him to protest, but he just stared at them, sulkily.

Pansy was the most surprised and, when she turned away from him, she told Dumbledore, "Draco didn't do anything-"

Dumbledore was about to respond, but Malfoy beat him to it, quietly, "Just give him your wand, Pansy."

Pansy widened her eyes and met his, which looked so defeated, that she couldn't make herself argue with him. She scowled at Dumbledore, but handed over her wand, like Crabbe and Goyle.

As Dumbledore, who just remembered to wave his wand to get the food to show up, led them out, Harry and Hermione looked back at Ron, but McGonagall ushered them forward. Harry wondered, to himself, why it never got easier, being stared at by the students and staff.

When they were gone, far enough for people to feel free enough to whisper, Ron turned and shared a concerned look with Hagrid.

Five people down from Ron, Neville stopped looking at the door and turned to Ginny, who suggested, "Maybe, Mr. Snape isn't so bad. He did just stop Malfoy. So I… Well…"

Neville nodded, hesitantly, "Yeah," and then Ginny watched him sweep his eyes over other students and various parts of the room.

Ginny looked over at the Hufflepuff table and saw that Justin, Ernie, Hannah, and Susan had been watching them. The five of them exchanged helpless looks.

Across from where Ginny and Neville were sitting, eight people down, Fred confessed to George, Lee, and Dean and Seamus, who were across from them, "I just can't figure out how he saw Malfoy about to attack Harry."

Lee pointed out, "Yeah, he was all the way at the door and it's not like he would have had a clear view of them, with everyone moving around."

Seamus asked, "Do you think he put some charm on his eyes, to give himself better eye sight?"

"Could be." said Fred.

George told them, "Yeah, well, at any rate, we'll have to watch ourselves, around him. I know he saved Potter and Granger, but who knows how unlike or like his brother he'll be. With eyes like that, how are we supposed to get away with anything?"

The others nodded, all except Dean, who was staring past the Hufflepuff table, at the Ravenclaw one, at Luna, who swept her eyes over her fellow Ravenclaws, as they chatted about what had just happened.

Dean got up, absently, and heard Seamus ask, in confusion, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." Dean told him, eyes still on Luna.

Seamus exchanged confused looks with the other boys, before he asked Dean, "But where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." Dean told him again, as he started walking.

His friends watched him walk towards the head table, where Hagrid was telling Professor Flitwick and Madame Pince, "I always thought Isaac was a good boy, when he was a student. Maybe, this will earn 'im a better reputation."

Dean's friends were more confused as he walked right by the teachers' table and the Hufflepuff one. Seamus took a glance at the Slytherins, who were all outraged, and asked, a little nervously, "What is he going to do?"

But Dean didn't go over to the Slytherins, he sat beside Luna and commented, with a half-smile, "Hi, Luna. That was pretty interesting, wasn't it? Fantastic, even."

Luna told him, "Hello, Dean. Yes, that was something. I wonder if all the people who aren't Slytherins will start trusting him, now. I'm not really sure how I feel about him, now, but it was nice what he did for Harry and Hermione, and his niece."

Dean nodded, "Yeah. I'm not really sure if I can like him either. He is Snape's brother."

Luna theorized, reflectively, "Which is why people won't change their minds about liking him, except," she glanced at the Slytherins, "maybe, the Slytherins. I wonder if that would affect Professor Snape."

Dean considered it a moment, but Luna misunderstood what he was doing and offered, "You can eat some of our food, while you're here."

Dean looked up, "Oh, I— Er, thanks, Luna.

As he reached for the chicken, so did Luna, who pulled her hand back, "You can get some first."

Dean said, "No, er, ladies first, isn't it?"

Luna smiled and mused, as she took a drumstick, "I guess chivalry isn't dead."

"Er, no," Dean told her. "I mean my mum and dad, before he got killed-"

Luna turned to him, as she put the drumstick on her plate, quickly, "I didn't know your dad was killed."

"Most people don't." He confessed, as he took a drumstick, himself, "I don't mention it much, but he got killed by a wannabe death eater, when I was seven."

"Oh," Luna nodded. She offered, "If you ever want to talk about it-"

He looked her right in the eyes, "Thanks."

They were both surprised and unsure about where to go from there.

Dean took a bite of his chicken, and, after he chewed it, motioned his fork to it, "It's really good today."

Then, Luna took a bite and nodded.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Fred shared with Seamus, "Lee, George, and myself saw them talking earlier, but we didn't think anything of it."

George pointed out, "Well, we were a bit too preoccupied with trying to figure out why Potter and Granger were with Snape's lackeys and Filch."

"He basically counts as a lackey too." Lee decided.

Seamus glanced at Luna, "Well, Lovegood's not bad looking, but she's so…"

"Unique?" Fred suggested, comically.

Seamus grinned, with the others, "That's a way of putting it."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore stood in front of his desk, with McGonagall by his side. The pair of them made Harry and the other non-Slytherins think of a king and queen.<p>

The Slytherins were standing in front of Dumbledore and McGonagall, had declined food and milk or water, while Harry, Natalie, and Hermione ate their chicken together on a dark red couch. Filch, Isaac, and Lupin were on the other side of Dumbledore's desk, seated on the other couch, as they ate their dinners.

Isaac hadn't touched his food yet, because he was too busy explaining, "I couldn't actually hear the conversation, but I saw Mr. Malfoy reach for his wand, so I immediately disarmed him."

Dumbledore looked over at Filch, who, because his mouth was full, nodded.

Then, Dumbledore turned to Natalie, "After you're done chewing, would you tell us what the conversation was about?"

Natalie nodded and chewed her chicken quickly, wiped her mouth with a napkin, then said, "Draco told me he and his friends always thought my uncle Severus was the best teacher here and," Natalie gave Dumbledore an apologetic look, "then Pansy said that my Uncle Severus should be headmaster and she and Draco agreed that he would make a better one then you, but I told them that I like you and so did Hermione and Harry." She locked eyes with Hermione a moment, before she added, "And Hermione said that most people realize you're the best headmaster this school has ever had, which you are-"

Dumbledore smiled, "Calm down, Natalie. You don't have to praise me." With a reflective twitch of his eyebrows, he added, "I'm not worthy of it, really."

"Yes, you are." Isaac decided, in a way that made Dumbledore give him an understanding look.

Harry, as he recalled the part of the memories that involved Dumbledore, finished chewing and added, "Yeah,"

Dumbledore turned to him, surprised, but with a hint of a smile on the corners of his lips and a light in his eyes, like he used to have, when he looked at Harry, before last year.

McGonagall, reluctantly, interrupted, "Albus…"

He turned to her, remembered the task at hand, nodded, and then turned to Natalie, "After that, what happened?"

Natalie recounted, "Well, Draco told Hermione and Harry he wasn't talking to them and after he told Harry that, he, Draco, looked angry and sad, well," she looked right at Malfoy, "obviously because Harry was there when your dad got caught."

Malfoy scowled at her, but she didn't look scared, just that she felt bad for him.

Dumbledore turned to Malfoy, sympathetically, "Mr. Malfoy-"

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me!" Malfoy barked.

Dumbledore didn't change his expression and insisted, "You're hurting and it's perfectly understandable, although it doesn't excuse your attempted attack on your fellow classmates and Natalie. I think you know you need-"

"I don't need anything!" Malfoy's fists were clenched at his side and he was shaking. "I don't need anyone!" That stung for Pansy the most, as well as Crabbe and Goyle. "And I especially don't need you or this school! You're just going to expel me from it! So just do it!" He loosened his fists and added, in a quieter voice, "Just don't expel my friends. They weren't going to do anything."

The way he had requested it, was so much like begging that even Dumbledore was speechless. Harry had to admit that, if he hadn't have known Malfoy, he would have admired the way he tried to save his friends.

"I was never going to expel you, any of you." Dumbledore confessed, so compassionately that Malfoy had to avert his eyes. Dumbledore exchanged a sad look with McGonagall, then he added, "But I'll have to suspend you until November. You'll be given your school work every day, so you won't have to worry about falling behind."

The Slytherins nodded and then just stared at him, blankly.

Dumbledore told them, "The other professors, Mr. Snape, Mr. Filch and I will escort you to your dorms for you to pack your things and then, if you want to say goodbye to anyone, you can." He added to Harry, Natalie, and Hermione, "You three may return to the great hall. As difficult as it may feel, I suggest you go face the students and staff now."

The three of them looked to each other and then nodded at Dumbledore, who, as well as McGonagall, gave them a little, sympathetic smile.

As they got up and headed for the door, Harry, Natalie, and Hermione swept their eyes over the Slytherins, who avoided eye contact with anyone. It was like the moment where you figure out you ate something that wasn't ripe enough.

The three of them ran down the stairs, like they couldn't escape the sound of Dumbledore explaining how Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle would be escorted beyond Hogwarts to the point where he, McGonagall, Lupin, Isaac, and Filch would apparate to their houses with them.

After they were in the hall and the stairs started to disappear, Harry confessed, with a heavy pang in his chest, "I never thought of Malfoy as a person before. I mean…" He looked away and admitted, "I never felt anything more than hatred for him before."

Natalie watched Harry being attacked by his own thoughts. She pressed her lips together, hesitant to speak. She looked at Hermione, who gave her a curious look.

Then, Natalie told Harry, "He might have turned out the same, even if you had accepted being his friend."

Harry looked at her, surprised.

Hermione looked at both of them, "What are you two talking about?"

Harry explained, "Our first train ride, Malfoy came into Ron and I's compartment and told me he could help me figure out the right people to be around and, well, that basically meant we would be friends."

"Oh." Hermione added, "Why didn't you mention this before?"

Harry shrugged, "I never thought of it. I mean I never thought much of it, until now."

Hermione nodded, then said, "Come on, before," she looked up, "they come out." When Natalie and Harry followed her, Hermione asked Natalie, "Natalie, before, when you said you knew who Malfoy was—"

"And I said he's Lucius Malfoy's son." She explained, "It's just how I think of him and I was so nervous about having to talk to him I just didn't think. Like I said, I haven't actually met him, but I've met his dad and his mum once-"

Harry admitted, "I thought your families were close-"

"Not really." Natalie informed them, a little sickened by the idea of their families being close. She was silent for a moment, as she thought things over, then said, "My uncle Severus was in the same house as Draco's parents. Apparently, they were always trying to make him part of their gang."

"It's ok." Harry assured her.

"No, it's not!" Natalie insisted, desperately. Harry and Hermione were immediately taken aback and concerned over her outburst, which made Natalie close her eyes, regretfully.

Hermione reached out, but stopped short of holding Natalie's shoulder, "Natalie?"

"I'm sorry." Natalie told them, sulkily.

"You don't have to be sorry." Harry and Hermione insisted together.

Natalie smiled a little, but lost it almost the second after. She glanced at both of them, hesitantly, like the adults did before they shared something as big as Sirius being Harry's godfather.

She confessed, "Well, you know why it's a good idea for my uncle to be," she added, in mild disgust, "friendly with Lucius Malfoy and his family too, but, Voldemort and the death eaters, they know what the rest of my family is like." She grimaced, "But because I'm only a kid," she said it as if it was even hard for her to realize, "they think I might eventually…" She swallowed and then said, "They think I might eventually join them, like they think my uncle Severus has."

Hermione gasped, silently, and looked like she was going to be sick, while Harry felt like lumpy sludge was in his stomach and throat.

Harry impulsively promised Natalie, "I'll have defeated Voldemort, long before he would have asked you to become a death eater."

Natalie gave him a small, but thankful smile, "Thanks."

Harry smiled back in return, a moment before Hermione thought to ask, "Natalie, when you said you knew I could handle Malfoy-"

Natalie explained, as if it was obvious, with a smile, "Because you punched him, when you were third years."

"I didn't think Malfoy told-"

"He didn't." Natalie informed her, "My uncle Severus saw you." Harry and Hermione gave her incredulous looks, so she told them, happily, "He didn't think it was right, how Malfoy and his father were getting Buckbeak, I mean," she grinned, "Witherwings, killed."

Harry and Hermione felt smiles tug at their lips and Harry confessed, "I never figured Professor Snape as being an animal lover. Not that I thought he'd ever hurt an animal, but I didn't expect him to be so concerned about Buckbeak."

Natalie nodded.

Hermione looked away, as she giggled. She turned back to them and admitted, "I can't believe he didn't do anything about me punching Malfoy."

Harry agreed wordlessly, while Natalie gave Hermione a look that revealed she had just figured out Hermione had a crush on Snape. Hermione understood and smiled, mouth clamped shut, awkwardly.

Harry changed the subject, unaware of the girls communication, reflectively, "I wonder if things will change for your uncle Isaac. He did just save me and probably the two of you."

Hermione stopped smiling and insisted, "Everyone should think better of him now."

The three of them exchanged somber looks.


	15. Considerable Character

Harry, Natalie, and Hermione weren't surprised that, when they got back to the great hall, everyone stopped talking to watch them. Harry and Hermione gave Natalie sympathetic looks, before they took their seats, across from Ron, and she had to go to the head table, alone.

Harry informed Ron, immediately, "They all got suspended."

"Until November," Hermione added.

The Gryffindors in earshot smiled, which all the others houses saw, and passed the news along.

Ron looked like he had gotten another chance to see Malfoy turned into a ferret, "Almost two months without Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle, and Parkinson. It's good-"

Fred, George, Lee, and Seamus came over, behind Ron, although they had been sitting on the other side of the table. George remarked, "It would have been better, if they had all been expelled."

As everyone voiced their agreement, Harry and Hermione eyed each other, but decided against sticking up for Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Harry and then Hermione looked over at Natalie, who, instead of taking her seat, was standing by Flitwick and Hagrid to inform them about the suspension.

"Harry?"

Harry and Hermione turned to look at Neville, who was now standing behind Ron, along with Ginny.

Neville asked, "So what's he like? Snape's brother, I mean, and their niece too."

Neville's way of asking was different from what they had expected, almost as if he had learned something along the lines of what they knew about Isaac.

Harry and Hermione glanced at Ron, who shook his head.

Then, Harry swept his eyes over his friends, as he admitted, "He's nice, so is Natalie." Harry motion to the door way, "Well, you saw how Mr. Snape saved me, and Hermione, and Natalie."

"That was incredible." George reflected and everyone nodded or mumbled their agreement.

Lee asked, curiously, "But what about him hanging around Filch?"

Harry, instantly, explained, "Well, they were friends, when they were younger."

He suddenly remembered, like Hermione, Filch had been in their school years photographs, but they both thought it was better not to mention that. All Filch needed was for it to be revealed that he came, as a kid, to work at Hogwarts. It was obvious. He was desperate to be there.

Lee remarked, "Yeah, but surely he must know what Filch is like, how he treated us, when Umbridge was headmistress. He was actually worse than Snape."

Harry and Hermione were both about to respond, when Luna and Dean came over, behind them, despite the fact the Ravenclaw table was next to Ron's side of the table.

Luna suggested, "Maybe, all those horrible things Mr. Filch did, last year, was just because Umbridge had taken over-"

"So he just wanted to save his own skin?" Seamus asked, contemptuously of Filch.

Luna replied, "Maybe, not." but no one paid her much attention other than Harry, Hermione, and Dean.

Hermione confided, "I think you're right about him, Luna."

Harry added, "I do too."

Dean confessed, "So do I."

Luna, who was surprised to have three people honestly agree with her, smiled a little.

* * *

><p>When dinner was over, as the other students and staff walked out of the great hall, Harry and Hermione hung back, after they informed Ron they wanted to talk to Natalie. He had looked ready to argue, but just said, "Yeah, alright. Er, I'm pretty tired. I'll probably already have gone to bed, when you get up there."<p>

Natalie waited to appear beside Hermione, until Ron had left. By then, the last of the students left too.

The three of them heard Hagrid clear his throat, behind them, and turned around. He gave them all a concerned look, "It's been an interestin' day. How are you three holdin' up?"

The three of them turned to each other and then replied that they were fine.

Hagrid smiled, without happiness, "Glad to hear it. It's nice to see you three are getting' on so well." He added to Natalie, "And when our Ron comes aroun', which shouldn't take too long, I reckon, you'll see how good a friend he can be too."

Natalie smiled for him, "Yeah. He just needs some time to get used to me. So do most people here, I guess."

Hagrid looked sorry for her and confessed, "Well, I'm glad you're here, and your uncle Isaac. He was a fine boy and a good auror, I reckon." Hagrid just remembered to add, "Your uncle Severus is good too o'course and your mum." He confessed, sheepishly, "I'm sure I could say the same thing about your dad, if I could remember him or knew 'im better now."

Natalie half-smiled, "He was pretty quiet at school, apparently."

Hagrid nodded, "Nothin' wrong with that. Sometimes it's better to be quiet."

Natalie nodded.

Hagrid said, "Well, I better be getting' to Fang, my dog." Natalie nodded, already aware that Fang existed and was a dog. "Poor thing hasn't eatin' yet. I usually feed 'im before I come here, but I forgot today. I'll be seein' you, then."

"Bye, Hagrid." Harry and Hermione said.

Natalie said, "Bye, Professor Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled at her, over his shoulder, "Maybe, people will like you sooner, after they see how polite you are."

She smiled back, "I think only the professors would care about that."

Hermione told her, "And me."

Hagrid heard the three of them chuckling, as he headed out. A few paces away from the giant hour glasses for house points, he met up with Filch, Isaac, and Lupin, who were discussing something in low voices.

The four of them nodded once in acknowledgement and Hagrid told them, "If you're lookin' for Natalie, she's in there, with Harry and Hermione."

Isaac nodded, "Thank you, Hagrid."

Then, he led Filch and Lupin into the great hall, just in time to hear Natalie say, "I stayed up late, last night, so I want to get enough sleep tonight, especially since it's my first day of actually working."

Harry and Hermione assured her it was fine with them that she wanted to go to sleep and then they all noticed Filch, Isaac, and Lupin.

Lupin confessed to Natalie, "I didn't get enough sleep, before my first day of teaching, and I deeply regretted it, by the middle of my first class."

Harry commented, "You seemed so awake in our class."

Lupin confessed, "Well, coffee helped, but I still felt very tired." He shared, "I'll be heading to bed myself." He looked at Isaac, "What about you?"

Isaac replied, "Soon, I think, but you should both go, to get a full eight hours sleep. My brother gave," he eyed Filch, "Argus his lesson plans for tomorrow, in case he didn't make it back soon enough. And I should really go over them."

"Alright," Lupin said. He turned to Natalie and they walked out together, after saying goodnight to everyone.

Isaac watched Lupin and Natalie leave, only until Harry said, "Mr. Snape?"

Isaac glanced at him, "Yes?" then looked back at the door.

Harry shared a confused look with Hermione, before he said, "I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving us."

"Me either." Hermione added.

Isaac turned to them and said, humbly, "You don't have to-"

"Yes, we do." Harry and Hermione insisted.

Isaac smiled for them, "Alright. And I should also be thanking you, for being so nice to Natalie-"

Harry and Hermione shook their heads, "You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do." Isaac told them, in so heartfelt a voice that they couldn't argue. "You've seen how she is. For the longest time, I just thought she would never be like a regular child again, but around you two, she acts like one. She is one. And no matter how happy I or anyone else has ever made her, we never had that effect on her. I don't know what it is that you two have." He looked at Hermione, "Maybe, the way you greeted her today-"

"I was just being friendly." Hermione admitted. "I, well… I saw how nervous she was, yesterday, at breakfast and I just felt bad for her."

Isaac nodded. Then, he told her and Harry, "Well, you were both a lot nicer to her than, I'm sorry to admit, I thought you would be. You even said nice things about my brother to her, after what you told Professor Lupin."

Hermione told him, "And," she glanced at Harry, "we really do know we were wrong, that your brother doesn't hate me for being muggleborn-"

Isaac smiled, but with hints of sadness, as he nodded, "Yes, well, I understand how you could think he might," he looked her dead in the eyes, "but he doesn't."

Hermione and Harry nodded.

Then, Isaac informed them, "I'm awarding-"

"You don't have to." Harry and Hermione insisted.

"Yes, I do." Isaac stated, firmly. "You'll both get nine hundred points each, for considerable character." Hermione turned to Harry, just as stunned as he was. They were both ready to refuse, when Isaac explained, fondly, "Don't bother arguing. Getting house points is just the same as losing them, you can't refuse it."

Hermione stifled an obvious crush-giggle and just shared a grin with Harry.

Filch told them, humorously, "You should both get to bed, before I have to give you detention for being out after curfew."

Harry and Hermione chuckled, but more from being surprised about being kidded with by Filch. They nodded and then headed out.

When they were gone, Isaac gave Filch a sentimental smile, which Filch relished, like Hermione when her parents rejoiced over her grades.

Isaac told him, like he would have, when they were kids, "Now, that's the Argus I know and love."

Filch lost his smile, as he told him, "Well, I was only joking around with them. I don't know how I'll be, with the other students," he confessed, bitterly, "especially their friend, Weasley."

Isaac had also stopped smiling and admitted, "I'm not happy with him either, but, unfortunately, it's not the worst these kids might do to her."

Filch shared a worried look with Isaac a moment, before he avoided eye contact and asked, "About my dad; well, I told you what time he goes to Gringotts." He locked eyes with Isaac, "Are you going to tell yours?"

Isaac nodded, "Yes. Really, I would just like to not tell either of them and, somehow, get them both in Gringotts at eleven, but I know how I would feel, if someone told Neville about my involvement with his parents. I…" He looked like he was about to vomit, but just said, "I need time and," he looked less queasy and said, "our dads will need time too, but, maybe, if we tell them now, when each of them goes to Gringotts," he added, gently, "maybe, they will eventually see each other. Your dad might let you tell us where he lives and they could write first."

Filch asked, "What if I get my dad at the fire place, in my room. He gives me enough bags of the pre-set charm to get it-"

"I know." Isaac told him.

Filch realized Snape must have told him and nodded. Then, he said, "Well, I could get him, and you could stand to the side, and then get down and talk to him." Filch's voice faltered at the end, when he realized Isaac wouldn't go for it.

Isaac shook his head, apologetically, "No. I want to do, but it's not fair to your dad." He paused a moment, considering his next words. Then, he admitted, "I tried to track you both down, that morning, when we found out you left-"

He stopped because of Filch's guilt ridden face and the way he avoided his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Isaac shook his head, "No, Argus, I'm not mad." He added, when Filch looked up, "At either of you." They shared a dismal _What can you do?_ look, before Isaac added, "And ever since Severus started working here, I wanted to ask him to find out where you lived and where your father lived, but I didn't think that would be fair to you, your dad, or Severus. My dad agrees, but probably only out of guilt for what happened to Severus," he pressed his hand to his chest, "which I also feel guilty about-"

"Is that one of the reasons why you cut yourself?" Filch blurted out.

Isaac stared at him a moment, with a tight throat and a double knot in his stomach. He admitted, hesitantly, "It wasn't why I started."

Filch looked down, "Does-" He looked up, suddenly, "Do you cut yourself because my dad and I left?"

Isaac closed his eyes, regretfully. When he opened them, he nodded and said, "A few times, yes, but it was only after what happened to Frank, and Alice, and Ben-"

Filch paled and felt like his saliva had traces of iron in it. His voice was thin, "We wouldn't have left…"

Isaac wrapped his arms around him, the back of Filch's head cradled in his right hand. He could feel Filch shake and heard him cry on his shoulder. Isaac kissed him, twice, on the cheek.

Isaac told him, "You don't have to feel bad. Tell your dad the same goes for him too."

* * *

><p>Ginny was sitting, with Neville, on one of the red couches, below a tiny window. She had been continuously glancing at him, since they left the great hall.<p>

Talk of Isaac saving Harry, Natalie, and Hermione, Harry and Hermione having been seen with Snape's lackeys, and Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle's suspension buzzed around them, but Neville was trying to detached himself.

When he finally turned to Ginny, he asked, in a low voice, "If Snape and his siblings were such good friends with my parents, why didn't my gran ever mention them?"

Ginny offered, "Maybe, she didn't know. Professor Sprout did say Snape was a Slytherin. Maybe, your dad didn't want to tell her about that-"

Neville nodded, in shock, "That he was friends with a Slytherin." Ginny watched him, sympathetically. Neville had looked away, at the floor, as he tried not to cry. When he felt ready, he looked back at her, "It doesn't make any sense. My parents were aurors and in the Order. And shouldn't Snape have been nicer to me all these years, if he was their friend?"

Ginny shrugged, "Maybe, he was just a tag-along friend and Mr. Snape and Ashley were really the ones friends with your parents."

Neville averted his eyes and nodded. He added, "But why didn't they ever bother to come and see me?"

Ginny struggled to form an answer.

On the other side of the room, at one of the other couches, although George was sitting in one of the chairs at the table next to it, Seamus asked Fred, George, and Lee, "How long could you possibly spend talking to Lovegood. Five minutes would be enough to drive me crazy."

"Well, he's crazy about her." George said. He recalled, fondly, "I remember being crazy for a girl, an older woman, actually. But, despite, the age gap, we had a special connection."

Fred informed the others, "She was twelve and he was five. He asked her to be his girlfriend and she just thought he was," he imitated her voice, "'the cutest little thing'."

George added, "You couldn't see it, Fred, but there was passion in her words."

"Yes, she wanted to passionately mother you-"

"No, she wanted to spend the rest of our lives together."

Fred chuckled, "Ok, George."

Lee pointed out, "Looks like you're brother and Dean aren't the only ones crazy over someone." Everyone turned to him and he pointed his chin at Ginny and Neville. They were close together, staring at each other intently, and Ginny had placed her hand over Neville's.

Fred turned to George, "Well, considering it will be up to us to do all the grilling, how does this sound, 'So what exactly are your intentions with our innocent Neville?'."

The four of them laughed and, before they could say anything else, the portrait hole opened. The room got quiet, but they all sighed, when only Dean walked in.

He gave them a bored look and announced, "They're coming up the stairs now." He headed over to his friends, as everyone stared back at the portrait hole.

Outside the common room, Harry and Hermione shared slightly apprehensive looks, as the portrait swung open. They climbed in, side by side, and stood in front of the others.

Harry looked at Hermione and then told everyone, "I know that most of you were ready to hate Mr. Snape and Natalie as much as you hate Professor Snape. I was too, but after spending so much of the day with them, I can't hate them."

Hermione jumped in, "Natalie's our friend, now." She looked at Harry, before she admitted, "Which is why we hope you won't say anything bad about Professor Snape to her at least."

Harry added, "We know how much of a git he can be, but he's her uncle and she doesn't deserve to hear bad things about him."

"She'll probably see it for herself." a fourth year boy with wavy, medium brown hair remarked.

Harry nodded, reluctantly, and then said, "Well, at any rate, she doesn't have to hear it from us."

The others exchanged uncertain looks and then eventually the boy who spoke before asked, "How come Ron's not friends with her, if Snape's niece is really so nice?"

Hermione answered, "He's friendly with her-"

"No, he's not." the boy argued. He shared, with the others, "This morning, I was on the second floor, and a window was open, and I heard Ron yelling at someone about Natalie being related to Snape. I couldn't see them, but it must have been him, Harry, Hermione, Natalie, Mr. Snape, and Filch." He added, "He also asked Mr. Snape what it was like having the dark mark on his arm."

The others got uneasy and Lee Jordan asked, "Was he really a death eater?"

"Was Snape one?" Fred asked.

"No," Harry lied, "neither of them were."

"How do you know?" a third year girl, with a flaxen half-ponytail inquired. "They always wear long sleeves and maybe that's why."

"I've seen the part of their arms it would be on." Harry told her. "Last year, when I had to do remedial potions with Snape, he rolled them up a lot and, today, Isaac rolled up his sleeves and he didn't have it either."

Harry waited for his fellow housemates' response and he and Hermione prayed they didn't ask about what Isaac's arms looked like. It had just occurred to them that he probably kept them covered to hide gruesome, work-related scars.

Thankfully, though, the other Gryffindors were satisfied enough and just nodded or mumbled something, before they returned to regular activities.

Harry and Hermione exchanged quick smiles and then headed to their own dorms. It wasn't that late, but it might have well been midnight by the way they felt, drained and too tired to think up lies they could remember if anyone was going to bombard them with questions.

Just as Hermione was about to open the door to her dormitory, she turned around, before Harry entered his, "Harry?"

He turned to her, halfway through the door, "Yeah?"

"Thanks." she said, with a smile she couldn't fight. "For coming with me, today, I mean."

Harry smiled back at her, "Thanks for suggesting it. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have met Father McKenzie."

Hermione nodded, understandingly. It was more than just meeting Father McKenzie that Harry was thankful for, obviously, but they couldn't risk the others, especially Neville, hearing.

There was a pause between them, as they recalled Isaac having to watch Neville's parents suffer the cruciatus curse, the Snape siblings by their half-dead father, Father McKenzie watch Ben die. It made them both tremble a little.

"I love you, Harry." Hermione said, almost in a whisper.

Harry looked like his eyes were about to glisten and admitted, softly, "I love you too, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and then turned away. Harry watched her go, for a few seconds, and then went up the staircase to his own dormitories.

On his way up, Harry felt like his chest had an anchor in it and sludge was in his stomach and throat. He recalled how Ron had sacrificed himself in the giant wizards chess their first year and how, last year, if Antonin Dolohov's spell had been verbally casted, Hermione would be dead.

Harry sobbed, softly, and had to stop and lean against the wall. He felt ready to vomit, but straightened himself and willed his dinner to stay in him. Harry continued up and vowed that, although they wouldn't know about it, whatever adventure was in store for him this year, Ron, Hermione, and just no one but him would be involved in the climax.

He did, apparently, have to kill Voldemort after all. Even if it was Voldemort, it was awful to watch someone die and, he figured, especially even worse if it was by your own hand.

Ron was either asleep or just pretending, when Harry got in. Harry really didn't care either way and just pulled off his shoes, took off his belt, put his glasses on his night stand and went to bed.


	16. 1976: Like A Bee Sting

1976

_After classes, as the Marauders headed to the common room, in an empty hall, Peter was hanging onto James and Sirius's every word, as usual. Remus felt like chunks of gray sludge were in his stomach and lodged in his throat. How could James and Sirius be so happy? And what about Peter, he was happy too. It made Remus clench his fists and teeth._

_Sirius was saying, "Well, what do you think, should I try for McKinnon?"_

"_Sure." James told him. "She hasn't dated anyone, ever, but if you're up for a challenge…"_

_Sirius wriggled his eye brows, suggestively, "Oh, I am."_

_Remus cut in, bitterly, "Well, maybe, she's not up for having a boyfriend that would use his friend to get his enemies killed."_

_Sirius gave Remus an irritated look, "I said I was sorry, didn't I? I was just trying to scare him." He added to James and Peter, "Besides it was only Snivelly, no loss there."_

_Only Peter and Sirius laughed. James shook his head at Remus, who gave James an apologetic _I can't just let it go. _look_.

_Remus glared at Sirius, "I'm going to see Isaac, just like you should be. And, honestly, Sirius, you shouldn't be joking about me almost murdering people."_

_Sirius just stared at him, bored, "Hey, I didn't mean for anything like that happen. And I was only trying to lighten the mood." He added, "I mean you can't be angry at me for that or stay angry at me for what I did. I'm your friend, Moony-"_

"_Isaac's my friend too." Remus stated, firmly. He explained, "So are Ashley and Lily. They found me in the library this morning and Ashley promised me that she, Lily, Isaac, Frank Longbottom, Alice Garner, Silvia Stone, Alison Knott, and even Severus would keep my secret."_

_Sirius pointed out, "We made you the same promise-"_

"_Yes, and you used me to scare Severus, which, if it wasn't for James, could have gotten him killed and Isaac too because he went in to save Severus. And Argus Filch could have went in to-"_

"_He'd have to pretty thick…" Sirius muttered._

_Remus pointed out, "It must have been awful for Argus, when he had to wait for Isaac to come back, not knowing if he was dead—I'm going!"_

_Remus started towards the hospital wing and only heard James inform him, "We'll be in the common room."_

* * *

><p><em>Remus found the Snape siblings, Alice, Alison, and Silvia, laughing at a joke Frank had told them.<em>

_Severus spotted Remus first and gave him a cold stared that Remus couldn't help feeling he deserved. Isaac noticed him next and smiled, brightly, "Remus!"_

_Argus gave him a suspicious look, but that's what he always did when he saw a Marauder, Ashley looked uncomfortable, while Alison, Silvia, Frank, and Alice stared at him, a little cold, but like they knew he really couldn't be blamed. _

_Isaac forced himself to remain cheerful. Hopefully, the others would follow suit._

_Isaac commented, as Remus, hesitantly, came over, "It's nice to see you, but I don't want to keep you away from choir practice."_

_Remus stood a few paces away from his bed and explained, sadly, "Professor Bluebell cancelled it because everyone was worried," he motioned to Isaac and looked down, "about you."_

_Severus snapped, "Well, he did nearly die because of-"_

"_Severus!" his friends and siblings warned, although Argus didn't do it that strongly. _

_Severus gave them all pleading looks. After he saw Argus, who was obviously on his side, but not ready to defend it, lower his eyes, Severus rounded on Remus, "Why are you even in here-"_

_Isaac reached up and held Severus's arm, to get Severus to turn to him and hear, "I want him here."_

_Severus stressed, "Isaac, he and his friends tried to kill me-"_

_Isaac shook his head, "No. No one tried to kill you. Black only wanted to scare you."_

_Severus's eyes glistened, "No! Isaac, he wanted to kill me and then you almost got killed because you tried to save me!"_

_Isaac eyed Remus, who lowered his head in shame, as he struggled not to cry. Isaac felt eerie, as he couldn't help but imagine what would be happening if he had died. Neither of his siblings or his friends might have been so forgiving, now. _

_But would Remus still have even been in school? No, of course not. And what about Dumbledore? He probably would have been sacked before the sun came up._

_Isaac gave Severus a pleading, without looking weak, look, before he turned to Remus, "Remus?"_

_Remus looked up, trembling, on the verge of tears, "Isaac, I'm-"_

"_No." Isaac shook his head. "_You _do not have to be sorry." He looked away, in thought, and set his mouth in a line. He knew Sirius should feel guilty, but was it really a good idea to tell Remus that?_

_Remus caught on to his wondering, surprised and amazed by Isaac's generosity, and admitted, "I've talked to Sirius." Isaac could tell he wanted to go into detail, but it was painful for him to talk, to acknowledge what his friend did. _

_Isaac smiled at him a little, "That's good." He added, "I know he didn't mean for Severus or me to get killed by you, so, hopefully, he's can learned from all this. Besides, your secret was on the line too."_

_Remus nodded. Then, he looked down again, "I should be going."_

_Isaac started to insist that he could stay, but Severus cut in, bitterly, "I know you were a part of Black's prank, all of you."_

_Remus's hollow, helpless expression cut into Isaac's heart, as much as Remus's claws had into his wing/hand. Argus avoided looking at Remus, while Alice, Frank, Alison, and Silvia exchanged _What do we do?_ glances._

_Ashley pointed out, "Well, werewolves are fine around other animals-"_

_Remus motioned to Isaac, "Usually, but I still attacked him."_

_Isaac told him, "I startled you and you saw me as a human first. If I went with you, next full moon-"_

"_No!" Severus insisted, fearfully. "You can't be serious-"_

"_I would go too." Ashley confirmed._

_Despite how much Severus loathed him and his friends, Remus decided he couldn't have Severus worry about his siblings every full moon. He told Isaac and Ashley, "You don't have to come-"_

_Isaac and Ashley immediately insisted that they wanted too and flipped from that to telling Severus to stop blaming Remus and his friends._

_Remus felt like his throat and chest had been hallowed out with a spoon made of ice. He couldn't drive the siblings apart. Even during their arguing, it was obvious how deeply they cared for each other._

_He walked away and said, "No, you don't need to come."_

_Isaac insisted that Remus stay, while Ashley did that and scolded Severus for his behavior. Just as he was closing the door, Remus heard Isaac, and eventually, Frank, Alice, Silvia, and Alison, gently, try to persuade Severus to understand Remus wasn't to blame and this Sirius didn't mean to kill anyone._

_Remus felt like a bee had stung his heart, although he wouldn't let himself admit it had anything to do with the others behind the door, and the tears finally came. _

_The common room was out of the question now. So Remus headed for the bathroom. Better to cry alone in a stall, then to face his friends or anyone, really._

_Just as he turned the corner, out of the tower, Remus's stomach sank. Right in front of him were three adults, who clearly knew who he was, because of his teary eyes: Warren Filch, Emma (originally Emma Hollings) Filch, and Father McKenzie, although Remus didn't know who he was, so he wasn't too concerned by him._

_It was Warren who gave himself and Emma away as them being Argus's parents. He looked like an older version of his son, his brown hair was even brushed in a slicked back style too, without the glasses and with a more powerful air, like a charming businessman, though nothing to rival Isaac and Genevieve's power. _

_Emma was slim, but not petite like Genevieve. Still, Genevieve was obviously stronger. Most people were more powerful looking than Emma though. And the worried expression on her face didn't help either. She had porcelain skin, light blue, doe eyes, and bright blonde curls, pulled back in a low ponytail._

_Warren and Emma had either not wanted too or not had the chance to get any wizard clothes on. Warren had on a knee length, black pea coat, a dark green sweater, with creased black pants, and black shoes. Emma had on a feminine form of his jacket, with a few fake gold accessories on it, like buttons and mini chains on the pockets Warren's didn't have, a dark blue sweater, brown corduroy bell bottoms, and dark blue flats._

_Warren stated, in, oddly enough, concern, "Remus Lupin?" He glanced at his wife and Father McKenzie, "We've seen you in the choir pictures Isaac has shown us. He mentions you quite a lot. He says you can sing very well." _

_Remus released a soft sob, because of how gentle Warren was, even after what had happened. He pushed past them, up towards the common room, even though he still didn't want to go there. _

_The adults begged him to come back, assured him that they were not angry with him. Remus noted, that Emma's only line to him was, stuttered, "W-w-were n-not-t ang-gry at-t y-you." and obviously her normal speech pattern. _


	17. 1981: Donovan's Sacrifice

1981

_Donovan ran out of the barn, while his eldest son rode out. His chest felt tight, because he couldn't stop thinking his children were about to become orphans. He didn't consider the possibility of Isaac dying or that his other two children would either, as long as Isaac was with them. _

_Then, it occurred to him how the owner of the horse Isaac was using might feel, if he or she woke up and find it missing. He hoped he would live long enough to give the owner a personal apology._

_That thought only lasted a few seconds until he was in front of Rodulphus and Rebastan, who had reclaimed their wands, and he instantly regretted that he and his son hadn't focused to make the disarming spell give them their wands. They had let the shock of Lily and James's corpses cloud their thinking, but it hadn't turned out so bad. Isaac was fine after all, so everything would turn out alright, even if Donovan wasn't alive to see it. _

_Donovan made himself think more clearly, but that wasn't at all apparent to the Lestrange brothers because they only saw a-rabbit-facing-a-hugny-wolf alarm in his eyes._

_He pointed his wand at them, but allowed himself to be disarmed by Rodulphus, who caught his wand, while Rebastan waved his wand to make Donovan's arms go numb and locked to his sides, as he was dragged over to them, through the air._

_They caught him by his shoulders and then apparated inside a black carriage, with the back doors opened, that had a charm on it to fly. It was on the ground now, though. Rodulphus kept a tight hold on Donovan's shoulder and jumped out with him._

_Donovan took in his surroundings, a silky river, with a bridge at both ends cars could drive over, with a park on one side, a small forest on the other._

_Another death eater, who he would later discover was Barty Crouch Jr., was gazing into the water, as if he was contemplating whether or not to jump in and let the water fill his lungs. Despite what he was, Donovan yelled, firmly, "You don't need to kill yourself!"_

_Rabastan grabbed his other shoulder, even though his arms were pinned to his sides, while Rodulphus glanced at Barty Crouch Jr., then remarked, as they marched Donovan over, "You know he wasn't going to jump. You won't make friends out of us."_

_Donovan was going to hold his tongue, but then realized how, if they were focused on him, they wouldn't be thinking of his children or the Longbottoms. So he retorted, "I wasn't trying too. I don't need swine for friends."_

_Rabastan called over to the other death eater, as if it was a great joke, "Did you hear that? A mudblood lover calling _us _swine!" _

_Rodolphus snickered with his brother, but the other man didn't laugh. He just pointed his wand at Donovan and red light hit his leg._

_Donovan didn't bother to stifle his scream. He knew that torturing him could be a fun distraction to them. He had felt bones snap and crack, when the spell hit is left leg. It really made him understand the difference between the times he fractured it, as oppose to now, actually breaking it. Pain shot up his leg, afterward, as he was forced to keep walking._

_When he was just a few inches from Barty Crouch Jr., he informed him, coldly, "Harry Potter survived your master's curse. How does it feel? You followed a man who failed to kill a two year old. He might as well be a muggle."_

_The Lestranges punched his ears, which left them ringing, as Barty Crouch Jr. used the spell that broke his leg again. Donovan screamed. Every bone must have snapped, by now. He screamed again, when he got another dose of it too. And so on, as Barty Crouch kept going._

_Donavan's vision was blurred with tears and he lost count of how many times Barty Crouch Jr. cast the spell at his leg. He looked up at the sky, dotted with stars, and heard the Lestranges laugh and say things like, "Break both of them! His arms too!"_

_Eventually, Donovan couldn't scream, just cry. Not only because of the pain, but because it didn't seem possible that his children wouldn't be orphans. He wouldn't get to comfort Warren and Argus, who, no doubt, would feel like their souls were hit by the same curse used on his leg, all the bones cracking, because they hadn't seen him._

_Not seeing the men he considered a brother and a son again. Not being able to tell them, in person, as he held them in his arms and kissed them on the cheek, that it was ok. He forgave them for leaving. It made him ache in his heart and soul. _

_Barty Crouch Jr. delivered his last shot, at the same time Rodulphus pulled out a knife and cut into his chest, deeply. Donovan gasped and whimpered, which made the death eaters laugh._

_Barty Crouch Jr. ripped his shirt open to reveal more of his chest and they all took turns digging into him._

_When Donovan passed out, they stopped and Barty Crouch Jr. studied their work and said, "It's too bad Severus isn't here. He would have loved it."_

"_We can let him finish him off, after we find the dark lord." Rabastan suggested._

_Rodolphus added, "Yes, but, now, let's get to my wife. Bella's good, but it's her against Isaac. We can use his father as a distraction, if things aren't going well."_

_The others agreed and they apparated to Hogsmeade. _


	18. 1981: The Last Time He Saw Him

1981

_After Ashley had apparated herself and Snape back to Hogwarts, Remus turned to Isaac, "I'm going to look through the house, for anything…" He couldn't even finish, his lower lip trembled so much. He just walked away, watched, worriedly, by Isaac._

_Isaac felt like a peasant offering to help a king run the kingdom, compared to Remus, to anyone, but he offered anyway, "I'll come with you."_

_Remus looked over his shoulder, ready to say he didn't have to stay, he was fine. _

_Isaac explained, as he came beside him, "It's not just for you. I want to see if there's anything I want too."_

_Remus nodded, then added, "I'm not sure I'll want anything, really."_

_Isaac nodded, "It could just be a trigger."_

_Remus agreed, with his eyes. Then, they both entered the house, side by side, up the steps. Isaac allowed Remus in first._

_They both looked up, towards the bedrooms, and Remus asked, "Do you think they would let us give Harry any of his old toys?"_

_Remus locked eyes with him and Isaac suggested, "They'd probably think we put a tracking spell on it."_

"_Probably," Remus looked away and said, "Well, I'm going to check James and Lily's room."_

_Isaac followed him up the stairs, out of concern, despite feeling uncomfortable about going there._

_Their room was trashed, paintings on the floor, the glass shattered, the bed disheveled, the tall stack of drawers was face down, on the hardwood floor, and the mirror to the dresser was cracked, and Voldemort had left what looked like a knot of lightning in the middle._

_Isaac kept glancing at Remus, who went over to the closet and focused on James's clothes, as if, Isaac could almost hear him thinking, he realized they could probably go to him, as he headed over to the night stand on the left of the bed. _

_Isaac pulled out the drawers, but they were empty. He used his wand to see what was inside the one on the other side and found it was empty too._

_He looked over at Remus, who had his back to him, while he studied James's clothes. They reminded Remus of various moments, some good, some bad, but he wished he could rewind and relive all of them._

_Isaac assumed James would want Remus to have the clothes, Remus thought so too, but they both knew that to wear James's clothes, to see Remus in James's clothes just wouldn't set well with either of them._

_Isaac used a nonverbal spell, like he did the night stand, lifted the tall drawers. Then, he asked Remus, uncertainly, "Do you think we should go through the drawers?"_

_Remus turned to him, just as uncertain, "Well, just to check for anything important. Sirius and Peter might want something or we could save it for Harry, when he gets older."_

_Isaac nodded at him, just before they opened the first drawer, full of James's socks. The other drawers were full of similar items, like boxers, pajamas and white and black t-shirts he would use with his boxers as pajamas sometimes._

_After nothing more was found, they looked over at the dresser, surely full of Lily's undergarments, and shared uneasy, blushing looks. _

_Isaac offered, "I'll ask my sister to come back and look through it."_

_Remus smiled, awkwardly, mouth closed, and nodded. _

_So much focus on the acknowledgement of Lily's undergarments was too much and made them both look away from each other._

_Simultaneously, they both suggested they check the other rooms and that's what they did for an hour. They found a book shelf, in one room, the bottom for James, middle for Lily, and the top for Harry. _

_Isaac watched Remus pull out one of the baby books, the only Sesame Street one amongst the wizarding ones, and opened it to the middle. Isaac got closer to him, exchanged a quick glance with Remus, and looked through it with him._

The previous Sunday afternoon, Isaac, Ashley, and Father McKenzie (let in by Benjamin, who had been watching Neville and Harry, upstairs, with Frank) came by and found Lily and Alice cooking a full chicken along with rice and steamed veggies, while James entertained the other Marauders in the living room.

The conversation was so lively, full of laughter, that James, Sirius, and Peter didn't notice, Remus eyed the kitchen doorway and suggested, "Maybe, we should go and help…" He stopped, as soon as he spotted Isaac, Ashley, and Father McKenzie. He shared a fond smile with Isaac that he extended to Ashley and Father McKenzie, shortly afterwards.

Ashley, Isaac, and Father McKenzie noted the stereotypical gender roles and shared tight looks, like they always did, (although Father McKenzie tried to restrain himself on passing judgment) as Benjamin pointed out to the Marauders that the three of them had arrived, with an intense _Be nice to them._ look he always used when they came by.

James gave them a blank look, while Sirius and Peter, after he glanced at Sirius to see how he reacted, barely hid their contempt. Lupin gave Isaac, Ashley, and Father McKenzie apologetic looks, while Benjamin stared at his son, to make him start a conversation involving his three new guests.

Before James had to oblige, Lily and Alice walked out of the kitchen, brightly. Lily and Alice immediately embraced Ashley, simultaneously, like they used too, before the Marauders were part of their social circle.

When they pulled away, Lily tucked a lock of her hair, which had come out of her low ponytail, behind her ear and shared a small, awkward smile with Isaac, then with Father McKenzie, as Alice hugged Isaac.

Alice pulled away and asked Isaac and Ashley, "Where's your dad? I though he said he was coming."

"He is." Ashley said. "He's just got something to take care of."

Alice nodded, uncomfortably. Something. Severus. Donovan had been trying, since after he heard about Ashley's first visit to the safe house, along with his other children, to persuade Severus into going to see everyone.

Lily turned back to the Marauders and said, "Well, another twenty minutes, I think, and then we can eat."

As she headed back into the kitchen, followed by Alice, Isaac asked Benjamin, "Is Frank upstairs?"

"Yes," Benjamin nodded. "We've been watching Harry and Neville. Would you like to come up?"

"Yes," Isaac said, as he began to follow him.

Benjamin added, to Ashley and Father McKenzie, as a formality, "Would you like to come up too?"

Ashley pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the kitchen, and said, so the Marauders wouldn't miss it, "No, I'm actually going to help Lily and Alice. I think they could use it."

James, Sirius, and Peter glared at her, while Remus got up, affording him a _You_ _traitor. _look from Sirius that he missed, and said, "I was just saying that, before you came in. I'll help too." Then, he gave Isaac a hopeful look.

Ashley shared a quick, apprehensive look with Father McKenzie, before she told Remus, "Er, no, I think I'll be all the help they need. It'll be too crowded, if we all go." She ushered Father McKenzie over to Isaac and Benjamin, "You should all go upstairs and do some male bonding."

Remus smiled, as he assured her, "The kitchen's not that small-"

Father McKenzie jumped in, "Yes, but she thinks it's cute when men bond," he looked at Benjamin, "especially you, me, and Don."

Ashley pointed out, "Well, you're older-"

Benjamin raised his eyebrows, in mock-offense, "I'm not that old. I'm in my early forties. So is you're father." He motioned to Father McKenzie, "That's much different from being in your late fifties."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Ok, well, you're all still at that age, where people just seem to say to themselves, 'I'm just going to be a loner and constantly tell anyone family member who will listen about when I actually had friends.' and commit to it, like they've never committed to anything before."

The five of them chuckled, as Benjamin and Father McKenzie insisted she was wrong, while she just shook her head and pointed out how many loners she saw in the 40+ crowd.

Ashley threw her hands up, eventually, and said, "Fine, I was obviously wrong. Now, I'm going to help Lily and Alice, and you all need to go upstairs and do some male bonding."

Sirius waited until the five of them were out of ear shot to ask James and Peter, in a low voice, "Why does Remus always act like he's Isaac and Ashley's little puppy? It's sickening, the way he follows them around, like we're nothing to him."

James avoided looking at him or Peter, as he pointed out, "They're his friends and he doesn't see them a lot."

"Prongs!" James turned to him and Sirius continued, "You can't honestly tell me you trust Snivelly's siblings? Well, Ashley might be alright, but did you see the way Lily looked at Isaac. I think she suspects him of something too."

"She doesn't." James said, simply.

"Then, why doesn't she ever hug him?" Sirius leaned forward, "You know female death eaters are very rare, my own cousin being the only one. Maybe, Ashley's alright, but Isaac-"

"He doesn't have the mark." James pointed out.

"Yes, but maybe he's still working for Voldemort—oh, Peter, you can handle hearing his name-and not having the mark is a cover. He could be feeding information about this place to his brother-"

Peter shrunk a little.

"So why are we all still alive?" James demanded to know.

Sirius theorized, "Maybe, Voldemort—Peter, saying his name won't make him come—Maybe, Voldemort is waiting for the right time. From what we've seen, only Ashley can break the Fidelius charm, so maybe Snivellus and Isaac—maybe, even their father too-are trying to figure out a way to use her-"

James reminded him, "Moony trusts Isaac well enough, and Ashley and Mr. Snape, and he won't say anything bad about their brother. They're friends. I'll admit, I wasn't thrilled about it, but they're his friends and they're friends with Lily, Alice, Frank, and even my dad. And all the Snapes were friends with the Filches-"

"Not anymore." Sirius told him. "When I went to Gringotts the other day, I heard the Goblins mention something about a shared account between Snivelly's father and Mr. Filch was cancelled by Mr. Filch, on his side, he took all his money out of it, and the families aren't doing any business with each other or coming in at the same time."

James gave him an irritated look, "So they don't share an account. That doesn't mean they're not friends. If they're not coming in at the same time, it could just be a coicidence. Maybe, they're not working together anymore. It doesn't mean they're not friends, and even if they weren't, it doesn't mean any of the Snapes are death eaters? What's next? You'll tell me you think Moony's a death eater now too?"

Sirius gave him a hesitant _Well, he could be. _look, while Peter looked, nervously, from him to Sirius.

James glared at him, like he wanted to slam him against the wall. He restrained himself, but said, angrily, "Moony's our friends, Sirius. We kept his secret—Well some of us better than others. He would never betray us. He loves us." James leaned back, "And I thought we all loved him, enough to get over any kind of paranoia that this situation might make us feel."

Sirius leaned closer to him, "Prongs, the four of us," he glanced at Peter, "we were brothers-"

"Are brothers," James corrected him, as he stared out the window.

"Are brothers," Sirius agreed. "That's why thinking that Remus might have possibly turned against us, has been so hard for me-"

James turned to him, eyes glistening, "You don't think it would be hard for _Moony_, if he knew?"

Sirius gave him a grim look, "Are you going to tell him?"

James turned to him, angrily, "No, because, unlike you, I'm his friend. So you could at least try acting like you are. Don't make him feel like he doesn't belong." James looked away, leaned back into his chair, and reflected, "He doesn't need to feel like more of a freak. Don't make this like our sixth year, Sirius."

"Ok." Sirius nodded.

* * *

><p>While they're conversation went on and Ashley clenched her jaw to keep from mentioning that her own family never had only the women cook, Benjamin had led everyone else up to the room with the book shelf. Frank was sitting on a red couch with Neville and Harry.<p>

He smiled at Isaac, as soon as he came in, then at Father McKenzie, just as fondly, "I was starting to think you weren't coming."

Benjamin shared, as he walked over to sit with Harry on his lap, "It's all he talked about for the past hour: whether or not something was holding you up."

"My service," Father McKenzie confessed.

Frank asked Isaac, hopefully, "You went with Severus and Argus?"

"No." Isaac shook his head, solemnly. "Father McKenzie came to our house, after the service, and today it ran late."

"I get a little carried away sometimes." Father McKenzie admitted, with a smile. Then, he motioned to the book Frank was holding, "I see you've got a _Sesame Street_ book there."

Frank glanced at the book, then at Father McKenzie, as he walked over, "Yes, well, we all thought it was about time we showed them a book from the muggle world."

Isaac offered, "I can buy them some more."

Frank shook his head, but gave Isaac a grateful look, "Thanks, but, no, I couldn't make you-"

"You wouldn't be making me do anything." Isaac assured him, as he walked over, "I actually don't mind buying things for Neville and Harry, if you can believe that."

Frank chuckled, as Isaac stood beside him, "I love you, Isaac."

Isaac grinned, "I love you too, Frank," and kissed the top of his head. Then, he kissed Neville and Harry on their foreheads.

Afterwards, Frank inquired, uncertainly, "Are Ashley and your dad-"

"My dad's not here yet." Isaac told him, as they shared an understanding look that Benjamin and Remus were starting to pick up on, about Severus ever coming for a visit. After their wordless communication, Isaac lowered his eyes, on the book, "May, I read some of it to them?"

"Yeah, sure," Frank said, as he got up, "Switch places with me-"

Isaac grinned, "So Harry and Neville can see the pictures, I know."

Frank smiled, "I over think things, when it comes to Neville and Harry too, I know."

"It's sweet, really," Isaac said, as he positioned Neville on his lap.

Benjamin motioned for Remus and Father McKenzie to come over, "This isn't a private event. You can come and see the pictures too." He added to Father McKenzie, "Especially you. We have to prove to Ashley that we're capable of not being loners."

Frank pointed out, humorously, "Because it doesn't matter that she can't see you. She'll just feel you bonding."

Remus admitted, "I wouldn't be so quick to rule that out, Frank."

"Neither would I." Isaac chuckled, fondly. Everyone went silent, so he swept his eyes over them, saw their curiosity, and added, "She can't do that."

They all laughed at themselves and then Isaac started reading.

* * *

><p>Donovan showed up just in time to be told by his daughter, watched by Sirius and Peter, as James went up to tell the others dinner was ready, "Lily, Alice, and I just finished making dinner, but, really, I only helped at the end. Lily and Alice did most of it."<p>

They shared a grim look over the way only women were viewed as the cooks, the ones who did housework.

Ashley added, "Isaac's upstairs with Remus, Father McKenzie, Frank, Mr. Potter, Neville, and Harry." She forced a smile, as if it were really some joke and not something that had to make them anxious, "Isaac and Remus wanted to help us in the kitchen, but that many people in a kitchen together-"

"It's an argument waiting to happen." he stated, with a forced smile.

She nodded, "Yeah, and I thought it would be much cuter if they all did some male bonding, especially Father McKenzie and Mr. Potter. Oh, and you too, with them, now that you're here."

Donovan chuckled, softly, and was about to say something, when Sirius cut in, "She's right. You shouldn't just start ending friendships because of your age or anything else."

Ashley glared at him, while Donovan only gave him a solemn look and warned, "Don't start trouble today over things you know nothing about."

Sirius put on an innocent look, "I don't know what you mean. I was just agreeing with your daughter."

"Save it." Ashley said. She glanced around her, then added, "It's a nice day so far. Don't wreck it."

Before Sirius could respond, the others joined them, from upstairs, and they headed into the kitchen, then into the dining room.

_Remus and Isaac shared a sad glance, when they got to the end of the book. Then, Remus sighed, nostalgically, closed it, and slid it back on the shelf._

_He turned to go, "I'm going back to the Ministry to see if they've heard anything from Sirius or Peter."_

_Isaac held his shoulder, as he walked along with him, "I'll come with you."_

"_Thanks." Remus shared a small, unhappy smile with him._

_Isaac pulled his wand out and apparated them to the Ministry. They ended up in front of another could-break-your-legs-in-a-second kind of guard, beside Fudge, who looked truly sorry for Remus, as he said, "Remus, I don't know how to tell you this. With all that's happened…"_

_Isaac turned to Remus, who had lost a few shades of color, his eyes full of fear, as he envisioned his friends' corpses. Remus asked, like he was going to pass out, "What happened?"_

_Isaac turned back to Fudge, just before he told Remus, "Sirius Black killed your friend Peter Pettigrew-"_

"_No." he said, with an unsteady voice. Remus's eyes began to glisten, as tears came forward to drip out on his check, "No, you're wrong."_

"_I wish I was." Fudge confessed. "But, Remus, we have witnesses, muggle witnesses mind you, that saw Black kill Pettigrew. He also killed twelve muggles. From what the witnesses heard of things, we know that Black was giving You-Know-Who information and Pettigrew found out, but it was too late, your other friends had been killed… Pettigrew tried to fight Black, to avenge your friends."_

_Remus avoided looking anyone in the eyes and breathed, "Peter…"_

_Isaac held his shoulder again, impulsively, although he didn't actually feel like a strong, emotional rock. Remus turned to him, as Fudge muttered condolences and walked away, with the guard, and explained, "Sirius had seemed angry with me, for a while. At least I thought it was with me. If I had only realized-"_

"_It's not your fault." Isaac said, as his eyes filled with rage over Sirius's part in Lily and James's murders, Harry being taken away. He started crying and struggled to steady his voice, "We all missed it." He looked away, "Honestly, I'm usually so observant-"_

"_It's not your fault." Remus stated in a way that made Isaac look back and see that Remus thought blaming Isaac was completely ridiculous. "You didn't spend as much time with him. You stayed away from him, so you wouldn't start fighting. I noticed. No, I was his friend. At least I thought I was. I should have noticed something was up." Remus added, like he had eaten stale, cold cereal that had been drenched in spoiled milk, "I should have listened to Severus, when he said Sirius had tried to get him killed by me in werewolf form. He was right, all along..."_

_Isaac couldn't argue, just nod, as he thought, _Maybe, he would have figured it out…

_Remus nodded, right before they embraced, desperately, trembling._

_When they pulled apart, loosely in the hug, Remus told him, as he turned to go, "You should go see your father. Tell Severus I'm sorry, for not listening…"_

_Isaac got in front of him, hands on Remus's shoulders, "No, Remus, I don't want you to be alone tonight. You can come-"_

"_No, no, I can't." Remus told him. "I can't see him, Frank, or Alice, knowing that I could have prevented it-"_

"_It's not your fault." Isaac insisted. He added, "But, well, I'm not ready to see Frank and Alice either. Where do you want to go?"_

"_My room at the Leaky Cauldron," Remus got out, in a choked voice._

_Isaac nodded, "Alright." _

_Isaac apparated them there, right outside the Leaky Cauldron. Remus had gone numb, so Isaac had to ask for the keys, when they got to his room, and unlock the door himself. He even had to shut the door, relock it, as Remus pulled off his cloak and placed it beside him, as he leaned on a table in the middle of the room, with a fruit bowl on it._

_Isaac studied his drained expression, while he took off his cloak and hung it on a cloak/hat/umbrella rack, as memories of Sirius bombarded themselves around Remus's mind and became distorted. Isaac felt a pang of guilt over the fact Severus had been right about Sirius at least. It dug into him, as if someone was scooping out his heart: if only he had listened to Severus, back in the hospital wing, even before then._

_Lily… Frank… Alice… Benjamin… James… Peter… _

_Along with the way his chest had tightened, his hand muscles tensed up, as he felt a stronger bitternes towards Sirius than Severus had ever previously had for him. Remus felt the same way, but like the hatred cut away at his skin to reach his soul. _

_Both Isaac and Lupin thought of how their friends might have been alive and able minded, if they had just figured out Voldemort had someone on the inside._

_Isaac felt like a wave hit him, he trembled, and pressed his hand against the door to keep himself up. After a few moments, he regained his composure and studied Remus._

_Even after the night's events, what Isaac thought of as his own personal failure, as if someone had burned all his friends' tragic ends on him, like a brand on a slave, Remus had still sought him out for comfort. _

_What had Isaac done? Seek out comfort in him. Remus must have felt him trembling._

_Isaac took a quiet, but deep breath. He didn't think he was worthy of being anyone's hero, but he certainly wasn't worthy of asking anyone else to be his. He had blocked out emotions before, when he was a hero. He could do it now._

_Isaac went over to Remus, held his shoulder, and kissed him on the cheek. Remus relaxed a little more, until Isaac pulled away. Then, he sulked even more, as something new barreled into his thoughts. _

_Isaac had gone over to look out the window, to be torn apart over Frank and Alice's demise. Vomit had burned his throat, but he swallowed it back down in time._

_Remus was thinking about the way Isaac's group had never really stopped being friends. If Lily had lived past tonight, Severus would have eventually seen her. Argus and Mr. Filch would have too. _

_Remus was aware of the break between the Filches and Snapes, that Mr. Filch had no contact with anyone other than his son, who only saw Severus. But they all would have reconciled, eventually. _

_Back when Ashley had offered Remus their friendship, he had longed to accept, eve, deep down, if he had to leave the Marauders, which would still eat away at him, randomly. Sure the Marauders cared about him, but Isaac, Severus, Ashley, Lily, Alice, Frank, Argus, Silvia, and Alison had kept his secret ten times better than the Marauders ever did. Plus, Isaac, Ashley, and Lily had never treated him like their werewolf friend. Just their friend._

_And Isaac's group. They didn't need an official name or nicknames, like Moony, which, secretly, although he longed to hear James and Peter call him it now, Remus had never liked, just felt obligated to accept. Because they knew his condition, Remus thought he should just go along with the group._

_But he didn't feel like that about Isaac's group. You could feel the bond between them, even after the rift, which Severus brought on. They even defended Alison, despite the evidence to mark her as guilty for what she had been accused of. Remus could never defend any of the Marauders like Isaac's group defended Alison._

_Isaac decided he should probably say something. He turned away from the window, only to turn right back. A second glance outside was enough to make him decide he wouldn't let himself fail Remus and he turned to him. Not that he thought he should be even trying to act like the hero, but still… He blamed himself for Remus's pain, among other things about that night, so he might as well try to fix it._

_Isaac walked away from the window, stopped a few steps away from Remus, and rubbed his hands together. Isaac told him, "We should go see Frank and Alice. Afterwards, you can come back, with my family, to our house,-"_

_Remus snapped out of his angry, sulking stupor, stood up straight, and turned to Isaac. Remus snapped, "What makes you think I'd want to go anywhere with your family?"_

_Isaac wasn't affected much by Remus's outburst, just on guard, but not for his own safety. He prayed that Remus didn't pull out his wand to use Avada Kedavra on himself. _

_Isaac explained, "I didn't think you would want to be alone tonight and I don't want you to be alone either. You could even stay with us longer than tonight-"_

_Remus asked, coldly, "And live with you? Really? So I can listen to Severus constantly tell me how he was right about Sirius being a killer-"_

"_He wouldn't do that." Isaac insisted._

"_He hates me." Remus pointed out. "And now he knows I didn't figure out Sirius was working for Voldemort-"_

"_Neither did any of us. Anyone could blame me," he motioned from himself to Remus, "as much as they could blame you. And you're not to blame, Remus."_

_Isaac looked away from Remus's angry eyes to think. How could he end the fight?_

_After a few moments, Isaac locked eyes with him and promised, "Even if Severus wanted to throw Sirius's betrayal in your face, my family and I wouldn't let him-"_

"_Like you weren't going to let him become a death eater?" Remus saw not only the way Isaac's face fell, but how much that comment hurt him, like he had taken a scalpel and dug into his heart and soul, without anesthesia. But he added, anyway, "You didn't exactly keep that promise." _

_Isaac's throat felt tight, but he managed to speak, softly, "He came back, after five days…" Regret sunk into him. He did think Remus was right after all. _

_Remus sensed his feelings, but instead of apologizing, he only ordered, "Well, go! I don't want you here!"_

_Isaac regained some composure and shook his head, "I don't want you to be alone tonight."_

_Remus smiled, in disbelief and anger, "What? Do you honestly still think you can help me? What would you do? Keep telling me that you'll find a cure for me?" He snarled, "You're not going to find a cure. You're not going to be anyone's hero! And certainly not mine!" _

_That broke Isaac. Frank and Alice's demise were so fresh in his mind. Two living-zombies at St. Mungo's. _

_That evident pain was enough to make Remus feel like someone was drilling into his chest and scraping his rib cage, on the inside, but all he did was tell him, flatly, "Just leave, Isaac. Go be with your family." Bitterness flooded back in and he added, "Go tell Severus you wish you had listened to him and not to me."_

_Isaac just stared at him, a moment, concerned. Then, he took his wand out, waved it, and said, eyes on Remus, "Accio Remus's wand."_

_Remus watched it fly out of his cloak, then, he, immediately, glared at Remus, as he charged over to him, "Give me back my wand!"_

_Isaac waved his wand, "Petrificus Totalus." and then Remus felt his body lock in place, as he fell on to his back, onto cushions Isaac had moved off the couch in time._

_His listened to Isaac conjure up his alcohol, seven bottles, one of which was half empty from the last transformation, and all his knives. There was silence, for a few seconds, as Isaac contemplated something. Then, Remus heard him conjure up his other eating utensils, razors, and two black bags to stuff everything in._

_It wasn't until Isaac was half way out the door and he had promised, "You'll get everything back tomorrow morning." that he used the counter curse on Remus. _

_Remus got up as the door shut, ready to vomit. After all he'd said, Isaac had stopped him from using Avada Kedavra on himself, drowning in alcohol, scraping his throat with a razor, sticking a knife in himself, or even using a fork or spoon for a replacement._

_Remus willed his last meal to stay down, as he walked over to the window. He was surprised to see Isaac, one bag in each hand, walking away._

_Remus was sorry, but he couldn't make himself open the window and invite him back in. He just thought, _Why did he still help me?

_Then, Isaac put both bags in his left arm, pulled out his wand, and apparated._

* * *

><p><em>Isaac arrived in his bedroom. It looked like a Hufflepuff themed bedroom of one of Jane Austen's male protagonists. <em>

_There was a black table, with a yellow bowl of fruit on it, in the middle of the room. There was a wall full of books, with a yellow chaise chair. On the other side of the room was the black, regency style bed, with a yellow comforter and white sheets. There was a black, with a yellow shade, lamp next to the black desk, in front of the window, with a soft yellow chair to sit in. The walls were white and two of them had regency-era, romance themed paintings on them. He had a small pot of yellow primroses on the windowsill. _

_Isaac went over to the window, closed the black curtains, and placed the bags and his cloak on it._

_Then, he pulled off his shoes, stuck them under his bed, and left the lamp on, as he went to sleep._

_He got to bed remarkably easily, but he was plagued with nightmares involving Neville getting blasted by the Cruciatus curse, Frank and Alice at St. Mungo's, oblivious to the world, or turning into bloodsucking zombies who attacked him on his first visit, and of Remus, in werewolf form killing himself, Severus, or killing Isaac. _

_One dream that stood out to him, involved Lily. He was in Harry's room again, her body on the floor. Pieces of stuffing were being blow around and lighting was flickering. He dropped to his knees, in front of Lily, and heard her voice, simply, inform him, "It was all your fault."_

_He gasped, "No!" as he sat up in his bed, breathing loudly and shakily. He took in a few moments to take in his surroundings. He looked down at his comfy bed, which made him think, _Harry probably won't have anything like this. _but he brushed it off. Petunia couldn't be that awful. Nor could the Ministry be. Not to The-Boy-Who-Lived._

_He looked over at the grandfather clock, by the window and saw it was six forty-nine. Then, Isaac looked over at the bags, regretfully._

* * *

><p><em>Donovan looked extremely out of place, in his black sweater, black corduroy pants, and black shoes, compared to the other wizards out an about in Diagon Alley. He heard adults and children asking each other, "Did you hear?" "Is it true?" "Oh, I hope so." <em>

_He felt guilty about not telling them and, then a tug on his heart, as he thought of Argus and his father, _I wonder if Warren knows.

_Donovan thought of them, pictured him (and then Argus, after recovered from those spells) smiling and laughing like he did, eleven years prior. He also hoped that Voldemort's downfall would be enough incentive for them to see everyone, not just Argus having to see Severus._

_When he got inside the Leaky Cauldron, he found Tom, "Tom, hello. Has Remus Lupin been down yet?"_

_Tom gave Donovan a suspicious look, but did explain, "No, he's sick, up in his room. I offered to bring him some soup, but he refused. He sounds plain awful, Mr. Snape. He shouldn't strain himself, I'm sure."_

_Donovan's told him, politely, "I'll keep that in mind." despite the way Tom treated him, the very suggestion that Donovan, because of his youngest son, could be bad for anyone. _

_Donovan left and walked right past the other people who eyed him, with contempt or suspicion. _

_He stood out outside Remus's door and announced, "Remus, it's Donovan Snape."_

_Remu, his eyes a dead giveaway at a night full of crying, even as he dreamed, had seen him walk over to the Leaky Cauldron, so he was already standing at the door, in as much black as Donovan. Without even thinking, as if he wasn't in control of his own body, Remus opened the door and Donovan asked him, "May I come in?"_

_Remus nodded, Donovan walked in, and Remus closed the door. Then, Remus looked, expectantly, but with a hollow sadness, at Donovan._

_Donovan finally showed some emotion, some concern, as he asked, in his warm, gravelly, but somehow smooth at the same time, voice "Did you eat today?_

_Remus told him, "I had an apple."_

"_It's good that you ate, but you need more than that for breakfast." Donovan decided._

_Remus nodded, eyes on the floor._

_Donovan stared at him, as he pulled the bags out of his pocket and placed them on the table, "Isaac sent me with these. He didn't think you would want to see him, after last night."_

_Remus looked at him, guiltily, "I'm sorry." _

_Donovan took his eyes off the bags to look at Remus, shake his head, and say, firmly, "No, Remus, you lost so much more than the rest of us last night."_

_Remus's jaw felt heavy, like he was going to cry, "But Isaac was only trying to help me." He motioned to Donovan, "You can't know everything I said to him. If you did-"_

"_Remus, I know everything." Donovan stated, honestly and grimly. "And I'm not mad at you, neither is Isaac or Ashley." He added, reluctantly, "Severus is, but I'm sure you expected that, but only over you calling him a death eater and mostly the way you yelled at Isaac." _

_Remus looked down, "I shouldn't have done that…"_

_Donovan agreed, but held his tongue. He felt like sludge was in his stomach and ice on his ribs and throat. Remus wasn't going to talk to his son, anyone in his family, or Father McKenzie. Tom seemed friendly with him, but how long could he keep him on? The Ministry's regulations on employing werewolves got worse each year, after all. _

_The worst part was that Remus would have no one. Would he go days without talking? Weeks? Donovan eyed the fruit. The grapes made him think of the alcohol. Remus drank heavily around the full moon, but how much more would he drink now?_

_It made him sick, to think about it, and it was even worse when he thought of how, if Remus didn't keep in contact with his family and Father McKenzie, Remus wouldn't have anyone to hug him. No comfort. No human contact. Some men, in Remus's situation might seek out prostitutes, but Remus wouldn't._

_Donovan went over and embraced Remus, around his torso and shoulder, and told him, "You don't have to be alone. You can stay in touch with us and Father McKenzie. We're not mad at you and I'm sure Severus wouldn't want you to be alone either. You could come an live with us." _

_He kissed Remus on the cheek, which got him to hug Donovan back. _

_Remus smiled, sadly, "Thank you, but I'm fine here. But, Mr. Snape-"_

"_You can still call me by my first name."_

"_Please, tell Isaac I'm sorry." Remus's eyes glistened and he fought himself not to sob. He was going to add something more personal, that Isaac was still his hero, but he couldn't do it. Why would Isaac really want to be his hero now? So he just said, "Those clothes you bought me-"_

"_They're yours." _

_Donavan kissed him on the cheek again and Remus just let himself be hugged and hug Donovan back. It felt nice and, although Remus didn't feel like he deserved it, he needed someone to hold him and kiss his cheek._


	19. 1996: The Same

1996

_Lupin had been listing reasons why Natalie would love Hogwarts, which she smiled and nodded at, the whole walk up to the third floor._

_When they reached the third floor, he said, "…and of course your uncle must have mentioned it-he was the best singer after all-being part of the choir was, well, magical."_

_He exchanged a chuckle with Natalie and she said, "My uncle Isaac mentioned it, that it was magical, but he never said anything about being the best singer. He told me you were the best."_

_They stopped and she stood in front of her office and he stood in front of his classroom. He studied her eyes, a little nervously. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach._

_Lupin said, hesitantly, "Natalie, you're uncle Isaac mentioned that he told you about me, did he... The last time I saw him…"_

_He stopped because by the look on Natalie's face, he knew that she was aware of what he did the last time he saw Isaac. _

_Lupin lowered his eyes, "I shouldn't have-"_

"_It's ok."_

_He looked up and shook his head, "No-"_

"_Yes." she insisted. "My grandpa told you that, when he saw you. And it was true. It's still true. Most of my family wasn't mad and I'm not mad." She added, like she had a bad taste in her mouth, "I know my uncle Severus isn't…well…"_

_She had looked down, defeated. Lupin instantly empathized with her having to know the bad side of someone she loved. He took a step toward her, about to speak, then hesitated._

_She locked eyes with him, understandingly, "I know James Potter and Sirius Black bullied my uncle Severus and I know he provoked them sometimes-"_

_Lupin's eyes glistened, "Do you know about what happened after we took our O.W.L.s?"_

_Natalie struggled not to sob, as she nodded, "Yes." Her shoulders sunk in, but reached up to her ears, as she gasped-sobbed, like she had been stabbed in the chest with Bellatrix's knife. _

_Lupin widened his eyes, "You… you know… Do you?"_

_She nodded, "I know." She cried into her palms, "I really know…"_

_Lupin stared at her, alarmed. He stood very still, barely breathing, while he felt like sludge had slipped down his insides, settled in his stomach._

_He shook his head, slowly, "No… no…" She looked up and he covered his mouth. He pulled it away, held it away a few inches, and said, softly, "Natalie…" He looked down and shook his head._

_Natalie studied him, somberly. She eventually told him, "Professor Lupin," he looked up, drained, "I…"_

"_You don't have to tell me about it," he assured her._

_She stared at him, thankfully, but also in agony over something. She confessed, "It was Brian Kent, for me too."_

_Lupin turned away, as he swallowed down emerging vomit that burned his throat. He covered his mouth, partially, "Poor, Severus…" He turned to her and added, in shock, "It was you… When I read it…"_

"_Well, they had to keep my name out." she pointed out, shakily. "My family made sure they did."_

_Lupin promised, "I won't tell Harry or Hermione, if you don't want me too. I won't tell anyone, who doesn't already know."_

"_Mr. Filch knows and Father McKenzie knows." She admitted, "I really trust Hermione and Harry, but if they knew, then whenever someone insulted me or I don't know what they'll do, but…"_

"_It must be hard for you," he looked away, reflectively, "I can imagine."_

_She nodded. _

_He looked back at her and changed the subject, "I'm very grateful to your uncle Severus, for making my potion, when I first came here. And I'm grateful to Isaac for making it now."_

_Natalie nodded and smiled a little. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: Poor Natalie and Snape, sexually abused by the same person!)**_


	20. Return To Innocence

**(A/N: We finally got to Monday.)**

* * *

><p>A little after dawn, Harry first thought he was dreaming, when, after a few gentle shakes from her, Harry opened his eyes and saw a blurred Hermione, kneeling by his bed.<p>

Whatever she told him sounded like gibberish and he asked, groggily, "What?"

She whispered, "Harry, I said, 'I'm sorry to wake you up this early, but I've already checked the hospital wing, his office, and the potion's class room. I don't think Professor Snape has come back yet.'."

This was enough to wake Harry up and make him reach over and grab his glasses off his nightstand. Hermione watched Harry pull the Marauders' Map out of one of the drawers and blocked him from pointing his wand at it, "No, Harry, not here. Someone might wake up and see."

Harry glanced at his fellow dorm mates. They all looked sound asleep, but Hermione made a good point.

He nodded at her and then they both stepped outside the boys' dormitory.

Harry pointed his wand at the map, "Mischief managed." and it came to life, as a nearly full map of the school grounds.

Harry and Hermione swept their eyes over the map, but after a few moments they shared worried looks. Then, Hermione pointed to the gate, where Filch, Isaac, and Natalie were, "Look, there. They're probably going to tell him about yesterday." She locked eyes with Harry and confessed, "I have a few things I want to say to him myself."

Harry nodded, in agreement. He gave Hermione the map and said, "I won't be long. You can go ahead-"

"No, I'll just wait for you in the common room." she said and then left him to go back in the dormitory and get ready.

* * *

><p>Natalie's outfit matched her uncles' and, back at home, her grandfathers'. She had on her black shoes, stockings, and a knee length dress that looked like something Mary Lennox would have worn in <em>The Secret Garden (1993<em>). She swung her eyes from Isaac to Filch, while she pulled another Hershey kiss out of her zip lock bag.

Filch leaned against the gray stone wall attached to the tall, iron gate, eyes on the dirt and grass. He looked like vomit was coming up his throat. Isaac was across from him, focused on the smooth, dirt path behind the gate, in clear view of anyone walking up to it. Isaac was in some of his best clothes, hand-polished black shoes, black pants, a soft, but stiff black waist coat, with wind and water-like designs, which gave him good posture, and a soft black dress shirt.

Anyone walking up to the gate would have spotted Natalie first, since she was in the center.

The silence felt like a fourth person, nagging at them to discuss how worried they were.

They all brightened up a little for Harry and Hermione, who struggled not to gaze only at Isaac, when they heard them both say, "Good morning."

After she, her uncle, and Filch said it back, Natalie extended her zip lock bag to Harry and Hermione, "Would you like one?" When Harry and Hermione declined, she tilted her head, knowingly, "You don't have to say no just because I'm eleven." She smiled and motioned for them to take some, "Here. You probably haven't even eaten yet."

Hermione admitted, "No, we haven't," she glanced at Harry, "but we're fine."

Natalie looked at their stomachs, "Well, let's see how long it takes your stomachs to rumble." The three of them chuckled, softly, and Natalie told them, "Any second now."

"We're really ok, for now." Harry insisted.

"Just take some chocolate." Filch told him and Hermione.

Isaac added, "Mr. Filch and I ate some, earlier. You can have some too."

When they locked eyes with Natalie again, she grinned at them, encouragingly, as she held out the bag.

Harry and Hermione gave in and reached for it, at the same time.

They both pulled their hands back, shared a surprised expression, as Natalie, Isaac, and Filch tried to conceal their smiles.

Harry and Hermione offered each other the chance to get a chocolate kiss first, then, fell silent.

Natalie smiled, as she reached in the bag, pulled two out, and handed them each one, "Here. You can have more, if you want."

"Thanks." they both said, while they peeled off the silver wrapper.

Isaac stopped smiling, suddenly, "Harry, Hermione, thank you for coming out here, to wait with us, but, and I'm sorry to ask you to do this, but I want you both to wait, back at the front steps, at least. My brother might want a chance to speak to only me, Mr. Filch, and Natalie."

Harry and Hermione set their mouths in lines and nodded, torn between wanting to argue against leaving and knowing Isaac was right.

Natalie pulled a few more Hershey kisses out of her bag, "Here, since you won't be down here with us." Harry and Hermione started to decline, but she kindly forced the candy into their hands, "Just take it. So you don't get too hungry."

"Thanks." Harry and Hermione smiled at her, just before they left.

When they were out of ear shot, Filch said, "That probably would have been a good time to tell them we know they have the Marauders' Map."

Isaac nodded, wanting to kick himself for not doing it.

* * *

><p>Father McKenzie had had trouble sleeping that night, which was evident in his eyes. They were barely open, behind his glasses. He had just allowed himself to sink against the front door of the church, when he spotted Snape, Ashley, and Gregory coming towards him.<p>

He admitted, as he went over to meet them, "Hi. I'm glad you finally made it back."

"We're all glad to be back." Ashley decided, earnestly.

She gave him an expectant stare, about whether or not he had done what she asked, just before Father McKenzie revealed, "I saw Harry." Snape raised his eye brows, surprised, Ashley glowed with excitement, and Gregory was a little stunned, as he wondered what this meant for his daughter and Isaac. "He and his friend Hermione Granger came here, yesterday, with Argus, Isaac, and Natalie…" He looked down, mainly to avoid Snape's gaze.

Snape turned to Ashley, a little fearfully, while Gregory followed Father McKenzie's example.

Snape felt like his chest was being hallowed out, all the material dragged to his stomach. He asked, "What did you ask Father McKenzie to do?" He asked Father McKenzie, "What did you all tell them?"

Father McKenzie looked up at him, apologetically, "We showed them memories from when Ashley and Isaac rescued Remus Lupin and then the night Lily, Ben, and James Potter died-"

Ashley, suddenly, felt like her brother did, "Did you show them that Isaac went-"

"No," Father McKenzie assured her. "No, we stopped it, just before Isaac went with Remus, to look for anything worth keeping."

Ashley relaxed, "Good,"

Snape decided, angrily, "No, this is not good!" He asked Father McKenzie, "Why didn't you just show them that Isaac tried to help Lupin and then all Lupin could do-"

Ashley tried to cut him off, "Severus-"

"We should do this, up at the school." Snape informed her, suddenly with as much concern as he had been angry. He lowered his eyes, shamefully, as he added to Father McKenzie, "You should probably come with us."

Father McKenzie squeezed Snape's shoulder, forgivingly, as he joined him, Ashley, and Gregory. Snape turned to him, ashamed to see no traces of anger in Father McKenzie's eyes.

* * *

><p>Natalie's muscles relaxed, when she and Isaac saw Ashley, Gregory, and Snape, now without Father McKenzie. Isaac studied his siblings and brother-in-law more carefully for something like a limp or any indication of a covered up wound.<p>

"Argus, they're here," Isaac informed him, as he shared a grim look with Snape.

Snape passed the gate and went right over to Isaac, gloomily, while Filch watched Natalie and her parents hug and ask each other if they were ok.

Isaac and Snape turned to watch, just as Ashley gave Filch a sad smile, after she heard Natalie say, "No, Uncle Isaac, Uncle Argus, and I really haven't been waiting that long."

Ashley confessed to Filch, "I really didn't get a chance to say everything I wanted too—I've been thinking about it since we left."

Gregory nodded, while Isaac and Snape shared a grim look.

Ashley continued, "Well, I'm really glad that," she glanced at Natalie, "she's finally calling you Uncle Argus."

Filch felt like a slab of led was crushing his lungs. He admitted, softly, "So am I."

There was a pause, as Ashley gave Filch a distressed look that she wished he would understand.

Ashley eventually asked, "We're going to be like a family again, right?" She swept her eyes over the others, "All of us?"

Filch glanced at Isaac, "Well, Isaac and I are pretty well reconnected," he looked at Snape, "and so are me and Severus."

Natalie confessed, encouragingly, "I already feel like you're my uncle."

Filch gave her a small, but loving, thankful smile.

Ashley's eyes glistened, as she grinned, hopefully. She threw her arms around Filch and kissed him on the cheek. He breathed out something like a sob, while he hugged her back, and kissed her on the cheek.

Snape took this as an opportunity to whisper to Isaac, "Father McKenzie told us about yesterday. He was going to come with us, but he got more nervous, the closer we got-"

"Because he doesn't want to see thestrals," Isaac said, knowingly. "Hagrid had some of them out of the forest, after you left. He knows Natalie and I can see them."

Snape's chest felt tight, but he relaxed a little, when he realized Isaac, or Natalie, would never have told Hagrid why Natalie could.

Then, Snape said, "I know Harry is Lily's son-"

"Do you?" Isaac asked, using his eyes to scold him for the way he treated Harry.

Snape's spirits sunk a little and he replied, "Yes, but did you have to show him and Miss Granger those memories? And why couldn't you show them the way Lupin-"

"No, Severus." Isaac shook his head, sadly. "That wouldn't have been fair."

"It wasn't fair, what Lupin did to you." Snape insisted.

Isaac gave him a pleading look, "We've already been over this."

Isaac's expression made Snape feel like his insides were tightened, closed in on each other. He thought of Isaac's arms and that was enough to make him drop the subject.

While her parents and she talked with Filch about plans for him to visit Snape manor at Christmas and when Warren checked Gringotts, Natalie looked over at her other uncles, just as Isaac had realized what Snape was thinking of.

Isaac placed his hand on Snape's shoulder and smiled at him, a little, as he assured him, "I'm not going to cut myself because you don't like Remus or that you're mad about us showing Harry and his friend Hermione those memories."

Snape still looked ready to cry, so Isaac gave him a kiss on the cheek, not only to comfort him, but because he was glad his brother was safe.

Natalie turned back to her parents and Filch, "We should get up to the school. Harry and Hermione are waiting for us."

Snape set his mouth in a line, as he looked over at his niece, aware that Isaac would and did detect his annoyance.

Ashley smiled, excitedly, and headed towards the school, "Let's go." She told her daughter, who was beside her, "Father McKenzie told us all about them coming with you Sunday."

Natalie nodded, solemnly. Then, she added with a smile, "Harry and Hermione are great."

After that, her mother nodded and then leapt, much faster, up the sloping hills. Everyone else followed suit.

When they first saw Harry and Hermione, sitting on the front steps, ready for them, thanks to the Marauders' Map, Ashley called out, "Harry!"

She bulleted over and attacked Harry with an embrace. Her mouth moved a thousand miles a minute, "I wanted to talk to you, Saturday, but there wasn't enough time. And I guess it really shouldn't have mattered." She pulled away, hands on his shoulders, eyes glistening, "You really do have Lily's eyes."

While he looked into her nostalgic face and nodded, Harry couldn't help but think about how much he would have liked having Ashley as an adoptive-mother.

Ashley turned to Hermione and reached out to hug her, "Father McKenzie told me how nicely you treated my daughter and Isaac, and what Isaac told him you did before you got to church." She was hugging her by the time she added, "Thank you for not insulting Severus in front of Natalie."

Hermione was so surprised that she barely managed to say, "You're welcome."

Gregory came over next and shook Harry's hand, "Hi, I've heard a lot about you, but I guess everyone has."

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

Gregory swung his gaze between him and Hermione, "Thank you for befriending my daughter."

Harry told him, "Well, she would have basically been my little sister, if I had gotten to live with you."

Both he and Hermione noted the faraway look in Ashley and Natalie's, as she came over, eyes as they reflected on something: a failed couple.

Natalie broke the ice, by joking, "Well, it still would have been right, if you hated me. You would have probably done that, if you were around, when I was born."

Harry jested, "Well, I wouldn't have been the center of attention anymore."

"Because being my parents' only kid is the only way you'd be center of attention."

Harry and Hermione laughed with her, as her parents smiled, eyes glistening. Snape made his eyes remain dry, but he was rendered speechless by the affect Harry and Hermione had on Natalie. Isaac eyed him, hopefully.

Then, Harry turned to Snape, who made his face more stoic, and went over to him, followed by Hermione.

Harry locked eyes with Hermione a moment, before he told Snape, "Professor, I never got to thank you for trying to save me from Quirrell and Voldemort too, back in my first year-"

"And when you tried to save us and Ron, in our third year, even though Sirius was innocent," Hermione added.

Harry nodded, in agreement. Then, he pointed out, "And you helped us last year…" Harry couldn't finish, as Sirius's death crept back into him. "Thank you."

Snape explained, "I'm a Professor, I-"

"Severus, just say you're welcome." Ashley insisted. "They already know you were friends with Lily." She clamped her mouth shut, when everyone looked over at her, since she had just been about to reveal her brother's personal confessions.

Harry and Hermione heard Snape say, "Thank you for befriending my niece." and turned around, surprised.

There were no traces of his usual anger and resentment. Harry could finally picture having Snape as an uncle and Hermione didn't feel like there was anything weird about having a crush on him.

"Well, she's very nice." Hermione told him, which made Natalie smile, sweetly.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, she is."

Snape reeled his slight openness back and said, briskly, "You're friend, Ronald Weasley, should realize that." and then walked past them.

"We know." Harry and Hermione confessed.

Snape started to turn around, but just couldn't go through with it. Ashley asked Gregory, "Can you go start filing everything?"

"Yes," he nodded. Ashley followed her brother, followed by Isaac and Filch. Gregory turned to his daughter, with a small smile, "I was right about you having fun here, I guess."

She chuckled, like what he said was an understatement, "Yeah, dad."

He was pleased by the way she sounded like a typical child. He smiled at Harry and Hermione, "I hope you two didn't have to wait long. Natalie says none of you were, but I'm a bit skeptical."

"No, she's telling the truth." Hermione assured him, as she and Harry joined them.

Gregory said, "I think you'll have Isaac as your potions teacher today," he glanced, fondly, at Natalie, "and Natalie too." He added to Harry and Hermione, "Isaac—I mean Mr. Snape—went to Oxford, after he left Hogwarts, to become an English teacher, back home."

Harry and Hermione gave impressed expressions and Natalie added, "I plan on going there, for the same thing."

Harry and Hermione smiled and Harry said, "That's great. Good luck."

"Are you going for the same subject?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Natalie nodded.

Gregory took in how comfortable Natalie was with Harry and Hermione a moment, before he announced, "Well, I have to get home." He added to Natalie, "I'm glad you're getting adjusted alright."

She nodded, "Better than alright."

"We'll look after her." Harry promised.

Hermione nodded.

Gregory smiled, "Thanks." Then, he hugged Natalie, who wasn't at all embarrassed to have her father hug her in front of her friends, and kissed the top of her head, "Bye, have fun."

"I will." she told him.

While he started heading for the gate, Natalie headed inside with Harry and Hermione.

When they were in, Harry said to Hermione, "We should probably get our books and everything else."

She nodded, "Yeah."

Natalie asked, suddenly, "Hermione, would you come to the bathroom, with me, first?"

"Sure," Hermione replied. As they all headed to and up the stairs, Hermione added, "It's good you don't want to go alone here. I did, as a first year-"

"And a troll came in." Natalie finished.

"Yes." Hermione admitted, "It's just a good thing Harry and Ron found me."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "It's what made us all friends."

"Aw." Natalie grinned.

Then, they parted and Natalie pulled Hermione, by her wrists, deep inside the bathroom, by the window, "Hermione, I have to tell you this. I have a crush on Remus Lupin—Professor Lupin."

They grinned at each other and Hermione admitted, "So do I, actually."

Natalie confessed, "I'd always heard about him and I'd seen pictures and memories, but I guess I never thought about it before. I mean I guess I always had a crush on him, but it wasn't until last night that I realized it."

Hermione confessed, dismally, "I had a crush on another teacher-"

"Gilderoy Lockhart." Natalie said, grimly. "I know what he tried to do to Harry and Ron."

Hermione looked away, "I was so stupid."

"No, you weren't." Natalie insisted and Hermione turned back to her. "You were young-"

"I was a year older than you and I should have just had more sense. I gawked at him for almost a whole year."

Natalie commented, grimly, "My uncle Severus said Lockhart really seemed to like all those girls gawking at him."

"He must have been so pleased that none of us suspected him." Hermione decided, bitterly.

Natalie shrugged and nodded.

Hermione changed the subject, "I saw a lot of Professor Lupin, over the summer, with Harry and Ron, and Ron's family. Er," she blushed, "we all went swimming together."

"Oh," Natalie laughed and blushed.


	21. A Dog And A Bird

Seamus got a piece of egg on his fork, looked over at the staff table, and grinned. He commented to Neville, who was beside him, "Hey, Neville, it looks like it'll be a good day for you. Snape'll probably be out sick."

Neville snapped out of his own thoughts and turned to him, "What?"

By now, Ginny, who was on the other side of Neville, and Fred, George, Lee, and Dean, who had been staring at Luna, on Seamus's other side, were listening in.

Seamus pointed out, "Snape hasn't shown up-"

"He could be late." Neville sulked.

"No, he's definitely sick." Seamus decided. "Why else would his brother and niece have let Filch sit in his chair?"

Lee suggested, "Yeah, but, since his brother and niece are here, one of them will probably take over for today or however long he's out."

George added, with grim realization, "Yeah. I mean it was cool, what Mr. Snape did last night, but, for all we know, he's got the same teaching method as his brother."

Fred theorized, "Maybe, even the little one is bad." They all looked towards the head table at her, "Look at her, all in black, just like her uncles."

Dean observed, "Maybe, they're in mourning-"

"No," Seamus shook his head, even though Dean couldn't see him, "Dumbledore would have made an announcement, if Snape had died."

"I didn't mean he had died." Dean explained. "It could be another family member. Maybe, it's there sister, Natalie's mum-"

"So why wouldn't they all be absent?"

"She's an auror. She could have died fighting. Snape could be trying to make sure it's really her body."

Ginny admitted, "Well, I hope she isn't dead. I don't know how'd I live, if my mum-"

"Ginny!" Fred and George warned, not wanting to think about they're mother dying.

"Sorry."

Up at the staff table, Natalie leaned forward to see past Filch and Isaac, to say ask Lupin, cheerily, "Professor Lupin, would you pass the syrup?"

Lupin had his mouth full of pancakes, himself, and gave her an apologetic smile, as he nodded. Isaac took it from him and then passed it on to Natalie, who thanked them both, and then looked, absently, out into the house tables.

She met Neville's eyes, then swept them over the group. Natalie's lip-reading abilities became apparent to Seamus (and the others), who had made a remark about Lupin being "better than those greasy Snapes and Filch" (although only Snape's hair was ever greasy).

While Seamus went a little pale, Fred, George, Lee, and Ginny had to look away. Neville was torn between hatred towards her uncle, the fact that she was a kid, and that her uncles and mother had been friends with his parents.

Somehow, Isaac sensed Natalie's pain and glanced over at her. He, quickly, followed her gaze to all of them and glared at Seamus, defensively. Natalie noticed and looked over at her uncle too.

It wasn't like the way Snape would have looked at him, full of rage, eyes on fire. Seamus could almost hear, Isaac say, _You can mess with me, but not with her._

Guilt felt like a lump in his throat and Seamus nodded, before he turned back to his plate.

Natalie locked eyes with Isaac and gave him a small, thankful smile. He smiled back, a little, fondly.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Dean and Neville walked on either side of Seamus, as they headed into the dungeons, with the other Gryffindors and Slytherins.<p>

Seamus jested, uneasily, "No, offense, Neville, but I always thought it would be you who was nervous, our first class with Mr. Snape and Natalie."

Neville explained, confidently, "I'm not going to let them get to me. I'll try the same with Snape too."

Dean and Seamus smiled. Seamus clapped his hand on Neville's back, "Looks like you've grown a back bone."

Neville just looked at him, seriously.

They were at the door and Seamus pulled his hand away. He tried to keep his expression calm, as they headed into the classroom, to one of the back tables. The three of them could see that Harry and Hermione were in front, close to the teacher's desk, which Natalie sat on, hands folded in her lap, chatting with them, as Isaac wrote instructions on the board.

Ron appeared at the back table and said, "I'm sitting here today." as he took a seat beside Dean. The three of them nodded.

A blonde, Slytherin girl, on the other side, whispered to her friends, "Just look at him. It's bad enough what he did last night, but now he's acting like a muggle-"

Isaac turned around and told her, simply, "You don't need to say muggle, like it's something revolting. They're people, like you—" The girl had made a disgusted face, so Isaac announced, a little annoyed, "Fifty points from Slytherin-"

He was interrupted by an angry outburst from the Slytherins. The girl even demanded to know, "Weren't you a Slytherin?"

"No." he replied, which made a few eye brows raise. "I was a Hufflepuff."

Natalie laughed, silently, with Harry and Hermione, while the others, except Ron and Neville, expressed their shock.

Isaac informed the girl, "By the way, because of your attitude, you'll have detention with me, tonight, Miss…?

"Elaine _Macgregor_."

"Macgregor." he said, with some recognition. "That's a fine last name."

Elaine smiled, hopefully, like the other Slytherins, finally thinking she had found Isaac's inner Slytherin, "Yes, well, my father-"

Isaac shared, "Back in the muggle world, where Natalie and I live, we know a family, with the same last name." He turned back to the board, as the Slytherins looked enraged and disgusted and the Gryffindors either smiled or were uncertain about how to react.

Natalie smiled at Elaine, who glared at her, "They're really nice too."

Then, she went over to help Isaac. After a few moments, they were done writing and rubbed their hands together to get rid of chalk residue.

They turned to the class and Isaac said, "The instructions on the board are for a healing potion, Hilaren's, named after Gregor Hilaren, who made it." Since it was the same he had to use on Lupin, in Gringotts, Isaac couldn't help but be pulled back into that moment, but he masked it well enough, "If it's made right, it looks like gray sludge and smells and tastes horrible. You don't have to taste it. You can partner up and begin. All the ingredients are in the cabinets, labeled."

He retired to the chair behind Snape's desk and started going through papers, until he thought to add, "You may ask me or Natalie for help. Afterwards, I suggest writing these instructions down. You'll be tested on them, tomorrow."

Everyone groaned, except Hermione, as usual, and Harry, for Isaac and Natalie's sake.

Since no one seemed safe from punishment, everyone got their supplies, quietly. It appeared like there was no bad blood between the houses, but you could feel the tension, like hot air.

When everyone was fully in the process of making their potions, Isaac and Natalie started checking on everyone, giving nods of approval or motioning the team in the right direction.

Isaac felt like his throat and chest had something slammed into him, lodged there, as he went over to Neville and Seamus.

Neville was trimming some roots for the potion, so Isaac pointed, unacusingly, at Seamus and asked, "Are you going to crush them?"

"Yes, sir," Seamus nodded and barely made eye contact.

Isaac felt bad for having made him nervous, even if it was in defense of Natalie, and inquired, "Is that you're specialty? It seems that you have one in trimming the roots, Mr. Longbottom."

The name was out and Isaac new he had made a mistake, but Neville was unsuprised to see Isaac knew him. He just said, "Professor Sprout says I'd make a good Herbologist."

Of course, Isaac realized, Professor Sprout had told him all about his parents being friends with him, his siblings, Filch, and maybe even Lily.

Isaac commented, hands wrung together, "Well, she's right. Your potion will turn out perfectly, now."

Seamus was so shocked he had to look up at Isaac to check his expression. Ron and Dean looked over too. Neville could barely believe it himself, which made Isaac look down, like he was looking over their work.

"Thank you." Neville told him.

He looked away, just as Isaac looked back at him and said, "You're welcome."

Isaac pulled away from the situation and started back up the row. Natalie had seen everything and felt a burst of hope in her chest that one day Isaac's arms wouldn't be covered.

* * *

><p>Ron caught up with Harry and Hermione, after Potions, as they headed to Defense Against The Dark Arts, and whispered, from behind them, "Mr. Snape said Professor Sprout was right about Neville, that he would make a good Herbologist." He added as he went to stand next to Harry, on the side Hermione wasn't on, "Neville thanked him."<p>

Harry and Hermione shared hopeful looks.

Then, they both attempted to have small talk with Ron, although things were still, undoubtedly, strained, but Ron's news had made it better.

They passed by Ginny and Luna, on her their way to Potions, and she shared a quick smile with them. Ginny gave Neville a sympathetic look, when she found him looking sulky. He flashed her a quick smile.

Dean and Luna locked eyes a moment and shared a smile, as they passed each other.

In the class room, Lupin, having slept better than Isaac, was already prepared and brighter. He told the students, as they came in, "Open your books to page 43. We'll be learning-"

" 'We'll be learning.'?" Elaine exclaimed, mockingly. She tilted her head and jolted her chin, reminiscent to the trio, Neville, and Lupin, of Bellatrix Lestrange, "You haven't learned enough yet?"

Lupin pushed through his triggered trauma from the Department of Mysteries battle and told her, calmly, "Well, you're never too old to learn, Miss Macgregor."

"Yeah," Neville agreed. He reminded Elaine, "Like that it's not smart to be rude to another teacher, after Mr. Snape already gave you a detention and took away fifty house points."

"Mr. Snape's not a teacher!" Elaine snapped. "And mind your own business, Longbottom."

"Stop, stop." Lupin instructed, calmly. They looked to him and he said, "There's no need for confrontation, but, Neville has a good point, Miss Macgregor, it's not wise to act in a way that might get you another detention."

She just gave him a bored look.

Lupin accepted her response, reluctantly, and then turned his back to class and pointed his wand at empty space, "Asperio."

Suddenly, downward, the air seemed to melt, turn into gel, and a wardrobe, with a long mirror on the doors, seemed to grow out of the air.

Lupin turned back to the class and said, "We'll be learning more about boggarts-"

A Gryffindor boy with thick brown hair, in the back, said, "Neville, go! We can see Snape in a dress again!"

Most of the Gryffindors laughed, except Ron, when he saw Harry and Hermione weren't, and Neville who couldn't forget his parents had been friends with him, and Dean.

Lupin frowned, "That shouldn't be amusing to you. What? Does it make Professor Snape look weak, if you see him, well, the boggart, in a dress. That's like saying anything feminine is weak and it's not. Women can do anything as good as men can." He motioned to Hermione, "Take Miss Granger for example.' He smiled, fondly, "She might know as much as I do. Maybe, even more." The class agreed, wordlessly, while Hermione tried not to smile so much or end up giggling.

Lupin concluded, "So seeing the boggart as Professor Snape in a dress shouldn't be funny to you all. Now, let's get started on our lesson. I know you all know how to defeat a boggart, but there are a select few wizards who, when focused, can actually either trick a boggart into turning into what they want or they can block the boggart from seeing all of their fears." He paused a moment to take a breath. Then, he confessed, "I'll be honest with you. I can't do this myself, most people can't, but, in the text book, there are a few instructions from people who could. Take a few moments to read some of them and then line up, if you would like to try. You don't have to, if you don't feel comfortable."

After they were done reading, most people glanced at their desk partners or the other students to see if volunteering or not volunteering would be preferred.

Hermione felt like she was being forced to try and command a broomstick in front of everyone again, but she got up anyway, immediately followed by Harry.

Lupin smiled at them, "Harry, Hermione, very good." He warned them, "I have great faith in you, both, but have your wands ready, just in case."

Hermione nodded at him, as she stepped forward, wand ready. She tried to numb herself, block out the world. She made herself think of sun drenched meadows, loud waterfalls, a huge library for herself, etc.

However, the boggart came out in the form of four students, one from each house in front of Natalie, who looked so small compared to them. They taunted her, said her family were traitors and death eaters.

The way boggart-Natalie cried, trembled, begged them to stop, insisted they were wrong, made Hermione shed a few tears. However, she was able to say, "Riddikulus!" and it turned into a little teddy bear people had to lean over their chairs to see, bang symbols together, while it stood on one leg.

When Hermione turned around she met Harry's eyes. They were teary, like her's. Then, she turned to Lupin, after he gasp-sobbed into his palm.

Ron looked from Hermione to Harry, who had his back to him. Parvati and Lavender Brown exchanged shocked expressions. Seamus felt like spoiled milk was churning inside his stomach. Dean stared at the wardrobe, like it was venomous. Neville looked at his hands. The Slytherins didn't even hide their conceded amusement, although they didn't laugh.

Hermione demanded, "None of you treat her like that!" and then she wiped her eyes, as she walked back to her seat.

Lupin added, as he wiped his own eyes, "She's right. Natalie may be able to tutor all of you, but she's still a child. Don't go after her because of any resentment you feel about Professor Snape or Mr. Snape."

He motioned for Harry to go and Harry stepped forward. He tried to numb himself, like Hermione had. He thought of flying, soaring over the school, but then he thought of his parents, smiling. He was immediately reminded of their fate, of what happened to Neville's parents.

The boggart came out, in the form of corpses of his loved ones, falling out of the wardrobe. However, it just looked like a pile of corpses to most people since it included, not just school friends, (and Hedwig) some of whom were in the room, but The Weasley family, members of the Order, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Lupin, Donovan, Isaac, Snape, Ashley, Gregory, Natalie, Filch, Father McKenzie, the Dursleys, and Malfoy.

Harry just stared at the bodies, like he couldn't hear Lupin tell him to change the boggart. The inclusion of Snape, the Dursleys, and Malfoy was a little of a surprise, but somehow made sense. He had finally learned to trust Snape, something he would have to tell Dumbledore. The Dursleys were his family after all.

Malfoy's inclusion was less simple. Harry reasoned that it was out of respect, since he knew Malfoy was good enough to try and spare his friends from suspension.

Lupin gave up waiting for harry to react and turned the boggart into a little toy monkey that could do flips.

As it went back into the wardrobe, and Harry returned to his seat, Lupin inquired, in a strained voice, "Would anyone else like to try?"

The class looked at him, like he had asked them to eat slugs.

Lupin was about to say something, when Natalie walked in, shyly, "Hi."

Lupin greeted her, "Hello, Natalie. What do you want?"

"Well, er, I came to ask if you had any spare paper, but, er, I see you're busy with your lesson…"

It was sickening for the Gryffindors and Lupin to see her look at the wardrobe, but funny to the Slytherins.

Natalie turned back to Lupin, was about to ask something, but then shut her mouth. She just contemplated something, a moment, and then dashed for the wardrobe, past Harry and Hermione.

Lupin's eyes widened and he felt his heart slam inside his chest, and beat too quickly. He couldn't have her see what he assumed she would.

He took a step forward, "Natalie-"

She turned and assured him, "I'll turn it into a dog. A Labrador, black of course"

Then, she turned back to the wardrobe, which opened, and a fittingly black labrador stepped out, gracefully. Natalie told it, "Stay."

Natalie turned back to the class and Lupin, to see how they would react.

Hermione's eyes were wide, like most, and her mouth was hung open. She just said, impressed, "Natalie..."

Natalie had only looked at her a second, about to speak, before Lupin grabbed her attention, "No wonder Professor Dumbledore hired you. Natalie, that's one of the most amazing things I've ever seen. How are you able to do this?"

Natalie felt fluttery in her stomach, which made her smile as she answered, "I just focus. I don't know. I just know I don't want people to see what I fear and somehow I can block the boggart from seeing it. I just have to be desperate enough." She motioned to the text books, "I don't know about the other people who can do it, but I had to stop trying to be confident. I had to give in to being desperate."

Lupin reflected on this, by nodding his head. He inquired, as he walked over to her, "So, how did you manage to give in to desperation, but block the boggart from seeing what you're most afraid of and essentially control it to make it," he gestured to the dog, "become that dog?"

She extended her hand to the dog and it transformed into a blue jay, perched on her index finger. The class and Lupin widened their eyes, more surprised.

Natalie stroked the bird a moment and then looked at Lupin, "I just use all of the desperation I feel and think of something I would rather have the boggart to turn into."

Lupin looked from the bird to Natalie, like he could barely believe she was real. Harry had only seen that kind of look from people, when they found out who he was. Hermione got it, like Natalie, when she demonstrated her intelligence and skill.

Lupin asked Natalie, "How long did it take you to get this," he motioned to the bird, "to control boggarts?"

"My first try." she admitted, humbly. The whole class gasped, exchanged looks, and she added, to Lupin, "It took me my third try to figure out how I did it, but I did get it on my first."

She just looked into his shocked face, her stomach fluttering, as the students asked each other how this was possible and insisted they would get it themselves. Something nawed at her and felt like it left threads out of her.

She confessed, in a low voice, "I was desperate, because I didn't want to see what I was afraid of."

Harry and Hermione saw Lupin about to hug her, but think better of it, a moment after he got the idea. He pulled his hands back and nodded at Natalie, understandingly.


	22. Ongoing

At lunch time, Harry and Hermione stomped out of Divination, followed by Ron, who glanced back at Trelawney. Her smooth, black hair was in it's usual, loose, low ponytail, her bug eyes were widened behind her thick glasses, and she looked more like a lunatic because of her outfit, a ton of fabric thrown together as mostly shawls and skirts. She looked sincerely confused about how she had angered harry and Hermione.

Hermione didn't bother to lower her voice, as they climbed down the ladder, "Why does Professor Dumbledore even bother keeping her on as a teacher?!"

Harry jumped off the ladder with her, grabbed her shoulder, and gave her a _Because of the prophecy._ look. Ron felt like a third wheel, as he followed them down the spiral staircase. He tried to think of something to make him apart of the conversation, but his mind was blank. It was kind of like being in pain and then injected with something to take it away. All he could do was observe his surroundings.

Harry added, "Besides she's more of a danger, outside the school. She'd probably be telling every eleven year old she saw that they were going to see the grim."

Hermione pointed out, hotly, "You know she only said that because Parvati and Lavender told her about Natalie turning that boggart into a black dog."

Harry was about to voice his agreement, when Parvati and Lavender pushed past Ron and insisted they were wrong, that Trelawney wasn't making it up and that she really cared about Natalie.

"She doesn't care about her!" Hermione insisted. "Honestly, isn't it about time you realized most of Trelawney's predictions are just her attempting to control people!"

"No, she's not!" Parvati and Lavender insisted.

"Yes, she is!" Harry and Hermione told them.

Harry glanced at Hermione, who gave him a chance to say, "I never saw that grim she told me I was supposed to see, back in our third year. She played on my fears, because of everything that was going on. She's sick. She shouldn't be around us."

"She's trying to help us become seers, like her. Just sometimes the future isn't pleasant. We have to accept that." Lavender stated. Parvati nodded.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Hermione asked them.

Harry added, pityingly, "She has you completely brain washed."

"She doesn't!" Parvati insisted, very annoyed. "She's the only teacher here who's honest with us."

Lavender added, "Which is more than we could say for Firenze! He acted like none of us would be able to see the future-"

"Well, she can't!" Hermione snapped.

Harry and Hermione's argument with Parvati and Lavender carried them down the stairs, as Ron kept glancing back at the others, rapt in attention to it.

The conversation lasted, until they got to the first floor and Hermione begged, "Just drop it, please. I don't want Natalie to hear what we're talking about."

Parvati and Lavender fell back and bumped into Ron, as they did. He assured them it was ok and caught up with Harry and Hermione, as they headed down the marble staircase.

Natalie had just come out of the dungeons, a little nervously, when she spotted Harry and Hermione and smiled, relieved. She joined them, when they were down the steps, and even flashed Ron a small smile, which he nodded at.

"What did you just have?" she asked, a slight shake to her voice.

Hermione was careful to answer, because of the already existent anxiety in Natalie, "Divination. We think it's rubbish."

Natalie nodded and said, gloomily, "Except that one prophecy of hers."

The fate of Neville and Harry's parents flashed through Harry and Hermione's minds, while Ron was surprised that Natalie knew about Trelawney's only known real prophecy.

As they entered the great hall, Hermione glanced over her shoulder, as Trelawney walked in, and asked, "Natalie, are you allowed to sit with us?"

"Yeah," she replied, hopefully. "Professor Dumbledore said I can, since I'm only eleven."

When she turned to Ron and lost her hopeful expression, Ron commented, "Well, I guess it would be pretty weird if one of the other staff members sat with us. They're all a lot older."

Natalie smiled, a little, with Harry and Hermione, as they headed into the great hall, to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder, as Trelawney passed by. She relaxed, only when Trelawney had taken her seat, at the head table and then joined Natalie and Harry's conversation about blocking boggarts.

Lupin and Filch came in, shortly after, and, as Filch headed over to the side, Lupin joined him, "Why don't you sit with us again, at the head table? I think there will be enough room. Severus probably isn't going to come-"

"He isn't." Filch confirmed, as they headed to the table, along the side. "I've been with him the whole morning. Isaac just switched with me."

Lupin felt like a cold, gray liquid slid into his stomach, as he knit his eye brows together, "Is Severus alright?"

Filch eyed him, grimly, "He's never alright, you must have already suspected that," he added more gently, "but you don't have to be so worried." He commented, "It is nice of you though, considering how he treats you."

Lupin looked forward and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "He has his reasons…"

Filch agreed, silently, to himself.

* * *

><p>Isaac was sitting on the edge of Snape's bed and watched Snape, who was sitting up, a tray of food placed in his lap, nibble on some kielbasa.<p>

Isaac balled up some of the comforter in his hand and squeezed it, like a stress ball. He admitted, somberly, as Snape pulled the kielbasa away from his lips, after he bit some off, "Neville knows we were friends with Frank and Alice."

Snape looked at him, gravely alarmed. He lowered his eyes and hand to lay the food on his plate, "What did he say?"

"Nothing," Isaac confessed, "but I was talking to him and I let it slip that I knew his name, and when he looked at me, I knew he knew we were friends with Frank and Alice."

Snape didn't doubt Isaac's understanding of what Neville's look meant, he just asked, "How did he know we were friends with Frank and Alice? He could have just as easily thought that I had told you about him." He looked up at Isaac, bitter about something, "Lupin could have-"

"Remus didn't tell him, Severus." Isaac explained. "Professor Sprout did. Neville implied that. And, really, Sev, do you always have to blame Remus-"

Snape asked, in a strained voice caught in the back of his throat, "Do you always have to defend him?"

Isaac gave him an understanding look, "Sev-"

Snape reminded him, desperately, "Isaac, he almost killed you. He was in on it-"

"He wasn't." Isaac insisted as he moved the tray off of Snape onto the night stand. He touched the side of Snape's head and held his shoulder, "Sev, it's been about twenty years. You have to let it go, please, and understand that Remus was not a part of that prank and Sirius, despite how much he hated us, didn't mean for you to get killed or for me to get killed. It's not healthy, the way you hold grudges and stay angry all the time. You shut people out. That's not good either."

"Black wasn't stupid enough, that he could think sending me to Lupin in werewolf form, wouldn't result in me getting killed. And Lupin, Potter, and Pettigrew weren't that thick either. They knew what would happen to me, Isaac."

Isaac gave him an exhausted look, "James saved you."

"He didn't want to get caught for my murder. That's the only reason. He didn't want him and his friends to go to Azkaban."

"Of course he didn't want anyone to go to Azkaban." Isaac agreed, reflectively. "So he would have never let Sirius carry out his prank, if he had been a part of it. He would have figured out, early on, what could happen. James didn't like us, but he wasn't a killer, and he was trying to protect Sirius and Remus, who, yes, was not a part of-"

"He was a part of it, Isaac." Snape insisted, like his life depended on it, as if he were an accused witch or wizard going to be burned at the stake. "The four of them were as thick as thieves. Black wouldn't have risked Lupin's secret being discovered, without him knowing, and he wouldn't have left Potter and Pettigrew out of it. They did everything together."

"Not everything." Isaac shook his head. "James, Sirius, and Pettigrew didn't join the choir, when Remus did-"

"I'm sure they were supportive."

"Did you ever see them, whenever you came to watch me? No. They only listened, when they had too."

"Well, Lupin always seemed more interested in things like being a part of the choir. He was the _sensitive_ one. And you're all still falling for that act and expecting me to be friends or even just friendly with someone who wanted me dead, who could have taken you from me!" Snape paused a moment, like he had swallowed something bitter and felt the after taste. He pointed out, "If you had died that night, our family would have fallen apart much faster than it did, and I would be in Azkaban. I might have been given the dementor's kiss…" Snape looked ready to keel over, vomit, and he trembled. He locked eyes with Isaac, "Voldemort might have gotten Natalie…"

Isaac got off the bed to let Snape up. Snape had gotten up too quickly and Isaac had to hold on to his shoulders, to keep him up. Snape clung to him.

After a moment Snape gave Isaac a fragile look and Isaac pulled him in for a hug. The sound of Snape sobbing exploded in his ear and Isaac kissed him on the cheek.

Isaac holding him was the only thing that kept Snape up. Snape just released all of his emotions and stepped out from behind that wall he put up most of the time. Isaac stroked his hair, soothingly, and kissed him on the cheek a few more times.

After Snape had worn himself out and wiped his eyes dry, he stepped back a little and gave Isaac a small smile, as he eyed his outfit, "Did you wake up this morning and decide you wanted to look the part for being the real life George Knightley?"

Isaac smiled, fondly, relieved to see his brother was able to joke around.

Just then, Filch opened the door. Snape panicked and glared at Filch, briefly, when he didn't see Natalie. She came in after Filch and Isaac spotted Snape give Filch an apologetic look, which Filch nodded, understandingly, at.

Isaac noticed Natalie catch on to their wordless communication and, before she could figure out that it was because Snape didn't think Lupin or even Harry and Hermione was good enough protection for her, had she been left in the great hall, Isaac shared, "Sev just asked me if I was trying to dress like Mr. Knightley."

Natalie asked, jokingly, "You weren't?"

Isaac admitted, "Well, since I can dress like it here…"

Filch, Natalie, and Snape exchanged a smile.

Natalie added, "Well, you're right. I can dress like Mary Lennox, so I did."

Filch told Snape, "You should dress to look like Mr. Darcy."

Snape opened his mouth, but closed it, as it seeped in, how much like Mr. Darcy he was, and nodded. He let slip, "I even have my own Mr. Wickham." and regretted saying it in front of Isaac and Natalie a moment later. He avoided looking at either of them and added, "Although, I don't think Lupin would do what he did. …He always thanked me, when I gave him his potion."

Isaac and Natalie shared a look, where Isaac was ready to let Snape's comment slide, but Natalie felt compelled to say, "Well, you're right. I don't think Professor Lupin would do anything to hurt some girl." Isaac realized, like an anchor had been dropped in him to drag ice down his insides, what she was about to say, "He looked like he was going to throw up, when I told him Brian Kent molested me."

Snape turned to her, alarmed, "What?"

Filch felt like ice was creeping through him.

Natalie took a deep breath and explained to Snape, "Yesterday, I was going to bed and Uncle Isaac was going with Uncle Argus to look over your lesson plans. So Professor Lupin walked up with me. I wasn't even really afraid of him, like with Uncle Argus and Father McKenzie."

"Yes, well, Argus and father McKenzie can be trusted." Snape insisted, distraught.

Natalie insisted, in a tired voice, "So can Professor Lupin. He actually apologized for what happened, fifteen years ago, when he said all those things to Uncle Isaac-"

"He should apologize for almost," he motioned to Isaac and himself, "killing both of us-"

"He did that already."

"No," Snape insisted, "not his claims about how he didn't know. He and his friends were very close knit; they were all in on it-"

"They were not!" she insisted, while she wondered how they could still have to go over this. "Uncle Isaac believes him, I mean…" She had looked away, to think over her next words. She eventually asked, reflectively, "Honestly, Uncle Sev, why would Professor Lupin even have been friends with Uncle Isaac, if he was so close with the other Marauders? You've said it yourself, they hated you, Uncle Isaac-"

Snape remarked, "Well, Lupin and Isaac were both in the choir-"

"So that didn't mean Professor Lupin had to be the best of friends with him, he just had to be nice to him, and, if Professor Lupin could at least manage to be only nice to Uncle Isaac because they were both in choir, then that still means Professor Lupin wasn't as close with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew as you think he was!"

Natalie took time to breathe, as she looked away from Snape, who stared at her, guiltily.

Snape swept his eyes, sadly, over Isaac and Filch. Then, he forced himself to promise Natalie, "I won't make things harder for Lupin."

As Natalie looked up, to search his face for how truthful he was being, she confessed, "He promised not to tell anyone, who didn't already know, that includes Harry and Hermione. I trust them, but they're already so protective of me."

Snape took this in, stiffly. He was unsure about how he could make himself react to Lupin's promise, so he just nodded.


	23. Long Overdue

"Why can't we just go do our homework, in the common room?" Ron asked, as the trio headed into the third floor, towards the library.

"We need to get books for Professor Flitwick's paper." Hermione reminded him.

"We have a whole month."

"So we shouldn't waste any of it."

"It's only a five page paper, Hermione." Ron reminded her, as they stepped into the library.

There were rows of books, one tall shelf into another, a soft green, gold embroidered carpet to walk on, wooden desks and tables scattered about, and it was divided into a downstairs and upstairs.

Madame Pince, who sat behind her desk, near the front entrance, immediately, told Ron, "Shhh." and Ron nodded, apologetically.

The trio went into the back and met up with Ginny, who had been sliding a book back into place on the shelves. She greeted them a little awkwardly, "Oh, hi. Er," she glanced in back of her and then turned back to them, "you should probably come down here, with me."

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron, before she answered, "Sure,"

The trio exchanged puzzled glances, as they followed Ginny, to the last table, where Ernie, Justin, Hannah, Susan, and Neville, who was standing, were.

They had just heard Ernie say, "Well, Harry and Hermione must know, and Ron too, that must be why Harry and Hermione have been hanging around them."

Ernie was the first to notice Ginny lead the trio in and his grim expression made everyone else look over.

Neville, immediately, went over to ask Harry, demandingly and a bit hurt, "Why didn't you tell me that Snape, his siblings, and Mr. Filch were friends with my parents and your mum?" He looked over at Hermione, to give her a look that inquired the same thing, which made her feel like a rat had clawed into her heart and vomit was ready to slide over her tongue.

"I…" Harry looked at Hermione for help.

Hermione told Neville, gently, "We thought Mr. Snape was going to talk to you."

"When he came into the greenhouse?" Neville guessed.

"Yes," she nodded. "I..." Hermione paused, to think over what she should say. The memories she and harry had seen flowed through her head, over lapping, but mostly she thought of when Frank and Isacc had been pinned to the ground, baby Neville beside them, then the way Bellatrix had blasted Frank and Isaac with the Cruciatus curse.

She finally offered, a little shakily, "Well, he knows how Professor Snape treats you… I think he feels badly about it. Harry and I—and Ron, but he left shortly after-met up with Natalie, Mr. Snape, and Mr. Filch before church. Then, they told us about Harry's mum, your parents, and them-well, except Natalie of course-being friends."

Neville looked from her to Harry, "Well, what do you think? All those years of Snape having it out for us and he was friends with my parents and your mum."

Harry admitted, "Well, he has been a git, but I'm going to try to be nice to him, for Natalie's sake. And Mr. Snape-"

"I like Mr. Snape." Neville assured him. "He's better than his brother. Natalie seems better too."

Harry nodded, so did Hermione.

Ron even said, unable to look at anyone, "Natalie didn't even take house points away from me, after I insulted her and her family."

"Ron." Ginny growled.

Ron turned to her, "Well, I'm making up for it."

Ginny gave him a stern _You better be_. look.

Hermione finally thought to ask, "How did you find out about all of this, Neville?"

"Professor Sprout told us, yesterday, after you, Natalie, and Mr. Filch ran after Mr. Snape." Neville replied.

Justin chimed in, "And if that wasn't enough to shock us, the part about Alison Knott…" He shook his head.

Harry and Hermione shared a confused look, then asked, "What about Alison Knott?"

Neville, Ginny, Ernie, Justin, Hannah, and Susan looked completely surprised and turned to each other, in disbelief.

Hannah asked, "They didn't tell you anything about her?"

"Well, they said they were friends with her." Harry explained. He glanced at Hermione, "We reckoned she's dead, but they didn't really go in to detail."

Hermione added, "Harry and I suspected something awful had happened to her, so we didn't press them."

Neville looked down, Ginny and Susan gave them all a horrified look, Hannah stared at something outside the window, and Ernie and Justin exchanged a grimace.

Harry and Hermione felt dread seep into them, like when a doctor came out to the waiting room and you know they have bad news.

"What happened to her?" Hermione asked.

Susan forced herself to flick her eyes over to Hermione's, "She joined You-Know-Who, after she left Hogwarts. Her whole family was killed by him and then a week later she joined him. She helped him kill another death eater, Daniel Edmund, and then she just disappeared."

Hannah added, "Apparently, she was Mr. Filch's girlfriend."

Harry and Hermione locked eyes. A squib in love with a death eater. It made them feel like they had eaten rancid celery that had been left out in the sun. Ron looked away, as he forced himself not to ask what house she was in.

Ernie remarked, "A typical Slytherin-Death Eater. She didn't even care about her own family."

Harry and Hermione felt like that rancid celery was stuck in their throats, while Ron avoided looking at them.

Hermione darted her eyes around, down cast, and then put her bag on one of the nearest tables. Then, she asked, "Harry, do you want to look for that book, now?"

Harry was confused for a moment, but then caught on and nodded, "Yeah."

He put his books down beside her bag and followed her out of the back, over to the other side of the library, hidden from view by a lot of bookshelves, near the restricted section.

Hermione looked around a moment, then whispered, "Maybe, that's why Snape joined Voldemort in the first place. He clearly never believed in what Voldemort stands for, so maybe he was just trying to find Alison."

Harry nodded, "You, Ron, and I would do that for each other."

Hermione reflected over how similar Snape's connection to his friends was like the trio's bon, "I suppose we would."

Then, Harry suggested, "What if Alison wasn't really with Voldemort? Maybe, she was just a spy, like Snape, but just not officially. Voldemort did kill her whole family. She'd be out for revenge."

"Yes, of course! Maybe, father McKenzie, Mr. Filch, Mr. Snape, and everyone suspects that she must have been trying to defeat Voldemort from the inside."

Harry nodded.

Hermione broke eye contact with him, after a few seconds, "Well, we should probably get back to the others." She eyed some books with him and pulled out one Harry was surprised to see: _Pride And Prejudice_.

Harry took it and looked up at the sign above the shelves: _Muggle Studies_.

"It was required reading, when I took the class." Hermione shared. "It was very good. Jane Austen really was a great author. The story felt so modern."

Harry glanced at the book, then promised her, "Well, I'll tell you what I think, after I've read it."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, a fluttery feeling in her stomach, same as Harry.

Suddenly, something felt too private about the section of the library they were in and Harry said, "Well, I should go check this out."

Hermione nodded and went with him. Madame Pince did a little double-take, when she saw the book, and swung her eyes from Hermione to Harry. Hermione, who figured Madame Pince was thinking she wanted Harry to take some lessons from Mr. Darcy, had to look away.

Harry turned to Hermione, as he realized, "I have to go see Dumbledore." and Hermione widened her eyes and nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore." Madame Pince corrected, as she handed over the book.

Then, Harry and Hermione, who insisted on going with Harry, headed into the back.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione slid in front of McGonagall's office and, immediately, as they gulped down air, pounded on the door and called out for her.<p>

As soon as she started to open the door, she heard Harry and Hermione's voices overlap each other about why they had to see Dumbledore, that they trusted Snape, Natalie was their friend now, they liked the whole Snape and Filch family, they had seen Genevieve's statue.

"Calm yourselves. I can barely understand the both of you." McGonagall told them. "I'll take you to the headmaster. I'm sure he'll want to see you."

So they followed her and took a ride up the spiral staircase. McGonagall had them wait outside, while she slipped into his office. A moment later, she popped her head out, "You can come in, now." And pushed open the door.

The walls without paintings were lined with, mostly, thick ancient books, the gold tasseled rug, chairs, and tapestries were all Gryffindor red, there was a miniature of the Hogwarts express that circled around a mini Hogwarts close to Dumbledore's desk, along with other enchanted objects, like a slowly turning globe that represented the actual movement of the earth, and there was a coffee table, in front of Dumbledore's desk, with two couches that faced it, that had the school crest on the glass part. Up the stairs they could see not only the door to Dumbledore's bedroom, left slightly ajar, but a black table with doily under a white porcelain box with various silhouettes on it.

Dumbledore was standing, with traces of sadness in his hopeful face, in a black, gold embroidered robe and hat, by Fawkes, who suddenly burst into flames.

Hermione widened her eyes and rushed over, "I've never seen a phoenix die and be reborn before!"

Dumbledore confessed, "I still find it very powerful to watch myself."

He turned to Harry, who took this as his cue to share, "I thought I'd somehow killed it, the first time I saw Fawkes die and be reborn." He added to Hermione, when she turned to him, "Back in our second year."

Hermione nodded and then looked back at baby Fawkes emerge from the ashes and squawk faintly.

McGonagall came over to observe it all too. She mused, "I sometimes wish people's lives worked like that."

Dumbledore reminded her, "Even phoenixes eventually have a lasting death. Well, from this world, anyway. Fawkes will have one at the end of this cycle."

"Oh." Hermione said, softly, as she turned to him, when she caught the depression in his statement.

Dumbledore gave her an appreciative smile, "I'll miss," his eyes drifted to Fawkes, "my old friend—I've had him since I was a boy—but it isn't goodbye forever. Death never is."

The meaning of Dumbledore's words seeped into Harry and Hermione, as well as McGonagall, and they pictured Harry's parents and Sirius together, as they always had, but, now, also with Benjamin and Genevieve. There were others, like Emma and Violet, but they didn't know what they looked like.

Finally, Dumbledore gestured to the couches by the coffee table, and said, "We can talk over here. I'm sure we have a lot to discuss."

Harry and Hermione sat on one couch, while McGonagall and Dumbledore sat on the other. Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Do you mind if I-"

"No." Hermione shook her head, understandingly.

"Thanks." Harry told her.

Hermione nodded and then turned to watch Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it and looked down, as he was watched, sympathetically, by everyone. He felt like a drill was being turned into his chest and his throat felt tight. He took a deep breath and then looked right at Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry." Harry admitted and saw amazement pass through Dumbledore's clear blue eyes. "I'm sorry that I kept accusing Professor Snape of being out to get me and that he was still a death eater. I know I was wrong. I know what he did for Neville." McGonagall's mouth parted, slightly, while Dumbledore sat very still, focused on Harry. "Mr. Snape and Father McKenzie showed me," he glanced at Hermione, "and Hermione. Mr. Filch and Natalie saw it too. I also know that Mr. Filch's mum tried to save my grandma."

Harry paused a moment and started to lower his eyes, but flicked them back up, immediately. He continued, "No one ever gave me even the smallest hint about what they did for my family or that Mr. Snape and Ashley rescued Professor Lupin, when he was nearly dead. I didn't think they would be good people…" He had started to look away again, but snapped his eyes back over to the headmaster, "Professor Dumbledore, last year I saw a memory of Professor Snape's—I thought it was his parents—I saw two adults arguing in front of Professor Snape, when he was a kid—I don't know if they hurt him-"

Everyone was surprised to see Harry shaking, out of concern for Snape. Hermione locked eyes with McGonagall, who was at a loss for words, her hand on her chest.

Dumbledore felt like icy slime had seeped into his skin, but he remained fairly calm and assured Harry, "I'll talk to Professor Snape about it, Harry."

Harry decided, "You can tell him I told you."

Dumbledore nodded.

Then, Harry explained, "Sir, I saw—in the memory that Father McKenzie and Mr. Snape showed me—you go with Fudge to talk about where to place me—"

Dumbledore's eyes dimmed, guiltily, "Fudge decided it was either you would live with your relatives or you would get adopted by whoever he thought was good enough. There was a man…"

Dumbledore lowered his eyes, he felt like vomit had been jammed into and was now stuck in his throat. He sobbed into the palm of his hand, as soon as he started to tremble, and said, softly, "I'm so sorry, Harry."

McGonagall, immediately, moved closer to Dumbledore and held his shoulders, simultaneously, as Harry knelt in front of him. Hermione stayed where she was, alarmed, unsure of how appropriate it would be for her to get up.

Harry took Dumbledore's free hand in both of his, which earned him everyone's attention. "It's alright. It's alright." Harry assured him, obviously just hit by the realization himself. He admitted, "Growing up, I always dreamed that I had some long lost relative who was going to take me away from the Dursleys and coming to this school," Harry's voice slipped into a sentimental tone, that made McGonagall and Hermione smile, "meeting you was the closest I ever got to that. I met Sirius and Professor Lupin here, and Hagrid and all my friends. I got to meet Natalie and I feel like she's my sister." He chuckled in realization, "I'm glad I met Professor Snape, his siblings and Natalie's dad, Mr. Filch, and Father McKenzie. I want to meet Professor Snape and Mr. Filch's dads too."

Harry looked away a moment to take in all that he admitted, same as the others. It was like having and witnessing a religious epiphany, like winning against Voldemort and Grindlewald.

Harry turned back to Dumbledore, who's eyes were teary and helpless, just like last year. Harry told him, "I never wanted to live with the Dursleys, but I reckon that man Fudge had ready seemed worse."

Dumbledore nodded and explained, "He seemed much too eager to have you. I didn't trust him. I…" Dumbledore started to avert his eyes, but looked back at Harry, "I thought he would exploit you." Dumbledore closed his eyes, his face contorted in a grimace, "I may have been over thinking-I hope I was…" He shifted his hand, so that he could hold on of Harry's and he placed his other hand over Harry's, "I was afraid he might be a pedophile." Dumbledore opened his eyes, "I was distressed…"

Dumbledore had stopped because of the way Harry's eyes glistened, the scared look in them. It made him, McGonagall, and Hermione feel sick, like a thick goo was lodged in their throats and stomachs. Harry didn't know why but that part about the man possibly being a pedophile hit him hard and clung to his mind. His heart beat sped up and his mouth felt dry.

Harry nodded, eyes down cast, "Thank you for getting me placed with the Dursleys."

"I tried to convince Fudge to let me raise you." Dumbledore confessed.

McGonagall who had never heard about this, until now, almost gasped, but restrained herself.

Harry locked eyes with Dumbledore. He moved his mouth, but couldn't form a sentence. He stopped trying and just stared into Dumbledore's eyes.

It was long overdue. They both realized that, as soon as it happened. Harry stood up a little and hugged Dumbledore, who hugged him right back. Harry felt like he had, when he had discovered he had been accepted to Hogwarts. A rush of security over took him and his heart stopped racing, while his throat felt less dry.

McGonagall and Hermione were surprised for only a second. Maybe, even just half a second.


	24. The Offer

**(A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile. My life just got so busy, but I will complete this story.)**

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione stuck around in Dumbledore's office, for twenty minutes of further discussion about what exact memories they had seen. Tears glistened in all their eyes, regret dug it's teeth into Dumbledore's chest, ripping away at him, until there was nothing left but strands of meat, but the mood became gradually cheerier, as they got to the present to cover Harry's reuniting with Father McKenzie.<p>

That's when Harry said, "Sir, the church isn't in the greatest shape. I don't know how much it will take to fix it up completely, so I thought you might decide on a sum and you could let me take some money out of my account-"

Dumbledore nodded, a smile tugging at his lips, "Yes, Harry." He added, with a loss of his smile, "I take it that you have already discussed this with Father McKenzie-"

"Yes," Harry confirmed, "and I don't think he doesn't want me to give, but, considering everything, I think I should."

The way Harry talked about Father McKenzie wasn't lost to anybody. It was strong, full of devotion, like he used for his parents, before he had seen James hang Snape upside down and pull of his pants, and so on. It took Dumbledore back to that conversation with Fudge about who Harry should be raised by. Harry's affection was obvious, but all those missing years were obvious too. It wedged itself into Dumbledore's chest and sawed away at him.

Dumbledore had a slight frown and he flicked his eyes away from Harry and nodded. Then, he promised, "I'll send word, right this second, to Gringotts, for the money. It will be sent straight to Father McKenzie, in your name."

Harry paused, in thought, and then shook his head, "No, he might not use it then—er—"

Dumbledore explained, gently, "It will be a great amount, Harry. He'll know it's from you."

"Well, may I add something to the message, then? I just want it to say this is really my parent's money and I think this is something they and my grandparents, probably the ones on my mum's side too," Harry added, in mini revelation, having, for the first time, given them any real, deep thought, other than loving ideas that could save him from the Dursleys, since he had started Hogwarts, "would want me to do with it. So that should be a good enough reason for him to do it."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, in awe of Harry, a deep sentiment filling her, like you get from a campy Christmas movie. McGonagall and Dumbledore just gave him small, proud smiles, as they both thought how much Harry's actions fit the definition of family. It still cut into Dumbledore though, how much time had went by from the night Fudge made sure certain people stayed out of Harry's life for a while to now, but then it felt like the wound was, instantly, set right, with a small, lingering pain.

* * *

><p>When Harry and Hermione stood together on the same step and took a spiraling ride down from Dumbledore's office, Hermione gave Harry a hesitating look, but she asked, anyway, "Harry, when you saw…?"<p>

Harry knew what was coming, that was evident, just as much as the fact that he didn't want to answer her, but he confessed, "I know he's a priest, but Father McKenzie's eyes looked so much like mine, and—" Harry looked down, his jaw tense and quivering.

Hermione touched his arm, "Harry, you don't-"

"I don't even know if that's what made me think he could be my grandfather." He locked eyes with her again, "I think it's just the way he looked at me. Sirius, Lupin, Mr. Snape, or Ashley never even looked at me like that." Harry swallowed like that confession was a bad after taste.

It was true, but awful, that someone had surpassed Sirius, Lupin, and some of Harry's new favorite people and made him fall silent. Hermione slipped her hand on his elbow and Harry, without much thought, reached over and held it there. He had been avoiding her eyes, but, now, he looked over and they just stared at each other. Both wondered about where the moment would lead.

Harry continued, "Father McKenzie just looked like he loved me, like I was his grandson, not just what's left of someone or that I'm some hero. I've never had anyone look at me like that, who was my family, and that's the exact look that I always imagined, when I was kid, some long lost relative would have, if they came to take me away from the Dursleys."

They just stared at each other, in silence again, for a moment, in one of those frozen-in-time moments. Hermione nodded.

Harry asked her, reluctantly and softly, "Hermione, would you not tell anyone, even Ron, that I said that?"

Hermione nodded, "I won't. I promise."

Harry gave her a smile, which she returned, both of their hearts aching like a metal gong had been slammed into it, the day before.


	25. Alliance

They found Ron and Ginny, in front of the Fat Lady, beside each other, against the wall, to the left of the painting. Ron had said something, softly, to Ginny, who had nodded and responded back just as quiet, both eyes down cast.

"Hi." Hermione said, as she and Harry came down the hall.

Ginny lifted her head and informed them, "Neville, Ernie, Justin, Susan, and Hannah are still at the library, in case you had gone back there."

She led the way, followed by Ron, Hermione, and Harry, and added, "So, do you think, even if you don't want to tell all of us about everything, you could at least tell Neville?"

Harry and Hermione felt like a block of jagged ice had been pushed through them, as they recalled baby-Neville pinned to the ground, Bellatrix ready to use the Cruciatus curse on him.

Ron had just widened his eyes and felt what he knew cause pressure to intensify in him, like when you try to push two north ends of magnets together, "Ginny…"

Ginny turned around, sharply, and walked backwards. Her eyes were flared and she shook slightly, with a rage Harry realized Fred and George had described perfectly. Although, there was a ripple of pain through her as well.

Ginny barked, "Ron, they know something! And I know they told you!" She turned to harry and Hermione and drilled into them, "Something bigger than all of your parents being friends made you trust them! Whatever it is, Neville should know! He deserves to know!"

"We can't." Harry and Hermione informed her, both a little pale, which rendered Ginny and Ron speechless.

Ginny tried to speak, but the look of her friends made her sick, like a lump of sludge was stuck in her stomach.

* * *

><p>"Ron, you were never really good at waking people up." Ginny remarked, after he had startled Justin, who had been sleeping at a table, the same one the trio had found everyone at earlier, and been unfortunate enough for Ron to come in and be the one to say, in his normal tone, "Oi, Justin, you'll want to hear all of this mate."<p>

Justin had sat up, immediately, a little confused, "I'm awake!" and then Susan, who had been standing next to him, patted his shoulder.

After Justin had adjusted, everyone turned from him to Harry and Hermione, who glanced at each other, before Hermione told the group, "We really didn't get to talk a lot, before Harry and I left. Well—Well, I know you don't want to be kept in the dark about why Harry and I trust Mr. Snape, and Natalie, and Mr. Filch, and, yes, even Professor Snape," she lowered her eyes a moment, "despite everything, but it's complicated." She swallowed, like she had tasted spoiled fish, and then added, "And," she locked eyes with Harry, "Harry and I have…"

Harry gave her the same distressed look Hermione gave him. He turned to the others and explained, "We don't want to keep secrets from you," he eyed Ron, reluctant about giving away how much Ron knew, "neither does Ron," Ron nodded at them, with his mouth clamped tight, nervously, "but we can't tell you why we trust them. We just need you to trust us-"

"Like you asked us to trust you last year?" Ernie inquired, non-threateningly.

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"I'll do better than I did last year." Justin promised, firmly. "I won't duck out this time, if things get hard."

Harry and Hermione shook their heads, to let him know everyone's lack of involvement in the Department of Mysteries was not a source of anger for them, while Ron agreed, but remained silent. He watched the other part of the trio and reflected on how it was turning more into a duo. Ginny noticed and swung her eyes from her brother to the duo, but was unsure of how to comfort him.

Susan nodded at Harry and Hermione, "I'll stand by you too. If anyone insults Natalie or… Well, I don't know if I could defend Professor Snape or Mr. Filch for that matter, but I could tell whoever is doing it that Natalie could come around and hear them or that she will hear them, if she's around."

"I can do that too." Hannah chimed in, from where she sat.

Ernie, who was sitting next to her, nodded, "Same here."

Neville told Harry and Hermione, "They were my parent's friends and I'm sure they would have loved Natalie, if they could understand who she was, and," he gestured to himself and Harry, "so would we and you and I would have been friends, before we came to Hogwarts, and that's good enough for me. There's good in them, if my parents saw it. Even in Professor Snape. I guess I'll have to call him Professor, now." Harry nodded, understandingly. "I'll never understand why he's treated us so badly through the years and maybe you know why and you don't have to tell me, but he was friends with our parents."

Harry nodded, as he recalled Baby-Neville pinned to the ground and how Snape had been his hero.

Then, Harry let a smile slip onto his face and he shared, "It's good to know we'll have more people we can depend on, for Natalie's sake, especially."

Justin jested, "Well, we really haven't got much choice, have we? You might set some snakes on us, if we didn't comply."

Everyone cracked up and Harry shook his head and grinned, "No, I wouldn't do that, except I might make an exception for you, Justin."

Justin gave Hermione a mock-offended look, "It's always like that, isn't it? Go after the muggleborns."

Hermione gave him a dramatic _It happens._ look, which prompted Harry to gesture to himself and remind them, "Hey, I lived as one of you. I had people from the wizarding world recognize me, but not one of them would tell me who I was. Try being a kid and having strangers talk to you."

Ron took this moment to get Harry's attention, "Not one of them could bother to tell you? What? Did they like scaring a child? Maybe, they wanted to outdo Voldemort. He couldn't kill you, so they would give you the heart attack that did."

Harry laughed and Ginny sensed how Ron relished being able to joke around with Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Ok, we really need to see the next day.)**


	26. Dropped Into A Memory

Natalie slept on her back, but slightly on her right side. Her hair was out of her ponytail and spread out around her, on the pillow, without being to unkempt.

She dreamt that her Uncle Isaac strolled, alone, across the dock, on the Hogwart's lake, below a dull, white sky. The chilling air crept up her arms, as she was suddenly there, in the dress she had worn on her first day. She suddenly realized, with her eyes on the back of his head, that he was dressed in that day's attire too.

She stood there on the middle of the dock and just watched him go further away. The wind picked up and blew her ponytail to the right. It rippled across Isaac's hair too, which Natalie thought needed to be tended too. She usually pushed it out of her mind, but there were old pictures, where it looked better, where everything about him looked better.

At the end of the dock, Isaac turned around and they both looked at the antique, iron handcuffs around his wrists and then locked eyes. He gave her a frozen (almost like he was a corpse), anguished expression, before he took one step back and Natalie felt like bendable, metal had been hooked around her heart and then used to yank it rip it out, downward.

Isaac dropped into the lake, without any change in expression and then sunk below, out of sight.

Natalie didn't go after him. She just, gradually, lowered herself to the ground and whimpered into her hands, which she then used to shield her eyes, at the same time the wind picked up again.

She slipped out of her nightmare, hyperventilating, now, fully on her right side, and laced her fingers together in prayer.

* * *

><p>Harry and the girls had went right up to bed, after he and his friends went to the common room, while Ron said he would came later, as he parked himself on a couch, in front of the unlit fire place. Ginny had patted her brother's shoulder and gave him a <em>We'll talk tomorrow<em>. look.

Harry had pulled off his shoes and cloak and put his glasses on his night stand, but was too tired to keep going and just went to bed in the rest of his uniform.

In his dream, he was five years old, in oversized everything, like before he got his wonderfully fitted school uniform and the clothes he bought himself or was given by Mrs. Weasley later on, grungy light brown sneakers that had been white, when they were bought for Dudley, green shorts, and a gray, short sleeved shirt, under a plaid, green shirt. It was his birthday and sunny, not too hot though.

For some reason, Harry was running on the sidewalk. He darted his eyes around at any adult he saw, ready to ask the friendliest one for help, but he couldn't find one. They were sure to be like the Dursleys.

Eventually, he got past the adults and was alone on the streets. It was eerie to sixteen year old Harry, but five year old-Harry seemed to expect it, but was still dismayed by it, because he felt like an idiot for not remembering that no one would probably be there that day.

Harry found a book shop, with a glass window, that had ebony wood across it, to make little square sections of glass, he could look into, although sixteen year old Harry couldn't look in, from the angle he saw everything at. That's when a man's hand, the sleeve of his dark blue dress shirt, just visible, grabbed onto Harry's shoulder, who turned, very scared, to the man, who sixteen year old-Harry couldn't see, as if he was between him and his younger self.

Harry gasped , as he woke up, like his head had been dunked under water, until it felt like pressure was slammed into him, as result of not being able to breathe. The first thing he noticed was that he was crying and actually had to pressed his comforter on his mouth to muffle a whimper. The second thing he noticed was that he was tightly clutching his belt, as if to keep someone from ripping it off, and his stomachs was in knots. The third thing he noticed, as he put on his glasses to look around the room, like there had been a break in, was that this dream felt just like the ones he had had last year.


	27. Repressed

After a few moments, Harry had gotten up, without even bothering to put on his shoes or grab his wand, and, gradually, quickened his pace, as he left the dormitories. He jolted out of the common room and sprinted through the halls. The people in the painting's had always seemed so cool to him, but tonight the thought of these unliving people that could talk to you, joke with you, get angry at you, made him feel qualified to be Lockhart's roommate. For the first time, Harry ignored them, told himself they weren't real, like a hallucinogen.

He just kept running and, eventually, slid in front of Isaac's office and repeatedly pounded on the door and felt like he needed to be let in to avoid something dangerous.

Isaac was confused at first, as to what the banging was, but when he realized he wasn't dreaming it, he got up, his hair a bit disheveled, in eloquent, black pajamas and socks, and opened the door for Harry, just as Natalie came out of her office, a kind of pale that Isaac knew too well. She was better off than Harry though, who was shaking and was a few shades paler than she was.

Natalie started to help Isaac lead Harry inside, but Isaac stopped her, gently, "No, get Professor Lupin. I'll leave the door unlocked."

Natalie nodded and noticed, before she turned to go, the way Harry began to cling to Isaac, like he was testing out whether or not he could hug him.

She ran down the middle of the room, between the desks, and had to grab onto the railing to keep from crashing into the stairs that lead up to Lupin's office. She raced up them and pounded on his door, which startled Lupin awake, and almost crashed into it, "Professor Lupin! Harry needs our help!"

Lupin got up, his hair a bit disheveled, like Isaac, in green socks, dark blue flannel, plaid pants and a short sleeved, baby blue shirt, that had a hole on the left side, under his ribs. He was a little dizzy and had to take a moment to get his footing. Then, he went and opened the door.

Natalie grabbed his hand right away and led him down the stairs, through his classroom, while she explained, louder and more desperate than she meant to be, "He came to my Uncle Isaac shaking, he's really pale, and he just looks really afraid of something!"

"Did he say what of?" Lupin inquired.

"I don't know." she admitted, as she pulled him along to Isaac's office and yanked the door opened.

Isaac and Harry were to the left of them on the floor. Harry was against the wall and Isaac was kneeling beside him and had been able to get Harry's tie off and unbutton the first two buttons on his shirt, without protest, despite how much Harry suddenly felt like he had to defend himself from something that longed to rip his clothes off. Harry clung to him, which made Isaac embrace Harry, run his hand through his hair, and kiss him on his temple, just as Natalie opened the door and joined her uncle and kissed the top of Harry's head.

Isaac looked up at Lupin, who he could tell, as he watched Harry, felt out of place, like he should turn around and just go back to his room, as if he was just some fan.

"Close the door." Isaac instructed Lupin, in a way that made him feel like he belonged. He explained, as Lupin got on the floor and found a place to hug Harry, "He had one of those dreams, like last year, except this time it wasn't about other people and it didn't even happen now. It was about when Harry was five years old…" Isaac swallowed a few times, like he was about to throw up. He felt a sickly chill pass over him and shook his head, eyes closed.

Lupin and Natalie touched his shoulders and Lupin was about to ask what was wrong, but then he realized what it was and went a few shades paler, a cold sweat just formed. Natalie cried out, "No, no, no! Uncle Isaac…" She turned to Harry and tried to direct his head, so he would look at her, "Harry, look at me, look at me. Harry, I was molested." Harry turned to her, horrified, suddenly so aware of how young she was, how angelic her face looked. She asked, "What happened to you?"

Harry confessed, as he put his arms around her, a slight stutter to every word, "A man tried to get me. I don't know what he wanted to do, exactly, but," he pointed his chin at Isaac, "your uncle saved me."

Natalie and Lupin turned, at a loss for words, to Isaac, who nodded, with a distraught _I'm no hero._ expression. He explained, his eyes swinging from his niece to Lupin, his hand in front of his chest, which shook a few times during his explanation, for emphasis, "We always kept track of Harry's birthday," Lupin nodded, to let him know he did the same, "and it just became too much. Remus, I know you were struggling, I wish I had known then, I did always wonder, but my family could have supported Harry, and I'm sure it killed you too, but it killed me that we had the means of raising him, but we still couldn't have him! You know Petunia had hated Lily being a witch and I didn't know for sure, but I knew it wasn't likely she would accept Harry, and I didn't know how bad it would be, but I had to go see if Harry was alright."

Isaac looked down and shook his head. Then, he continued and trembled more as he admitted another word, "I went to look for Harry on his fifth birthday. I found a book shop and asked the owner if she had seen any boys with lightning shaped scars and she had, but Harry came, as I was leaving, and he was running away from a man, Jeffrey Hammer, and I saw him try to take Harry. I knew what he wanted."

Isaac stopped and was so pale that Lupin took him by the shoulders and got him to lean over the wastebasket to throw up in. Lupin held onto him and felt fear sore through his arms, down to his feet. Sure Isaac still seemed like the eloquently brave hero, but he was also like a scared child.

Lupin didn't realize he was shaking too, until he let go of him, after a few quick, encouraging pats on his back and shoulders, and he turned to Natalie and Harry. He was about to speak, but inhaled sharply, like he had been stabbed in the stomach and the knife was dragged up to his chest.

Natalie's own molestation and whatever Harry had experienced slipped into his head, each imagining more violent than the next and they overlapped each other like monsters duking it out. However, he couldn't shed the idea of two raven haired children crying. Maybe, they were held down and they cried out for their parents, as an adult's hands squeezed certain places so hard they left bruises. Maybe, clothes were torn off and a special experience was stolen.

The sound of Isaac vomiting, although he began to stop, was magnified to Lupin and so was the youth of Harry and Natalie, who looked helpless, from a mix of worrying over him, Isaac, themselves, and each other.

Lupin hesitantly drew them both near, felt their arms wrap around him, and kissed their temples. Isaac stopped vomiting in time to hold onto the top edge of the basket and turn and see Natalie and Harry bury themselves into Lupin.

Harry and Natalie's youth, stolen youth slipped into him, like a slow drill that went so deep it reached his heart and then plowed into that. He realized he was shaking and concentrated on how much he needed to be the hero, while he prayed for the strength to be one.

Isaac held up his hand and caught his wand, which was tossed out of his room, and stuck it in his pocket. He tied up the garbage bag he had vomited in and then got up. He brushed himself off and took a deep breath.

Then, he looked down at the others and, gently, guided them up, "We should go see Professor Dumbledore, now."

Lupin nodded, while, although they agreed, Harry and Natalie gave Isaac distraught faces.

* * *

><p>"After your first nightmare, last year, I took the liberty of using the paintings to keep an eye on you, since I couldn't actually risk doing it myself." Dumbledore, clad in the robe Harry had seen him in earlier, had to explain to Harry, when they found him.<p>

Dumbledore had been waiting for them in the hall, with the torches lit with blue fire for the night, which emphasized the silver color of his hair, with a worried expression that left them all confused as to how Dumbledore could have known they were coming.

Isaac poured out their explanation with more poise than he had had in his office. He gravely explained to Dumbledore about Harry's revelation, the way a repressed memory had been recalled in a nightmare and how Harry recalled more beyond that. He ended with how Natalie had been the one molested by an old professor, which made Harry freeze midbreath, sharply, and exchange a deep look with Natalie.

Dumbledore breathed hard to hold back a sob, when he learned about Natalie, and cried into his hand, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Harry really never thought that Dumbledore had any more inner demons that what he had confessed to him and Hermione earlier, but the way Dumbledore cried was rooted in so much guilt that it made Harry recall his first year. How had he reacted when he found out about Quirrell? Lockhart?

Harry felt like he was outside of the situation, until Natalie went forward, hugged Dumbledore, and assured him that it was not his fault. Natalie's voice snapped Harry out of it, slowly, and then he joined Natalie and hugged Dumbledore and assured him of the same thing.

Dumbledore was a bit in shock at not being blamed, so it took him a moment to register they were hugging each other. He looked at Isaac and Lupin, who nodded in agreement with what Natalie and Harry had said. Dumbledore gave them a teary, grateful expression and then kissed Harry on his temple and Natalie on the top of her head.

Afterwards, he choked out/gasped, to Lupin and Isaac, "The pensieve."

They nodded and then everyone followed him up to his office.


	28. Maddy's Helping Hand

Harry and Isaac's memories of that day were mixed together and started out in the Dursley's front yard. A bunch of Dudley's friends and children who were so scared of Dudley they just acted like they were happy (as far away from Dudley as they could get) ran around in a game of tag. A few, however, broke away for juice and a few bites of cake. Vernon filmed the event. Dudley, who was chubby, but not morbidly obese yet, was "it". Petunia stood beside Vernon, jumping up and down, clapping wildly for her son. The sprinkler was set up and the kids played around it, leaping back and forth. It was beautiful, if you didn't know the people, all the children so happy, the way the strands of cold water glistened in the sun.

Harry felt a stinging sensation on the back of his eyes and looked down at the grass, as he shared, "That blonde boy, the chubby one, he's my cousin, Dudley. Those are his parents, Vernon and Petunia."

Lupin and Isaac squinted at Petunia, as if it would help them figure out how this woman could be so devoted to her own son and then hate her sister's child. Dumbledore wondered the same thing and felt shame seep into him, dig into in to his insides like hooks, along with flashes of the night he had to lay Harry on her door step. Natalie had the same thought on her mind, as she tried to register that this woman, and her husband, so devoted to her son, had kept Harry malnourished, according to her Uncle Severus, for years.

"This was his birthday party. It was my birthday too." Harry smiled a little, when Natalie touched his arm, but he couldn't look her in the eyes and just looked over at his five year old self.

Everyone else followed his path of vision to the front steps, where five year old Harry sat, on the shaded side, with a longing expression on his face, as he watched the others. Dumbledore, Lupin, Isaac, and Natalie froze, barely breathing, like it hurt to inhale, horrified to learn how malnourished Harry had been, although it wasn't as bad as it was going to get, and with broken glasses! Tears glistened in their eyes and their jaws quivered on account of their attempt to hold back sobbing.

It was an oddly cool day, for July, so five year old Harry kept his long sleeved, plaid shirt on over his short sleeved one. He drank the last of the water he had in his cup and frowned at it. Then, he looked up at his aunt and uncle, in a way that made Dumbledore, Lupin, and Natalie wonder about the bruise that was on his right shin. Isaac eyed Harry, but he still refused to look at anyone.

Five year old Harry got up and a grimace slipped on his face, as his stomach rumbled. Harry rested his hand on his stomach, suddenly aware of how well fed he was now. He remembered, as he saw his younger self walk over to Vernon and Petunia, nights full of a rumbling stomach, especially as he got older and teachers and other adults felt more inclined to deny what was right in front of them or, in Mrs. Figg's case, just have to ignore it, for his sake, Harry figured, now.

Five year old Harry stood, hesitantly, by Petunia, but he mustered up the courage to tap her on the arm, only to be given a sneer, "What did we tell you? Bad boys stay on the front steps!"

Dumbledore, Isaac, and Lupin felt rage crawl up their skin, while Natalie hugged Harry, her teary eyes on the five year old one and Petunia. Harry focused on his memory, as he slipped his arms around her shoulders.

Five year old Harry showed Petunia his cup and said, "I know, but I need more water-"

"Well, go inside and get some and then sit back on the front steps!" she barked, before she went back to cheering on Dudley.

Five year old Harry just frowned, followed her path of vision to well fed, happy Dudley, surrounded by friends and "friends", then looked back at her. He stared at her for a moment, while Lupin felt like someone had punched a hollow spot into his stomach, Isaac was thankful for later events, Dumbledore felt like a knife was lodged in his chest and twisted around, and Natalie thought about how unfair Fudge's decision had been.

Five year old Harry left his aunt's side to go into the house. Everyone cringed at the way Harry pulled off his shoes, his feet left in Dudley's old socks, which had holes in them, back and front, and sighed in relief. Harry flexed his toes, as he recalled how dents in his shoes use to dig into his feet, how worn the bottom used to feel.

"Harry."

Five year old Harry looked up at a girl in a denim dress, over a short sleeved white shirt, and white sandals. She had the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen, long, pale blonde hair, with bangs that were being grown out, and she was holding a plate with a big piece of cake on it.

A fond, hopeful smile slipped on to Harry's face, "That's Maddy. Madison Lake."

Madison explained, as she came down stairs, "I was trying to figure out which bedroom is yours, but I couldn't." She showed him the piece of cake and added, "I wanted to leave this for you, because you're so hungry all the time." She pointed at his stomach, which growled.

Five year old Harry looked down at it and lied, "I'm not really hungry."

"Yeah, you are. I saw you, when your aunt cut the cake."

"I just thought it looked nice."

Madison eyed the holes in his socks and his raggedy shoes. Then, she looked at the way he avoided her eyes, "Are you trying not to cry?"

"No." five year old Harry's voice and the tear that dripped out of his eye, on to the floor, gave him way.

Madison widened her eyes, her mouth shaped like a tiny "o", and put her plate on the third to last step. Then, she went over and hugged Harry.

Harry grimaced at his own awkwardness at hugging her back and over the way he relished it. Natalie cried silently, Dumbledore closed his eyes to keep from crying, hot pressure on his eyes, and Isaac kind of retreated inward, wrapped up in his own guilt about not having been able to save the day four years prior to the memory.

Lupin turned to Harry, teary eyed, and sob-gasped, "Harry…"

Harry locked eyes with him and was hit hard by the look Lupin gave him. Lupin looked aged by the pain of not having been eligible to raise Harry gave him. Harry could see how it drilled into his soul, ripping it apart. He looked more worn out than his clothes.

Harry confirmed, regretfully, "I think that was the first hug I ever got."

Lupin clenched his jaw, to keep from sobbing, and nodded. Harry gave him a _It's not your fault_. look.

They all resumed watching the memory and saw Maddy let go of Harry and then give him the cake, "You should eat this now, before your aunt and uncle see."

"I really don't want it." five year old Harry told her, as he, reluctantly, pushed the plate back to her.

She gave him a sad look and promised, "I won't tell." She raised her pinky, "I swear."

Five year old Harry stared into her eyes and Harry recalled how he registered, in that moment, true kindness, like the kindness he read about in books, heard about in church. It was amazing, just being given a piece of cake, without being accompanied by a slap or insult.

Five year old Harry took the cake and startled Maddy a little by taking a vigorous bite out of it, then another and another until it was gone.

He locked eyes with Maddy, afterwards, who suggested, "You should run away."

Five year old Harry used his shiert to wipe his mouth and shook his head, nervously, as if his aunt and uncle had just come in the room, "I wouldn't make it my own-"

"Did your aunt and uncle tell you that?" Maddy demanded to know.

Five year old Harry nodded, "They said I should be happy they take care of me-"

Maddy stomped her foot, witch her fists clenched, "They don't take care of you!" She gestured to Harry, "Your clothes don't fit! My mommy buys me knew clothes and she feeds me!"

"I don't have anywhere else to go." five year old Harry pointed out.

"You could go to another town and say you have no family and you need a new one." Maddy suggested. "They won't know you and they have to give you a family, because you're little."

"Really?" five year old Harry asked, his eyes lit up by the sudden discovery of hope.

"Mm hmm." Maddy nodded. "I saw it on TV. You go to this kid store and a really nice family buys you, because they want kids."

"Where is it?"

"I'm not sure." she admitted. "But if you go find a policeman or girl, they'll take you there."

Five year old Harry lost all hope all of sudden. His face sunk into a frown, "I couldn't even get out of the house-"

"Yeah, you could." Maddy assured him. "You'll go out the back and I'll tell your aunt and uncle, if they ask, that I hear you having a hard time in the bathroom."

"Ew." five year old Harry said, which she agreed to. Then, he added, "That could work, but I don't have any money for food and my clothes are in…"

He looked down, uncomfortably, like his throat was tight. Maddy began to get worried, like a snake had coiled itself around her arm.

"Harry, where do you keep your stuff?"

"I,er—Under the stairs." he confessed, full of shame, as if it were his fault.

Maddy trembled, her eyes widened, about ready to cry, "Isn't it dark?"

He nodded and her little heart fell, as the reality of abuse shocked her, like a zap of electricity. She thought of her own caring mother, the one who did everything by herself, and then of Harry's aunt and uncle. Child abuse had always been just some story, like what she heard of those far away countries who lived without a lot of TV. Now, here she was on her own to handle it for real.

Maddy took five year old Harry by the hand, like the way her mother did for her, and guided him into the kitchen. She let go of him and grabbed a beige canvas bag that, thankfully, happened to be around. It gave her a boost, like, she supposed, coffee gave her mom.

"I watch my mommy pack my lunch all the time." she explained, to the confused five year old Harry, as she opened the bag and moved her hand around to unflatten it. "So I'm going to help pack yours."

"I can't take my aunt and uncle's food. It's not mine."

"You live here. It's yours. That's what my mommy tells me. You're not supposed to not feed kids. That's bad. You can go to jail for that."

"But they do feed me," he pointed out, weakly.

"Not enough." she decided, after a deep breath. Then, she cheered up a little, "Your new family will feed you better."

Five year old Harry brightened up too, "You think someone else would really take me?" He drifted into despair, suddenly, "My aunt and uncle said no one else would take care of me. My aunt Marge said the same thing."

Maddy thought of her own life again, of her loving mother, how she always smiled at her, even when she was tired, how, even if she got angry, Maddy knew her mother loved her. She thought of the stories of children who got hope beaten out of them by their guardians and realized five year old Harry fit the profile.

Maddy confessed, "Harry, most people love their kids and their family and—and they're really nice to them." She pointed at his knee, "They don't kick them at recess. They don't feed one kid a whole lot more until he's really fat like a pig!"

The realization of this, that the love he saw other kids get could be a possibility for him, not just a dream, really sunk in, like when Maddy had hugged him.

"What are we going to pack?" five year old Harry asked, in a way that made smiles slip onto Dumbledore, Isaac, Lupin, and Natalie's face, although they knew Harry had never truly escaped, long term. That's what made the smiles slip off.

They watched the kids drag a chair over to the counter together. Maddy grabbed bananas and explained how her mother said they had "good stuff in them" and five year old Harry decided that was good because he loved bananas. They thought crackers would be good, especially since there were a lot of them, and five year old Harry would need food that didn't need to be cooked. They stuffed little chip bags into the canvas bag too and a package of cookies.

Then, Maddy gave five year old Harry an uncertain look, "You're going to need something you can drink and it can't been in a cup. It's got to be all close up, so it doesn't spill in the bag."

Five year old Harry started to give her an uncertain look back, until he remembered, as he jumped off the chair, "My aunt put some extra juice boxes in the fridge!"

Maddy, happily, followed him and they worked together to open the fridge and shared ecstatic grins, when they saw the juice boxes. Then, they pulled out as much as they could fit in the bag.

Afterwards, when they decided the bag was full, Maddy said, "I don't really think you'll need a change of clothes. It won't take you very long to get to another town and your new family can buy you new stuff anyway. They'll want to."

Harry nodded, in agreement, but then said, "I need to figure out how to get away though-"

She pointed to the glass doors, in the dining room, which was next to the kitchen, "You'll go out the back."

"No, I mean, how do I get past the neighbors?"

Maddy made a serious face, "You'll have to be quick…" Her eyes lit up, "Maybe, they won't be home. They'll be at that fair thing."

Five year old Harry mirrored her expression, "Yeah—" His face sunk, "There's still the fence. I have to get over it."

"You can climb over something or maybe one part will be loose!" Five year old Harry didn't look as hopeful as she did, so she took him by the hand again, like she knew her mother would have, "Come on. Let's go look." She looked down at his feet and pointed out, "Oh, you need your shoes!"

Five year old Harry glanced at his feet and then ran out of the room to fetch his shoes. The present day people twisted their faces, like a bad smell had slipped in the room, while they watched him force the agonizing sneakers back on his feet.

When he went back to the dining room, he and Maddy went out the glass doors and over to the white fence, which looked horrifyingly solid. Even Maddy started to get discouraged, but she told five year old Harry to check one side, while she would check the other.

They started out side by side and five year old Harry discovered that the first board he touched was actually loose. The present day people realized it was the onset of early magic and everyone was astonished to see how Maddy had looked over, with an inkling that something other than coincidence had taken place.

The present day people marveled at the fact that all she did was lead the way through the space and took a look up at the windows of the other house, "I don't think anyone's inside."

"Yeah,"

Maddy locked eyes with five year old Harry, a feeling of adventure, hope just starting to sink in, like it was the last day of school times ten. Maddy played mom again by taking five year old Harry's hand and she lead him along the side of the house. They checked all around, but Maddy insisted they also had to look normal, in case someone else spotted them in the neighbor's yard.

They crossed the street together, which was, luckily, vacant, as everyone seemed to be out or locked inside, after they remembered to look both ways. At the other side, Maddy and five year old Harry could barely believe how easy it looked to run down more streets all the way to that other town with the new family.

They looked back at the Dursley's house and then at each other. Five year old Harry opened his arms and stood, uncertainly, because he didn't know how to go in for a hug. Maddy caught on and went in for it.

Five year old Harry inquired, "Do you think my new family will let me come back and play with you?"

"Yeah, but I won't be living here." They pulled apart and she explained, "My mom got a better job, so we're moving, but I think you're new family will let you go there and then you won't have to see your aunt and uncle," her eyes lit up, suddenly, "or maybe you'll end up in the town I'm moving to!"

A smile spread on five year old Harry's face and a look of hope about a new life, with a family who at least gave their kids a birthday party. It spread to Maddy, who could imagine herself moving to that new town and ending up in class again with Harry.

Harry felt like their happiness banged into his chest. The aching spread to the others, while they watched five year old Harry wave goodbye to Maddy and then sprint down the side walk. Maddy's eyes sparkled with hope, as she watched him.


	29. Whose going to trust a Snape?

**(A/N: So sometimes life hits you hard and for a while it hit me hard and I didn't have time for fan fiction, but I'm back and I will finish the story.)**

Five year old Harry got impressively far, to the outskirts of the heart of town, where little shops started to pop up. The streets, however, were rather vacant, which prompted Harry to explain, "There was a big fair that day and most people wanted to go, but not my aunt and uncle or Dudley. Nothing that exciting really ever happens in Little Whinging."

Five year old Harry looked around the shops, with a glowing realization of how close he was to leaving his town. Something else he realized was that, although there were only a few adults around, a kid his age, out on the street would be a red flag to people. So he maneuvered himself around to adults who had similar features to him or adults with children, to give off the impression he belonged to them and wasn't just out on his own. It wasn't even that hard.

It wasn't until he stopped beside a youngish man in brown loafers, jeans, and a dark blue dress shirt, that five year old Harry wondered if he could keep the charade up all the way out of town. This man didn't even look like him. He had a boyish, roundish face, brown hair, parted on the side, and brown eyes.

Harry felt like spoiled orange slices were stuck in his throat and he subconsciously brought his hand to grip his belt. Isaac looked over at him, in time to see him do it, and gave him a kind of look that made Harry ache for the childhood he could have had with him.

Five year old Harry was discovered by the man, who spread his mouth in a smile and lowered himself to Harry's level and held Harry's shoulder. The younger Harry gave him a startled look, but the man only said, in an eerily, soft voice, "Hey there, little guy. Where are you off too, with so much food? You're not running away, are you?"

Harry couldn't help but let his mouth twitch into a sad smile over his realization, at five years old, that there was something sketchy about the man. The man was also aware of his hesitance and continued, in that skin crawling voice, "You don't have to be afraid. Let me introduce myself. I'm Jeffrey Hammer. Now, we're friends." He took Harry's bag and peered inside, "You really must be running away." He suggested, "How about you run away with me then?"

Five year old Harry's vocal abilities had been suspended, but now it all rolled out, "Noooooooooo!"

Five year old Harry left his bag with the man, so he could bolt down the sidewalk. The man raised himself and clenched his jaw, then set off after Harry. The way he called out for him crashed down through Natalie, like metal wires that ripped apart her insides, as well as having had been the fuel to make five year old Harry quicken his pace, with each step.

Harry recalled, as they went farther down the road, the way he numbed himself to the pain Dudley's shoes had caused him, how his baggy shirt helped him imagine he was a superhero escaping danger and it was his cape. He had heard enough about stranger danger to know he had not found a new parent, but those people who touched kids where they didn't like it, although Harry hadn't actually understood what that meant back then.

When they got to the book shop and five year old Harry was able to see the red, gold, and green bohemian style interior through the window, they saw a twenty-six year old Isaac inside of it. He locked eyes with Harry and immediately directed his path of vision to the lightning scar. The younger Isaac was in black muggle clothes, creased pants, a thin belt, shiny shoes, and a dress shirt, with the top button left undone. Isaac recalled how the fear in five year old Harry's eyes had struck him, like a jagged cut down his heart from an old knife that had previously been used in the same spot, before it had rusted.

Just then, Jeffrey Hammer had caught up with five year old Harry and laid his thick grip back on his shoulder. Twenty six year old Isaac saw five year old Harry turn and give Jeffrey a kind of horrified expression that tumbled down twenty six year old Isaac like a wheel of jagged, rusted wires that left a trail of ripped up muscles, tissues, etc. in it's path.

Natalie, who had been beside Harry, left him to go over and slide her arms around Isaac and he gave her a kiss on the top of her head. The younger Isaac had just leapt through the store and grabbed the arch way on his way out, to steady himself.

They all watched the younger Isaac set dagger eyes on Jeffrey Hammer. It wasn't just anger, but a burning sensation that crawled up his skin and made him ready to discard all sense of logic. Harry still saw Isaac as a hero, but not like when he was five. When he was five, he had assumed, upon seeing him, that Isaac was going to be his new parent. Harry couldn't explain why he felt that way as a child, but now he wondered if he had somehow remembered Isaac. Harry felt warm pressure on the back of his eyes and clenched his jaw to keep from crying.

Twenty six year old Isaac shoved Jeffrey Hammer against the brick wall and growled, "Get away from my nephew!"

Something Harry was only able to notice now was that, while his five year old self had been planning ways to thank Maddy for helping him escape, the younger Isaac had been a little surprised that the word "nephew" had rolled off his tongue.

Jeffrey Hammer had smirked, knowingly, "He's not your-"

The younger Isaac felt the shock of realizing Jeffrey knew who Harry was zap him. He gave him another shove against the wall, venomously, with a hint of anxiety showing through, "He's mine!"

Isaac's desperation had not hit Harry then. He had been so dazed by believing he was about to start a happy life that this moment had seemed more like those comic books he had seen Dudley reading about super heroes who flew down from the sky to grab a civilian away from a villain's trap. Now, he could see the pain that Isaac was a slave too. He could vividly imagine how Isaac must have been up late wondering if his younger self had enough food, if he was warm enough, if he was happy.

Jeffrey Hammer's fear of Isaac was undeniable. He was trembling and his adam's apple bobbed, until a thought passed his mind. He still shook and so did his voice, "Your brother-"

Isaac saw his younger eyes dimmed by what button he had known Jeffrey Hammer had been ready to press. Natalie noted that they dimmed a little less in her time, while Harry felt like his stomach was like an old, wet towel being wrung out. Dumbledore set his mouth in a line, reflectively, and lowered his eyes, while Lupin turned to Isaac with _a You can't blame yourself_. look, but Isaac wouldn't look at any of them. He clenched his jaw to hold back tears.

"You'll be in Azkaban forever." the younger Isaac snapped, informatively. He shook in a way that cut at Dumbledore, Lupin, and Natalie's heart, but only left Harry faintly curious and sorry for him.

Jeffrey challenged him, "Whose going to trust a Snape?"

The dilemma passed over Isaac's face a moment, like a thick curtain over a window ion a sunny day, before he turned to five year old Harry and instructed him in a caring tone of voice harry recalled made him feel the equivalent to what Dudley felt when he got a new video game, "Go inside the shop and if someone asks, tell them you ran away from your uncle Isaac because I wouldn't buy you candy." The way he was able to use the term uncle spread his lips out on a smile, "Harry."

Five year old Harry felt himself absorbed in that smile. It was better than wrapping his comforter around him and closing his eyes, so he could pretend his parents and a brother were sleeping heavily in other rooms.

The whole moment put hot pressure on the back of Harry's eyes, so he turned away, hunched over, to conceal his tears from the others, "Stop it a moment…Just give me a minute, please."


End file.
